The Beach is Calling
by the-escape-plan
Summary: Nick fell for Miley the first time he met her, literally. But the path to happiness for these young lovers isn't easy, will they be able to overcome everything and find true love... Or does fate have other plans? R & R - NILEY
1. Crash Landing

**AUTHORS NOTE: Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS! -** _Story line follows Miley and Nick, set in Australia, kept similar characters but everything else is different._

First fanfic, read and review **:)**

She walked onto the beach like she lived there everyday. Her hair was in messy curls which cascaded down her back, long and dark with natural highlights from spending so much time outdoors, it looked like she didn't bother doing it this morning, but it worked for her. She was walking with a few boys, laughing and tossing her head back. She began talking and immediately captured their attention. Her sea blue eyes were hidden behind sunglasses; her tanned skin shimmered in the sun.

Miley had brightly colour thongs on, and a mark on her feet to show how those thongs never left her feet over summer. She pulled her hoodie up closer to her neck, the wind whipping off the ocean making her shiver. She put one hand above her eyes to shield them from the glare, straining to make out the competitors in the water. The siren sounded, signalling the end of the qualifying heat, so Miley settled herself down in the sand to wait for the next surfers to enter the water. Her three friends copied her, and her best friend Oliver almost landed on Miley as he collapsed on the sand. He laughed, she retaliated by flicking sand up at him. His older brother Jackson shook his head in mock disappointment at them, and Riley was too busy staring at a girl who was throwing herself at the nearest boy peeling off his wetsuit.

The surf competition was being held at Bells Beach, one of the most famous breaks in Australia, and the world. Over 11 nations were competing, as well as the locals. It was being held over a few days, and the finals were tomorrow. Oliver had invited Miley to come along, as they had use of his uncle's holiday house at Jan Juc. She had immediately accepted, stoked at her luck. He had been there within an hour to pick her up; Miley had barely had time to call her mother to tell she wouldn't be home for the next week.

As she dug her toes into the sand, Miley let her gaze wander over the scene surrounding her. There was a mix of curious tourists, hard core fans, and locals who had not much else to do. Surfboards, flags and towels littered the beach, and the stairs wound their way up the cliff face to the VIP area and judging platform. Her eyes settled on two boys, one in a wetsuit and the other in a hoodie pulled up and with his back to her, sitting on the wooden fencing of a platform halfway up the steps. The one with the wetsuit was pulling a competitor's rash tee over his head, the other laughing as at clung to the foamed neoprene, making it difficult to put on. Miley smiled as she watched the duo, slightly amused. It took all her strength not to laugh out loud when his arm finally poked through the hole, but when whipping around and struck his friend's head, catching him off guard and sending his friend flying backwards off the ledge into the vegetation and sand dune just behind Miley. It was only when Miley heard the groan of pain that she realised that the 10 foot drop might have actually hurt, and she arched around to look in the scrubs for any movement. When she heard him groan again but still didn't see him get up, she jumped to her feet and brusquely walked towards where he fell.

* * *

His friend was leaning over the railing, trying to stifle his laugh and attempt to plaster a look of concern on his face. Miley smirked, and saw that he noticed Miley walking towards the moaning heap. He waved a thanks, looked awkwardly towards the beach as his opposition prepared to enter the water. Miley motioned to him to go, and he shouted that he would be back to help after his heat. Miley rolled her eyes, because in 20 minutes she probably wouldn't even need his help anymore. She reached the guy, who was lying on his side, clutching his left shoulder. His eyes were squeezed shut, his lips pressed into a thin line. Miley crouched down next to him, touching his hand that was wrapped around his shoulder, and he peeked out of the corner of his eye at her. He yelped in surprise when he realised that it was a stranger, and tried quickly to get to his feet. He grimaced, and Miley just stood up waiting for the bravado to end. With a resigned sigh, he looked up at her and smiled sheepishly.

Miley had an amused look on her face, looking down at the guy she had just seen fall 10 feet into the bushes. He had dark, wavy hair that flopped over his forehead, sundrenched skin, and his nose was peeling a little bit. His eyes were a rich brown, and matched his face as he began to laugh. She felt her grin stretch wider as he managed to stand up, wincing as he leant on his left hand to push himself to his feet. It was then that she noticed his white singlet underneath had blood seeping through it, her eyes grew wide in alarm.

"I think you're bleeding." He reached around and through his hoodie, touching his shoulder and looking at his fingers as they too now had blood on them.

"Oh. I think you're right. Damn, now I can't say I got pushed over the edge of the cliff and came out without a scratch" he chuckled.

"I wouldn't really call it a cliff…" she teased.

"True, but to make the story sound any good it would have been upgraded purely for entertainment purposes to a cliff" he responded. She just shook her head and smiled.

"Well since you're not dead or anything, I guess I'll let you scale your cliff and find help from a kind nearby tribe who saw your suffering and took you in and raised as one of your own, only for you to find your way back to civilisation years later to learn that your family had moved on and believed that you had been abducted by aliens" Miley said with a straight face. He looked blankly at her for a couple of moments, then burst out laughing, his face scrunching up in pain.

"Ouch. Laughing hurts…"

"Your ribs probably didn't like the crash landing"

"My head is spinning a little so I'm not even going to try one up your tragic story, you win. The straight face set it off nicely."

"Thanks, I try…" she mumbled, suddenly embarrassed about how far she went. Sure, she found herself amusing, and she constantly had Oliver and her other friends in tears from laughing at her, but this was a stranger who probably is wishing that a crazy person hadn't come to his rescue.

"Want to come help me back to the medical tent, the whole bleeding thing should probably get looked at…Not that I need help to get there… I'm not even hurt… I just thought you could, um, offer some, information, to the medic, person, thing, about the, er, cicumstances?" he stuttered, causing Miley to break into another grin.

"Sure, which way is it?"


	2. God of the Waves

**AUTHORS NOTE: Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS! **

PREVIOUSLY:

Miley went to the rescue of Nick, who had just fallen off backwards from some stairs at a surf comp.

_"Want to come help me back to the medical tent, the whole bleeding thing should probably get looked at…Not that I need help to get there… I'm not even hurt… I just thought you could, um, offer some, information, to the medic, person, thing, about the, er, cicumstances?" he stuttered, causing Miley to break into another grin._

_"Sure, which way is it?"_

**CHAPTER 2**

Miley assisted the boy in getting down the dune before starting back up the stairs. They were chatting the whole way, about the event, about the sponsors, when she realised they had reached the top, which was VIP entry only. She awkwardly started to turn around, knowing she didn't have the credentials to get past the security that was blocking the entrance, when the boy grabbed her.

"Where are you going? I need back up when Joe comes back complaining I didn't watch his heat and I get to abuse him about potentially sending me to my death" he asked. She motioned to the security guards, who were now staring at her, and he laughed.

"What's up guys this is…" he quickly spun around and had a blank look on his face again.

"Miley" she supplied.

"Miley" he smiled. "She's coming in with me because Joe is a douche and bailed on me after he had sent me plummeting down a 50 foot drop with no regard for my welfare" he babbled. Miley looked doubtfully towards the two men, who suddenly broke into laugher.

"Sure, sure. He just owned his heat, looks like he might be meeting you in the finals after all Johnno." Miley looked confusedly from the guards to boy. He must be a competitor too, she didn't even entertain that possibility before.

"I'll still tear shreds off him, who do you think taught him to surf?"

"I'd be happy with either of you to win, as long as Howes doesn't. Everyone is just keen for a local boy to win, but I don't want that guy to represent us" the other guard added. He shrugged, trying to not look bothered by the statement but Miley noticed a change in his expression as the name was mentioned, and grabbed Miley's hand as he dragged her past the men.

"So, Johnno huh?" Miley questioned.

"We kind of skipped the introduction part, didn't we?" Nick answered. "Yeah, that's just my nickname, what I'm known as on the circuit, my full name is Nick Johnson. I've been with the tour for a few months, my best mate Joe, the one you saw send me flying, he hooked up with the gig in the last event. And it looks like we are both through to the semi finals tomorrow."

"As long as your ribs hold up…" Miley mentioned.

"Nah, they'll be fine. That hurt a lot less than smashing into a reef."

"I wouldn't know, I got taught to avoid the reefs" she responded playfully.

"Taught? As in you surf?"

"Not quite circuit material yet…" she said, "actually that's a lie. I'm not even close. I only picked it up a year or two ago, and while it might seem like because of the women's tour and everything that girls are starting to infiltrate the sport in a big way, in reality, finding someone to go with is hard. I don't mind going with the boys, my best friend could get sponsored with bodyboarding if he wasn't so lazy and started entering comps, and the other guys take me out with them as much as I want, but they're heaps better than me so I feel like I'm dragging them down when I go with them."

"Least you surf. Half these girls just like the labels and lifestyle they associate with it. I could bet you half of those girls down there would kill to have walked up those steps with me, just to get on this side of the fence. Its like with any sport, they want to be the trophy wives."

"Wow, cocky much? What makes you think they would want to go with you?" Miley teased, continuing "and how old are you, at least give them the credit that they want to be the girlfriend before going all out in the gold digging stakes."

"Aw you know what I mean" Nick complained, "and I'm 21, and its just a saying. For someone I just met, you are pretty good at helling me."

"I've had practice, 2 brothers and an overconfident best friend, all who require me to keep them grounded. A self appointed position of course" Miley grinned.

"Of course."

* * *

Nick looked down and noticed he was still holding her hand as he headed for the medic tent. He pushed back the flaps of the door, and poked his head through. He saw someone watching the CCTV of the beach, and cleared his throat to alert them to his presence. The woman turned around, and glanced from Nick, to Miley, to their hands, and back to Nick. He awkwardly moved his weight from one foot to another when he realised who it was.

"Nick, what are you doing here?" the medic questioned.

"Put Joe, me sitting on the railing on the stairs, and a 10 foot drop in the same sentence and what do you get?" he replied, not looking at her directly.

"Makes sense. And her?"

"Miley helped me." Nick looked at Miley apologetically, he couldn't believe Mikayla was being so rude in front of her.

"Fine. Let me look." Nick shrugged out of his hoodie, handing it to Miley who took it and stepped back. If she was feeling uncomfortable she didn't let it show, and Nick was grateful. As Mikayla started working on the cut on the back of his shoulder, he noticed she let her fingers linger too long, dragging them softly across and down his back at one point. Once he had had enough of her subtle moves, he leaped up from the makeshift stretchers and stepped towards Miley.

"Thanks Mikayla."

"Anytime…" she cooed, suddenly changing from the icy tone she held before to an overbearingly sweet demeanour, adding a wink as she turned back to watch the footage. Nick forced his jaw which had just dropped open to close again, stalking out of the tent, as Miley followed quietly behind.

Miley didn't say anything, waiting for Nick to speak first. When he didn't, she held out his jumper, ready to walk away as soon as he took it.

"It will stick to the dressing" was all he had to offer. Miley shook her head in confusion, not understanding the sudden change in his actions towards her. He inhaled deeply, then gently reached for both her arms and started to explain.

"Without wanting to go into too much detail, I used to think I was in love with her, we started going out in Year 7 when she was in Year 9. Last year, she found out she was pregnant and she let me believe it was mine. I gave up everything for her, even quit training and everything to get a full time job so I could support her, until I found out that a guy who had just made the circuit, taking the spot I could have had if I didn't give it up, was actually the father. She ended up having an abortion because she didn't want the baby or the drama of not knowing who the father was, and for about 3 months my life was in chaos. I didn't think I was going to make the tour, I thought I had blown my chance. Eventually things started looking up, I earned my spot back, Joe got on tour, and I was starting to win. Then last month, I hear a rumour she'd graduated her degree and Jesse Howes got her on the tour, so she could be closer to him, because they stayed together after all that went down. I didn't know she was here until just before, and I guess you can judge by my reaction as to how I feel about her being here." Miley stood silently for a moment, trying to comprehend everything she was just told. Nick looked at her intently, wondering if he had said too much.

Miley began to nod slowly. "I'm sorry."

Nick shook his head. "I should be sorry, bet you had no idea that this was what you would be in for when you walked up that sand dune." Miley put her hands on his forearms, as his still rested on her biceps, she could see the hurt in his eyes as he spoke about Mikayla. She didn't know what else to say, so she just gave him a sympathetic smile and whispered "So we don't like this Jesse Howes?" and he chuckled as he nodded.

"Thanks, for you know, understanding… Or trying to understand. At the very least, thanks for not running away screaming" Nick tried to joke, but at the same time let Miley know he was serious. She still hadn't moved her hands from his arms, and he tried to ignore the tingly feeling he was getting from the warmth of her touching him.

"No worries, good looking crazy strangers and their complicated love stories compared to access to the VIP area and the sponsor parties and wrap up party for me and my mates… I think I got something out of it that would benefit me."

He looked quizzically at her, and asked "You think I'm good looking?"

"That's all you got out of that whole sentence?" Miley gaped at Nick.

"That's the only question I had about it yeah, because of course you can be my entourage." He laughed at her expression, realising that she had gotten away with slipping in something Nick had never promised her. He asked her again, loving that blood was starting to rush to her cheeks. "So, you think I'm hot?" She dropped her hands abruptly and hesitated, trying to come up with something witty, but settled on retorting with an exasperated sound and disgusted facial expression. He grinned at her. Then he slipped his arm around her waist, and started dragging her back towards the entrance to the VIP area.

"Where are we going?" Miley asked Nick.

"Back to tell your friends they are coming to the surf club tonight for a party being held for competitors. You'll be there with me, Joe and the local talent, when I mean talent I mean the gods of the waves, but there will be girls there too" he told her, with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Don't you have to be 18 to get into a pub?" she whispered quietly, "I'm only 14."


	3. Took One For The Team

Nick stopped dead. He let go of her, turned slowly to look at her, his heart sinking. She stood there, her face twisted into an unreadable expression. He just stared for a minute, until she burst out laughing, the grin that she had tried to suppress spreading over her face, lighting it up. He let out a long breath, not realising he had been holding it the whole time they were silent.

"I tried, I tried not to laugh but your face was way too funny to keep it in. I'm 20 you gullible loser" Miley cried hysterically at Nick. She fell into him, laughing so hard she could barely stand up. She allowed him to slip his hands back around her, keeping her close but leaning his upper body back so he could look at her.

"The falling off the railing wasn't enough to kill me, so you thought you would have a go instead?" Nick exclaimed, "I almost had a heart attack just then"

Miley continued to giggle until Nick joined in.

"Come on, trouble. Lets go back down" he scolded her.

* * *

They walked down the stairs, close to each other but no longer touching. At the halfway point, where Nick had fallen, Joe was puffing as he climbed the last step to reach them.

"Dude, I nailed it. Finals are tomorrow, three against three. Line up gets called through in about an hour, one heat left. So far its you, me, that idiot Howes, the international guy with the girly looking board, and whoever wins the next heat. Money is on the outta towner, Queensland breed them decent" Joe proclaimed, not even paying attention to Miley who was now standing behind Nick to allow the other people to pass by.

"It ok, I'm alive. Thanks for your concern, bro." Nick muttered with mock bitterness, playfully punching his best friend on the arm. Joe looked surprised, as if he had already forgotten about the incident.

"Oh, I was meant to help with that wasn't I?" he chortled. "Where is that hot chick who was coming to your rescue? You should have been grateful I bailed, besides the part where the heat was about to start, I totally took one for the team by allowing you to be alone in the bushes with her."

"You're right. I should be thanking you for sending my plummeting to my death or else I would have never met the amazingly stunning girl…" Nick played along, "who also happens to be standing behind me." Miley peeked out from behind Nick, smiling about what Nick said, as she waved to Joe.

"Joe, this is Miley. My hero." He teased, wrapping one arm around her shoulders. Miley placed one hand at the back of his hip, and the other on his stomach, silently praying he wouldn't notice her reaction when she felt his rock hard abs. Miley continued to grin at Joe, and looked up at Nick to see him laughing too.

"Oh, well. Awkward. Slightly more awkward now that I pointed out that it was awkward. There was a whole facebook group warning me about this exact kind of situation. I totally should have become a fan of it…" Joe said, trying not to stumble through his words as he looked over at Miley. She was even more gorgeous up close, he tried not to stare at her as she pushed her sunnies up onto the top of her head to reveal her entrancing eyes.

"Do you usually have this much trouble stringing a sentence together?" Miley teased Joe.

"Nah, he's usually smooth as, delivering lines no one else could pull off" added Nick, smiling at Miley, but sending Joe a sideways glance, trying to figure out why his best friend was reacting like this. Joe grinned sheepishly, knowing Nick was right. He stole a peek at Miley, who was shaking with silent laughter at Joe.

"We were just going to find Miley's friends, they are going to be joining us tonight, that cool?" Nick asked Joe, "you can probably even put in a request for a few females added to the entourage if you ask Miley nicely."

"Only if they are as hot at she is" Joe started, before realising he said it out loud, in front of Miley. Miley looked down, embarrassed at the unexpected compliment.

"That's our cue to exit I think" laughed Nick, ruffling Miley's hair as they continued down the stairs. Miley turned back to wave to Joe, who was still watching her. She nudged Nick, indicating with her head to look back to Joe. He shifted his head ever so slightly to check on his best friend, who was blatantly checking out the girl Nick had in his arms. 'Better be careful with this' Nick thought to himself, slightly confused at the feelings of jealously that suddenly had swept over him when he caught Joe looking at Miley.

* * *

"Oliver!" Miley yelled, still a few metres from where she had left the boys, who hadn't moved an inch. Oliver whipped his head around, searching for the source of his name. He jumped up and raced to Miley, who had broken free of Nick to run towards the boys. He grabbed her around her middle, lifted her up then gently lay her on the sand.

"Why do you insist on tackling me everytime I'm more than 2 metres from you!?" cried Miley, trying avoid getting sand in her shorts. She shook out her hoodie as she stood up, laughing but trying to be angry at Oliver all at once.

"It's a rule. Don't hate the player, hate the game" Oliver retorted.

"That's not what that means. You're meant to say that to the more innocent girls you corrupt when you mess with their heads and break their hearts" Miley corrected, poking Oliver in the ribs, just as Nick caught up to them.

"You must be Oliver" stated Nick matter of factly.

"If you were going 50/50 between that and Mick Fanning to guess my name, I have to admit I'm offended" joked Oliver, looking to Miley for some explanation as to who this guy was standing awfully close to her.

"This is Nick, he fell down a cliff" giggled Miley, copping a glare from Nick because she neglected to mention a few facts which would have made that story sound a whole lot less ridiculous.

"Dude, sounds like something I would do" Oliver laughed, looking Nick up and down. Just then, Riley came up on Oliver's left, and Jackson on his right, flanking him.

"You're Nick Johnson?" questioned Riley, half in awe, half accusingly.

"That's me."

"I saw you compete against Jesse Howes right before you disappeared from the waves for a few months, epic battle in that final. Still can't believe he dropped in on you on that last wave, lucky you won anyway or if I was you I would have accidently thrown the fibreglass at him!" Riley said.

"We're not a fan of Jesse Howes" Miley stated.

"We're?" asked Riley.

"Long story" was all Miley said. Jackson walked over towards Miley, leaning his forearms on her shoulders and placing some of his weight on her to rest. Nick flinched at the movement.

"This heat is almost over, ready to head home Miles?" Jackson asked.

"That's actually why Miley dragged me down here. She's blackmailed me into inviting you guys to a party tonight" lied Nick.

"Oh hold up there, ace. I'm pretty sure you said, 'Thanks for saving my life, you are my hero.' Before proceeding to beg me to come to the party with you tonight, that it wouldn't be a party with 'the gods of the waves' unless me and my crew were there.' Miley quickly responded, shaking her head at Nick.

"Not even close!" continued Nick, ignoring her teasing. "Either way, the party is tonight, I'll text Miley the address and details and all that, and all of you are more than welcome to come. Most of the competitors are going, plus all the extras that weasel their way in."

"Sounds good to me!" Riley quickly confirmed, while Oliver doubtfully nodded his head. Jackson looked to Miley, whom he saw as the younger sister he never had, and could see in her expression that she wanted to go. He gave in, because he could never say no to Miley, even if she didn't realise it. Miley grabbed her phone out of her pocket and Nick entered in his number, and then did the same with his. Just when he finished saving Miley's number, Joe starting calling Nick.

"There's some comp stuff I have to go do, debriefing, tomorrow's line up and other exciting things" Nick winked at Miley, "hopefully I will see you later?" The last part was mostly directed at Miley, something that didn't go unnoticed by any of the boys. She nodded, watching as Nick turned to start walking back towards the stairs.

Jackson lifted his arms off from Miley and moved away, and Nick spun on his heel and closed small distance he had put between them in seconds. The boys had their back to them, starting to climb the hill back to the car park. He slipped his hands around to the small of her back, and Miley's hands rested on his chest. He touched his lips quickly to her cheek, grinned at her and walked away without a word. Oliver called to her, and she quickly ran off to catch up to the boys. Miley jumped on Oliver's back and he almost dropped her, but once he had shifted her weight and her legs were securely around his waist, she reached her fingers to where Nick had kissed her, and smiled quietly to herself.


	4. Went Further, and Then Went Wrong

**A/N - **Thanks for the reviews! I was a bit concerned about how people would react to the setting, but your support has been awesome. Please keep reviewing, feel free to add some ideas you might want to see in the next few chapters and I'll see what I can work in :)

NOTE: This chapter is about a bit of the story behind Miley, since we had a peek into Nick's past, its Miley's turn.

* * *

Miley picked up her bag that she had just thrown in the hallway when they had arrived, and took it into her room. She flopped onto the bed and heard the boys trying to figure out how to start the BBQ. She got up to help them and to get dinner started, but heard the sound of clattering in the kitchen. Miley figured they would get her if they needed her, and relaxed back into the bed. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the water. The house was positioned about 300 metres away from the water, and if she listened carefully she could hear the waves rolling onto the sand. Miley was interrupted by the sound of soft footsteps creeping towards her. She felt a weight on the bed and Oliver crawl up next to her.

"Dinner is almost ready." He grinned at her; she just laughed at him and closed her eyes again. "Are you going to at least pretend you can act like a girl sometimes and go spend hours in the bathroom?"

"Is that really want you want me to do?" Miley asked as she smacked him with her pillow.

"Nah, not really. You're the reason I probably can't keep a girlfriend. I expect them to be like you, laidback and to put up with me no matter what I do." Oliver told her.

"That or, the fact you get bored with them so easily you are what is known on the streets as a 'player', don't blame it on me!" Miley laughed. "however I do put up with a lot, it might be because you know too much about me for me to ever let you become anything less than my best friend, or else risk my secrets exposed to the world. Plus as if you would be this weird with anyone who loved you less than I do."

"Details, details..." he brushed off the comment, "And I love you too, loser." Miley just rolled over him, giggling, got to her feet and walked towards the kitchen.

She remembered his last girlfriend who practically screamed at Miley when she heard Oliver say those words to Miley and not her. It meant something different when they said it to each other though, because while they weren't in love with each other, they cared about each other more than life itself. In fact, while they had kissed each other too many times to count, Miley and Oliver had only been lovers twice, and it was never anything official. The first time was 3 years ago, when Oliver's mum was diagnosed with advanced breast cancer. She was really sick, and Oliver wasn't coping. He called Miley in the middle of the night, blind drunk, begging her to pick him up. Her cousin Lily was staying over, and Lily was a year older and so could drive to pick him up. He was silent in the car the whole trip home, and when he opened the car door ready to walk up his front steps, he turned and looked at Miley with such pleading eyes, that she told Lily to tell her parents that she was staying over at Oliver's. She did it all the time anyway, so her parents would think nothing of it.

Miley had laid against the bedhead, sitting up as Oliver placed his head on her stomach, wrapping his arms around her. She had gently stroked his hair until he fell asleep. Miley had then snuggled down to get comfortable, Oliver's arms still holding her. That was how they woke up in the morning, to an empty house because his parents were at the hospital and Jackson never came home. Miley leaned in to softly kiss him on his forehead, a comforting gesture, when he tilted his head upwards so his lips met hers. At first Miley pulled back, shocked and confused. Oliver didn't let her move too far away, sliding his hand around the back of her neck, crushing his lips against hers again. The kiss deepened, their tongues explored each others mouths. Oliver rolled on top of her, being careful not to place his full weight on Miley as he started to pull her top up over her head.

It was Miley's first time, and Oliver held her safely in his arms afterwards. He whispered a thank you to her, grateful that she was here when he felt like his whole world was falling apart. After falling asleep once again, Miley got up and put one of Oliver's tshirts on, and went downstairs to cook him breakfast. Miley was unsure how they were supposed to act around each other now, wondering if this meant they were about to be something more, and she wasn't sure if that was what she wanted. It was the right thing to do, and Miley didn't regret it for one second, but she was anxious to know what it meant for them now.

Oliver had gotten out of bed once the smell of the bacon cooking in the kitchen had reached his nose, slipped on some pants and made his way downstairs. He smiled as he saw Miley fixing his breakfast for him. Oliver was trying to figure out what to say to her to explain how he was feeling, when Miley interrupted his thoughts.

"You know I love you, and last night was amazing. But you're my best friend Oliver. You mean everything to me, but I'm not sure if I could survive without you if this ever went further and then went wrong."

Oliver ran to her and pulled her into a tight hug. He buried his face in her hair and let tears slide down his cheek.

"I'm scared Miles. I need her to be okay." Oliver said, speaking of his mother.

"I'm here, I'll always be here for you." Miley answered, holding her best friend close.

After that day, they settled back into their usual routine, what had happened between them proving not to affect their friendship at all, except possibly to strengthen it. Miley had been supportive through Oliver's mother's treatment, and the cancer hadn't returned since she went into remission almost a year and a half ago. However, the situation occurred again, in reverse circumstances, about 6 months ago when Lily had died in a car accident. Miley didn't speak to anyone for a week, spending most of her time sleeping in her bedroom, locking out the world who had wronged her so terribly. It took Oliver to climb through Miley's window, and spend the night with her, for her to realise that Lily wouldn't have wanted this for her. Lily was Miley's best friend since she was born, besides Oliver who had met Miley in kindergarten, and her death impacted Miley more than anyone could have anticipated. Miley held Oliver's hand through the funeral, not once letting it go. On this occasion, they had slept together more than once, the first time when he climbed through her window, and then the nights after the funeral. Miley had begged Oliver to stay over every night for almost 2 weeks before she felt like she could sleep without him there. It was after this that Oliver became fiercely protective of Miley, even more so than he was previously, and Jackson had taken on the role of looking out for her too.

* * *

Miley stood in front of the mirror, trying to think what had made her eat those burnt sausages. The boys had tried to tell her they weren't so bad smothered in tomato sauce, but she just raised her eyebrows at them and choked down some bread. Miley wriggled into a short dress, brushed some bronzer over her cheeks and wiped some mascara on her eyelashes. She slapped on her thongs and met the guys at the car. Jackson wolf-whistled, causing her to blush. While she wasn't oblivious to the attention she had received throughout high school, Miley mostly believed it was because she was seen as a trophy, because unlike the majority of the girls in her year level, she hadn't slept her way through the entire class list. Besides Oliver, no boy at that school had ever more than kissed her. It wasn't because Miley was a prude, but she actually took pride in herself and refused to succumb to the trend of being easy. For a few months just before Lily had died, Miley was dating a guy Jackson played basketball with, and it had been going well. Miley had even let Jake stay over a few times, where they had taken their relationship further. That was, until Oliver caught him chatting up some skanky girl at an away match which Miley hadn't gone to. Whilst not actually getting caught cheating, Oliver had reacted so badly because he knew Miley had slept with him, that he had punched Jake; effectively ended that relationship because Miley automatically took Oliver's side even after she had let Jake explain himself.

Riley was driving tonight, as he was on antibiotics from a chest infection he was recovering from, and he wasn't allowed to consume alcohol. As the pulled up outside the surf club; the music already could be heard. Stepping out of the car they made their way up the path. There was a shout from the balcony, and Joe leaned over to wave to Miley. Miley grinned and made her way through the crowd that had gathered at the entrance. She felt Oliver take hold of her hand, and Miley turned around and rolled her eyes at him. Sometimes the protective thing was cute, other times it drove her insane.

Miley saw Joe trample down the stairs towards them, and she strained her neck to search the people near him for Nick. He wasn't there. Oliver still had her hand, and Miley saw Joe tense when he noticed. Miley worried that he would tell Nick, but before she could introduce Joe and Oliver, she felt a hand on he shoulder. Miley spun around to see Nick, her face lighting up. Oliver smiled at Nick too, but in his peripheral vision he noticed that Joe's face fell with disappointment when Nick had appeared.

"You made it!" said Nick enthusiastically.

"We were waiting for a better offer, but then we felt bad for you so we decided to grace you with our presence." Miley teased. Then she felt Oliver's hand slip out of hers, silently grateful, and he kissed her on the cheek before pointing to a tipsy little blonde standing near the windows. Miley knew he needed no more encouragement than that.

"Was that your boyfriend?" Joe blurted out abruptly. Miley laughed.

"Nope, that's Oliver. My best friend. More like a brother. But this is his real brother Jackson, and this is Riley." Miley answered, pointing to the boys and she introduced them, "and you remember Nick, and this is his best friend and sometimes competition, Joe." The boys shook hands, both Joe and Nick looking relieved at Miley's explanation.

Nick then motioned towards the bar, inviting Jackson and Riley to join him.

"It's a open bar tonight, the tab is on the sponsors." Nick grinned as the boys murmured in appreciation, then turned to ask Miley if she wanted a drink. Before she could answer, Jackson jumped in.

"Yeah, yeah we know the drill. Nothing pink, no tequila shots until your favourite song comes on, and I'm buying because I always run out of money, or lose it, before the night is over and I end up using you like an ATM." Miley just laughed and nodded, and Nick also looked amused. Riley and Jackson started to follow Nick towards the bar, and Miley began to follow them also, when Joe grabbed her hand.

"Let's dance!" he half screamed, dragging her to the stairs. "There is a DJ upstairs pumping the tunes. Plus, if we're up there, there is more of a chance you'll hear your favourite song, and then we can hit the tequila!" Miley allowed herself to be pulled up towards the music, glancing back as Nick shot her a quizzical glance. She threw him a coy smile, before turning her attention to the last step and Joe.


	5. Lay of the Land

Miley tried to subtly push Joe away, not at all comfortable with how close her was to her right now. He misunderstood, Joe thought she was trying to move him into a dark corner, and so he pulled her with him. He snaked his hands around her waist, letting them rest low on her back. Jerking back, away from Joe's touch, Miley bumped into someone. Whipping around, she saw Nick with two drinks in his hands, and she felt relief wash over her body.

"Wow, you almost started a wet tshirt competition Miley," joked Nick. Miley grabbed a glass and gulped the drink down in 3 mouthfuls, and it was only after she'd given the glass back to Nick that she realised how digusting the taste was.

"Um, that was mine… this one was yours," said Nick, pushing the other glass into her hand, "now you have to come with me to get a refill!"

"Sure, sure," answered Miley quickly, clutching on to Nick's arm.

"By the way…" started Nick, "you know Jackson isn't buying your drinks, its all free!"

"Oh," Miley faltered, "that didn't even click before."

"I know, Jackson is pretty impressed with himself," chuckled Nick, gleefully. He slid the arm Miley had hold of behind her back, directing her in front of him. It was only then that he realised he had bailed on Joe, and so he turned back to search for him, but he had disappeared. Once Nick and Miley had descended down the stairs, Nick leaned in close to Miley to whisper in her ear.

"So you and Oliver, strictly friends?"

"Yeah, of course. I mean, he's everything to me. But it just so happens that he's a boy, which is hard for some people to comprehend how we are so close without being together, as in together-together," she shrugged, "I would be lying if I said its never gone beyond platonic, but we were young, and the circumstances at the time made it seem right. But that's in the past. If I was still single at the age of 40, I might consider marrying him if he was really really rich, other than that, no romantic interest."

"I believe you," Nick said truthfully, because he did, "but I just wanted to make sure I wasn't crossing into anyone else's territory."

"Two things: I'm not territory, and do you want to cross my boundaries, Nick?" Miley smirked.

"Just getting the lay of the land," covered Nick, not wanting to give too much away. He wasn't just attracted to her, but he felt at ease around her, and liked the way he couldn't wipe the smile off his face whenever he was near her. How could he explain that to her when he's only known Miley for a couple of hours? His hand was still resting on her back, as they waited in line for drinks. Miley turned to face him, so she could read his expression when he had answered, and started to play with the detailing on his shirt.

"You look unbelievable tonight, by the way," complimented Nick, giving a half smile when she blushed, "every guy stopped and stared when you walked in."

"I didn't even see you when I walked in," admitted Miley.

"I saw you." Nick reached the hand that wasn't holding Miley up to her cheek, running the back of his knuckles along her jaw line. She closed her eyes and let a smile creep across her face.

"Really?" she murmured, still not opening her eyes.

"Really." Nick answered, leaning his face down, so he close he was almost touching her.

* * *

Nick moved his hand from her face to just behind her ear, holding Miley's head delicately and he pressed his lips to hers. Soft at first, only lasting a few seconds, and Miley thought her heart was going to come right out of her chest. He pulled away, hesitating so he could gauge Miley's reaction. She had barely let him take a breath when she grabbed a handful of Nick's shirt and brought him back down, the second kiss more urgent. He let both arms drop around her, and pull her closer in to him. Nick tasted her lips, carefully edging his tongue closer to her bottom lip. Miley opened her mouth, letting him in. She enjoyed the uncharted territory, secretly excited at the fact they were already in synch, that their teeth weren't grinding and Nick used the exact amount of pressure she liked, not too forceful, but not so she had to do all the work. Eventually, the passionate kiss ended, leaving them both breathless. Nick's hands had found their way a little bit lower, and Miley had to sneakily check that her dress hadn't ridden up. Nick was slower to open his eyes, grinning before he even looked at Miley. Nick stole another quick peck on the lips, not minding that he could feel her smiling as he kissed her.

"Really," repeated Nick, not moving from their embrace, "let's grab a drink and go for a walk on the beach." Miley nodded at his suggestion, biting her lip as she struggled to contain her smile. Quickly grabbing another round of drinks, Nick handed Miley's to her. He put his arm back around her waist, and steered her towards the door that opened out onto the beach. Nick and Miley were almost out the door when she felt someone slam into her back.

"Oh, I'm so sorry…" Mikayla drawled, her voice dripping with sarcasm and insincerity.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Mikayla?" yelled Nick, furious at her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with HER!" Mikayla screamed back at him.

"Since when do you care?" asked Nick snidely, lowering his voice when he noticed people were staring. He gripped Miley tighter, carefully manoeuvring her so she was partially behind him.

"Since you get me pregnant and then leave me!" seethed Mikayla, not bothering about who was paying attention, "does she know that?" Mikayla swayed, clearly unsteady on her feet.

"How much have you had to drink? Where's your boyfriend?" Nick shot back, undeterred by her display.

"Don't pretend you don't miss me, you said I was only one for you and that you would never love another girl the way you love me!" slurred Mikayla, her words stinging Miley, "and don't say that was ages ago, because it was less than a month ago you told me that, after we had sex!"


	6. 11 Kinds of Crazy

"THAT NEVER HAPPENED!" thundered Nick, starting to get angry again, "You're crazy! I don't love you. I thought I did, but in all honestly, I don't believe that I could have ever loved someone as selfish and shallow as you are." Miley pulled on Nick's arm then, noticing he was losing his temper and beginning to shake with fury.

"What did you just say to my girlfriend?" said Jesse, charging up behind Mikayla, only hearing the last part of the sentence. Mikayla launched at Jesse and began to cry. Miley dragged Nick away before the situation could escalate.

Once they had found their way onto the sand, Miley let go of Nick, watching as he continued down to the water's edge. She turned to see if Mikayla or Jesse had followed, and breathed a sigh of relief when they hadn't. Miley heard the quiet crunch of the sand, and felt Nick take her hand in his.

"It didn't happen. I swear," Nick said, looking her directly in the eye, "I told you today, it's the first I've seen her in a long time."

"I didn't say I believed her," replied Miley, not too sure of what she actually believed. It was a lot of drama to keep up with.

"She's threatened by you. You're prettier than her, no wait. That's not doing you justice. You are a thousand more times beautiful than she could ever hope to be. She wanted Howes for the fame, she thought she could ride his wave of notoriety, so to speak," he spat, "I don't know why she did that. I'm sorry, if you want to go back inside and for me to leave you alone, I'll understand." Nick held up her hand, linking his fingers with Miley's, contradicting what he had just said.

"She still loves you?"

"Nah," disagreed Nick, "she loves herself too much to love anyone else." He sat on the sand and pulled Miley down with him, and she settled herself between his legs, facing the water and resting her head on his chest. He wrapped one arm around her, the other he used to prop himself up.

"Tell me your favourite song." Nick demanded.

"You and Joe just want the tequila to come out don't you?" Miley accused.

"Joe?" Nick pondered, "no, Joe loves you I think. Not sure how to handle that, we've never fought over a girl before."

"Fighting implies there is a competition…"

"You're saying I don't have competition?"

"It changes," laughed Miley, ignoring Nick's question, "the boys have to keep up with my mood swings to know what my favourite song is. Plus, I have to have more than one favourite song, because sometimes what I'm listening to most at the moment would never be played at a place like this."

"Tell me all your favourite songs right now then," Nick corrected himself. Miley and Nick spent the next hour exchanging information, from favourite song, to favourite movie, to where they grew up, to where they were at in their lives right now.

"Environmental science?" Nick said thoughtfully, "what will you be at the end of that?"

"Well the uni degree will get me a general degree, but I want to specialise in marine ecosystems, so pretty much working for marine national parks, like the Great Barrier Reef," answered Miley.

"But you wouldn't consider going overseas to work?" Nick guessed.

"Why, you planning on making it so big that you're going to travel the world?"

"Never said I'd take you," quipped Nick. Miley quickly tried to cover up the disappointment she had given away in her expression, realising she had taken the question the wrong way. Nick immediately felt bad, and swept her hair from her forehead and gave her a quick kiss.

"Can I take you on a date first before I ask you to put stamps in your passport for me?" he said, trying to fix the damage.

"Never said I would come anyway," Miley huffed.

"Irrelevant. I asked you a question," prompted Nick. Oliver burst out of the doors from the surf club then, calling Miley's name. When he noticed them on the sand, he jogged over.

"Miley, why is there some girl in their telling everyone that Nick made her get her pregnancy terminated because he met you?" demanded Oliver, getting ready to rip her from Nick's arms. Before he had the chance, Nick gently pushed Miley up, and stood up himself to face Oliver.

"Dude, she's my ex. That was so long ago its not even funny, and the baby was never mine. I haven't been with Mikayla since I got back on the circuit, and for some time before that too. I wouldn't do that to any girl, and I'm not going to hurt Miley, just so you know," Nick explained.

"Olly, it's fine," Miley pleaded, using the name only she could get away with calling him, "and remember I said we don't like Jesse Howes," she added feebly.

"I trust you Smiley," started Oliver, trying not to smile at the fact she called him Olly, instead retorting with his nickname for her, "but as if I was going to hear that and not come out here all guns blazing, defending your honour." Miley smiled and jumped on Oliver. He laughed and caught her mid jump, before setting her back down on the sand.

"Nick, you might want to go in there and do some damage control. That Mikayla chick is acting 11 kinds of crazy," Oliver warned.

"Thanks bro," Nick said, gratefully, before turning to Miley, "use the outside stairs to get up to the balcony, so she doesn't see us walk in together. It will be easier for me to get through to her, if you're not there." Miley nodded, understanding but not liking the plan. With a quick but passionate kiss, he left Miley and Oliver and headed towards the doors.

* * *

Miley leaned against the glass railings, watching the moon ripple over the water. Oliver had gone inside to get them both drinks, promising to do a recon on the situation between Nick and Mikayla. She felt someone put their arms over her shoulders from behind and put their hands next to hers. He didn't have a drink in his hand, so Miley assumed it was Nick.

"Oliver just went downstairs to check on you."

"Why?" asked Joe, causing Miley to yelp and duck out of his arms, "is he jealous that I've already started shot-o'clock? Let's not just stick to tequila though."

"Or you could call it a night…" suggested Oliver, stepping out onto the balcony.

"Oh right, the boyfriend," said Joe, standing up straight to face Oliver. However, right behind him was Nick, sporting a newly swollen eye, all red and puffy.

"What happened to you?" cried Miley, rushing over to Nick. Nick let her sneak her way under his arm, and laughed at her.

"Oliver was just coming back from the bar when Howes hit me. I was arguing with Mikayla, and I'd like to say that I got it resolved but I didn't. Anyway, Howes came up and just started to throw punches, a wayward one connected before I could pull him off me. Oliver dropped the drinks and grabbed Howes and threw him into a wall before security grabbed him and dragged him outside," Nick looked to Oliver gratefully as he told the story, "and apparently Joe, instead of having my back, you were up here with Miley."

"Bro, we were just talking," said Joe, "just because you're pissed you got blind sided by that douche doesn't mean you can go around accusing me."

"I didn't accuse you of anything," Nick corrected.

"Whatever, I can't believe you're letting this chick start messing things up for us," Joe said angrily, before marching inside, slamming the door behind him.

"He always so defensive?" asked Oliver.

"I have no idea what's going on with him, I really need to sort it out though. Best left until tomorrow though, he's clearly not thinking straight at the moment," said Nick, trying to hide his worry about the tension building between his best friend and him. Satisfied with Nick's answer, Oliver nodded and went inside too, leaving Nick and Miley alone.

"I don't want to come between you guys…"

"Don't listen to him, I'll figure it out," comforted Nick, putting his other arm around her.

"So, Mikayla…?" Miley asked quietly. Nick just murmured something incomprehensible under his breath, leaning in again to kiss Miley. It started slow, like before, a few hesitant kisses before launching into another passionate kiss. Miley locked her arms around his neck, and Nick played with the bottom of her dress. Miley pushed herself closer to him, and he responded by crushing his hips against hers against the railing. He left her lips for a minute, trailing kisses down her neck to her collarbone, as she released one arm to trace her finger along the waistband of his shorts, touching his warm skin. His breath caught in his throat, and he put his lips back on hers, encouraging her to explore his mouth. Just when Miley was about to bring it to a stop before it went too far, they heard a crash. Then someone started screaming.


	7. Come Back to Me

**A/N: **I know its been over a week since I've updated, so here's a new chapter, and I'll try to keep updating regularly, thats if you want me to. I haven't had many reviews, so I don't know if anyone is even reading this!

So if you read it, like it, hate it, whatever, please take a few minutes to review, I would really appreciate it, thanks!

* * *

Miley could hear noises around her. She was annoyed, she was trying to sleep but it seemed like no one cared. The muffled sounds became a little clearer, and Miley realised she could hear a repetitive beeping in the background. She thought she could feel someone holding her hand, which she found odd because who holds someone's hand while they are asleep. She tried to open her eyes to look, and found no matter how hard she tried, it was still dark. Miley began yelling at Oliver, assuming he had put something over her eyes, but she couldn't make a sound. She started panicking, and the beeping she had heard got faster. The tiredness that made her want to sleep before came over her again, Miley didn't even try to fight it.

"She's crashing! Code Blue!"

Nick watched as people came rushing into the room. He was forced to let go of Miley's hand, and guessed that his face mirrored Oliver's and Miley's parents, who were standing on the other side of her bed, a look of panic and terror cursing through their eyes. A doctor told them all to wait outside, and Nick peered through the window as the line on the monitor fstopped spiking, and he heard the erratic beeps turn into one long one. He felt his legs give way and he collapsed on the floor.

* * *

FLASH BACK

_Nick just murmured something incomprehensible under his breath, leaning in again to kiss Miley. It started slow, like before, a few hesitant kisses before launching into another passionate kiss. Miley locked her arms around his neck, and Nick played with the bottom of her dress. Miley pushed herself closer to him, and he responded by crushing his hips against hers against the railing. He left her lips for a minute, trailing kisses down her neck to her collarbone, as she released one arm to trace her finger along the waistband of his shorts, touching his warm skin. His breath caught in his throat, and he put his lips back on hers, encouraging her to explore his mouth. Just when Miley was about to bring it to a stop before it went too far, they heard a crash. Then someone started screaming._

_They pulled apart, looking towards the noise. They were alone on the balcony, but they could see through the glass doors, and saw the crowd in chaos. Nick looked at Miley, confused. Miley watched as people started streaming down the stairs, and someone threw the door open to the balcony and more people spilled out. Then darkness washed over them, every light in the building went out. The only light they had was from the moon, until enough people cleared inside for Miley to see flames licking at a table in the corner. It suddenly caught on the curtain that was hanging on the window above. Everyone started panicking as smoke started to fill the room. The lights still weren't on. People began pushing through the doors as the fire spread to block the inside staircase. Miley was torn from Nick, and pushed into the wall. Nick saw her collapse onto the ground, but the sea of people pushing him towards the steps leading down to the sand. He tried to go against the crowd, but no one would let him go back up to her. Nick tripped and lost his footing, tumbling down the stairs. He felt someone's arms grab him. Nick looked up to see Oliver carrying him away from the building. He was winded, and struggled to talk, and his lungs burned with pain as he tried to scream to Oliver about Miley. Nick heard a massive crash. He saw the balcony start to collapse. He pushed himself up and choked out Miley's name to Oliver, who looked in panic towards the balcony, where Nick was already rushing to. Nick froze as he saw the rest of the structure give way._

_Nick tore off towards the wreckage in front of him. He heard Oliver catch up to him, and saw Joe with Jackson and Riley sprinting from the other direction to join them, but he didn't allow himself to feel the relief he got when he saw they weren't hurt. The club was on fire, a blazing inferno being reflected in the ocean. There were people crying, screaming, and lying on the ground. They rushed towards the shattered glass and chunks of concrete. There were already people helping injured from the mess. Nick frantically searched for any sign of Miley, his heart sinking when he couldn't see her. He started pulling at the rubble, trying to find her underneath it. The other boys copied him, throwing things over their shoulders trying to find her. Oliver felt a beam he was standing on give way, and heard a moan. He tried harder to break through the rubble. He yelled to the others, and they helped him move enough to be able to see her head, covered in blood, and then her shoulders. Then they were shoved out of the way, as the sirens got closer. Grown men were now pushing them away, telling them to get back. They were in danger, as the rest of the club was now ablaze and what was left of the balcony started to catch fire too. Nick slowly turned, punched one right in the jaw, and screamed at them to help him. The man tried to grab hold of Nick, but then Oliver pushed him away, and the boys began fighting, tearing the men away from Nick. He ran back to where Miley was trapped, and again started to move the debris._

_After a few minutes of effort, he broke through and began pulling Miley out. The fire fighters were trying to control the inferno. There were at least half a dozen ambulances there, treating people and careening down the streets with the injured towards the hospital. Miley's painful cries were soft, but soon she was being taken a nearby ambulance. Miley was set on a stretcher, and slid into the back of an ambulance. She looked up; saw his blackened face, with streaked tear marks and seeping blood, standing guard over her. Miley grabbed his hand, and watched as Nick was forced to let go._

_Nick fell to the ground, staring as the ambulance drove away, the red and blue lights blinding and siren deafening. They heard a police radio crackle, and a disembodied voice state that there was an electrical fault, which caused the power to go out and the main supply to blow up. The fire had started and quickly ravished the foundations, which is why the balcony fell. The flames were still high in the sky, the black smoke engulfing the one starry sky above them. _

* * *

It had been two long, agonising days since Miley had been brought the doors at the emergency ward. Once the boys had helped out at the club and everyone was out of danger, Nick called a friend to pick them up, illegally cramming into one car, and drove to the hospital. Oliver worried that Miley would panic if she woke up to find herself alone, because the last time she was at a hospital, she had to watch Lily slip away after succumbing to her injuries from the car accident. Miley was now terrified of hospitals, and Oliver knew that if Miley woke up to find the harsh white hospital lights beating down, reminding her of how she lost Lily, she would never forgive him. Oliver stood, frustrated with the nurse, who was hounding him with questions about Miley which he had to answer before anyone could see her. He listed off her birthday, allergies, previous medical history, family history, emergency contacts, he even threw in her favourite colour and movie, his voice dripping with sarcasm. The nurse noticed this, and pursed her lips, and pointed them to where Miley was.

Oliver went first, pushing back the curtains to see Miley, lying unconscious, with a thousand tubes coming out of her and machines surrounding the bed. His heart stopped, and it was only the beeping of the heart rate monitor that reassured him that she wasn't dead. He put his hand on her cheek, brushing her hair away from the bandages that were already seeping through with blood. He whispered an apology to her, cursing himself for not protecting her. He silently wished they could trade places, he would do anything to have her back. He reached down and softly kissed her face, pleading with her to come back to him, because he couldn't survive with out her. Oliver backed away, heading back outside with the grim task of calling Miley's parents. With one last quick look at his best friend, he whispered "Come back to me, Miles."

Nick hung back, waiting with Joe as Jackson and Riley approached the bed. Like Oliver, Jackson reached down to press his lips to her cheek. He murmured something quietly, as Riley held her hand. He played with her fingers, hoping this was all a nightmare. They couldn't lose her, she meant too much to them, too much to Oliver. Riley quickly kissed the back of her hand, and walked outside to see how Oliver was doing. Jackson looked at Miley's face, smiling at how peaceful she looked. The cuts and bruises and bandages didn't hide her beauty. He sat down in the seat next to her bed, and closed his eyes. Joe knew Jackson wasn't about to leave, so he placed a kiss on her forehead, and told Nick he was going to make a few phone calls, see if he could find out any news. To try and cheer Nick up, also feeling slightly guilty about the words that were exchanged just before the accident, he gave a light chuckle as he said "I only just realised that Miley and Riley rhymes. How lame…" but Nick only ignored him.

Nick edged closer to Miley, and heard the soft snores telling him that Jackson had fallen asleep. Oliver still hadn't returned, so he sat himself next to her on the bed, careful not to put all his weight on it to unbalance the bed. He lent down, tenderly kissing her lips. He sighed, as he held the hand of the girl who made his head spin and heart race, lying almost lifeless next to him.

Over the next 48 hours, Miley didn't wake up. The doctors said the injuries she sustained were significant, including internal bleeding, a cracked rib, and concussion. However, they had expected her to regain consciousness by now, and it was down to a waiting game, and that she had to wake up on her terms. Miley's parents had arrived within 2 hours of Oliver contacting them, and between them, Oliver, Jackson, Riley and Nick, she was never alone. Most of them were at the hospital the whole time, only leaving to have a quick nap; Miley's parents were now using the holiday house too. Nick had briefly explained to his parents what had happened when he went home, and the competition had been postponed in the wake of the fire. Many others were also in hospital, including some competitors and locals. The close-knit town had come together to support each other, devastated by the event. Luckily, no one had died, but many were still in a critical condition, some flown to the city for surgery and more intensive care.

Nick had been holding Miley's hand, when her parents walked in. Oliver had filled them in about Nick, explaining that they were all friends and awkwardly saying that Nick and Miley were heading towards more than friends. Miley's parents hadn't asked too many questions, and just accepted that Nick was constantly there. They settled themselves down, and made small talk with Nick, asking him questions about his life, and in turn Nick finding out more about Miley and her family. This had gone on for about an hour, and Oliver had slipped into to join the vigil, when suddenly the heart monitor hooked up to Miley had gone crazy. A nurse had come racing and with a quick look at the screen and yelled ...

"She's crashing! Code Blue!"


	8. A Towel and a Handful of Material

**A/N - **Thanks for the reviews and story alerts, keep them coming and I'll keep writing! Also, a warning, this chapter is a little bit of a filler, but I needed something to bridge the gap between the hospital and the next part in the story, so bear with me.

Read and review please!!!!

p.s - some new Aussie locations for the setting of the story coming soon, and some more fame added to the mix :)

**CHAPTER 8:**

Nick leaned his head back against the wall, trying to steady his breathing. He pretended he had just been thrown around in a wave, breaking the surface and now he needed to stop panicking and get some oxygen in. He looked at Oliver, hoping his face wouldn't confirm what his heart feared the most. Oliver looked like he was on the verge of tears, watching as his best friend gave up. Oliver frowned, angry at Miley for not fighting harder. Then, as though Miley heard Oliver's thoughts, the machine gave a sharp sound, signalling her heart had restarted.

* * *

Once the doctors had stabilised Miley, they discovered one of her wounds had become infected, causing septicaemia or blood poisoning, which in turn caused immune system to be compromised and her body systems to start shutting down. They immediately began pumping antibiotics through her IV, monitoring her closer than before to note any changes. She still didn't wake up, but as the medications began to work, they could remove some of the tubes as she begun breathing on her own without assistance. This all pointed towards a full recovery, if only she would regain consciousness.

It was now third night Miley was in hospital, and everyone was beginning to worry. Oliver was resting his head on the bed, sitting in a chair next to her, flicking through the channels on the tv in the room. He had to laugh when he found Miley's favourite reality show, about some bimbo's who live in Hollywood, all rich trust fund kids with glamorous lives and way too much time on their hands to create drama and then gossip about it. Oliver hated it when Miley made him watch it, but this time he wished she would whine at him to make him pay attention. At least then it would mean she was awake. Nick looked quizzically at Oliver, wondering why he had chosen this terrible show.

"It's her favourite…" explained Oliver, "she never misses it. It's like the one fault she has, buying into trashy reality tv."

"I knew there had to be something, she was way too good to be true," Nick joked. He had been holding her hand the whole time he had been there, which was all afternoon, Jackson and Riley had popped in earlier, and Miley's parents had just left. Joe hadn't been in all day, he'd been down with the organisers of the surf comp to figure out what was going to happen, they still needed to complete the finals because the winner and runner up went on to the qualifying series at the Gold Coast in a few weeks. None of the guys in the finals had actually been hurt, so it was more that the officials were letting a bit of time pass so they didn't seem heartless, but Joe had rung about an hour ago and said they were pushing for the finals to go ahead tomorrow. Nick said he wasn't planning on competing, and that he was going to pull himself out of the running, but Joe had convinced him to think about it, as the positions for Queensland were pretty much theirs if they beat Jesse Howes. Nick didn't want to leave Miley, and he couldn't even contemplate surfing tomorrow while she was still in the hospital.

Oliver wasn't really watching the show, but he had to laugh when he vaguely heard a character saying something really stupid, something Miley would have made fun at. He almost fell off the chair when he heard a giggle escape from Miley. Both boys whipped their heads around to look at Miley, who was now squinting and trying to open her eyes, adjusting to the bright light. Oliver launched at her, allowing tears of relief to slide down his cheeks, covering her face in kisses and practically squealing in delight.

"You're awake!" Oliver kept repeating. Miley made a funny facial gesture, and choked out a raspy request for water. Once Oliver had held the cup up to her lips and she had taken a few sips, she smiled.

"So, I think I might have a bruise or two because my whole body kind of hurts." Oliver's smile faltered, he had momentarily forgotten that she would be in pain.

"And I just jumped all over you and kissed you, sorry Smiley," laughed Oliver.

"And your last girlfriend broke up with you for that, Olly."

"Not my fault she assumed that just because you only had like, a bikini on because you had already changed ready for a swim, and I'd only just jumped out of the shower, and didn't know you had come over early and got all excited because I hadn't seen you in like a few days, that I was cheating on her. There was a towel and a handful of material between us, it wasn't like we were naked."

"That excuse might have cut it on Jerry Springer," laughed Nick, knowing enough about their relationship not to be worried or take too seriously, but wishing he hadn't had to hear it anyway.

Miley looked to Nick for the first time, her grin getting bigger.

"Hey, trouble," he said, reaching for her hand again.

"Who are you?" Miley asked, and Nick stopped before he touched her. 'Amnesia? Really?' he thought to himself, incredulous at the fact something else could go wrong. He then noticed she had start to giggle again, and slid her fingers to intertwine with his. "I'm glad you're here, Nick."

"Trust you to this you're hilarious after just regaining consciousness after three days!" he marvelled.

"Three days? What the hell happened? The last thing I remember is…" she trailed off, blood rushing to her cheeks. Oliver looked back and forth between his best friend and Nick, putting the pieces together.

"Ok, lets keep it clean guys. We'll skip that bit, and move right on to the part where you were trapped under a mound of concrete, wood, glass and steel," Oliver started, and then continued to explain everything right up until now.

"Oh," said Miley softly, "I'm sorry I scared you."

"Sorry? You have nothing to be sorry for, I'm just glad you're okay now," Oliver reassured, leaning in closer to Miley, to whisper in her ear, "I asked you to come back, and you did. You promised you would never leave me, and you knew I would beat your arse down at those pearly white gates if you did." Miley smiled, thankful that Oliver could make a joke, because she knew in reality he would have been terrified.

"Can you go ring my parents?" Miley asked Oliver.

"I forgot about them. Sure, sure." Oliver walked out of the room, glancing back at his best friend, making sure she really was there. Miley then turned to face Nick, who was a lot closer than she thought, as he had already moved in to plant a kiss on her lips. It took Miley by surprise, not expecting him to do that. It was soft and warm, and Miley smiled through the kiss. Nick reached his free hand up to cup the side of her face, and Miley placed her hand on his arm. He broke away, leaning his forehead against hers, and Miley saw the corners of his mouth turn up into a smile.

"The doctor is behind you…" grinned Miley.

* * *

Once everyone had been back to visit Miley, and she'd gotten the all clear from the doctors that she was out of danger, they just needed her to rest up a bit and keep her under observation for a few days, Joe approached Nick.

"Dude, she's alright, which means you can rip it up with me tomorrow."

"No, it means I can come back here tomorrow."

"WHAT!" Joe practically yelled, confused as to why his best friend would give up the opportunity to firstly, steal a victory from Jesse Howes, and two, get sent interstate to compete.

"Shhhhh," Nick scolded, aware of the nurses shooting them dirty looks, "Look, I can't compete knowing she's in here. I won't be focused and something could go wrong out there if I'm not 100% with it."

"Damn straight you're not 100% with it, you're an idiot. You're going to let a girl you've known for all of a few days keep you from your dream?" argued Joe.

"You've changed your tune from when you first met her, I could have sworn you were going to declare your love for her not that long ago," Nick said bitterly.

"Bro, she's hot. And pretty awesome as far as women go, and I would be lying if I said I didn't rate her. I'm not about to throw away the whole comp for her though, and I bet if I asked her, she wouldn't want you to either," replied Joe, an idea forming as he spoke the last sentence. Before Nick could say anything else, Joe walked into Miley's room from the corridor where they were standing. Nick couldn't hear what he said, but from her facial expression, he guessed that Joe just told Miley that he wasn't competing because of her. Nick dragged his feet as he walked in, trying to buy time so he could figure out what he was going to say. He didn't get the chance.

"Nick Johnson, you are competing tomorrow. I'm not going to let you give up this just because the doctor's won't let me out of here. You heard them, I'm fine… well, I'm a little banged up but at least I have a better story than falling off a staircase at the beach," Nick had to laugh when she said that, "and, I'll get the boys to call me and give me a running commentary of the final, so its like I'm practically there, and when you win you can even come in here with your wetsuit on if it makes you feel better," Miley told him.

"I might win," interjected Joe.

"You both might get too distracted with the whole, you're going to the qualifying event thing, to even think about me. Which is what I want. A few days ago, you didn't know me and so it wouldn't have even stopped you. Don't let it stop you now."

"Bro, from my experience, Miley is one of the most stubborn person you'll ever meet, she calls it determined, some find it endearing, we know its annoying, and either way you're going to lose," confirmed Jackson, smirking at the lecture that Miley just gave Nick.

"Dude, we're taking down Howes!" Joe declared, his eyes sparkling with excitement, now that his best friend was back in contention judging from the look of defeat on his face. Nick just stared at Miley, searching her eyes for some hint of doubt, to give him a reason to stay. Miley just gave Nick a heart melting grin, and he shook his head. Nick knew, at that moment, that what he was starting to feel for Miley was more than he could have imagined when he first laid eyes on her.


	9. 10 Percent Less Awesome

**A/N-** Please please please _READ AND REVIEW!!_

* * *

Nick pushed the wax across his surfboard, careful not to get any sand in it. He looked down the beach, towards the crowd, and saw Miley's friends. He saw Oliver on the phone, and he smiled to himself knowing that he would be talking to Miley. He heard Joe come up beside him, and had to laugh when he saw his best friend awkwardly straining to do his wetsuit up, looking so stupid as he flailed about trying to pull the zipper shut.

"Dude calm down, I'll help, you're going to hurt yourself."

"I'm not nervous!" snapped Joe.

"Really? That's weird, seeing as I didn't even mention anything about being nervous and you were quick to jump to your defences."

"It's my first final against you…" Joe whispered.

"You surf with me all the time, and its always an unofficial competition between us."

"Then you throw Howes in…"

"And it gives us both a chance to beat him and get to go surf breaks like the Superbank."

"I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"Miley… the way I acted… getting angry because you wouldn't compete. I don't know… everything," Joe looked uncomfortably at Nick.

"I don't know what to say."

"I can't believe I'm about to say this. I feel 10% less awesome just because this conversation is really about to happen. I know I owe you an explanation though, so here goes…"

Nick screwed his face up at Joe, not understanding what he was talking about.

Joe just continued, "you got on the tour first. You had always that place. No one wanted Howes, and then I got on the tour and because you're the nice guy, you didn't hear what was being said. You didn't hear them say I wasn't good enough, that I only got on because they wanted to keep you happy because of all the drama going on with that douche bag. I didn't believe it, I didn't let myself. And you never once said anything about me not being good enough, you supported me through it all and I knew I would end up being able prove myself to everyone anyway. And this was my chance, this event, and then we both look like we're going through and I start doubting myself. And then Miley comes along, and as stupid as this sounds, I wanted her because I wanted to prove that you didn't always come first when it came to us. I know you're a better surfer, but I wanted to, I don't know, somehow show myself and everyone that I was right up there with you, that I wasn't always in your shadow, and the only thing I could think of at the time was her. I didn't do it on purpose, well, I didn't mean to cause trouble, I just needed, a confidence boost or something. Then the accident happened and I hated myself. You're like a brother to me Nick, and I would smash myself on a reef before I let anything happen to our friendship."

Nick stared at Joe, wondering how the hell he could respond to that. It made sense though, in Joe's messed up rambling, Nick knew Joe was always trying to live up to people's expectations, but the highest expectations of Joe came from himself, especially because everything always came so much easier to Nick.

"I feel like a girl," mumbled Joe, leaning on his surfboard. Nick looked back to the waves, and sighed. With a sideways glace, he kicked sand up at Joe, giving him smile.

"We're cool."

"Sweet, because right now we got to figure out some way to beat Howes," said Joe, relieved that Nick had forgiven him.

"That's easy, we just do what we normally do…Tear it up!" laughed Nick, turning to see Jesse join them on the sand. He had a scowl on his face, and ignored the two boys. The air horn sounded, and the three of them ran into the water.

Nick launched into the water, paddling out to where the wave was breaking. He sat up on his board once he was past the first set, and waited in the lull. He saw Joe paddle up next to him, and Nick couldn't resist the urge to splash him. Joe yelped as the water hit his face, not expected the attack. Nick saw Jesse start paddling into a wave, and Nick saw that he was a better position and so paddled in too. He felt the water rise underneath her and he began pushing up, rising to her feet. In the corner of his eye her saw Jesse already on the wave. Nick laughed, knowing that Jesse would be cursing the fact he had technically dropped in. Turning again and again through the face of the wave, he flicked his board back just before it completely became white wash. He heard the crowd cheer, and saw Joe grinning from ear to ear.

The final continued pretty much point for point, with not much separating the three surfers. Joe edged ahead, picking up extra points for an air manoeuvre that Nick had taught him. A siren sounded, letting the competitors know there was only 5 minutes left. Nick was behind Jesse in points, and there wasn't much time to waste. Waiting for the second wave in the set, Nick pulled into the face and jumped to his feet. He saw Jesse start to pull into the same wave, and Nick couldn't believe it. It was like that final just before, when Jesse broke the code and blatantly dropped on his wave even though he didn't have position, to steal the points and victory away from Nick.

Then Nick saw Joe paddling really fast to come up beside Jesse. He saw him slip off his board, and it went flying into Jesse's ribs. He howled in pain, and Joe's head bobbed to the surface. When he saw the grin plastered on Joe's face, he knew what his best friend had just done for him. Joe had risked disqualification, just to give Nick his chance. Nick stood up, carving into the wave, the crowd roaring in support. He looked towards the beach, barely being able to make out any of the faces, and he could see Oliver jumping up and down, and Jackson and Riley clapping. He saw his parents standing with them, and Joe's parents too, and his heart soared and the water barrelled over the top of him.

* * *

Nick staggered up the wet sand, excitement making him push his tired legs fast towards his family and friends. He was surrounded by supporters, people asking for his autograph and a photo. Suddenly, a sponsor rep came up to him, giving him a business card and cap and said they had to talk later, and turning to Joe and doing the same. They looked at each other, estatic. Nick had just taken out the title, and Joe came second, meaning they were both going to be sent to the qualifying series in Queensland. He dropped his board in the sand, and they both ran towards where their parents were standing. They all hugged, and then Nick turned to Oliver, ready to talk to Miley on the phone.

"Dude, I have some bad news..." Oliver started to tell Nick, and Nick's heart stopped. "They tried everything..."

Nick thought his legs were going to give way again, the way the did in the hospital. He felt his lungs seize up, not letting any air in.

"Tried everything... to stop her discharging herself and getting her parents to drive her down here so she could watch you compete!" Oliver finished, pleased with himself.

Miley stepped out from behind Oliver, a smaller bandage covering the wound on her head, her hair tied back off her face, a wide smile reaching her eyes. She was holding her side a little, the cracked rib was probably causing her pain. Nick pulled her carefully into him, and let his lips find hers. It was a little more passionate than she expected, she couldn't help but smile though when he pulled away, his eyes smouldering and it took her breath away. Nick chuckled as he touched her cheek, watching them turn scarlet from his display. He kept one arm around her as he made his way up the beach, the rest of them following to where he was going to be presented on the podium.

"You came..." he whispered to Miley.

"You won!" Miley said softly back, "you beat Howes too. You and Joe! You're going to the qualifying event!"

"Which means I'm leaving..." Nick realised, crestfallen.

"You knew that though."

"I thought I knew a lot of things, and then I met you."

"I'm pretty sure that's off a movie," laughed Miley.

Nick didn't answer her, he just kissed her forehead. A news crew came up to the group, and Joe wore a proud smirk on his face, recounting the final, play by play, including the judges' decision not to disqualify him. Satisfied that they were sufficiently distracted, Nick pulled Miley into a deserted official's tent, escaping the onslaught of people. He let his hands wander down her back, resting them there. She let the corners of her mouth pull up into a coy smile. Nick pulled her closer to him, and Miley responded by tangling her hands in his hair. She winced a bit as her rib caused a sharp pain to ripple through her side, but forgot about it when Nick put his mouth on hers. He had pulled his wetsuit halfway down as they walked, and she could feel his cool skin against the little patch of stomach she had exposed because she was reaching up. He left her mouth for a second, to softly place a kiss next to the bandage on her head. She looked down, biting her lip. He put his hand under her chin and lifted it up, looking deep into her eyes. She let her left hand slide down his chest, and she heard his breath in quickly. She leaned in again, running her tongue along his bottom lip until he granted her entrance. They playfully kissed, and Nick's hand slowly wandered up where her hoodie had lifted to expose the skin at her waist. He tasted salty, but Miley didn't mind, and didn't stop him from moving his hand up to play with the band on her bra. They continued to kiss, until they heard Nick's name getting called from just outside the tent.

"You better go get your prize, all mighty 'God of the Waves'. I can't keep your from your adoring subjects..." teased Miley.

"I can't imagine any prize better than you," was all Nick said, and he led her out of the tent.


	10. I Want To Be Where You Are

**A/N** - please read and review :) thats how you get quicker updates!

* * *

Later, after Nick had finished up with all his competition obligations, he was sitting on the foreshore of the town beach, waiting for Miley to meet him before he took her to the party his parents were throwing him at their house. Jackson was going to drop her off on their way to Nick's house, as her parents had to head home to start work in the morning. Miley had to plead with them to leave her behind, spending a good hour convincing them it was safe, and they only stopped short of making Oliver sign a contract in his own blood before they let her stay with him.

"I almost didn't recognise you without a thousand cameras in your face and girls throwing themselves at your feet," he heard Miley tease, as she settled herself beside him.

"I was thinking..."

"Careful," said Miley, continuing with her playful insults.

"Shut up, you!" laughed Nick, "no really. You said you had two older brothers, and you were just in the hospital, and they weren't there..."

"Oh, that. I guess I forgot that I had left some bits out. Well my eldest brother, I don't really know where he is. My mother does, she kind of checks up on him, at church. See, me and him, we never really got along. He was a fair few years older than me, he turns 28 this year, and I think he didn't like the fact that me and Braison were so much closer, in age, and because technically, Chris is only my half brother. Anyway, I was about 13 when he went off the rails. Drugs, the wrong people, that whole thing. He disappeared for a while, and to be honest we didn't know if he was dead or alive. Then he turns up one day, begs for our forgiveness, and walks away again without any explanation. I was told later that it had something to do with this new radical religion he had found. Anyway, Chris is married and really involved with his faith, and my mother goes to his church every so often, doesn't speak to him because he still doesn't want anything to do with us, but just checks that he's alright."

"Wow. That's really intense. Do you miss him?"

"I would be lying if I said I did, we were never close, but I know Mum does, he's still her son and I can see it tears her up inside sometimes."

"What about Braison?" said Nick, changing the subject, seeing Miley was getting a bit emotional.

"Braison is in Asia somewhere. He's doing a volunteer project at the moment, building villages and stuff in the poor areas. He's been gone for 3 weeks actually, so he only just left, but he's going to be travelling for at least 6 months. I doubt anyone could have even contacted him if they tried, we only hear from him when he gets to a phone in town, which last time I spoke to him he said it wouldn't be too often," explained Miley, "we were really close when we were younger, kind of like how me and Oliver are now. He's almost 2 years older than me, he's Jackson's age, and he's always done his own thing. Thankfully, Braison and Oliver get along really well, because they're the most important people in my life. It used to be us four always hanging out, getting into trouble." Miley smiled sadly at the last sentence.

"Four?" asked Nick, a little confused.

"Lily..."

"Oh," was all Nick could say. He stood up and offered her his hand, which she took.

"What about you? What's your story?" inquired Miley, trying to distract herself so she wouldn't get upset.

"I'm technically an only child, but when I was 5, until I was about 16, we looked after Kevin because his mother died, who was my mum's best friend. He's a few years older than me, he lives up in Queensland now, and he works for some public relations company. I always called him my brother, but as we got older we used that term a little less, I think he didn't like explaining himself to anyone."

"How did she die? Do you still speak to him? Why did he move?" rattled off Miley.

"She didn't die straight away, actually. Kevin's dad was long gone before he was born, I honestly don't know if he was ever told he had a son, or if she knew who the father was. Either way, she was a single mother and from the little bit I've been told only in the last few years, when Kevin first came to stay with us, it was only meant to be temporary. But she never came back, and about a month later, there was a letter in the mail. I was never shown the letter, but my dad said that it pretty much said she was never coming back, that we could give him a better home and love him more than she ever could, and that she was sorry. The gist of it was that she'd taken her own life. My parents rang the police straight away, and they confirmed it later that day after breaking into the motel she'd checked into the night before. Kevin doesn't talk about it much, or ask questions, so what I told you is everything I know."

"Oh." It was Miley's turn to be stuck for words. While he was talking, Nick had taken Miley into his arms, and wrapped them around her even though the heat from the day hadn't faded yet so she couldn't be getting cold. The silence wasn't uncomfortable, and Nick gazed over Miley's head and watched tiny waves edge the tide further up the sand.

"They like you, you know," Nick told Miley, suddenly.

"Who?" asked Miley, looking up to his face. He looked down and smiled at her, and she thought she was going to melt.

"My parents," he answered, matter-of-factly.

"You don't know that!" said Miley, secretly hoping he was right.

"They told me. This afternoon when we got back home. They said I could have a party and invite anyone. Then my mother slipped in a comment that I better be inviting you. And my dad quickly threw in a 'Yeah, invite Miley. Your mother and I like her' before he went outside."

"Doesn't leave much room for misinterpretation," grinned Miley, happy that she'd got Denise and Paul's approval. She was still smiling when she noticed Nick looking at her expectantly.

"What?"

"Don't you have anything to tell me?" Miley looked at him, hoping he would give her a hint as to what she was meant to say.

"I've spoken and hung out with your parents more in the last few days that I have with any parents of any girlfriend I've had...ever!" he practically cried.

"Technically Mikayla was the only candidate..." Miley said, a little more bitterly than she had intended.

"Not what I mean," replied Nick, shaking his head.

"Well, I can't tell you they like you..." started Miley, but quickly backtracked when she saw Nick's face fall, "but that's only because they didn't literally say it. However, the fact they let me stay behind is a good thing. And they trust me, and they trust Oliver. They probably trust Oliver more when it comes to this kind of thing, because they know how protective he is and whatever."

"So if Oliver approves, I'm pretty much sweet?"

"Something like that," Miley agreed, laughing. He placed a hand on her cheek, rubbing it softly with his thumb. She closed her eyes, smiling. He leaned in and kissed her, enjoying the fact this was becoming familiar to him. After a few minutes, she reluctantly pulled away.

"You do have a party being thrown in your honour, do you think we should maybe head there now?" she reminded him.

"You're a girl, aren't you obliged to be fashionably late?"

"Then what is your excuse?"

"I want to be where you are."

"I'm starting to think maybe it's you that delivers the one liners, not Joe," laughed Miley.

"It didn't sound quite that lame in my head," Nick agreed, silently cursing himself for sounding so pathetic.

"I have a feeling that happens a lot," she teased, taking his hand again.

"I... so... would...Let's go, trouble," Nick conceded, stumbling over his words, looking as though he was about to say something else. Miley waited, half expecting him to finish whatever he had started to say. However, he stayed quiet, and so she let him lead her up the beach to his house, which was only a 5 minute walk along the sand, overlooking the beach.

* * *

"What took you so long?" cried Joe, bouncing over to Miley and Nick as they walked through the back gate of Nick's yard.

"We got lost..." offered Nick, laughing.

"Such a loser," said Joe, screwing his face up at Nick's answer. There were more people there than Miley expected, even though Nick had warned her that he had invited a lot of the local surfing community, plus old school friends, and any extras his guests asked to bring. The sun had started to set, and Denise had decorated the back yard with lanterns that glowed, creating the perfect summer party atmosphere. Nick introduced Miley to everyone as he walked around, greeting people. They were all very polite, although most of them looked curiously at Miley because the first they had heard of her, if at all, was at the surf club party, and now here she was, getting introduced by Nick as though she was his girlfriend or something.

"I'm going to go find Oliver and the others," Miley whispered, trying not to interrupt the person who was talking to Nick. He subtly nodded, acknowledging Miley but trying to not be rude to his friend. She wandered into the kitchen, and saw Denise about to drop the tray of ice she was trying to balance along with about 3 drinks. Miley rushed over and took hold of it, just before it fell.

"Thanks Miley, that ice isn't set yet so that would have made a right mess."  
"No problem, did you need help with anything else?" she asked Denise.

"You're a doll, but no that's okay, you're here to have fun not be my slave."  
"I don't mind, if you need me just let me know."  
"I will. So, how are you feeling? You must be made of something pretty strong to bounce back that quick from your injuries," questioned Denise.

"The doctors weren't thrilled that I was checking out early, but I was only being kept in for observation and I'm really not a fan of hospitals so I left as soon as I could without endangering myself."

"I'm glad you're alright, I know it meant a lot to Nick to have you there at the final."

"I was stoked that I could see him win, you must be so proud."  
"I was a bit worried about him going to Queensland with Joe, I know I would worry about them constantly up there alone. I'll still worry, but I'm happy that Nick decided to ask Kevin if you could all stay with him up there." Miley almost spat out her drink as she realised that Denise had say 'you all'.

"What are you talking about?" said Miley incredulously. Denise looked alarmed at Miley's confusion.

"I thought that was what you and Nick were talking about before the party, and that you had said yes because when you both walked in he looked so happy…" Denise trailed off.

"I'm sorry, but I really don't know what you are talking about. Me, going to Queensland with Nick?"

"I hadn't said anything to her yet, thanks," added Nick, walking into the conversation, looking awkwardly at Miley. Denise mouthed an apology and walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Said anything to me about what?" Miley searched Nick's face for an explanation.

"I might have just thrown out the idea that I would ask you to come to the next event with me, but I realised that you would never say yes because it's crazy, but my mother still thought it was the best idea in the whole world and she assumed I would ask you tonight," said Nick, looking down the entire time. Miley wasn't sure what she felt, she knew Nick was right, it was crazy, but at the same time she struggled to suppress her excitement as she realised she actually wanted to go.

"Uni doesn't start for another three months, my parents would take some convincing, maybe if I didn't stay with you it would be easier to make them say yes, and Oliver's dad has an apartment in Burleigh Heads which isn't too far from where the event will be held," Miley thought out loud, mumbling under her breath. It was Nick's turn to be confused.

"I knew it was crazy, that's why I didn't even ask…" he said, taking Miley's random muttering as a rejection.

"Why do you want me to go?" she asked suddenly.

Nick was about to answer when a few people walked into the kitchen. Nick bit his lip, not wanting to have this conversation with an audience. He grabbed Miley's hand and led her out of the kitchen and upstairs to his room. His walls were covered in posters of bands and surfing pictures, his surfboard was in the corner near his bed, and he had a floor to ceiling window looking out with a perfect view of the beach. On the opposite wall of his bed, was a desk with a laptop on it, and he sat down on the chair as she walked over to look out the window. He didn't know how to start.

"I tried to ask you on the beach…"

"You call that trying? You pretty much tripped over your words," smirked Miley.

"You don't make things easy for a guy, do you?" Nick laughed.

Miley leaned against the glass and tried to put a serious expression on her face, which just made Nick laugh harder. He got up and sat down next to the window, pulling her down with him. He held her hand, playing with her fingers while putting his other arm around her. Miley relaxed into him, snuggling her head into his shoulder.

"Why do I want you to come with me?" mused Nick, sighing before he started his next sentence, "I don't want you to leave in a few days, and for us to never see each other again. You only live 2 hours away, and it would be worth spending that much time getting to you, even if I only saw you for 5 minutes. I guess what I'm trying to say is, and everything I know is screaming at me that it's too early to say this, but I just have this feeling. I can't explain it because it's never happened before. Damn, that sounds so cliché, but I'm not lying. You make me laugh, you insult me, you make me want to kiss you all the time, you don't care what people think, you're honest, you don't take yourself too seriously, you're beautiful, you keep suprising me, you scare me, when I won that final I couldn't wait to tell you, my parents are big fans of you, you surf, everyone thinks the world of you, you're strong, you're hyperactive, you're sarcastic, you're intense and probably a little bit insane. I don't know how else to say it. I like you Miley. A lot. I really do just want to be where you are."


	11. You and Sarcasm Are Really Good Friends

**A/N**- heaps of Niley in this one! please keep reviewing... Nick heads to his surf event in the next chapter, but does Miley go with him?

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!

_

* * *

_

_Previously –_

_"Why do I want you to come with me?" mused Nick, sighing before he started his next sentence, "I don't want you to leave in a few days, and for us to never see each other again. You only live 2 hours away, and it would be worth spending that much time getting to you, even if I only saw you for 5 minutes. I guess what I'm trying to say is, and everything I know is screaming at me that it's too early to say this, but I just have this feeling. I can't explain it because it's never happened before. Damn, that sounds so cliché, but I'm not lying. I like you Miley. A lot. I really do just want to be where you are."_

* * *

After Miley hadn't said anything for a while, Nick looked down and noticed she wasn't even breathing. She was staying so still, so he pushed a piece of hair that had fallen in her face behind her ear.

"If you're not going to say anything, at least breathe," he whispered to her. She jumped a little, as if he startled her out of her trance.

"Nick, I don't know what to say."

"I can understand that, but please just tell me what you're thinking, and don't worry about sparing my feelings. I would rather just know the truth, which I can see now. I'm into you way more than you are into me, you think I'm acting like a pathetic girl, and I've come on too strong and you're eyeing off my door, wondering if you'll be able to make it all the way downstairs before anyone tries to stop you," said Nick, sadly.

Miley looked at him, trying to figure out whether to follow her heart or her head. She knew that everything she was feeling; was more than she had felt with Jake the entire time she was with him, but it terrified her that it was this strong so soon. She just wanted to run away, exactly like Nick suggested. It was easier when Miley had convinced herself that it was irrational that she felt this way, it was just because of everything that had happened in the last few days. And yet when she thought about everything that happened in the last few days, Nick was there for her through all of it. He'd been more supportive than Jake. Oliver liked him. His parents liked her. He'd said all those amazing things about her, and she could see in his eyes that he meant them. They'd been so honest with each other about their pasts, how could she doubt that they might have a future. All this was swirling around in Miley's head, and she realised she still hadn't said a word to Nick. Miley opened and closed her mouth a few times, and Nick couldn't help but giggle at her.

"See you still manage to make me laugh, even when you're about to break my heart," he tried to joke, but his voice cracked a little at the last few words.

Seeing Nick's face fall, pushed Miley's decision closer to her heart and further from her head. She grabbed his face in her hands, and crashed her lips on his. He didn't respond immediately, taken aback but the suddenness of her actions. Once Nick realised, he deepened the kiss. He brought one hand up to cup her cheek, and he fell backwards because he had been leaning on that arm. He landed with a soft thud on the carpet, and Miley fell on top of him. He could feel Miley laughing through the kisses, and he wrapped his arms around her. She pulled back on the kissing, and stopped when she pushed herself up and arched her back a little, so she could see him properly. He kept his arms around her, and she stayed positioned on top of him.

"That's not a yes, by the way," she informed Nick, biting her bottom lip, "it is however, a thank you and a promise to think about it." Nick nodded, a small smile creeping across his face.

"What?" asked Miley, frowning a little.

"Nothing," Nick answered, shaking his head and closing his eyes.

"Tell me," Miley demanded, giving him quick kiss. Nick just shook his head, keeping his eyes squeezed shut. She repeated her demand, and he waited for the kiss to follow. When it didn't come, he reached up to kiss her. She held her face out of his reach, denying his request and just asking him over and over again to tell her what made him smile.

"If I tell you, will you stop moving so far away," he laughed.

"Maybe…" Miley said, hovering over him so close Nick could feel her breath on his face.

"You were totally considering bailing out my door, weren't you?"

"Maybe," Miley said truthfully, feeling a little guilty.

"Well, I realised that you didn't have a great chance of escaping unnoticed, because I bet you any money that my mother is hanging around the bottom of the stairs, waiting for us to come down. She may have had to resist the urge to tackle you if she saw you go flying down the stairs. And the image of my mother tackling you is kind of funny."

" You… are... a… crazy… sensitive… slightly cute… pathetically girly… loser," Miley teased, between kisses.

"You realise you are still insulting me even though you're kissing me in between?"

"There was a compliment in there!" defended Miley, grinning.

"Slightly cute? As if, that's totally still insulting!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, newly crowned champion of the ocean. Should I fall at your feet, swooning over your incredibly good looks, toned and muscular body, and irresistible charm. Well, Nick Johnson, I'm yours," Miley declared, keeping a perfectly straight face.

"You and sarcasm are really good friends, aren't you?" Nick retorted, glad he knew how to pick when she was teasing him now so he wouldn't fall into the trap of looking stupid because he took her seriously.

"I'm not being sarcastic…" Miley corrected, drawing a trail down his chest with her fingers. He squinted his eyes at her, and she played with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"You're not playing fair, Miley," Nick barely managed to say. She pressed her lips to his, silencing him. He was about to give in to her, not caring if she was just messing with him, when he felt her body shake with laughter.

"Close, so close," scolded Nick, "you really are trouble."

"Admit it, that was a solid effort. I almost pulled off a seductive and sex crazed fan," Miley laughed, "however, it seems you're not that good at resisting the charms of one. Should I be worried?"

"No way. I only can't resist you," reassured Nick, "and maybe we should save the sex crazed for later, when there isn't about 100 people downstairs." Miley jumped off of him, embarrassed.

"Come back here, you, I was just teasing," Nick chuckled, reaching out to her. Miley stood up, smoothing down her dress.

"You're right… about the 100 people downstairs, I mean."

"I know. You've still insulted me pretty much this entire time."

"And?"

"I'm thinking I won't let you leave this room until you've inflated my ego a little. You have made fun of me winning the competition, my potential fan base, my looks, and I pretty much acted like a girl before with all that feelings stuff!" Nick pretended to whine. Miley pouted, mocking him. She kissed him quickly.

"I'm not going to tell you that you're hot, because every skanky wannabe surfer girl tells you that all the time. I'm not going to tell you that you're not a loser, because you are. I'm not going to tell you that you make me smile, because you can see that anyway. I'm not going to tell you everything you already know, but I'll tell you something you don't know…" Miley whispered, "I like you almost as much as I like sarcasm… almost."

"Good enough for me, for now," Nicked grinned, "let's go back downstairs."

He stood up too, taking both of her hands in his. Nick kissed the back one of them, before wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her up. He spun Miley around, laughing as she squealed. She held onto his neck, throwing her head back, giggling. He slowly let her down, keeping her close. Her hands were still snaked around his neck, and Nick let his rest on her hips.

"Can I take you on that date you promised me, before you have to go back?"

"I didn't promise anything!"

"You did too, and don't avoid the question."

"Oh, I don't know Nick. I'm not sure…" Miley pretended to think about it.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Miley didn't answer, she just smiled and grabbed the collar of his top, pulling his lips down to hers. Nick took a few steps towards his bed, dragging her with him, not breaking from the kiss. He sat down on the edge, and Miley climbed on top of him. Nick dug his fingers into her hips a little, as she explored his mouth with her tongue. His hands crept their way up the skirt of Miley's dress, feeling the silky skin of her thighs. Nick bit down on Miley's lip softly, as he moved his hands around to her rear, gently grabbing it and pulling her closer to him. She was now positioned right in his lap, and she could feel him against her. They were both beginning to breathe heavily, when Joe burst through the door.

"Oh jeez, oh wow, oh, I'm sorry. Really? Nick? Miley? With a billion people downstairs? That's something I would do! Anyone could have waltzed on in here! Lock the door next time! Or put a tie on the door handle. Something! That's going to be scarred onto my retinas for the rest of the night, even the week maybe. Oh, I really didn't need to see that!" shouted Joe, spinning back around and almost smashing his head into the door frame.

He put his hands over his eyes, screwing up his face. Miley scrambled off Nick, pulling her dress back down, and Nick grabbed a pillow to put across his legs.

"What do you want?" yelled Nick.

"I was just seeing where you were, Denise said you went upstairs ages ago and people were starting to ask about you!"

"Fine, I'll be down in a sec, just get out dude!"

"I'm going, I'm going!" Joe said over his shoulder, already halfway out the door.

"I'm slightly mortified," Miley told Nick, burying her face in her hands, "did that really just happen?"

"I did warn you about delaying the sex crazed bit. And anyway, it's just Joe, and he was ranting for dramatic effect. Mortified should be saved for if my mother ever catches us," Nick winked.

"Do not even joke about that, Nick!" cried Miley, trying not to smile.

"Downstairs for real this time."

"I'll meet you down there."

"Because it's going to way less suss if you walk down a whole minute before me," Nick said, laughing.

"It's better than nothing!"

"You're adorable when you're blushing."

"Shut up!" Miley punched Nick in the arm, but before she could walk past him, he pulled her in and kissed her passionately.

"You get distracted too easily, Mr Hot Shot." Nick just grinned, watching her head back to the party.


	12. I Hate You and Love You All at Once

**A/N - **Thanks for the reviews, it makes writing easier when I know people enjoy the story. There's a few new readers, and the loyal ones who have been reviewing from the start, and I appreciate you all! Please keep reviewing, I really like to know what you're thinking, good or bad :)

Hopefully I wrote this chapter the way you wanted, and the decision Miley made was right. Well, maybe it seems right...for now! :)

* * *

A week later

Miley paced back and forth in her room.

"You're going to wear a hole in your carpet," teased Oliver, who was sprawled on her bed.

"It's meant to help me think. It's not working though. Should I go? Or is it too early in the relationship? Or is it even a relationship, we've only been on like 3 dates. He hasn't called me his girlfriend. He has stayed over once though. In the guest bedroom, because he wasn't allowed to stay over in my room…"

"I sleep in your bed when I stay over," interrupted Oliver.

"He still wants me to go, but he understands that I'm not sure if I want to. And you don't count," Miley continued, barely acknowledging Oliver.

"I do so count," he frowned.

"I didn't mean like that, stupid. I meant as in, my parents know we're not secretly getting our freak on every time we stay at each other's place."

"I know. It's no secret," laughed Oliver, enjoying himself.

"Shut up! You wish. And you're not being very helpful!" Miley threw a pillow at him in exasperation, "seriously, Olly. I don't know what to do."  
"About what?"

"Were you not paying attention at all for the last 10 minutes?" she said angrily.

"I zoned in and out," Oliver grinned, knowing he was annoying her.

Miley sighed and fell backwards on her bed, half landing on Oliver. He grabbed her and pulled her closer, and started to tickle Miley. He didn't let up even when she was screaming at him to stop. The attack only ended when she fell off the bed.

"I hate you!" she said, punching him hard in the arm.

"Um, ouch. Psycho!" muttered Oliver, trying to suppress his laughter, "alright, alright, I'm sorry Miles. I'll take whatever you were going on about seriously. And as if you hate me, I'm your favourite."

Miley couldn't resist the cute smile he put on, knowing she would give in anyway.

"Do I go to Queensland or not?"

"What's stopping you?"

"The fact I've only known him for a few weeks."

"What if you were to go, but not with him? As in, you were up there and saw him and all of that, but you didn't stay with him."

"How am I meant to do that? I'm not going to stay in your dad's apartment by myself."

"I'll come."

"What?"

"I said, I'll come," Oliver said slowly, mocking her.

"I don't need a chaperone."

"Never said that's what I was. I'm your best friend, we're taking a holiday, and I bet I could even get my dad to pay for the flights and pass it off as a business trip."

"As if. And how will you get time off work?"

"The perks of having your dad as your boss. Anyway, I already spoke to him. He said if we go into the office at some stage, I have to meet with the manager up there and you can, I don't know, play on a computer pretending you're doing something really important, that he'll send us up there. He said it would be a present to you for not dying."

"Not dying? He said that?"

"Nope. He called it something else, like you could use a break or something, because of the accident. I didn't really listen. And he can never be bothered travelling up there so he was happy for us to go."

"When did he say this?"

"Yesterday, I guess."

"And you're only telling me this now?"

"Yeah, and please stop, you're freaking me out with all this stuff."

"What stuff?"

"You're turning into a girl. I was warned that one day this would happen, but I always thought it would be at your wedding. Even then, I imagined you would just slap a pair of thongs on with a white dress and prance down the sand to the poor idiot waiting for you."

Miley burst out laughing.

"Turning into a girl? I am a girl, stupid." Miley ignored Oliver's jibes.

"Yeah I know, but I forget most of the time."

"Wow, thanks."

"Don't pretend that offended you. As in I know you're a girl, with all the female bits and pieces. Been there, done that. But you are not one of those annoying ones who do something every 2 seconds that reminds everyone that they are a girl. Except for now, you are whinging and moaning like a girl and I don't like it."

"You're my best friend, you're meant to cop this kind of stuff."

"Next thing you know, you'll be painting your nails and fake tanning or something."

"I'm darker than you are, I don't need it."

"Missing the point, genius."

"Didn't realise you had a point, I thought you were just bitching because you could."

"Do you want to go to Queensland."

"Yes. I think. No. Maybe. Probably yes. But with you."

"Fine, done. Tell your parents, tell Nick. We'll head up there the day before he does, do the stupid office stuff then, my dad has organised us a car too, then we're free for the rest of the weekend."

"That means we leave on Wednesday. As in, tomorrow."

"So quit acting like a girl, and hurry up. Dad's going to drive us out to the airport, the flight leaves at 9am."

Miley's lips pressed into a thin line, and she scowled at Oliver.

"You had this planned the entire time, didn't you?"

"Maybe. I knew if I gave you the option, and too much time to think about it, you would back out. And if you backed out straight away, then it was never a good idea. And it was easier to cancel the whole thing, than try and book it all in now."

"I hate you and love you all at once."

"Same-sies."

* * *

Miley stood in front of her wardrobe, staring aimlessly at her clothes. She had a knot in her stomach. She hadn't called Nick yet to tell him that she was going. He'd already tried to ring her, but she ignored the call. She wasn't sure how she felt. Excited, nervous, anxious, worried, happy and tired. She knew it was pretty risky, travelling interstate to follow Nick. It wasn't so much following him now though, she convinced herself. Oliver's plan was definitely the best compromise she could think of. Miley started grabbing things off hangers, and thought back over the past week and a bit since the party.

_FLASHBACK_

When Nick had eventually come downstairs, he'd found his mother straight away. Denise could tell from the silly grin he was wearing that it had gone well.

"She said yes?"

"Nope, but she didn't say no."

"You like this one, don't you?"

"I suppose," Nick tried to casually answer, but if it was even possible, his grin got wider.

He spent the rest of the night socialising with his friends, getting congratulated every few minutes. He had checked up on Miley a lot during the evening, making time for her and the boys. When the night came to a close, and everyone was leaving, Nick had pulled Miley behind a tree in the front yard and kissed her, it was short but sweet, before letting her get into the car.

After they had got back to the house, Miley had collapsed into her bed, exhausted. Just as she was falling asleep, she heard her phone get a message.

_Night, trouble. Sweet dreams.  
Nick, xo_

Miley instantly smiled, trying not to burst from excitement. She tried to think of something to write back, but she rewrote the message about 8 times before she finally sent one back, falling into a content sleep.

Nick tried to will himself into a slumber, figuring that she wasn't writing back because she was asleep. He was close to fooling himself into believing he was tired, when his phone's screen lit up, alerting him that he had received a message back.

_Tomorrow's my last full day here, what time are you picking me up? ;) xx_

He quickly typed out a reply.

_Ring me when you're ready xo_

Miley giggled, realising her opportunity. She hit the call button before she could chicken out.

"Miles?"

"Ready!"

"What?"

"You said ring when I'm ready…"

"You're an idiot!" Miley could hear Nick laughing, "you're not ready. You're about to fall asleep on the phone. I can hear how tired you are in your voice."

"Be more specific next time, hot shot," she teased.

"Don't be such a smart arse next time, and I won't need to be," he playfully argued back.

"Sure, sure. I'll ring you once I'm up tomorrow."

"Ok, I'll be awake anyway, me and Joe are heading down for a surf pretty early, but I should be back by the time you wake up."

"Sounds good. Thanks for tonight, by the way."

"You're welcome. Wait, what for?"

"I don't know. Everything…" Miley awkwardly tried to hint.

"For me just generally being amazing?"

"Shut up, loser," laughed Miley.

"Good night, Miley. See you tomorrow."

"Night, can't wait."

Miley had hung up her phone, finally drifting to sleep, with a huge smile on her face.

Nick had picked Miley up just before lunch the next day, and they had driven down the Great Ocean Road, stopping along the way to eat, and walk along the beaches. They had held hands and kissed and played around all day, and Miley's cheeks were hurting because she was smiling so much. Nick had taken her back to Bells Beach to watch the sunset, Miley remembered it had looked so different without signage, the grand stand, marquees and few thousand people. They had sat up on the sand, under the cliffs, talking and laughing until it was dark. Nick then took Miley back to his house, where they had watched a dvd in his room until she almost fell asleep in his arms, at which time he drove her home. Nick had walked Miley right up to the door, and kissed her goodnight.

Oliver had bounced into the hall, giving Miley a dirty look and making kissing noises at her, teasing her, and she had chased him around the house a few times before she had hidden behind the couch, sticking her foot out to trip him up as he ran past. Miley thought she was going to pass out because she was laughing so hard, watching Oliver flying across the room, landing spread eagled on the floor.

They packed up and left the next day, heading back to their lives that they had escaped for a week. A few days later, Nick had come to visit. Miley had shown Nick around, and they had spent the day together much like their first date. It wasn't until the next time he had come to visit, that Nick had stayed the night. Miley had argued with her parents about where he was going to sleep, insisting that making Nick sleep in the guest bedroom was unnecessary and immature. They had got their way, Nick stepping in to accept their wishes to dissolve the conflict. What they didn't know, was that Miley had snuck into Nick's room after they had fallen asleep.

Miley had climbed up the bed, and found Nick fast asleep in just his boxers. She was only wearing a singlet and undies, and she pulled at the elastic band of his shorts and let it go, hearing the snap of it hitting his skin and giggling as his eyes flew open in alarm. Miley remembered what happened next.

"What are you doing in here, trouble?!" Nick had hissed, grinning despite himself, and pulled her closer to him.

"I wasn't sleepy," she told him. He groaned a little, squinting his eyes, trying to wake up.

"Hi."

"Hi," she giggled, kissing him on his nose.

"You missed," he informed her, bringing her lips to his, starting slowly. The passion built, and they were exploring each others mouths with their tongues, playing games. He rolled away from her, pulling Miley with him, so she was now lying on top of him. She moved her legs so they were on either side of his hips, holding up her own weight a little. He played with the bottom of her top, pushing it up slowly as his hands traced circles slowly on her back. She breathed in sharply, crashing her mouth against Nick's with even more intensity. She ran her fingers through his hair, arching her back slightly. He moved his lips to her neck, softly kissing down to her shoulder. Miley smiled, as Nick continued across her collar bone and further down. He progressed his hands up, bringing them around her rib cage, being gentle because she wasn't fully healed yet, to rest them just under her bra. He reached under it, feeling the smooth skin there. Miley leaned back down, kissing him deeply and encouraging him to continue investigating with his hands. Miley started tracing a line down Nick's chest with her lips, and she heard his breath catch in his throat. She stopped at his boxers, looking back to Nick's face, and saw he was biting down his lower lip, a small smile threatening to spread across his face, his eyes closed as he moaned in anticipation. Miley was starting the edge her hand lower, when she felt Nick suddenly rip her hand away and clamp his own across her mouth. His eyes were wide, looking terrified.

"I heard a noise. They are coming. They totally know. Oh no, we're dead. I'm dead. You're dad is going to kill me!" Nick said quickly, keeping his voice low. Miley was silent, trying to listen. When she hadn't heard anything for a good minute or two, she started laughing behind Nick's hand.

"Paranoid much?" giggled Miley.

"I didn't see you finding it funny when Joe caught us in an even less compromising position than this one!"

"Speaking of, did you think just moving my hand and making me stay quiet would actually make this look any better? We are lacking a bit of clothing I think, and I am kind of sitting on top of you and you seem to be, somewhat, happy, about that..." Miley broke out into laughter at the last sentence.

"You're just so funny, aren't you!" Nick joined in the laughter, before he quickly knocked Miley off balance and clambered on top of her. There was a soft click, and both of them whipped their heads around to stare at the door, expecting it to open. When it didn't, they both had breathed a sigh of relief, and Nick did a large yawn.

"You have to get up early tomorrow don't you?"

"Kind of, yeah," Nick agreed.

"Should we sleep, and save the sex crazed for when there isn't 2 parental units about 3 metres away?"

"Twisting my words to mock me, Miley? Anyway, might hold you to that one. Are you going to go back to your room?"

"Nah, you're comfy. I might stay. Set your alarm though, my parents will be up around 6am, I'll sneak out before then."

"A whole 6 hours with you next to me?" Miley murmured a confirmation, lying down next to him and snuggling into his chest. He kissed her gently, wrapping an arm around her, closing his eyes, and the corners of his mouth had turned up into a smile.

* * *

Miley squeezed her eyes shut, trying to make the butterflies in her stomach calm. She finished packing her suitcase, and picked up her phone, dialling back Nick's number.


	13. Maybe I Chose the Wrong Brother

**A/N - **Sorry guys, a little less Niley in this one until the end, but its the introduction of Joe's love interest!! Also, this chapter is a set up for something that happens a bit later on, see if you can guess which bit it might be.

Also, I'm starting to get more reviews which I LOVE! thanks heaps, apparently you're promoting me on twitter, which is crazy, thanks so much, keep it up!

I'm getting a fair few hits, but not many reviews to reflect this, so if you have a few minutes just to tell me what you think, I would be really grateful!

* * *

CHAPTER 13

"Where did you get a suit from?" scoffed Miley, laughing at Oliver.

"Stole it out of my father's closet," Oliver chuckled.

"Why?"

"Makes me look important, don't you think?"

"Is that what you're going for?"

"Sort of. Mostly I don't want to look like the loser son who's dad gave him a job because he was too lazy to do any real work, and by working for his dad's company he can take off time whenever he wants to surf, or take his best friend on a holiday."

"That's exactly what you are though."

"I know. The suit is deceiving though, and it might fool them into believing otherwise," Oliver told Miley, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You amaze me with your sheer stupidity."

"I amaze myself," agreed Oliver.

Miley and Oliver had arrived at Coolangatta airport about two hours after the plane took off, and it was a 20 minute drive to the apartment. It was on the 12th floor of the building, overlooking the beach, with palm trees scattered along the foreshore. The event was taking place at Snapper Rocks, a point break on the northern side of Point Danger, just south of the airport. Nick and Joe going to stay with Kevin, who lives in Palm Beach, a coastal town between the competition and Miley. Miley and Oliver were going to spend a few hours at the office, which was inland a little. Once they had made their obligatory appearance, they were going to head up to Surfers Paradise to look around.

After strolling around Cavill Avenue, and eating dinner at a local restaurant, Oliver drove the car his father had organised for them back to the apartment.

"Did you request this car?"

"No. Maybe. What if I did?"

"You know Bumblebee isn't real?" teased Miley, looking at the yellow Camero they were sitting in.

"Yeah, and you're no Megan Fox. But a guy can dream," Oliver retorted.

"Remind me why I put up with you?"

"There isn't time enough in the world to be able to list all the reasons." Miley screwed her face up, and turned to watch the world go by out the window.

* * *

The next morning, Miley was sitting out on the balcony eating her breakfast, when Oliver sleepily wandered out, holding her phone in his hand.

"It's ringing," Oliver stated.

"Answer it then."

"It's Nick."

"Answer it then."

"I'm a boy."

"And that makes you incapable of answering it?"

"Don't boyfriends get mad when other boys answer their girlfriend's phone?"

"Just give it to me, you're so annoying,' said Miley in exasperation.

Miley grabbed the phone out Oliver's hand, and quickly answered Nick's call.

"Rise and shine."

"You're awake?" Nick said, surprised she actually answered it.

"Yeah, the sun managed to find a gap in the curtains and was right in my eyes, made it hard to stay asleep."

"You took so long to answer the phone, I just figured you were sleeping."

"Nope, Oliver is just an idiot. My phone was in my room and he wouldn't answer it."

"Why was he is your room?"

"Is that a hint of jealousy, hot shot?"

"No," Nick backtracked.

"Is so. Anyway, my phone was on loud, it probably woke him up because he must of heard it from HIS room," replied Miley, emphasising the word 'his'.

"Sure, sure. Anyway, I was calling to let you know we landed. Kevin is picking us up soon, and I was wondering if you wanted to meet me at his place, so I can introduce you guys before he has to go back to work. Joe and I have to be at Snapper by about midday to register our arrival, but I don't think we have anything we're meant to do in the arvo, so we could all hang out then?"

"Sounds good, message me the address and we'll chuck it into Bumblebee's GPS, and I'll message you when we're on our way."

"Why are you talking like you have a personal Autobot?"

"You'll see. See you in about halfa," laughed Miley.

"Can't wait, I've kind of missed you." Miley could hear Joe teasing Nick in the background.

"Tell Joe to shut up."

"I think the fact I just put him in a headlock just about covers it."

"Hi, Miles. Miss you…" Joe yelled down the phone. She could hear a scuffle, and a thud, so she assumed they dropped the phone. Laughing, she hung it up, imagining the boys wrestling in the middle of the terminal.

* * *

Oliver pulled the car up to the curb, and gave a low whistle as they saw the apartment block that Nick had given them directions to.

"Nick's brother must do alright for himself," he commented.

"Works for a PR company or something, Nick didn't tell me much."

"And I thought my daddy was rolling in it."

Miley looked up at the sleek grey building, with interesting architecture and great use of glass on the balconies. Miley stepped out of the car, and heard yelling from above.

"Miley! Oliver! Look up! Look! Penthouse! I'm totally moving in! Look, this is the balcony. The whole way round!" hollered Joe, running back and forth across the balcony, which wrapped its way around the side of the building, so there were views front on to the beach, and down the coast.

"He's a bit excited," Miley heard Nick say, as he walked out of the building's entrance.

"Penthouse, really?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, its only a 6 story building, but he's got the whole top floor."

"No wonder Joe is acting like its Christmas morning," laughed Miley. Nick pulled her into a tight hug, kissing her forehead quickly.

"Come on up, Kevin's waiting for us," Nick took Miley's hand, and shook Oliver's with his other one, "glad you could make it, bro. Miley wasn't kidding about your advanced alien robot."

"I really hope Miley's sarcasm isn't starting to rub off on you, because an ancient struggle re-erupting on Earth between two extraterrestrial clans is a very serious matter," Oliver joked.

Nick just laughed, opening the door and leading them into the elevator. He swiped a card, and the 6th floor button automatically lit up, and they could feel the lift starting to move. When they had reached the top, Nick held his arm in front of the motion sensor in the door, allowing Oliver to exit first, straight into the hallway of the apartment. Nick put his lips on Miley's, kissing her affectionately before letting her out.

"You must be Oliver and Miley," remarked a tall male, with curly dark hair, thick brows and dark eyes. He smiled warmly at Miley, his eyes flickering to her hand in Nick's.

"And you're Kevin, nice to meet you," Oliver answered, extending his hand. Kevin shook it, and pecked Miley on the cheek.

"Glad to finally put a name to the face," he said to Miley, "Nick hasn't shut up about you, and I secretly wondered if you were just made up, the way he talked about you being so perfect."

Miley blushed furiously, and Nick just groaned in annoyance at Kevin.

"Thanks, Kev. You're the best big brother ever," Nick drawled sarcastically. Kevin just laughed, and winked at Miley.

"Sook. Anyway, I've got to get to work, but if you guys are still hanging out here later, get Nick to call me and I'll bring home some dinner for us all."

"Thanks, that sounds great," Miley accepted, liking Kevin already. He smiled at her again, yelled a goodbye to Joe, who was busy throwing things off the balcony, and entered the lift.

"He likes you," Nick said.

"Don't tell her that, she'll get a big head. Well, an even bigger one," said Oliver, poking his tongue out at Miley and dodging her punch. He ran off to join Joe on the balcony.

"Want me to show you around?"

Miley nodded at Nick's suggestion, and followed him around the apartment as Nick gave her the grand tour. Miley stared in awe at Kevin's study, as frames littered the walls with photos of Kevin with famous people, like the Dali Lama, the Prime Minister, the head of the Sea Shepherd organisation, Kelly Slater, Mick Fanning, Steph Gilmore and too many others for Miley to even comprehend.

"He surfs too?" she asked.

"Used to. Gets out there on the odd occasion. Deals more with the PR side now. He's really good at what he does, which I guess shows because he's so high up in the company, and he's one of the youngest people who works there."

"Note to self. Make sure Kevin really does like me, he's got some gnarly friends that would be awesome to get introduced to."

"You would," Nick teased.

"Maybe I chose the wrong brother," snapped Miley, pretending she was serious.

"I don't think so..." Nick started, before kissing her. Their lips danced against each other, hungry for more. Nick slowed it down, whispering to her while their faces were still very close.

"Still think you chose the wrong brother?"

"Not so much," she breathed. Nick just laughed, dragging her into another room to continue the tour.

* * *

Miley dug her toes into the sand, waiting for the boys. Joe and Nick had gone to do the official stuff, and Oliver was trying to chat up some bimbo who was hanging around the VIP area. Miley rolled her eyes at him, which he caught, only making him grin. She looked at the ocean, watching a big group of people in the line up of the wave. Miley saw someone settle themselves about a metre away, a clipboard in hand, and a textbook that Miley had for school, next to her. Miley looked at the girl quizzically, wondering why someone would have a textbook at a surf event when school didn't start back for ages. The girl must have noticed Miley staring at her, because she gave Miley a strange look.

"Sorry," Miley apologised, "I was just trying to figure out why you had an enviro science book at a world class surfing event."

"Don't be sorry. The fact you know what that bible is for, means you can't be one of the groupie airheads that I would silently mock for the next few days."

"It's my lecturer's favourite book. The number of times he references it is insane."

"You're studying environmental science?"

"Start 3rd year this year. I study back in Melbourne though, that's where I live."

"This is weird. So am I. Well, not the Melbourne bit, I'm a local girl."

"And why are you at a surf event, studying, months before uni goes back?"

"My mother is a documentary maker. My dad is a sponsor rep. They fell in love. Blah, blah, blah. Here I am."

"Not following…"

"Well, for the last couple of years I've been living on campus, studying, while my parents travel the world with the tour. Dad signs up new talent, and my mother makes film about the locations and the environmental consequences of these events."

"That's awesome!"

"Which bit?"

"The doco bit. Actually no, all of it."

"That's what I think. Best of both worlds for me- surfing and the environment. That's why I'm doing my course by correspondence this year, so I can go with them. This is the first stop!"

"I'm so jealous!"

"I'm Demi," the girl introduced, teasing Miley.

"Miley," she grinned back.

"Want to hear what I've got so far?"

"Do you do the movie making bit, or the research bit?"

"Research. I work in the field, and all the boring behind the scenes bit too. For example, this break is actually part of what people know as 'The Superbank'. It's a man made surf break, which goes from here at Snapper Rocks, through Rainbow Beach, Greenmount Headland, Coolangatta and Kirra, so about 2 kilometres. It's been reported that a single wave caused by the sandbar has actually been ridden the whole way, but we can't verify that yet. Studies done in 2007 detail that the large build up of sand actually extended the beaches by a few hundred metres. It's because of the Tweed River sand bypass system, which has pumped sand from the river mouth to the beaches in the north to make the river safe for ships, and make the coastal erosion more stable north of the river. Sounds amazing, doesn't it?"

"Wow, yeah."

"Well, since the '90s, the first couple of sections of the break have improved in quality, but Kirra has suffered. It was regarded as one of the best waves in the world before the formation of the Superbank, but now there are calls to change the sand bypass system so Kirra can be restored, but no one really has any plans of how they can do that."

"And now, because of the hype of the Superbank, has the level of tourism has increased in the region?"

"For sure, at any time there can be up to 800 people in the line up of the wave along the whole distance."

"And an increase in tourism can have a domino effect on the local environment. Like tourists using the same trail over and over again trample the vegetation and soil, eventually causing damage that can lead to loss of biodiversity and other impacts. And, if they are not locals and don't know the area, they could stray off established trails and just go trampling in the sand dunes and the damage can be way more extensive."

"Yes!" Demi squealed in excitement, "I have to introduce you to Connie."

"Connie?"

"Oh, I call my mother by her real name most of the time, now that I'm working with her, it seems a bit more professional," she laughed, "and she hates it. Bonus!"

Miley beamed at Demi. Demi's jaw then dropped, staring past Miley. Miley looked at her, confused.

"Please don't turn around and make it obvious, but THE hottest guy is looking at us. In about 10 seconds, turn around and take a perve at the gorgeous hottie with his hat on backwards. He's got dark hair, ripped arms, and the cutest smile. Oh no, he's coming over here, I think. What do I do?"

Miley erupted into laughter, when she turned to see Nick and Joe walking towards where they were sitting. Joe had a silly grin on his face, wearing his favourite hat backwards, just like Demi described.

"Dare me to run up and kiss the friend? You know, wingwoman style? I'll take one for the team, land you a conversation with your lover boy?"

Demi scoffed. Miley jumped to her feet, calmly walked over to Nick, and embraced him.

"Hi," was all the warning she gave Nick, before planting one on him. She turned to look at Demi, who was staring in shock.

"You're going to explain that one later," Nick said, smiling while looking confused but suspicious.

"I've got someone to introduce you guys to," she told them.

"Please tell me you're going to hook a brother up with the babe you were sitting with!" Joe practically begged.

"Will you be my slave for eternity if I say yes?"

"I'll never tell anyone I saw you guys getting naked the other week."

"We weren't naked!"

"I like to exaggerate, for my own amusement."

"You say that like I hadn't already figured it out," she laughed, watching Joe walk a little quicker in Demi's direction.

"So, we're up to public displays are we?" Nick asked Miley.

"So, she may or may not have been under the impression you were really hot strangers, and I may or may not have led her to believe I was some wild and daring girl who would just walk up to a guy she liked the look of and kiss him."

"So you want her to think you make a habit of making out with good looking randoms?"

"Got her and Joe talking, didn't it?" Miley replied, looking over to Joe and Demi chatting on the sand, then teased him by saying "and what if I do make it a habit?"

"A lot of good looking randoms would have me to deal with."

"That sounded almost posessive, Nick," Miley observed.

"I know. I was kind of joking, but now I think I mean it," he said, frowning a little.

"I'm not really going to go kiss every guy on the beach," Miley laughed, not picking up on the fact Nick had become serious.

"No really, I was thinking, it's been a few weeks... it's going really well, maybe, if you wanted to I mean, make this, us,..." he trailed off, as Demi and Joe approached them.


	14. Monkey Suit Shopping

**A/N- **Sorry it took so long to update!

DISCLAIMER - I own nothing etc

* * *

PREVIOUSLY:

"That sounded almost possessive, Nick," Miley observed.

"I know. I was kind of joking, but now I think I mean it," he said, frowning a little.

"I'm not really going to go kiss every guy on the beach," Miley laughed, not picking up on the fact Nick had become serious.

"No really, I was thinking, it's been a few weeks... it's going really well, maybe, if you wanted to I mean, make this, us,..." he trailed off, as Demi and Joe approached them.

* * *

**CHAPTER 14**

Joe bounced over to where Miley and Nick were standing, a grin plastered across his face.

"Guys, this is Demi," he beamed. Demi laughed and rolled her eyes at Miley, before smiling at Nick.

"Nice to meet you," Nick said, trying not be sound annoyed at being interrupted.

"You're not really a stranger are you?" Demi observed, part giggling, part scowling at Miley, "you're her boyfriend? That so doesn't count Miley!" she finished, giving up the scowling and letting the giggles take over.

"He's not my boyfriend…"

"I'm not her boyfriend…" they said at the same time.

"Oh," Demi's face fell, looking a little awkward.

Nick stepped away from Miley, and dug his toes in the sand, hoping by some miracle it would swallow him whole. Miley wished Nick had finished what he was saying before, so she tried to steer it back in that direction.

"We're, um, just…. Nick is, we were just talking before actually…" she looked at him expectantly, raising her eyebrows.

Nick lost his nerve, and backtracked, suddenly embarrassed.

"How we should get Kevin to book us a limo for the fundraiser ball at the end of this event," he lied.

"What?" Miley almost shouted, confused and a little hurt.

"That's a gnarly idea, dude! Suits and a limo, it's like high school prom all over again!" enthused Joe, excited by Nick's idea.

"Wait, what ball? What are you even talking about?"

"At the end of the competition, the council is holding a ball and doing a silent auction of donated items to raise money for the local children's hospital. All the sponsors, competitors, coaches, judges, local politicians, socialites, sporting identities, business entrepreneurs as well the press turn up, it's a massive deal. It's strictly formal attire. People go all out," Demi informed Miley, looking at her quizzically, because hadn't Nick just said they were talking about it?

"Are you going?" Joe asked Demi.

"I usually get an invite through Dad, but I don't go because I don't really fit in with all the girls that rock up there, and I feel kind of lame sitting there pretending I care about what they are saying," she laughed.

"What if you come with us? In the limo? You can sit there and hell the girls with Miles, she probably would be doing that anyway and I'm sure she'd enjoy someone to laugh with so she doesn't look like a mental giggling by herself."

"Jeez, thanks Joe," Miley said sarcastically.

"What? Don't look offended! You know it's true. And I wouldn't want you any other way," Joe grinned, wrapping one arm around her. Miley poked her tongue out at him.

* * *

"What about Oliver?" Nick questioned, realising they hadn't included him in their plans.

"Easy, he can take my plus one ticket, even though Demi is going to be my plus one, and she can keep her ticket from her dad but she's my date and Oliver won't be but he'll use the extra ticket I have, and Miley can take your ticket of course, well not your ticket because you need that and I don't think you have the skills to sweet talk your way in, but Miles can be your plus one with your extra ticket and I'll take my own ticket, and everyone can go in the limo," decided Joe, moving his hands to demonstrate his point.

"That hurt my head," chuckled Oliver, walking up to the group, "I told you I was allergic to thinking."

"And I told you that you're an idiot," retorted Miley, sounding a little harsher than she meant because she was still a bit annoyed at Nick.

"Ease up, crazy lady," he told her, then looking at Demi, "I'm Oliver. I am not an idiot and Miley wishes she was as half as awesome as I am."

"He's the egomanical best friend," Miley explained. Demi nodded knowingly.

"Am not. The egomaniac part anyway. Miles is exaggerating. Anyway, what's this about a ball?"

Nick explained their plans to Oliver, who immediately agreed.

"Sounds good to me. I'd rather go it alone, so I can pick up there! Then I'm not limiting myself."

"I'm going to wear stilettos just so I can throw one at you," Miley told Oliver.

Joe and Nick laughed, but Demi looked aghast.

"I'm not really going to throw a shoe at his head," assured Miley, "I think. Unless I'm provoked."

"No, not that. I forgot about heels and dresses and all that!" she squeaked.

"I don't have anything either. My suitcase was packed with thongs, singlets and shorts. I'd be pushing to even find a hairbrush in there. We'll have to go shopping," Miley's face fell with the last word, to match the look of horror on Demi's.

"Aw, that's the Miley I know and love!" teased Oliver, "she's back. You had me worried for a while, I thought for sure you'd gone to the dark side."

"Shut up," said Miley, punching him as Joe let his arm fall and ducked out of the way.

"Why don't you ring Kevin and see if he can sort something out, I'm sure he'd have a few contacts," suggested Nick.

"What, now?" scoffed Miley.

"Why not? The comp starts tomorrow, and if you go this arvo, you can hang out down here all day."

"Yeah, drop us off at the 100th floor mansion and then you can take Bumblebee if you promise to treat him right, then come back later for dinner like Kevin said," added Oliver.

"Sure, sure. I think we are being shipped out," Miley directed at Demi, who just laughed.

"Let me go tell my parents, and then I'm good to go," she said, walking off in the direction of the VIP section.

"Miley…" Oliver drawled, dragging out her name, and trying to bat his eyelashes, "you know how you love me?"

"I'm not doing it."

"You don't even know what I was going to ask!"

"I don't care. I'm not doing it."

"I said you could take the car!"

"I was taking the car anyway."

"I'll give you my business credit card."

"Done."

"Too easy. Buy me a tux. And don't go being funny and get a powder blue one with ruffles or something," Oliver instructed, knowing full well that Miley would do something like that. A smile spread across her face, because she knew she would have thought of that eventually.

"Sure, sure. Do you boys need one too?"

"I guess," said Nick, as Joe nodded, "maybe we should come with you for the first bit, then you can drop us off after we get a suit?"

Oliver groaned.

"That's why I was giving her my card," he whined, "so I didn't have to go monkey suit shopping!"

"Man up," Miley told him, "it will take two seconds. I'll pick one out, they'll measure to see if it fits, and then you're done."

"Like you would know," he continued to grumble, "you never do this kind of thing."

"Just give me the keys to the car."

"Who said you were driving?"

"You were whinging, and that gives me automatic driving rights. Now let's go get Demi."

Joe practically ran towards where Demi was heading back to the group, while Oliver followed behind him, sulking.

* * *

Nick walked beside Miley, neither of them looking at each other.

"Are you mad at me?" asked Nick, not turning his head so his eyes could meet Miley's.

"No."

"You seem mad."

"I'm not."

"Are you sure?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"I don't know," Nick started, before Miley cut him off.

"It's fine," her voice softening compared to her previous tone, "I just thought you were going to say something else before Joe came, and then you didn't, and its fine."

"It's not fine. Everyone knows when a girl says its fine, that she's lying."

"What do you want me to say?" Miley said a bit more bitterly, because she gave Nick the perfect opportunity to finish what he started, but he didn't take it. She started to doubt if she was wrong about what he was planning on saying.

"That you're not angry."

"I'm not angry."

"That wasn't convincing."

"Sorry."

"Why are you apologising?"

"Apparently my acting skills aren't good enough to make you feel better about yourself," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Why are you being like this?"

"Like what?"

"Mean sarcastic, not funny sarcastic."

Miley didn't say anything, but just gave Nick an icy glare. He sighed, understanding that he had probably hurt her feelings, but he didn't know what to say now to fix it. Miley just walked a little faster to get ahead of him, angry at herself for being so sensitive. She didn't mean to be dramatic, but he was irritating her with his nonchalance and it was easier to be annoyed at him, than to be vulnerable and ask him if he was planning on making them an official item, and risk being wrong.


	15. I'll Return The Favour

**A/N - **another update to make up for a lack of them lately! Please read and review :)

* * *

PREVIOUSLY

Miley didn't say anything, but just gave Nick an icy glare. He sighed, understanding that he had probably hurt her feelings, but he didn't know what to say now to fix it. Miley just walked a little faster to get ahead of him, angry at herself for being so sensitive. She didn't mean to be dramatic, but he was irritating her with his nonchalance and it was easier to be annoyed at him, than to be vulnerable and ask him if he was planning on making them an official item, and risk being wrong.

* * *

CHAPTER 15

"Thank god we've finally gotten rid of them!" exclaimed Miley, sighing in relief as she pulled away from the curb.

"I love this car," breathed Demi, for the hundredth time. Miley smiled.

"Joe seems pretty sweet on you," Miley prompted.

"Do you think? I swear I can't think of anything worth saying around him, and my legs turn to jelly. It's pathetic. I'm pathetic. I like him," Demi blurted out. Miley laughed.

"Can you put the address Kevin texted me into the GPS, he said it's a friend's girlfriend's designer store, and when we go in we have to ask for Taylor."

"Dad's going to regret giving me his credit card. He was just so excited I was actually coming to one of these things he handed it over without hesitating," Demi chuckled, "and I'm guessing so is Oliver."

"Nah, he doesn't even pay for his card. His father does. And his dad actually said if I ever need anything, to just take Olly's card. I don't usually take him up on that, but Oliver offered today and I wouldn't be able to get a dress any other way. His dad is really awesome like that, he treats me like the daughter always wanted."

"Wow, you're lucky. So, what's the deal with you and Nick anyway?"

"I don't know," she admitted.

"Complicated?"

"I didn't think it was. Until this afternoon. I could have sworn he was going to ask me to be his girlfriend, then he just bailed on it and made up that thing about the limo!" Miley cried in exasperation.

"So that's what that was about," nodded Demi.

"And then I acted like a bitch after it, and I don't even know why!"

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

"It was bad enough."

"Give me the back story," said Demi, listening patiently as Miley recounted how she had met Nick, interrupting every so often to ask a question or give Miley directions.

"You guys were bound fight at some point," mused Demi, once Miley had finished, "you sound like you are a lot alike, and to have gotten through everything you have so far, and not have butted heads yet, I think you were pretty lucky."

"You're probably right," agreed Miley.

"And I wouldn't get so worked up about the slight disagreement you had earlier. He may have just gotten a bit embarrassed about asking you in front of us, in case the answer wasn't a positive one," Demi continued, "and then the moment had passed. After just stopping short of declaring his love for you at that party, and now you flew halfway across the country just to see him compete, I think he knows you care, you know he cares, you just need to have confidence in that, and the rest will come."

"Damn you for sounding exactly like the rational voice in my head screaming at me to shut the hell up and stop acting like the kind of girls I hate," Miley laughed.

"You just like him, that's all. You wouldn't be reacting like this if you didn't."

"You know, this might sound weird, but I haven't talked like this in a long time. Olly is my best friend, but he's still a boy. And while I get along fine with girls, most of them just annoy me. So thanks, Demi."

"Thanks. I think I know what you mean. Like one of those cliché lines where you say something along the lines of 'I feel like I've known you my entire life' and then we hug and cry," Demi said dramatically, laughing at herself.

"Why does it sound lame when you say it," said Miley, laughing along with Demi.

* * *

Miley pulled the sleek, yellow car into an empty car park and turned the engine off. She opened the door and stepped out, looking in awe at the store in front of her. There were solid sandstone pillars framing the tinted doors, with glamorous and elegant dresses filling the windows either side. She turned to look at Demi, who seemed to be holding herself up by leaning on the roof of the car, her jaw dropping open.

"I don't think I can go in there," whispered Demi, "I'm wearing thongs. And shorts. And nothing designer. And my hair hasn't been blow waved. And just looking at this store makes me want to run a mile."

"Kevin said it was exactly what we were looking for, and that Taylor would look after us," Miley said doubtfully.

"Fine. You can go first. I'll just stay out here and wait," Demi replied, starting to get back in the car.

"Oh, hell no. You're coming in with me," Miley demanded, closing her door and looking determined.

Demi screwed her face up, not at all convinced, and reluctantly closed her door too. The girls headed into the shop, trying not to let the shock and amazement reflect on their expressions too much. There were racks upon racks of dresses, in every colour that Miley could have imagined. Miley forgot where she was for a second, and breathed out slowly, running her hand along the soft fabric of the nearest dress.

"Can I help you?" asked a very tall, very stunning blond.

Miley whipped around to face the woman, and tried to remember what she came here for.

"Yes, we're looking for Taylor."

"You must be Miley," she answered, her face softening and posture relaxing.

"Yeah, and this is Demi. Kevin was meant to fill you in."

"He did, and I already picked some dresses out for you. These are one off's, a few samples made by local designers who want us to pick up their lines. So there is no way anyone will rock up in the same dress," Taylor told them knowingly, "and, on the plus side, I already suggested to them that they could be guaranteed exposure at one of the biggest events this year, if they agreed to let you 'model' it. That means you get them for free, but only to wear for the night. But depending which dress you pick, some of these designers are my friends, and I bet I could swing it at cost price for you guys, if you wanted to keep it."

Demi looked like she was going to faint.

"Are you joking?" asked Miley incredulously

"No," Taylor laughed, "Kevin said he'd hook you up. And he did. I've known him for ages, and he asked this as a favour, and I could always use Kevin owing me one. He always gets to go to fun stuff, so it works out for me too."

"Wow," squealed Demi, her eyes lighting up.

"Let's go get you fitted girls," Taylor suggested, pleased with their reactions.

* * *

"That looks freaking amazing on you Miley!" gushed Demi, watching her new friend twirl around in front of the mirrors.

"I knew that gown was going to look perfect on you," agreed Taylor, looking Miley over.

Miley felt the delicate fabric, and smiled as the ivory colour contrasted with her tanned skin. It had a plunging neckline with intricate gold rope winding around the waist, with another small knot at each shoulder, and a very low back dropping into a floaty floor length skirt. It was Grecian inspired, and hugged Miley in all the right places, highlighting her delicate curves.

"Understated gold accessories, some curls, and bronze make up, and you'll be the belle of the ball," Taylor winked, before correcting herself, "and you too of course Demi, I like the one you have on the best out of the others."

Miley nodded, smiling at how good Demi looked. She was wearing navy satin and chiffon bustier empire-cut dress, that reached the floor and had a large diamante encrusted brooch at the front.

"And you can wear these silver shoes with it," Taylor told her, tossing her a pair of peep toe stilettos.

"They're so high!" complained Demi.

"You're just going to have to hold onto Joe more then," teased Miley, laughing as Demi's face lit up, "what about me and my feet?"

"I have an idea!" exclaimed Taylor, rushing out to the back of the store.

Demi danced over to Miley's change room, pushing her way in and pulling the curtain across behind them.

"Can I please, take this moment, to officially freak out at how lucky we are!" Demi all but screamed.

"Only if you do it a little bit quieter, Taylor may be cool, but I don't know if she'll like us acting like a bunch of 12 year olds if a real customer walks in," Miley laughed.

Demi nodded seriously, then proceeded to jump up and down with a crazy grin, her mouth open as if she was screaming but no noise came out. They were so excited, that they didn't hear Taylor call to Miley that she would be back in a second, she would just attend to a customer first.

* * *

"I want to try on that dress," the girl demanded.

"I'm sorry, they are not currently sale stock," apologised Taylor, picking up the rest of the gowns that Demi and Miley had tried on, putting them on a rack out of sight.

"Then why were they there?" she asked, rudely.

"They are potential stock, lines that we are considering but are not yet a part of our range," Taylor tried to explain, getting annoyed at this girl's attitude.

"Just get a whole heap of the hottest dresses and bring them to me," she demanded with a wave of her hand, walking over to the change room next to Miley and Demi.

Taylor rolled her eyes, and walked over to the nearest rack, trying to pick the ugliest thing they had in store.

"I'll be a few more minutes Miley, just try on these shoes in the mean time. Nick will die when he sees you in this," said Taylor, throwing a pair of gold gladiator style sandals with a high heel on them, through the curtain.

The girl's head whipped around at Miley's name, her eyes narrowing. A smirk spread across her face, and she pulled out her phone.

"Nicky," drawled Mikayla in a seductive voice, "I'm trying dresses on now. I know you said you wanted me to send you a picture when I had chosen one, but I'm in the change rooms at the moment, and I think you would rather a 'before' picture too. As in, a picture before I put any clothes back on."

Miley's eyes bulged in shock, overhearing Mikayla. She tried to mouth to Demi and point at the wall next to her, but Demi didn't understand.

"I wish you were here too, I remember how much fun we used to have shopping together," Mikayla continued, "we used to get into so much trouble by the shop assistants for taking so much time in the change rooms."

Miley thought she was going to cry. No wonder Nick didn't ask her to be his girlfriend. He was still seeing Mikayla behind everyone's back!

"You have a dirty mind, Mr Johnson. I like it. You can do that to me later, and I'll return the favour," giggled Mikayla, "talk to you soon, babe. Love you too."

'Love you too?' thought Miley, her heart breaking. Miley wanted to burst of the change room and scream at Mikayla, but Demi knew enough to stop her, so she grabbed her. They heard Mikayla strut out to the middle of the store.

"Don't worry. I don't like anything in here. It's not classy enough," she scoffed at Taylor, before storming out of the store.

"More like nothing slutty enough," called Taylor after her.

Miley fell out of the change room, trying to control her breathing in an effort not to let the tears fall.

"Miley?" Taylor looked at her confused.

"I'm here!" called a man in a sing song voice, strolling into the store.

"Hang on a sec, Jack," dismissed Taylor, "Miley, what's going on?"

"It's Jacques," muttered the man, a bit miffed, "Jack is so butch."

"Mikayla," Miley whispered, trying to maintain her composure.

Realisation dawned on Demi, remembering the story Miley had told her in the car. She took Mileyis arm and guided her to sit on the stool next to the mirror, rubbing her back. Miley looked at Taylor apologetically, shaking. Miley just looked at the ground, trying to focus on something other than the pain in her chest. She heard Demi quietly recount the story to Taylor and Jacques, a very short version of the entire thing.

"What a stupid bitch!" yelled Taylor, getting angry.

Jacques nodded, looking disgusted.

"Don't forget the part where I look like an idiot, because I thought he liked me. I'm the one who came all the way up here for a guy who is messing around with her behind my back. I'm the one who fooled myself into believing in this real life fairytale," spat Miley, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

"Oh, sugar dumpling. Please don't cry," soothed Jacques, lifting Miley up and embracing her, kissing her on the forehead.

Outside, Mikayla looked through the window, an evil smile turning up the corners of her mouth. She snapped a picture of Jacques comforting Miley, entered a number into her phone and pressed send.


	16. Once Seemed So Perfect

**A/N - The next two chapters are going to be filled with drama, and its going to test Nick and Miley's relationship. Will it survive Mikayla's manipulation? Or will Nick fall victim to her lies and games once again?**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!**

* * *

Nick lay on his bed, listening to Joe and Oliver taunting each other over who was going to win the video game they were playing. Kevin wasn't home yet, and Demi and Miley hadn't arrived either. He let out a sigh, thinking about the fight he got into with Miley. He knew she was upset, and probably because he had hurt her feelings by leading her to believe he was going to ask her to be his girlfriend, but then he backed out. He didn't mean for it to go that way, and Miley had seen straight through him like only she could, and he had wound up looking like a coward. He sat up, pulling his phone out of his pocket, ready to send Miley a text and apologise. He narrowed his eyes, confused when he saw there was already a message waiting to be read from a number he didn't know, and he thought he felt his heart tear in half when he saw the picture fill his screen.

* * *

Miley thanked Taylor and Jacques for their support, they had stayed and comforted her until she had composed herself. Demi had convinced her to talk to Nick before she made any judgments, because Mikayla had proven herself as a liar on numerous occasions before. And Miley agreed that Nick deserved the chance to explain, and she shouldn't let her own insecurities and preconceived doubt lead her to jump to conclusions. With a final wave from the car, Miley headed back to Kevin's apartment.

* * *

Joe hollered with delight as he beat Oliver, throwing down his gaming controller and jumping about in victory.

"Told you I was going to win!"

"You didn't tell me that we were playing dirty," Oliver sooked.

"Whatever man, I beat you fair and square," argued Joe, turning to see Nick walk out of the hallway, with a grave look on his face.

"Dude, it looks like you just lost to Joe, not me," joked Oliver.

"She's cheating on me."

"No, I said Joe was cheating. Wait, what?" Oliver was confused.

"Miley..." said Nick, handing his phone to Joe.

Joe took the phone and looked at the photo of Miley and another guy in each other's arms, raising his eyebrows and letting out a low whistle.

"Who sent this?"

"I don't know."

"Then how do you know that she's cheating on you, that could be just a friend," reasoned Oliver, grabbing the phone and frowning, "she's not like that. I mean come on, its Miley."

"You would say that, you're her best friend. What am I meant to think? She was angry with me this afternoon, and how many 'friends' could she have up her? She doesn't know anyone."

"Well, I know her. And she wouldn't do this. I can't believe you are even accusing her, she's the best thing that could ever happen to you," Oliver defended, getting mad.

Joe jumped in when he saw Nick's jaw muscles flexing, knowing his best friend was about to lose it.

"Whoa, guys, hold up. Oliver is right though Nick, Miley wouldn't do this. I am sure there is some explanation, and this is all a misunderstanding."

"You're taking her side?" yelled Nick, frustrated with their lack of sympathy and support, "you're still after her aren't you? I can't believe you would choose them over your best friend!"

"What are you talking about?" hissed Joe, hurt and fuming at Nick's outburst.

Nick said nothing, but stalked back into his room and slammed the door shut. He was seething; he had let his emotions get the better of him. But it was seeing that photo, that sent him right back to the person he had become when he found out the truth about Mikayla. A jealous, confused and angry person, and it had taken him some time to get over the betrayal and learn to trust again. And now it had happened again, and he had taken it out on his friends. He got up and swallowed his pride, walking out into the lounge room to make amends. He found it empty though, and heard a key turn in the door. Kevin entered the apartment, looking flustered.

"What the hell is going on?" demanded Kevin.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the part where I just bumped into Joe and Oliver who looked about ready to take someone's head off, before they asked to borrow my car so Joe could drop Oliver off. When I asked if something had happened, they just said to ask you."

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"NOTHING!" he thundered, not wanting to have a discussion with Kevin about everything right now. He stormed back to his bedroom and slammed the door again, not to leave that room for the remainder of the night, leaving a bewildered Kevin still standing in the doorway with dinner in his hands.

* * *

Miley had pulled into a park and was getting out of the car, when Oliver and Joe came out of the doors. Demi blushed furiously when she saw Joe, but he didn't have the same response. He walked up to Miley and grabbed her by her shoulders.

"Are you cheating on Nick?"

"Wh.. What?" stuttered Miley, caught by suprise.

"We saw a photo of you with some guy," said Oliver, gently.

"What guy? When? And no, of course not. How could you even ask that? And I should be asking you about how long he has been seeing Mikayla behind my back!" Miley choked out, trying not to burst into tears.

"Mikayla?" asked Joe, stepping back, very confused.

"Yes, Mikayla," piped up Demi, feeling protective of Miley, "we ran into her at the dress place, where we heard her talking to Nick about having sex with him! So how dare you accuse Miley."

"I don't know what's going on anymore," admitted Joe, looking apologetically to Miley, feeling guilty for believing she was capable of deceiving them.

Miley looked awkwardly at Joe, he hadn't denied that Nick was seeing Mikayla, like she had expected and hoped he would.

"Let's take a walk, looks like there is a few things that need to get sorted out," suggested Oliver, wrapping his arms around Miley.

"Where's Nick?" she whispered, looking to the ground.

"Holed himself up in his bedroom after letting loose on us."

She looked up to the balcony, wondering how everything that had once seemed so perfect, became such a mess.

* * *

"So he's gay?"

"Yeah."

"And he's a make up artist."

"He's doing our hair and stuff for the ball," nodded Demi.

"Oh," was all Joe had to say.

"And that's the only guy you could have been photographed with?" checked Oliver.

"The only one I can think of. He was only hugging me because I lost it after we heard Mikayla saying all those things to Nick," Miley confirmed.

"But who took the photo?" mused Joe.

They all sat on the sand in silence, Joe leaning back on his hands with his knees bent up. Demi rested her back against the side of Joe's knees, playing with the sand. Miley was sitting cross-legged opposite them, with Oliver sprawled across the sand, his head lying in her lap.

Suddenly, Miley leaped up, dropping Oliver's head into the sand with a thud.

"Mikayla."

"What about her?" asked Demi.

"She sent it."

"How can you possibly know that?"

"No, Miley could be right," nodded Joe, thoughtfully, "Nick wouldn't have her number, because he deleted it that day he found out about Jesse. And he said he didn't know the number, and Mikayla was there. It all fits!"

"And that would mean that she would have had to be lying about being on the phone with him, because otherwise he would have had her number saved and it would have come up when he received the message," said Demi, piecing it together.

"But, he still believes I would cheat on him. Except we're not even officially together," sighed Miley, deflated.

Even though part of her felt better knowing that it was likely that Mikayla was just stirring up trouble, it hurt her to know that Nick obviously doesn't know her well enough to actually believe she would do that to him, or to anyone.

"Don't think of it like that Miles," started Oliver, "you assumed the worst too."

"Mikayla is good like that, if you let her get to you, then you're letting her win and she's getting exactly what she wants, you and Nick broken up," said Joe.

"What am I meant to do then?"

"Talk to him, simple as that," said Demi, and Oliver and Joe nodded in agreement.

It was getting dark, so the four of them headed back to the apartment, ready to talk to Nick and lay all the cards on the table. However, when they got upstairs, Kevin was sitting on the couch alone.

"Where's Nick?" questioned Joe.

"Hasn't come out of his room. He won't answer me and he's locked the door," answered Kevin, looking at them expectantly, "will someone please tell me what is happening?"

"Nothing," Miley said quickly, sending a warning glare to the others to remain quiet also, "see you later Kevin, sorry about dinner."

Demi and Oliver also said goodbye to Kevin, before heading back to the elevator. Joe shrugged his shoulders at Kevin, before heading to the bedrooms. He knocked on Nick's door and waited a few minutes, but Nick made no acknowledgement, so Joe walked away.

Inside his room, Nick heard Joe head to his own room. He stared at the screen of his phone, looking at the last two messages he received.

_It's not what you think Nick, it is a big misunderstanding and I really need to talk to you before this gets out of hand. Please, please call me. - M xx_

_Nicky, I'm sorry you had to find out like that. I feel terrible about the way I hurt you, but I still care about you and thought you would want to know. What we had was special and I wish I never threw it away and I regret it every day, but you deserve better than it to happen twice. Always here if you need me, babe. Love ya forever, Mikayla xo_

He flicked between them both, before finally calling her. It rang twice, then she picked up.

"Nicky?"


	17. This Is When You Lost It All

**A/N - so I promised drama, and trust me, this isn't even half of it. I know exactly where the next few chapters are going, which is why I updated again so soon, because I am excited to share it with you. Please review though, so I know you guys actually want to know what happens too!**

**So... please, please review. I would really appreciate it! Thanks.**

PREVIOUSLY:

* * *

He flicked between them both, before finally calling her. It rang twice, then she picked up.

"Nicky?"

* * *

**CHAPTER 17**

Nick took his phone away from his ear, staring at the illuminated screen. 'What am I doing?' he thought to himself, shaking his head.

"Nicky, babe?" Mikayla asked again.

Mentally slapping himself, he quickly hung up without saying a word. He didn't believe Mikayla, at least he didn't want to. The evidence was pretty damning, and the wall he had put up around his heart that Miley had been slowly breaking down, had solidified again when he saw the picture. It was an instant reaction, a defence mechanism to prevent himself getting hurt again. He shut out the world because it was easier than dealing with his emotions, or at least that was what his mother told him he did.

Nick's phone began to ring in his hand, he saw Mikayla's number flash across the screen, a deep regret filling him. He heard his phone beep, a guilty tone telling him that she had left him a message. He didn't bother to check it; he threw it on the floor. Nicked rolled over to watch the waves crash onto the shore through the open window, the rhythmic motion calming him. He slowly drifted to sleep, images of Miley flooding his dreams.

* * *

Joe groaned as he stretched out on his bed, misjudging how much room he had and landed with a thump on the hard floor. He chuckled to himself, amused at his lack of coordination so early in the morning. He reached up to the night stand to get his phone, smiling when he saw a message from both Miley and Demi. He quickly read Demi's first, a simple good morning and good luck for today's heats, confirming that she would see him there. Miley's didn't hold such good news, informing him that Nick had never called her last night. Infuriated with his best friend, Joe leapt to his feet and charged down the hallway to Nick's room. Slamming his hand against the door repeatedly, Joe yelled through the door at Nick. When he got no response, he leant against the door and pushed it open, only to find Nick wasn't there. Joe continued out into the kitchen, where he saw a note taped to the fridge with his name on it.

_Joe, took Nick down early. He said you had arranged a lift with Miley and Oliver. Good luck mate, rip it up! – Kev._

"He left me here!" bellowed Joe, his voice echoing through the empty apartment. He tore back into his bedroom, quickly dialling Miley's number.

"Miles, I need you to come get me."

"What's wrong?" concern lacing her voice.

"Nick bailed. Went down to the Superbank early and lied to Kevin saying I had a lift with you guys. I don't know what's wrong with him, seriously. Who does that?"

"I don't know Joe, he's acting pretty weird. I'll go get Olly out of bed, and we'll come over and pick you up."

"Thanks Miley, you're a being a better friend than he is at the moment."

"Yeah..." she trailed off, hanging up, as Joe rushed around trying to get his stuff together.

* * *

"He didn't talk to me the whole time!" spat Joe angrily, throwing his bag down the hall.

"He ignored me too," Miley said, sadly.

"Why is he being an asshole to all of us?" asked Demi, none of them having an answer for her.

"Dude, your phone's ringing," said Oliver, snapping everyone out of their thoughtful, blank stares.

"What?" Joe looked at Oliver, confused.

"Your phone, genius," he repeated, pointing to the flashing gadget on the bench top.

"That's Nicks," he said matter-of-factly, screwing his face up, realising Nick had been home and must have left again, "should I answer it anyway?"

"It says Kevin," replied Miley, picking the phone up and handing it to Joe.

"Stupid new, fancy, freaking phone," Joe muttered, fumbling with it, "how the hell do you answer this thing?"

"Here," Miley said, taking it back from Joe, but he resisted.

"I'll do it!" he said stubbornly, before a voice radiated from the speakers of the phone.

"_Nick, ring me at the work number. Why haven't you been picking up this arvo?"_ said Kevin's disembodied voice, Miley and Demi giggling as Joe looked around him, making sure Kevin wasn't in fact standing in the room. The giggles ended when a second message forced its way out of the phone.

"_Nicky, call me back babe. I think our connection was bad, I couldn't hear anything on your end. If you were ringing to ask me to come over, my answer is yes. Love ya forever, sexy."_

Miley's mouth dropped open, she felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. She looked around at her friends' stunned faces, and she knew she needed to get away. She needed to be alone. She grabbed the keys from Oliver's hand; she was too swift for him to react in time. Miley was already out the door before anyone had even realised she had moved.

* * *

Oliver sat in the back of Demi's car, frustrated.

"Why won't she pick up?"

"I'm guessing she doesn't want to talk to us," Joe responded.

"I just want to know where she is, if she's okay. God, what the hell is Nick doing to her!"

"I wish I had the answer dude, none of it adds up. Nick hates Mikayla, like seriously you should have seen him in the month or so after it all went down. He snapped, like something inside him broke. It started out like this, pushing everyone away. I'm worried man, I really don't like where this is all headed."

"You really don't need this, you have finals tomorrow," added Demi, giving Joe a lopsided grin.

"Maybe we should head back to your apartment, she might turn up there," suggested Joe, unable to resist smiling back at the dark haired beauty sitting beside him.

"I don't have a better idea, I guess," Oliver half-heartedly agreed.

Demi turned around and headed back to Oliver and Miley's apartment, disappointment washing over them when they found she wasn't there. They spent the next few hours waiting, until Demi finally decided she needed to go home, and Joe asked her to take him back to Kevin's.

"She'll come home to you Oliver, you know she will," Joe tried to comfort him, but knew his face mirrored Oliver's worried one.

Oliver just nodded, and tried calling Miley again.

* * *

The car ride home was quiet, neither Joe nor Demi had much to say. They were both concerned about Miley and Nick.

"Ring me if you hear anything," instructed Demi, breaking the silence.

Joe blinked, and peered out the window of the car, not realising they had already pulled up into Kevin's street.

"I will. Thanks for driving me, Demi," said Joe, gratefully, looking at her delicate features highlighted by the moonlight shining through the sunroof in her car.

"Of course," she answered, and he smiled when she bit her lip and blushed a little.

He put his hand on the car door handle, before rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He turned back to Demi and pulled her into him and kissed her. Soft and gentle at first, enjoying the smooth, warm feel of her lips. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, before she obliged and opened her mouth slightly. He slowly entered her mouth, their tongues dancing against each other. He pulled away first, grinning the same goofy grin he wore when he first saw her.

"Sorry, I – " started Joe, before Demi interrupted him.

"Goodnight, Joe," Demi whispered, trying to contain her excitement.

He leaned over and quickly touched his lips to hers again, before jumping out of the car.

She watched him walk into the building, and laughed when he missed the last step up to the door and tripped, almost falling flat on the face.

Joe looked back to Demi, and could see she was laughing at him. He groaned, cursing himself silently at his lack of balance. He tried to convince himself it was just dark and he didn't see, but he knew he was fooling himself. Never before had he been nervous about kissing a girl, let alone failed to walk successfully away from her. He gave his shoulders a shake, trying to forget about the strange feeling he felt consume him when Demi kissed him back.

* * *

Joe slipped quietly into the apartment, thankful that no one was waiting up for him. He walked to the end of the hallway and heard Kevin's shower running. He walked back into his room, collapsing on the bed. He was almost asleep, when his phone blasted in his ear, scaring him out of his altered state of consciousness.

"Oliver?" he mumbled into the receiver.

"She's still not home."

"What?" said Joe, immediately more alert.

"She's not back, dude. Where is he? Has he heard from her?"

Joe knew Oliver was asking about Nick, but the truth was he didn't even bother to check if his best friend had been home when he got back.

"I don't know," he admitted, "I'll go ask. I'll call you back. Ring Demi."

Joe swung his legs over the side of the bed, going over to Nick's door. He only had to knock on it once, before it creaked open and Nick glared from the small gap.

"What?" he hissed.

"Have you heard from Miley?"

"No."

Joe shook his head, disgusted with his friend's attitude. He turned away without another word, before he heard Nick speak again.

"Why? What's wrong?" Nick asked, his tone not as harsh this time.

"She's been missing since we got back from the event."

"Missing?"

"Like you care anyway," Joe muttered bitterly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't pretend you care, Nick. You're the reason she took off. She heard the message. We all did. How long have you been sleeping with that whore? How could you do that, after everything Mikayla did to you, how could you go back there? Miley is one of the most amazing girls I've ever met. And she has to find out that you're cheating on her through a voicemail?" Joe screamed at Nick.

"Cheating on her?" Nick yelled back, "I'm not cheating on her. She's cheating on me, I saw a photo proving it!"

"You saw a photo proving you still fall for Mikayla's bullshit! Don't make Miley pay for what Mikayla did, and what she's doing now. She doesn't deserve this. If you want to go and ruin your life by having anything to do with her, go right ahead. I'm done. You're such a hypocrite! Mikayla cheated on you, and now you're cheating on Miley with her! She heard it all, Nick. The voicemail she left you, plus the dirty phone conversation between you and Mikayla while they were both at the dress store that afternoon. I hope you remember this moment, because this is the moment you're going to look back on forever and realise this is when you lost it all!"

Nick just stood there, stunned. He didn't understand what Joe was talking about, and while he was processing what Joe had just yelled at him, Joe stalked out the door. Nick sank onto his bed, holding his head in his hands.

* * *

"Demi, we need to find Miley!" Joe hollered into his phone.

"I know, I'm already on my way to get Oliver, then I'll come get you," reassured Demi, "Joe, what happened? You sound angry?"

"I'll tell you when you get here."

"See you soon."

Joe sat down in the gutter, tired and very close to giving up.

* * *

"You're going to tell me everything now, Nicholas. And don't tell its nothing," commanded Kevin, entering Nick's room, "I could hear you two boys arguing from down the hall."

Nick sighed, before he told Kevin about the photo, calling Mikayla, and the things Joe had said.

"Show me the photo."

Nick placed his phone in Kevin's open hands, not looking up. He peered through his fingers confused though, when he heard a chuckle escape from Kevin.

"Oh, I'm sorry Nick. I didn't meant to laugh," Kevin apologised, seeing Nick's hurt expression, "but this is ridiculous. That's Jacques, that's Tay's best friend, he met Miley and Demi in her dress store."

"And?" Nick asked, not comprehending what Kevin was trying to explain.

"If he and Miley are having a secret passionate affair, it's not just you who's getting cheated on. I don't think Jacques boyfriend would be too pleased either," Kevin told him.

"Boyfriend?"

"He's gay, Nick. There is no way that this is anything more than friendly."

"Oh," said Nick, feeling guilty.

"Hey, don't feel so bad. You had no way of knowing. As for what Joe was saying..."

"Oh..." Nick repeated, realisation dawning on him, "...the dress store. Mikayla. The voicemail... I'm an idiot. I didn't even stop to consider that it was another of Mikayla's games. She's jealous of Miley. She made me believe Miley was cheating on me, and made Miley believe that I was cheating on her. Christ, what the hell have I done, why didn't I see that sooner?"

"She could do all that?"

"I've seen her pull worse, remember? And she knew I would play right into it, because of what she did to me."

Nick felt anger rise in his chest, disappointed in himself, and in Miley because she didn't realise the truth either.

"Except she did..." Nick whispered, while Kevin looked at him expectantly, "Miley figured it out at the start, she left me a message saying it was a misunderstanding, but then I make a mistake and called the stupid slut, and then it all blew out of proportion."

"This is messed up."

"You're telling me. How could I actually believe that Miley was capable of any of that? I should have known," Nick groaned, "I should have trusted her. She's not like Mikayla. What I have with Miley is a thousand times more real than anything I thought I had with that bitch. Miley is everything to me right now. She's all I think about. Even when I was mad at her, I couldn't help but go to sleep thinking about her. Her smile, her compassion, her courage, her crazy antics, the way she makes me feel. And I threw that all away, the second I believed Mikaya over her."

"You know what you have to do now, don't you?"

"Find her?"

"And win her back."

Nick nodded. He wasn't going to let Mikayla win. He had almost lost Miley once, he wasn't about to let that happen again. He would fight for her, with everything he had. He just hoped it wasn't too late.


	18. Not Now, Not Today

**A/N -** Please, please read and review! This is the last chapter before the climax of this part of drama. Don't worry, Mikayla is about to get what is coming to her, but the real question is, what's going to happen to Nick and Miley? Will they be able to sort it out?

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT! :):)**

* * *

PREVIOUSLY:

_"You're telling me. How could I actually believe that Miley was capable of any of that? I should have known," Nick groaned, "I should have trusted her. She's not like Mikayla. What I have with Miley is a thousand times more real than anything I thought I had with that bitch. Miley is everything to me right now. She's all I think about. Even when I was mad at her, I couldn't help but go to sleep thinking about her. Her smile, her compassion, her courage, her crazy antics, the way she makes me feel. And I threw that all away, the second I believed Mikaya over her."_

_"You know what you have to do now, don't you?"_

_"Find her?"_

_"And win her back."_

_Nick nodded. He wasn't going to let Mikayla win. He had almost lost Miley once, he wasn't about to let that happen again. He would fight for her, with everything he had. He just hoped it wasn't too late._

* * *

**CHAPTER 18**

Oliver winced, feeling the stiffness in his neck. He moaned as he rolled over, before his eyes flew open, realising it was morning.

"Miley?" Oliver yelled, running out of his room, "Miley?"

He saw Demi and Joe asleep in each other's arms on the couch, but no sign of Miley. He ran back to the bedrooms, flinging her bedroom door open. The bed was still made, she had never come home.

* * *

"I don't think I should be doing this, bro. We should be out looking for her," Joe objected, for the first time struggling to carry his surfboard, feeling like it carried the weight of the world.

"She would want you to be competing, Joe. Don't ask me how I know, but this is exactly where we need to be right now," replied Oliver, feigning confidence in his answer.

Demi wrapped her arms around Joe's waist, as he bent down the place a caring kiss on her forehead.

"Go get them, killer," she laughed, trying to cover up her concern about Miley.

"Thanks, babe," he acknowledged, grateful for their support when he knew they should be making Miley their priority.

Joe let go of Demi, high fived Oliver, and headed for the water. A few metres down the sand, Nick watched their exchange. His eyes searched for Miley, his heart sinking when he saw she wasn't with them. He too, headed for the water, remembering to throw Jesse a look that could kill. It was down to Joe, Nick and Jesse again, and this time his heart just wasn't in it.

* * *

Miley stood away from the crowd, watching Nick wade deeper into the ocean. She wiped her eyes, silently pleading with herself to make them stop. She saw Joe glance back, his eyes locking with hers. He came to a stop, before turning and running up the beach towards her. Miley stole a peek at Demi and Oliver, but they were heading back up the sand to find a place to settle themselves. Grateful for her luck, she waited for Joe to reach her.

"Miles," he said breathlessly, "you're okay!" He dropped his board and pulled her into a tight hug.

She gave in and hugged him back, exhausted. Miley felt safe, and let the tears slip down her cheek. Miley had made a deal with herself almost seven months ago, that she wouldn't need anyone anymore. If she told herself that she didn't need anyone, if she never let herself rely on anyone, she wouldn't have to feel the pain that almost broke her when Lily died. She only let her guard down around Olly and Jackson. She felt that resolve waver as Joe held her close.

"I can stay, Miles..."

"No way, you got to go beat that jerk," she whispered.

"Which one?"

Miley felt a giggle escape her chest, and it surprised her. He ruffled her hair, and quickly pecked her on the cheek.

"Glad you came."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, loser."

Joe grabbed his board and sprinted across the sand, launching himself into the water. He looked back to try and get Demi and Oliver's attention so they could go get Miley, but they just waved, not understanding. The siren sounded, signalling the start of the final, and Joe didn't have time to do anything else.

Miley stood by herself, wishing the sand would swallow her up. She knew she would have made her friends worried, but she couldn't handle all of this right now. Not now, not today, of all days. Her heart was already hurting too much to be able to accept that Nick didn't really care about her, not the way she cared about him.

* * *

Nick watched his best friend paddle into the line up, and he wondered if he should say anything. He decided against it, trying instead to focus on his surfing. He let his gaze wander back to the shore, and he saw a girl standing on her own. Her hair fanned out in the wind, her long, tanned legs went on for days and her arms wrapped around her middle like she was holding herself together. He felt like his chest was going to collapse, she looked so lost. Nick prepared to ride a wave back into shore, to run to her and take her in his arms, when he heard Joe hiss at him.

"Whatever you're thinking, don't do it. Just get this final done, and then you can go through me and Oliver before you get a chance at her."

Joe's cold tone successfully commanded control over Nick, he just nodded in defeat.

* * *

Nick dragged himself out of the waves, trying to feel happy, or at least feel anything about coming second. He plastered a fake smile on his face for his best friend who had taken out the event, content at least with Joe winning. Nick believed Joe deserved to win, and he watched at Demi and Oliver came flying up to him, bursting with congratulations. Miley wasn't with them, but she hadn't been with them before when he had seen her on the beach. He craned his neck, trying to spot her. As the official ceremony came to an end, and the crowd starting thinning out, he still couldn't find her.

Running out of options, Nick approached Joe, Demi and Oliver.

"Do you know where Miley is?"

"Even if we did know, what the hell makes you think we would tell you?" spat Oliver, seething.

"Please guys, I need to talk to her. I didn't cheat on her, none of it is true," he pleaded.

"He's being honest," confirmed Kevin, everyone turning to see him strolling up the sand.

"You don't know what he's done," argued Joe.

"Give him a chance to explain," Kevin begged.

Joe shrugged, frowning. He had a lot of respect for Kevin, and even if he wasn't willing to listen to Nick, he owed it to Kevin to hear them out.

* * *

"You think she's going to be there?" asked Demi, unsure of their plan.

"Where else would she go now? You didn't see her Demi, she'd go back to where she feels safe, even Oliver said so," assured Joe.

"And if we all confirm Nick's story, she can't not believe us," agreed Oliver.

"So, the plan is we tell her what Mikayla did, convince her to come to the ball, and then Nick is waiting in the limo downstairs?" enquired Demi, for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Yeah," Oliver said, exasperated. He pushed Demi's dress further across the backseat, trying not to wrinkle it, or his and Joe's suits. Oliver felt a rush of hope as Demi pulled into the underground car park of the apartment complex, seeing the unmistakable yellow car in its spot.

"Miley's back!" he yelled, triumphantly.

They scrambled out of the car, gathering their things and restlessly fidgeting as the elevator slowly climbed its way to their floor. Joe flung the door open as soon as Oliver had unlocked it, and the crammed their way through the frame expecting Miley to be waiting for them. Instead, the keys to the car sat on top of a piece of paper on the coffee table.

_I'm sorry guys, but I can't stay. I can't deal with all of this, not today. Joe, I'm sorry I couldn't be there to celebrate with you, but I'm so proud, you deserved that win. Demi, you're going to look amazing tonight and don't let anyone tell you anything less, and make sure Joe treats you like a princess. Olly, I know you deserve better than a scribbled note, but you, of all people, should understand. Please don't come after me, I don't want you to give up this night because of me. If you want to do something to make me happy, please go to the ball._

_M._

"What does she mean?" Joe asked Oliver, his smiling faltering as she went from praising him to being cryptic.

"I forgot..." he whispered, letting the letter fall from his hands.

"Forgot what?" Demi demanded, frustrated.

"Lily. It's Lily's birthday today," Oliver let a sob build in his chest, silent tears beginning to fall down his face.

* * *

"What do you mean, she's gone?" yelled Nick.

"Calm down. She's gone to the airport, to go home."

"And why aren't they going after her?"

"She asked them to go to the ball."

"Fine. They can go. I'm going to find her."

"Nick, she doesn't want anyone going to get her, she made that clear. Miley has made her decision, and from what you've told me, if you go after her, she's just going to run faster."

"I can't just let her go," Nick's voice broke.

"You're going to the ball."

"This isn't some sick Cinderella fairytale, Kev!"

"I know. That's why you are getting in that damn limo with your friends, and I'll go and get her."

"What makes you think Miley is going to listen to you?"

"Sometimes you have to take risks, Nick."

"Losing her, isn't a risk I'm willing to take."

* * *

'_Boarding for flight DJ329 to Melbourne is now ready for boarding. Please make your way to Gate 6. Calling all passengers travelling to Melbourne today on flight DJ329 to please make their way to Gate 6'._

Miley sighed, lifting her back onto her shoulder. It was heavy, and at first she couldn't pull it up because she was so tired. Suddenly it was easy to lift, and she turned to see Kevin helping her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Stopping you from making one of the biggest mistakes of your life..."


	19. She'll Be Here

PREVIOUSLY

_She turned to see Kevin helping her._

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"Stopping you from making one of the biggest mistakes of your life..."_

* * *

**CHAPTER 19**

Miley forced the double doors open, ignoring Kevin calling her name. A security guard tried to stop her.

"Miss, stop! You can't go through there without a ticket," he yelled, his warnings falling on deaf ears.

She turned to look at Kevin chasing after her. She hoped she had made the right decision.

* * *

"They should be here already," said Demi, shifting her weight from foot to foot anxiously.

"Quit fidgeting, you're making me nervous," scolded Joe, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead, "she'll be here, alright? It's going to work."

"Why isn't Kevin answering his phone?" whined Nick.

"Seriously, this is bullshit. I can't take this. I'm going to the bar," declared Oliver, spinning around and ricocheting off an ample chest.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the whore in the flesh," fumed Oliver, staring daggers at Mikayla, "I must say you are looking particularly trashy tonight."

A stream of expletives exploded from Mikayla's mouth, before she noticed the others standing behind Oliver.

"Nicky..." she said with an evil chuckle, "where's your little girlfriend?"

Nick launched at her, his face reddening with anger. Joe untangled himself from Demi, grabbed Nick by his shirt and forced himself between them.

"How can you show your face here?" hissed Joe, keeping Nick behind him.

"Don't know what you're talking about," Mikayla answered with a smirk, placing her palm on Joe's chest.

"Don't touch me," Joe seethed, slapping her hand away.

Nick tried to dodge around Joe again, but this time Oliver gripped his arm and started dragging Nick away, aware of the number of eyes now straining to see what was going on.

Demi stepped forward to flank Joe's right side, slipping her hand into his.

"Who the hell are you?" scoffed Mikayla, offended at Joe's rejection and eyeing their intertwined hands suspiciously.

"I'll tell you who I'm not," Demi began, the anger rising in her, "I'm not a two faced lying, manipulative bitch who plays with people's lives because I'm so disappointed with my own."

"What the hell did you just say to me?" Mikayla practically screeched, her eyes narrowing in fury.

Demi breathed in sharply. She was never one to back down from something or someone, especially when she knew she was right. Demi looked at Mikayla, and realised she couldn't let this slide. Miley deserved better than this, so did Nick. Whilst she hadn't known them for very long, Demi knew that this anger she was feeling, was because she felt protective of her new friends, and she was a good enough judge of character to believe they would do the same if the situation was reversed. Demi lifted her chin, and faced Mikayla.

"Let me tell you something, in years to come you will find yourself alone, and realise it's your own fault. You try to keep others down because it makes you feel more important. What the hell gives you the right to treat people the way you do? No one deserves to have people like you make them feel like that. You're scared that people are going to see through your fake facade, and learn that you're just a nobody who is going to achieve nothing. You think you can get away with making people feel like shit, but I'm telling you right now, one day you are going to get what's coming to you!" screamed Demi, fed up with Mikayla's taunting.

More people turned around to see what the commotion was, and Mikayla looked like she had been slapped. Her mouth opened and closed a few times, without making a noise. Bystanders began whispering and pointing at Mikayla, and she turned to escape their judging eyes, but turned at the last minute to whisper a threat to Demi.

"Watch yourself, skank. No one, and I mean no one, speaks to me like that and gets away with it."

* * *

Demi let out a sigh, realising she had been holding her breath. Joe looked at her in amazement, proud of her for standing up for herself and Miley. He hadn't expected that kind of loyalty or intensity from her, and he liked it. He took both her hands in his and leant down, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"I'd want you in my corner any day," he whispered to her.

"Holy shit, Demi!" cried Oliver, slinging an arm over her shoulders, "Dude, I've never seen a chick so menacing and still be the hottest girl in the room."

"Hey!" yelped Joe, pretending to be jealous, pulling Demi closer to him. Oliver just laughed.

"Seriously Demi, you didn't have to do that," said Nick softly, obviously still trying to calm down, "not many people have the balls to mess with Mikayla. Thanks…"

"No, I did have to. Miley is my friend, and so are you. I won't just stand by and let her hurt you guys," assured Demi, before mumbling, "plus, I didn't like the way she put her dirty hands on Joe."

"You're kind of adorable," grinned Joe, kissing her again. Nick and Oliver laughed.

"Demi!"

The group looked over to where the voice came from, and Demi rolled her eyes.

"That's my mother. I forgot I have to go represent the company because they made this big donation."

Giving Joe a quick kiss on the cheek, she turned away from the boys who now stood facing the stage.

Demi walked up the steps to the stage where her mother was waiting. She was still shaking from her confrontation with Mikayla, but she knew that someone had to stand up to her. Demi didn't want to be presenting the donation in front of the thousands of people who stood before her, but she wouldn't let her mother down.

Demi looked to the crowd and easily picked out Joe, Nick and Oliver, hooting and hollering in support. She smiled, and cast a quick glance across the room, trying to spot Miley. When she didn't, she turned back to her where her mother was introducing her. Demi approached where her mother had just been standing. Before she reached the microphone, a very angry looking Mikayla ripped it from its stand and turned to glare at Demi. Mikayla staggered forward a few paces, with a hateful expression on her face. Demi stopped in her tracks, her heart pounding.

* * *

Oliver nudged Joe in the ribs, pointing to the stage where Mikayla had now appeared. The blond was unsteady on her feet, and swayed from side to side. Her piercing voice echoed through the room, people watching her curiously. She commanded the attention of everyone, before mercilessly launching into a tirade against Demi.

"Before we welcome that stupid skank to the stage, I thought I would do a proper introduction, let you in on a few of her secrets. She acts like she's so innocent and good, but really she sleeps around with any guy she can. She likes to tell people she's on the tour with her parents, but ask any male in this room and I guarantee they've seen her naked. Not hard, considering the sex tape she made last year and posted on the internet herself..." Mikayla paused, looking at Demi.

Demi was frozen to the spot, listening to the poisonous lies Mikayla was spitting out like venom. Tears spilled over and ran down her cheeks. Mikayla smiled in satisfaction, and took a deep breath ready to continue her cruelty. She was interrupted by the soft sound of someone beginning to play the piano.

* * *

Miley watched her friend get torn to shreds by Mikayla and no one was stopping her. She looked around, trying to find Nick, Joe and Oliver, but the room was too packed. She was too far from the stage to get to it in time, but something caught her eye just behind her. She leaped up onto the smaller platform and ran her hand along the sleek edge of the grand piano. Miley sat herself at it, and placed her slender fingers on the ivory keys, doing the only thing she could think of to save Demi.

"Happy Birthday..." she whispered.

* * *

"Lily?" said Oliver, in disbelief, listening to the music flooding the room.

"It's Miley," breathed Joe, while Nick just watched and listened in awe at the brunette.

The melody floated out in perfect execution, and Oliver recognised the song from the first note.

"It's Lily's song," he whispered, "Miley hasn't sung or played once since Lily died. This was the last song they were working on together, they never finished it because...."

The crowd turned to watch Miley, no longer interested in the crazy girl on the stage. A member of staff finally switched off the microphone that Mikayla was holding, as another two dragged her off stage.

"_I can almost see it  
That dream I am dreaming  
But there's a voice inside my head saying  
'You'll never reach it.'_

_Every step I'm taking  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking _

_But I gotta keep trying  
Gotta keep my head held high _

_There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose _

_Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb"_

Miley held the last note, and the crowd applauded, mesmerised by the angelic voice of the stranger, encouraging her to continue.

"_The struggles I'm facing  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down  
But no, I'm not breaking _

_I may not know it  
But these are the moments that  
I'm gonna remember most, yeah  
Just gotta keep going _

_And I, I got to be strong  
Just keep pushing on"_

Oliver eyes welled up, and he saw Miley look directly above her, and he knew she was thinking about Lily. Demi climbed down off the stage, forcing her way through the sea of people. She didn't stop until she felt Joe's arms close around her, and she buried her face into his chest.

_"Cause there's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose _

_Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah! _

_There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Somebody's gonna have to lose _

_Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!"_

At this point, the crowd began to keep a steady clap in time to Miley's playing. Demi wiped her eyes and felt Joe place a kiss on top of her head. She peered over his arm and saw Miley's hands flying across the piano, and the entire room enraptured with her. Oliver had a sad smile on his face, while Nick couldn't keep his eyes off of Miley.

_"Keep on moving, keep climbing  
Keep the faith, baby  
It's all about, it's all about the climb  
Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa"_

Her fingers finally left the keys, and for the first time she looked at the thousands of faces staring at her.

_"It's all about the climb."_


	20. He's Got His Life, I've Got Mine

**A/N** - Disclaimer - I own nothing but the plot.

Also, sorry bout the delay in updating, I have the next few chapters ready to go, which is why I uploaded another so quickly, kind of a way to say sorry. **Please review**, and I'll update the next few quicker -- if you want them!

* * *

PREVIOUSLY:

_At this point, the crowd began to keep a steady clap in time to Miley's playing. Demi wiped her eyes and felt Joe place a kiss on top of her head. She peered over his arm and saw Miley's hands flying across the piano, and the entire room enraptured with her. Oliver had a sad smile on his face, while Nick couldn't keep his eyes off of Miley._

_"Keep on moving, keep climbing_  
_Keep the faith, baby_  
_It's all about, it's all about the climb_  
_Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa"_

_Her fingers finally left the keys, and for the first time she looked at the thousands of faces staring at her._

_"It's all about the climb."_

* * *

**CHAPTER 20:**

Miley fingered the metallic strings of her guitar, pulling at the randomly.

"That sounds terrible," laughed Oliver, strolling into her room and flopping onto her bed.

"Thanks," she replied sarcastically, placing the guitar down beside her.

Miley sat cross-legged with her back against the wall, the window above her letting in sunlight which caught on her hair and reflected a glow.

"Have you finished it?" Oliver asked, rolling over on the bed to face Miley properly.

"Finished what?"

"The song you've been writing while you've been moping around," he said matter-of-factly.

"I'm not moping," Miley countered, "and, who said I was writing anything?"

"You've been scribbling in the notebook of yours since we got back last week."

"Have not."

"Have too," Oliver argued.

"No, I have not. Stop spying on me," growled Miley.

"It's not spying when I happen to quietly enter your room without announcing my presence so you don't have time to hide what you were doing," he grinned.

"How do you do that?" laughed Demi, bounding through Miley's door and landing on the bed next to Oliver.

"Do what?"

"Manage to spin everything so it sounds so innocent."

"I'm amazing, that's why," Oliver offered, before ducking as Miley threw a pillow at him.

"Are you sure you won't come to the benefit tomorrow?" asked Demi, for the millionth time.

"I'm sure."

Miley cast her eyes back down, avoiding seeing the disappointment in their faces. Demi was staying with Miley this weekend, having travelled south to join her father for a benefit gala being held in the city on behalf of his agency. Her dad was busy organising for it, so Miley told Demi that instead of hanging out on her own her dad's hotel room, she could stay at Miley's. Demi was thrilled, and Miley's parents had instantly taken a liking to the passionate and lively girl.

"You never even got to wear Taylor's dress though!" Demi whined, hoping to convince her friend to attend.

Miley finally met Demi's gaze, her mind casting back to the night she should have worn the ivory gown.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

Her fingers finally left the keys, and for the first time she looked at the thousands of faces staring at her.

She easily spotted Oliver, who was wearing a knowing smile. Next to him, she saw Demi smile gratefully at her, Joe's arms holding Demi close. Then her eyes landed on Nick, who had an unreadable expression on his face.

Oliver carved through the wash of people to get to Miley, who stood up from the piano seat. The crowd was still clapping, and Miley felt self conscious looking at the people dressed in suits and gowns. She stared down at her ripped jeans and tight singlet, embarrassed at her appearance. Miley felt Oliver's arms wrap tightly around her waist, lifting her off her feet.

"I'm so proud, Miles," he whispered in her ear, "Lily would be too. It was perfect, the best birthday present she could have ever hoped for."

"You remembered?" asked Miley, tears running down her cheeks.

"Eventually, I was so worried about you that I didn't have time to think about anything else."

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"You're here now, Smiley. The rest doesn't matter right now."

"Miley!!!" cried Demi, joining them on stage, "that was insane. Thank you so much, I don't know what to say. You saved me."

"Someone had to put a stop to that cow running her mouth about you," Miley grinned, hugging Demi, "are you okay?"

"Seriously?" Demi gaped at Miley, "you're asking me if I'm okay? I should be asking you that!"

"What Mikayla just did though…"

"She did because I had already put her in her place. I had a go at her. That was her version of revenge. Plus, no one is even looking at me; they're all staring at you."

"She's right Miles, you were amazing," agreed Joe, taking his turn to embrace her, "I didn't know you could sing, how come you never told me?"

"You never asked," Miley laughed, peeking at the crowd.

"Miley?" she heard a voice softly call her, and she turned to face the liquid chocolate eyes that were framed by long, dark lashes.

Nick looked at her, searching her face for some hint of how she was going to react.

"You guys should go for a walk," Oliver suggested, gently pushing Miley down off the stage.

Miley merely nodded, following Nick outside.

* * *

"Earth to Miley!" taunted Demi, laughing, "hello, are you in there?"

"What?" said Miley, looking around disorientated.

"I asked, if you had heard from Nick at all."

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Care to elaborate?" prompted Demi, slightly frustrated at Miley's stubbornness.

"I've told you everything. It's done. He's got his life, I've got mine."

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

Nick walked along the small jetty that extended out into the canals which outlined the building they had just exited. He leant against a bollard, as Miley settled herself on the edge, her toes dangling just above the water.

They stood in silence for a few minutes, both of them not sure how to start.

"Miles, I'm sorry," started Nick, beginning with something simple, "on a scale of one to ten, how mad are you?"

"I'm not so much mad at you, as I am at the situation, and how we let ourselves get it to this stage."

"I should have believed you."

"Yeah, you should have."

"You should have believed me too, though."

"Yeah, I should have," Miley allowed.

"What now?"

"I wish I knew. I wish I could make it go back to how it was."

"Tell me what you want me to do, and I swear I'll do it."

"It's not like that, Nick. It's not going to magically fix itself. How do I know that you're not going to doubt me at the first sign of trouble? I don't want to be one of those clingy, needy girlfriends who is so insecure in their relationship that they become insecure in themselves. I'm not like that, I don't want to become that."

"You want to be my girlfriend?" Nick's mouth fell open.

"Again, with the selective hearing. What I meant was- "

Nick interrupted Miley, not giving her a chance to finish. He quickly closed the distance between them, crouching down to her level, cupping her face in his hands. His lips claimed hers, his heart soaring. At first she was too stunned to respond, but soon she found her fingers tangled in the curls at the base of his neck, her mouth moving against his. He lost his balance, crashing backwards onto the hard wood, pulling her with him. Miley was on top of Nick, her mouth never leaving his. He ran his tongue at her entrance, and she granted him access. Nick's tongue battled with Miley's, with an intensity that had been building in him for the last few days. He ran his hands across her back, and he smiled into the kiss as he heard her groan at his touch.

"Well, looks like we don't need to be worried about you two not getting along," laughed Joe, approaching the entwined couple.

Miley quickly rolled off Nick, blushing furiously.

"Literally, kissed and made up," added Oliver, lazily sauntering over.

"Sorry for the rude interruption," apologised Demi, poking Joe in the ribs, "but my dad wants to talk to you."

"Your dad?" asked Nick, confused.

"Quit asking questions, already," hollered Joe, beaming, "just trust me, go talk to the guy!"

"Sure, sure."

Nick stood up, offering a hand to Miley. She took it, and he pulled her up and into him.

"I know we are going to have to talk later," he whispered to Miley, "but please tell me this is enough for now?"

Miley just nodded, allowing herself a small smile.

"By the way, if the offer still stands, I would be pretty stoked if I could introduce you to Demi's father as my girlfriend…"

* * *

Miley placed a hand on her guitar, sighing. She knew she had done the right thing, but that didn't mean it had hurt any less. She looked at Demi, who was squealing on the phone, no doubt talking to Joe. Oliver was dramatically covering his ears, complaining to Demi to be quiet. She remembered walking into that building, her heart heavy from the toll her emotions were taking on her. Part of her, a large part, hurt so much because she missed Lily. Another part, felt hopeful that things would finally fall into place for her and Nick, that she might get a chance at true happiness. For this, she also felt guilty, because how could she be allowed to feel this content, when Lily was gone. At the time, she didn't realise that her new found happiness was to be short lived, that she was going to have to build that wall around her heart again if she was going to get through what was coming next.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

"So you're Nick Johnson?" asked Demi's father, extended his hand.

Nick shook it, nodding. He kept one arm around Miley, trying to figure out what Mr Munroe could want.

"And this is Miley, my girlfriend," Nick introduced, smiling at his choice of words.

"Enviro nut and singing sensation," Mr Munroe teased, wrapping his arm around Demi's shoulders.

"I kind of told him about you," Demi explained.

"And I know everything about you, young Nick," said Mr Munroe, refocusing the conversation, "and I have a proposition for you."

"He's got sponsors interested in us!" Joe blurted out, quickly covering his mouth with his hand.

Demi laughed, and playfully slapped Joe's arm.

"Way to ruin the suprise, killer."

"Really?" asked Nick, incredulously. He looked from Joe to Mr Munroe, not believing his ears.

"Really. After seeing you guys this weekend, talking to a few people on the circuit, and the glowing recommendation from my daughter, I've pulled a few strings, and got you boys a full ride to join the world tour, if you're interested."

"Interested? Am I interested? Are you kidding?" yelled Nick, his eyes widening.

"You and Joe say yes in very similar ways," laughed Mr Munroe, "I was worried at one point Joe was going to go bouncing into a wall though."

"And Demi's going with her mother, so I'll get to see her all the time!" enthused Joe, grabbing Demi and lifting her up. She started to hit him, begging him to put her down.

Miley forced a smile, excited for Joe, and for Nick. It was his dream, but her heart fell as she realised she now didn't know where that left her.

* * *

**FLASH BACK CONTINUES...**

"You can't turn this down, it's an amazing opportunity Nick."

"I don't want to lose you though. I just got you back."

Miley shrugged her shoulders. She leaned her head back against the wall, as Nick sat himself down on the plush chair out in the entrance hall.

"You have to go, that's all there is to it."

"That's not all there is, Miles. There's you."

"You can't give this up for me. I won't let you."

"You can't stop me."

"Imagine what Joe will say? He will be heartbroken. The chance for you and him to go jetsetting off around the world, chasing waves and babes, is a once in a lifetime kind of thing."

"Neither of us will be chasing girls. He's got Demi, I've got you."

"He's got Demi, right there with him. I'll be here, Nick. I won't hold you back."

"I don't want to go without you."

"I want you to go, Nick. And forget about me."

"Please stop this. Stop pretending and putting up this act. You can't tell me this is what you want."

"It's what I want," she answered, turning away before her eyes betrayed her. With all her heart, she wanted to beg Nick to stay with her. But she wasn't that selfish, and she could see that he wasn't going to let her go. So Miley made the decision for him, and she felt her heart shatter into a thousand tiny pieces as she did so. She thought her chest might cave in, it was hurting so much.

"Okay, so pretend I actually believe you. Why now? We still have time… we can figure this out," Nick pleaded, moving over to take her hand in his, "I can go and come back to you. We can sort something out, it doesn't have to be like this. This doesn't need to be the end."

She lifted her chin up, gazing up to search his eyes with hers. It was as though he could see straight through her, like he knew she was lying.

"Nick," Miley breathed, tracing her fingers along his jawline, "I won't be the one keeping you here. Why put off the inevitable? It will save both of us a lot of hurt if we just end this now."

Nick shook his head defiantly.

"Please, Nick. Don't make this any harder."

"I'm not letting you go."

Miley placed a soft kiss on his lips, before whispering into his ear.

"I'm not giving you a choice."

Miley started to walk away, turning her back on loving him, feeling a suffocating weight press harder and harder against her chest.

"Stay…" Nick said quietly, knowing she didn't hear him, watching Miley leave with his heart.


	21. On Lockdown Now

**A/N - **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!**

* * *

PREVIOUSLY:

_"I'm not letting you go."_

_Miley placed a soft kiss on his lips, before whispering into his ear._

_"I'm not giving you a choice."_

_Miley started to walk away, turning her back on loving him, feeling a suffocating weight press harder and harder against her chest._

_"Stay…" Nick said quietly, knowing she didn't hear him, watching Miley leave with his heart._

* * *

**CHAPTER 21**

Demi looked over her textbook at Miley. She was still sitting under the window, strumming on a guitar. Oliver had left about half an hour ago, and Miley hadn't said much since.

"Miles, why did you break up with Nick?" she asked, blurting out the question she hadn't directly asked yet.

"What?"

"I know he's going away and stuff, but you didn't even give yourselves a chance to make it work."

"I don't want to talk about it, Demi."

"Well, I think you should," Demi huffed, unsatisfied.

"This is why having Oliver around was so much easier. He's a boy, he doesn't want to know about the girl stuff."

"Give him a little credit, Miley. He actually has been talking about it to me too."

"So you've been discussing this behind my back?"

"Don't get all offended," Demi said, screwing her face up at Miley's defensiveness, "we're your friends, we're worried."

"I'm not worried, so why should you be?"

"Shutting down doesn't make it go away."

"Maybe not, but it makes it easier to deal with," Miley took a deep breath, "you're not going to let this slide are you?"

"Nope," grinned Demi.

"Fine. You really want to know? I like Nick so much it hurts. I more than like him actually and that scares the hell out of me. Since Lily died, the world didn't matter so much anymore. Then he came along and I started to care again. I started to forget about how much I missed Lily. I caught myself in the reflection every now and then, smiling. A real smile, Demi. And the only thing that had changed was Nick being in my life. And now he's got this amazing opportunity that just landed at his feet, how can I be selfish and tell him to stay because right now he's the reason I want to wake up in the morning? I don't want to let myself depend on him so much that I go back to the way I was before. I like being happy, I like feeling hopeful, and if I don't walk away from Nick now, it's all going to come crashing down that much harder when he leaves. So instead of opening up my heart that bit more, it's easier to put it on lockdown now, and save myself the hurt because I know he deserves this chance, and I'm not going to stand in his way."

* * *

Demi was quiet for a few moments, taking in Miley's monologue, staring at the petite girl sitting a few metres away from her, who looked almost broken.

"Have you told him that?" she finally asked, breaking the silence.

"It doesn't matter anyway."

"Yes, it does. He's miserable. Joe told me. He thinks you don't care, that you don't want him."

"It's probably easier that way, anyway."

"You're being ridiculously stubborn."

"I've been told before," Miley murmured, her brow furrowing in concentration.

They sat in silence again, Demi looking blankly at the wall. Suddenly, she turned to look at Miley.

"If he stayed, would you get back together with him?"

"He's not staying."

"If he was?"

"I don't know if he'd want to be with me after all of this."

"Not the question," Demi replied, exasperated.

"It's an influential factor that needs to be considered."

"Don't make me call Oliver to come and literally knock some sense into you."

Miley felt a giggle escape.

"For argument's sake, Nick loves you, Nick is staying. Would you be with him?"

Miley merely nodded.

"What if Nick asked you to go with him?"

Miley scoffed.

"Following him to Queensland was bad enough, I'm not being some tag-along girlfriend to a dozen foreign countries, Demi. That's just insane."

"I'm going, and Joe's going to be there. Are you judging me for that?" asked Demi, a little hurt.

"No, no, no," Miley reassured, "you're going with your mother, and you're still studying and you get to make your films and go on adventures. That's why you're going, Joe just happens to be a very, very good by-product of that."

Demi nodded her head in agreement, before Miley continued.

"That's different to what you're saying, you and Joe are going on tour. You're not following him. I have my last year of uni here, I'm not going to flake out now. Knowing my attention span, as everything that's happened in the last few months, maintaining motivation is a real issue at the moment. If I don't go back, I can see myself giving it away all together. And that's not something I want."

"I was just asking," replied Demi, shrugging her shoulders.

Miley looked back down at her guitar, sighing. What she didn't see, was Demi's expression twist into a fierce look of determination, a grin spreading across her face. Her gaze moved from her textbook, to Miley, then back to her textbook. Her smile got wider, biting her lip as her eyes lit up.

* * *

"So, do you think it will work?" asked Demi, whispering in hushed voices to Joe and Oliver.

"You've definitely cemented your end of the deal?" checked Oliver.

"It's done. She was ecstatic, another person to boss around."

"And her parents?" Joe questioned.

"They were a bit hesitant," admitted Demi, "but after talking it through, they're pretty excited about it now. They were worried that I was trying to get them to agree for the wrong reasons, but I told them it wasn't just about Nick. I think Oliver pushed the whole thing over the line, though."

"What can I say?" said Oliver, grinning, "Miley's parents adore me."

Demi playfully punched Oliver, while Joe laughed.

"It won't matter though, unless we get her to the benefit tonight," mused Oliver, rubbing the non-existent injury on his arm.

"She saved me once didn't she? Like you said, Miley would do anything for the people she cares about. I hope in this case, it works in our favour," said Demi.

"Here's the moment of truth," hissed Joe, pointing to Miley's approaching figure.

* * *

"I can't believe you're making me do this!" whined Miley, shimmying into the ivory gown.

"I had no one else to turn to, Miles," Demi pouted, helping Miley into the dress.

"I really don't want to do this."

"Please," begged Demi, "it's for a good cause!"

"I already said yes, didn't I?" grumbled Miley.

"You did, because you're amazing," complimented Demi, "it's not my fault the entertainment pulled out at the last minute. The only decent band we could get in has another gig on before us, so they won't get there until later. We need something to start the night off with a bang. That's where you come in, and you can play that song you've been writing tonight."

"No, I can't," said Miley, shaking her head.

"HA!" cried Demi, scaring Miley, "so you admit it! You have been writing one."

Miley glared at Demi, cursing under her breath. Demi just laughed.

"By the way, that dress rocks."

Miley turned to look in the mirror, and raised her eyebrows in surprise at the sight before her. The pale material flowed down her body, pulling in tighter at just the right places, her soft curls draped around her shoulders. Demi had helped with her make up earlier, copying what Jacques had shown her the week before and it looked flawless. Miley allowed a small smile to creep across her face.

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Oliver, walking into Miley's bedroom.

"What?" said Miley, looking herself over for something wrong.

"Damn, Smiley. You're going to be the perfect accessory on my arm!"

Miley poked her tongue out at him, while Demi pulled out her camera and started snapping photos.

"Joe's meeting us there," explained Oliver, nodding in appreciation at Demi's outfit too, "he's going to fall over when he sees you."

Demi just giggled, blood rushing to her cheeks.

"Dad organised a car for us," said Oliver, "its downstairs waiting."

"I still don't want to go," complained Miley, both of her friends ignoring her as they dragged her out the door.

* * *

"Shit," swore Miley, "shit, shit, shit, shit, shit."

"Hey, language!" scolded Demi.

"Sorry, you're right. This requires a higher level of obscenity. Fu-"

"Stop!" hollered Demi, clamping a hand over Miley's mouth.

"What's going on?" asked Oliver, as Miley's muffled giggles escaped through Demi's fingers.

"She's being a diva!"

"Am not," Miley huffed, dramatically stretching her mouth now that Demi had lowered her hand.

"Smiley, quit being annoying," was the only support Oliver offered to Demi.

Miley glared at Oliver, pushing back the luxurious curtains that served as a barrier between them and the crowd. She peeked out, giving a small squeak before turning back to her friends, the colour drained from her face.

"Can't do it."

"You did it just last week, though. Just do it all over again," said Demi.

Miley shook her head, "Not the same. Last time I didn't have time to think about it, I just did it. This time, I have enough time to think and I think that it's a bad idea."

"Miley, look at me," demanded Oliver, "why the hell are you freaking out?"

"Oliver, look out there," she retorted, "how the hell could I not be freaking out?"

"Miley, for crying out loud. Shit. You know what this is like? This is like that time you lied to your parents about where you were after school for like three weeks, when you were at my house even though you were grounded. You told them you were at rehearsal for the Christmas concert, and then they were so excited that you had no choice but to actually agree to perform because they went ahead and bought tickets."

"I remember. How is it anything like that though?" asked Miley, laughing.

"At that point, you had never performed in front of anyone other than your family and a few of us, without Lily. You begged Lily to go up on that stage with you; you were refusing to go up there without her. You were being so flipping adamant that it was going to be Lily's fault if your parents were disappointed that you didn't sing that night, that she gave in. She went up on that damn stage with you, and you started singing. You sang that whole song, so perfectly, and your mother had tears in her eyes by the end of it. You never even noticed that after the first couple of notes, Lily had snuck off the stage."

Miley laughed, smiling as she thought back to that night. She had tried her hardest to be mad at Lily, but everyone kept congratulating her and Lily just let her bask in the spotlight. It was the first time she had ever performed on her own, and it was with Lily's help that she'd had the courage to get up in front of those people.

"She's not here now, though," Miley said sadly, casting her eyes down.

"Of course she is," said Oliver, wrapping his arms around her, "she's always here."

Miley tilted her head up, and Oliver pressed his forehead against hers.

"I miss her, Olly."

"She wouldn't want you to keep hiding, Miles. Don't deprive the world of your talent. You know Lily would be standing her agreeing with me, she'd push you onto that stage and force that mic down your throat if she had too."

Miley gave a small nod, looking to Demi.

"Well, shit," she said in defeat.

Demi gave a hearty laugh.

"You should sing this song too," said Demi, handing Miley a piece of paper.

Miley looked at it, horrified.

"Where did you get that? No one was meant to see that!" she cried.

"Doesn't matter how I got it. It's incredible, and I'm begging you to sing it tonight."

"It's not finished. I haven't got it quite right."

"It's perfect, Miley. I heard you the other night, and Demi is right."

"What did I tell you about spying on me??!!" yelled Miley.

"Since when do I listen to anything you say?"

"For the record, I hate you both," she muttered, narrowing her eyes.

They both just grinned, knowing they had Miley cornered.

"Well, shit."


	22. Insane Blood Sucking Surfer Freaks

**Author's Note: **_DISCLAIMER:_ I own nothing but the plot

PLEASE READ AND **REVIEW** – I'd love to know what you think so far, and if you like the direction this is taking. Thanks! :)

* * *

PREVIOUSLY:

_"Doesn't matter how I got it. It's incredible, and I'm begging you to sing it tonight."_

_"It's not finished. I haven't got it quite right."_

_"It's perfect, Miley. I heard you the other night, and Demi is right."_

_"What did I tell you about spying on me??!!" yelled Miley._

_"Since when do I listen to anything you say?"_

_"For the record, I hate you both," she muttered, narrowing her eyes._

_They both just grinned, knowing they had Miley cornered._

_"Well, shit."_

* * *

**CHAPTER 22**

Nick made a face at Joe. He hadn't stopped squirming since they had got here.

"I'm going to hit you in a second. I'm sure Demi is around here somewhere."

"What?" said Joe, looking confusedly at Nick.

"Demi…?"

"Oh, yeah. Right. I know," he answered vaguely.

Nick shook his head at his best friend, giving up. He looked to the stage and saw Demi walk across it. He nudged Joe, and pointed to Demi. Joe looked even more nervous, if that was even at all possible.

"Thank you all for coming tonight…" started Demi, and Nick zoned out. He looked at the maze of faces around him, searching for a familiar one. He couldn't see Oliver, and Joe had told him that Miley hadn't given into to Demi's demands of her to attend tonight. Nick couldn't mask his disappointment when Joe had told him that, he had hoped to see her again, even though he knew it was probably the worst thing he could do to himself right now.

"And so without further delay, I present to you, Miley Stewart," concluded Demi, and Nick's eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

She joined Demi on stage, her smile shining like the sun, radiating across the room. He couldn't help but smile back at her, his heart swelling a little at the sight of her.

Miley picked up a guitar from the side of the stage, pulling the strap over her head. She struck on a few chords, before launching into a cover of a Muse song. The crowd burst into applause at the end, enjoying the acoustic version. She continued with a few more covers from various artists, earning a roar from the crowd at the conclusion of each one. When she announced she was about to play her final song, her gaze scanned the crowd. Miley had started to play 'The Climb', the song she had performed last week, when suddenly she stopped. Her eyes locked onto Nick's, and he could hear his heartbeat in his ears. The crowd waited expectantly, confused at why she had stopped playing. Nick saw Demi poke her head out from the side of the stage, looking at where Miley was staring and nodding in understanding. Something huge and black started to get dragged across the stage, with Demi and Oliver pushing hard against it.

"Trust them to have a piano on standby," laughed Joe, "they're more organised than I expected."

"You knew about this?" hissed Nick.

"Just watch and listen, bro."

Nick saw Miley sit herself down at the piano, casting one last glance at Nick before she placed her fingers delicately on the keys.

"_These clouds aren't going nowhere, baby  
Rain keeps coming down  
I just thought I'd try to call you, baby  
Before you got too far outta town  
And I hope that you get this message that I'm leaving for you  
'Cause I hate that you left without hearing the words that I needed you to_  
_And I hope you find it_".

_And I hope you find it,_  
_What you're looking for_  
_And I hope it's everything you dreamed your life could be_  
_And so much more_

_And I hope you're happy, wherever you are_  
_I wanted you to know that_  
_And nothing's gonna change that."_

Nick caught Demi and Oliver staring at him out of the corner of his vision, but he never once took his eyes off Miley.

"_Am I supposed to hang around and wait forever?  
Last words that I said  
But that was nothing but a broken heart talkin', baby  
You know that's not what I meant."_

Miley glanced up for a split second, looking in Nick's direction, before casting her eyes back to the piano. He felt like his heart was screaming out to hers.

_  
"Call me up, let me know that you got this message that I'm leaving for you  
'Cause I hate that you left without hearing the words that I needed you to_

_And I hope you find it,  
What you're looking for  
And I hope it's everything you dreamed your life could be  
And so much more_

_And I hope you're happy, wherever you are_  
_I wanted you to know that_  
_And nothing's gonna change that_  
_And I hope you find it_  
_Whatever it is out there that you were missing here_

_And I hope you find it,_  
_What you're looking you_  
_And I hope it's everything you dreamed your life could be_  
_And so much more_

_And I hope you're happy wherever you are_  
_I wanted you to know that_  
_And nothing's gonna change that_  
_No, no, no_  
_And I hope you find it_  
_I hope you find it."_

* * *

Nick didn't move. He saw Miley get up and walk across the stage, the sound of the crowd deafening in appreciation. He was confused, that song seemed like it was meant for him, yet it contradicted everything she had said to him the last time they spoke. He felt Joe's hand on his shoulder, steering him to the edge of the stage where Demi and Oliver were waiting.

"She's pretty much in love with you, dude."

Oliver stood with his arms folded against his chest, as Demi wound her arms around Joe's waist.

"What am I meant to do now?" Nick asked, feeling a bit lost, "she says it's over but she gets up there and does that?"

"You should have it figured out by now," laughed Oliver, "she doesn't do feelings that well. She's a weirdo. Her weakness is she cares too much. Everything gets to her so much more when it's important to her, and she doesn't always know how to handle it. So she shuts down, and will only let you in when she's ready, and usually when you least expect it."

"She's right though, I'm still going to leave her, and I can't expect her to wait."

"That's where I work my magic," interjected Demi, an evil grin spreading across her face, "get her to admit to herself that she can't live without you, and I'll do the rest."

"I don't get it," replied Nick.

"You don't need to... yet. Before you go get the girl, let me ask you something. Is she worth risking everything for?"

Nick hesitated, wondering if it was a trick question.

"Dude, would you be stoked if you spent the next twelve months on tour with her?" Joe rephrased.

"So much less poetic, you Neanderthal," complained Demi, smacking Joe across the back of the head.

"Does the trick though," stated Joe, grabbing Demi's wrists and pinning them at her sides.

"I already laid it on the line for her once," said Nick doubtfully, "am I meant to just go risk rejection again?"

"It will be different this time," Oliver told Nick.

Nick jiggled his leg impatiently, trying to decide what to do.

"This plan of yours... how good is it?" he asked.

"Freaking amazing," laughed Demi, "practically foolproof. We've got everything covered."

"Maybe we should tell him the secret weapon part?" said Joe, dropping a kiss onto Demi's forehead.

"Maybe you should tell me the whole thing?"

"Fine," conceded Demi, "this is the game plan..."

* * *

"Miley?"

Miley whipped her head around, knowing who was standing there before she even saw him.

"Hi," she replied, in a small voice.

"I won't lose you," was all the warning Nick gave her before he pulled her into him, his fingers digging into her waist.

He crashed his lips onto hers, revelling in the warmth of her lips. Miley immediately kissed back, snaking her arms around his neck. She grabbed onto the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer, granting his waiting tongue access. The kiss grew heated, their tongues battling while their lips danced against each other. Miley drew back, gasping for air, while Nick just let his kisses draw a trail down her jaw to her neck. She cupped his face in her hands, dragging him back up to her level to claim his lips again, hungry for more. She could feel his excitement straining against his pants, pressing into her leg, but his kisses were still tender. She felt him smile, and seized the opportunity to pull away before she got distracted again.

"What are we doing?" she said in a ragged voice, placing her hands on his chest trying to push him away.

"What I should have done instead of letting you walk away from me," answered Nick, not letting go of her, "what you sang up there, did you mean it?"

Miley turned her face away from him, hesitating.

"Miley?" he asked, gently taking hold of her chin and moving it back to face him.

She felt herself get lost in the innocent brown eyes looking so intently into hers.

"Yes," she said in a hoarse whisper.

"You're wrong," he told her, gently letting his fingers graze her cheek, "what you told Demi. You're wrong."

"What did she tell you?" Miley asked angrily, feeling betrayed.

"Not much," he admitted, "except for the fact you thought you were doing what was best for me. You are best for me."

"Oh," mumbled Miley, not convinced.

Nick chuckled at her insecurity.

"If I said there was a way for us to be together, without being apart, would you say yes?"

"You sound like Demi," she frowned.

"We owe Demi big time," laughed Nick.

"You say owe, I say blame," she said, poking him in the chest.

"You didn't answer my question," Nick countered, one hand still caressing her cheek, the other around her waist.

"Quit being so vague and I might."

"You want to stay because of study and shit, yeah?"

"Yes."

"And I want to go because of surfing and shit, yeah?"

"You're making this sound pretty lame," Miley said, rolling her eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes. And I want to stay because of you."

"No." Miley shook her head to emphasise her answer.

"That wasn't a question, Miley, that was a statement. A refutable one in fact."

"Is there a shortcut to your point?"

"And you want to break up so I don't have a reason to stay?"

"Sort of."

"Then the answer is simple!" Nick cried, gleefully, kissing her gently on the lips again.

* * *

Demi burst through the doors to their left, which lead to the main room. She was followed closely by Joe, who was holding her hand, and then Oliver fell through the door frame too.

"Dude, please tell me it's going to be a year of the Awesome Foursome, the Fab Four, and some other nickname to that effect?" hollered Joe, grinning at Nick and Miley.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" begged Miley, glancing at her friends.

"You're Marissa to Nick's Ryan," stated Joe.

"Come again?" said Miley, becoming even more confused.

"I'm Seth?"

"How drunk are you?" questioned Miley, looking at Demi expectantly.

"She's Summer?" said Joe, pointing at Demi.

"Even I'm not following," laughed Oliver.

Demi rolled her eyes.

"Bad, bad, bad O.C reference."

Realisation dawned on the other three.

"Marissa dies," said Miley, glowering at Joe.

"Yeah, coz she meets the crazy vampire dude. We'll just keep you away from insane blood sucking surfer freaks," shrugged Joe.

"Babe, you're getting confused. You're mixing The O.C with Twilight and it's not working out so well for you," said Demi, doubling over with laughter.

"Imagine if we were vampire boardriders. We'd never get owned by waves again because we don't need to breathe. Except we can't go in sun so we would have to surf at night. It would be less crowded then, I guess," mused Joe, oblivious to the funny looks he was receiving, "Anyway, no I'm not, I'm right. He ends up losing that outrageous fight in the car park at the end but then they like have this unspoken respect for each other."

"Please, please, shut up. You're making this worse," gasped Demi, struggling to breathe from giggling so much.

The others had joined in, amused by Joe's efforts. Once they had calmed down, and Miley managed to regain some composure, she asked again.

"Please, someone. I don't get what's going on, and as much as I appreciate your attempt to explain Joe, I still don't understand."

"Well," started Demi, "I came up with an idea. All you need to do is say yes, and everything is good to go."

"And this idea would be?"

"You and Demi work with her mother doing your weirdo nature shit and Demi's parents and your parents have already said yes, which means you pretty much follow us on the circuit but for free and probably doing something you think is fun, and then me and Nick rip it up on tour, but you would both be there as our cheer squad, which means you don't have to break up with Nick and he can quit being all annoying and sad and start being awesome again, we'll conquer the world and get to spend time with our favourite girls, and you don't have to be left behind and you can still study which means everything is right in the world again," revealed Joe, managing to rush it all out without taking a breath.

"Always jumping the gun," complained Demi, screwing her face up at Joe stealing her thunder.

"Why couldn't you just say that two seconds ago, bro," laughed Oliver.

"What do you think?" whispered Nick, nuzzling into her hair.

"I can't let that happen, Nicky…" a high pitched voice threatened, coming from an unnoticed figure standing in the dark corner of the room, a flicker of light reflecting off something metallic gripped menacingly in her hand.


	23. Beacon on the Shore

**Author's Note:** Sorry its been so long guys, I shouldn't be neglecting you. I got a few more chapters done, so if I get a few reviews to let me know you guys are still on the bandwagon, I'll put them up wayyy soon just to make up for it :) p.s don't own anything etc etc etc

* * *

PREVIOUSLY:

_Which means you don't have to break up with Nick and he can quit being all annoying and sad and start being awesome again, we'll conquer the world and get to spend time with our favourite girls, and you don't have to be left behind and you can still study which means everything is right in the world again," revealed Joe, managing to rush it all out without taking a breath. _

_"Always jumping the gun," complained Demi, screwing her face up at Joe stealing her thunder._

_"Why couldn't you just say that two seconds ago, bro," laughed Oliver._

_"What do you think?" whispered Nick, nuzzling into her hair._

_"I can't let that happen, Nicky…" a high pitched voice threatened, coming from an unnoticed figure standing in the dark corner of the room, a flicker of light reflecting off something metallic gripped menacingly in her hand._

* * *

**CHAPTER 23:**

Miley stared at Mikayla, her eyes opening wide in shock when she saw the sharp edge of a knife being pointed at her.

"Get away from him," she hissed, waving the weapon around.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Mikayla?" yelled Nick, pushing Miley behind him, shielding her with his body.

"Taking back what's mine!" she laughed manically, tossing her head back.

Oliver stepped forward to flank Nick, just as Joe moved to Nick's other side, shoving Demi and Miley a few steps back.

"This has nothing to do with you, Joe…" Mikayla said, lowering her eyes, "Or you for that matter."

Oliver didn't budge, and Joe glared at the crazy woman who stood before them.

"Put the knife down…" said Nick softly, seeing the anger flare in Mikayla's eyes.

"What knife?" Mikayla giggled, running her fingers tips over the stainless steel, "This one?"

Mikayla flicked her hair over one shoulder, raising one eyebrow.

"You just don't get it do you? I don't like losing…" explained Mikayla, "It started when Nick left me. I made a mistake, with Jesse. But I thought I fixed it when I got rid of his baby, and then we could be together, Nick. But no, you still didn't want to be with me. You acted like I didn't even exist! Then I used Jesse to get on the tour, get closer to you. To prove that I still love you and that you always belonged with me. Then this good for nothing skank comes along and you choose her! What does she have that I don't? Nothing! I'm the one you should be with, Nick. And she's trapped you. So I'm here to make things right. To make you see that I'm the one for you."

"You're a psycho bitch!" blurted out Demi, clapping her hand across her mouth immediately after the words had tumbled out.

Joe turned and looked at Demi in exasperation, silently pleading with her to keep quiet.

"Ah, you again…" chuckled Mikayla, stepping sideways so she could see Demi around the boys' wall of defence, "Seems I not only have to take what's mine now, but also teach you a lesson."

"Don't you dare threaten her," warned Joe, edging closer to Mikayla.

"Uh, uh, uh…" sang Mikayla, brandishing the knife in Joe's direction, "Don't you dare threaten me."

Miley was watching Mikayla, her whole body tense with fear. Mikayla looked unhinged, her hair was dishevelled and she had dark circles under her eyes. Miley moved closer to Nick, placing her hands on his lower back, peeking over his shoulder. He reached around to take one of her hands in his, entwining their fingers, but not letting Miley get any closer to the unstable Mikayla.

"What are you going to do Mikayla?" asked Joe, adrenaline fuelling his confidence, "Kill us all?"

Joe took a step back and brought Demi closer to him, fearing Mikayla would make a sudden attempt to fulfil her threat.

"No, silly," she answered, like her plan was so obvious that she couldn't believe Joe would even ask that question, "I just want Nick. I'm here to save him from her. Oh, and maybe I'll kill that stupid bitch, just for fun!"

* * *

Demi gasped in terror as Mikayla pointed the knife in her direction.

"If I leave with you, will you let the others go?"

Miley felt like the wind had been knocked out of her as she heard Nick offer himself to Mikayla.

"No!" Miley screamed, refusing to let Nick surrender.

"Shhh," he soothed, whispering so Mikayla couldn't hear, "It's the only way. Please Miles, play along."

Nick gave a sidelong glace to Joe, and Joe responded with a barely perceptible nod.

"Maybe…" Mikayla mused.

"That's the deal, Mikayla. I'll go with you, as long as you don't hurt these guys."

"How heroic of you," scowled Mikayla, "But I know she's brainwashed you into thinking you love her. I was willing to fight for you, and I don't know if I should trust you because it shouldn't be this easy."

"You're right though Mikayla. She didn't brainwash me, I was just pretending all along. I was waiting for you to come back for me."

"What the f-" started Oliver, before Miley silenced him with a swift kick to leg.

"You were?" asked Mikayla, her face lighting up.

"I thought you were with Jesse and that I had blown my chance to win you back. You broke my heart, but I never really stopped loving you," lied Nick, the words feeling like acid on his tongue.

"Oh, Nicky…" cooed Mikayla, the hand holding the knife dropping to her side and she launched towards Nick's outstretched arms.

"You stupid insane slut!" hollered Joe, tackling her from the side.

Mikayla hadn't anticipated a counterattack, and she was knocked off her feet. She howled, as Oliver caught up with Nick and Joe's plan and flew forward to kick the knife that had fallen from Mikayla's hand, away from her. Mikayla clawed at Joe, before delivering a hard blow from her knee to his head. Joe rolled over her, unconscious. Nick had pushed Miley and Demi back again, shouting at them to run. They had started for the door, when they heard the sickening crunch of Mikayla making contact with Joe's head. The girls turned, and saw Mikayla foot fly out with force to collect Oliver in the knees, and they heard a snap and saw him crumple to the floor in agony. Nick lunged at Mikayla, a deep growl escaping him. Nick easily pinned Mikayla down, but Mikayla had scrambled across the room far enough to reach out and grab the knife.

Oliver tried to stand up, and cried out in pain. Joe was still not moving, and Demi had run to his side, begging him to wake up. Miley got to Oliver, but he just instructed her to help Nick. She stood frozen, watching as Nick tried to wrestle the blade from Mikayla.

"Go!" screeched Oliver, snapping Miley out of her terror stricken state.

She ran forward, a split second too late.

Miley watched as the knife pierced Nick's skin, Mikayla burying it into his stomach.

* * *

Miley could hear someone screaming. It was ear pitching, and she felt it penetrate deep into her heart. The person was clearly in pain, and Miley wanted to comfort them. She felt bad for them; she wanted to do something to make them stop hurting. It was then that Miley realised, that is the deafening screams were coming from her.

* * *

"Please, Joe. Please, get up," sobbed Demi, gently shaking his shoulders.

* * *

"No!" yelled Oliver, blinding pain shooting from his knee where he already knew Nick's psychotic ex-girlfriend had managed to break something. He saw the blade disappear into Nick's abdomen, and his breath got caught in his chest. Nick's face crumpled in pain.

* * *

Mikayla let go of the handle, her brow furrowing. She looked at the blood on her hands, confused. She clambered backwards, from under Nick's body, and stared as Nick fell forwards to where she was positioned moments ago. Mikayla felt someone flash past her, grabbing Nick and rolling him over, the knife still embedded.

"Oh no," Mikayla whimpered, "Nick?"

* * *

Miley felt her feet carrying her at what she imagined to be superhuman speed to Nick's side. She crouched down, pushing him over so he was lying on his back. Miley reached out to caress his cheek, noticing the lack of colour. He was as pale as the sand on Whitehaven Beach, and his breathing came in short shallow gasps. She heard Mikayla mumble his name, and she whipped her head around.

"If he dies…" Miley roared, anger bubbling inside her.

Mikayla's face contorted as if the words Miley had spoken were physical torture. Mikayla got to her feet, retreating slowly from the scene in front of her. Miley turned away, fighting the part of her that wanted to tear Mikayla apart.

* * *

Nick dipped his toes in the sand. He revelled in the warmth from the sun beating down on his bare back, his bronze skin soaking up the rays. He squinted as he gazed out into the water, and saw someone approaching him from the depths. A waved crashed, and she disappeared. When a lull came, she appeared again, and was closer than before. He found himself standing up in anticipation of greeting his visitor. Nick waded out to his knees, shielding his eyes from the blazing sun with his hand. He tried to figure out who the girl in the water was, and what she wanted from him. Nick saw she was wearing a white dress, with dark curly hair tumbling down around her shoulders. The dress pooled around her waist, floating on the surface of the water. She was smiling at him, but she had stopped moving. Nick tried to call out to her, but she took no notice. He felt paralysed, and mentally begged his feet to take him to her, but they weren't obeying. He no longer had control of his body, and he couldn't reach her no matter how hard he tried. He didn't know why he needed to get to her so badly, but he just knew he had to. Nick got a tingling sensation tickle his abdomen, and he looked down to see the water around him stained red. He frowned, confused. Nick looked to the girl for answers, but she only offered him a sad smile. It was at this point that Nick wondered if he was dead, and as if she could read his mind, the girl shook her head. This no longer felt real to him, and he became frightened. The girl turned her smile into a warm one, making him feel inexplicably safe. Nick heard a loud clap of thunder explode overhead, and he looked to the sky which had suddenly turned black. The noise startled him, because up until then it had been completely silent. He saw dark clouds roll in, smothering the once brilliant sun. Without the sun, it had become cold, and Nick began to shiver. He cast his eyes back to the beauty in the water, only to find she was no longer there. He frantically searched the water for her, only to hear a familiar giggle from behind him. The girl was now stood like a beacon on the shore, an impossible embodiment of perfection guiding him home. The sun beamed down on her, bathing her in the middle of the storm. He easily waded back through the shallows, trying to get to her. Her hair was still dripping wet, the sun catching it and reflecting back the light like little rainbows. Her dress clung to her body, still soaked through.

"You have to go back…" she whispered, her voice dancing in his ears.

"Are you an angel?" Nick asked, needing to understand what this was.

She just shook her head, giving him a lopsided smile.

"You know you have to go back, no one is ready to let go…"

"Go back where?" Nick questioned, frustrated at his lack of insight.

"Nick…" she breathed, "Wake up. It's now or never."

Nick felt realisation wash over him like a wave breaking onto a beach. It hit him with such a force that he felt his lungs seize up and he forgot to breathe.

She nodded, knowing he was now aware.

"Wake up, Nick. Please, wake up…" she begged, her voice now louder and more desperate, but it didn't seem to be coming from her. It was her voice, but it was as though it wasn't coming from this place. It was from somewhere he couldn't see a way to get back to.

"Don't give up. Please, just open your eyes…" she pleaded again.

Nick clutched his stomach, pain now tearing across it. A flash of lightning lit up the black sky, blinding him.

"Now or never…" the girl told him, her voice reaching him from beyond the white veil that was now across his eyes.


	24. PART 2: Perfectly Miserable

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

_Authors Note:_

Sorry this took so long, I had to figure out whether do a sequel, or just "Part 2" - it. I decided to do that. Please review :)

* * *

PREVIOUSLY:

_"You know you have to go back, no one is ready to let go…"_

_"Go back where?" Nick questioned, frustrated at his lack of insight._

_"Nick…" she breathed, "Wake up. It's now or never."_

_Nick felt realisation wash over him like a wave breaking onto a beach. It hit him with such a force that he felt his lungs seize up and he forgot to breathe._

_She nodded, knowing he was now aware._

_"Wake up, Nick. Please, wake up…" she begged, her voice now louder and more desperate, but it didn't seem to be coming from her. It was her voice, but it was as though it wasn't coming from this place. It was from somewhere he couldn't see a way to get back to._

_"Don't give up. Please, just open your eyes…" she pleaded again._

_Nick clutched his stomach, pain now tearing across it. A flash of lightning lit up the black sky, blinding him._

_"Now or never…" the girl told him, her voice reaching him from beyond the white veil that was now across his eyes._

* * *

**PART TWO**

**CHAPTER 1: Perfectly Miserable**

"How you holding up, beautiful?" said Joe softly, draping his arm around her shoulders.

Miley wrapped her arms around his torso, turning to bury her face in his shoulder. He quietly chuckled, pulling her in closer to him.

"You just got to hold on a bit longer. Don't give up yet," he told her, kissing the top of her head.

She sighed, and peeked around Joe's arms to look at the boy lying in the hospital bed behind him.

"He doesn't deserve this," whispered Miley, her eyes finally meeting Joe's.

"I know. It's been a bad run lately."

"That's the understatement of the year."

"It will get better," Joe murmured, hoping Miley wouldn't detect the doubt in his voice.

"It has to," she agreed.

* * *

"Miley."

"Miley," Demi repeated, a little louder.

"Miley!" Demi poked her friend this time.

"Amateur," Oliver teased, gently forcing his way past Demi, maneuvering his crutches around her.

He moved his face towards Miley's until he was practically touching her. Then he licked her cheek.

"Get the hell away from me, Oliver!" groaned Miley, her eyes snapping open.

"I don't even want to know how you discovered that method," said Demi, shaking her head at Oliver, who had an impish grin gracing his features.

"It gets Sleeping Beauty to bust out of her unusually, humanly impossible deep slumber every time."

"He learnt it from my dog," yawned Miley.

"Gross," said Demi, scrunching her face up in disgust.

"What are you guys doing here?" Miley asked, trying to rub the sleep from her eyes.

"Nick's parents asked us to come and check on you. Joe told them you wouldn't leave with him."

"Is Denise coming back tonight?"

"Nah, Paul said they'd be back in the morning," answered Oliver, leaning back against the wall.

"You should go home too," suggested Demi, glancing over her shoulder to look at Nick.

"Someone has to stay with him."

"You've stayed with him since he was admitted, Miles. You need to go home and get some sleep," argued Demi.

"I can't leave him. What if something happens while I'm gone?" she whispered.

"You don't think his parent's aren't worried? And Joe too? We all want to be here, Miley."

"Smiley," started Oliver, moving over to Miley and attempting to crouch down in front of her. He only managed to lower himself a bit before the pain in his knee stopped him. He gently smiled at Miley, taking her hands in his. "One more night, okay? Tomorrow night, I'm taking you home."

"Oliver!" hissed Demi, annoyed that he had given in to Miley so easily.

He shrugged apologetically at Demi, before turning back to his best friend. Miley nodded, grateful for his understanding.

"I brought this for you," said Oliver, reaching behind Demi, wobbling as he tried to balance on his good leg. "Figured you wouldn't sleep that much. Those plastic chairs aren't that comfy."

Oliver handed Miley her guitar, which she took hesitantly.

"Maybe it will wake him up," smiled Demi, imagining the scenario.

"I'll ring you after work tomorrow. I think Joe's coming in after the meeting with the directors."

"Dad's going to be there. He's going to advocate for Nick's spot to be suspended on the tour pending his recovery," added Demi.

Miley merely nodded, looking distractedly out the window.

"Come on," said Demi, pulling on Oliver's arm.

"Love you," mouthed Oliver, as he was dragged out of the room.

* * *

Miley forced her eyes open, moving in the chair trying to stretch out the cramp that had taken hold of her lower back. Her foot kicked out in a reflex, and struck her guitar that she had left on the ground. She set her jaw, bending down to pick it up. She pulled the strap over her head, and stood up. She carefully moved closer to the bed, using what little light was escaping into the room from the hallway. She sat of the corner of the bed, edging slowly towards him. She leaned down and brushed the stray curls from his face.

"Nick," she whispered, as though trying not to disturb his sleep. "Please wake up."

Miley had begged this of him repeatedly over the last week, ever since she saw Mikayla drive the blade into his stomach. Her heart felt like it was being pierced with the same blade, every time she recounted that night. She remembered feeling like the floor beneath her had just given way. Apparently Mikayla had dropped the knife and ran, giving Demi the chance to call for help. People flooded the room shortly after, but it felt like a blur to Miley. Nick had been taken by ambulance to the nearest hospital, before being transferred to a larger one for emergency surgery.

The paramedics managed to get Joe to regain consciousness at the scene, but he was still admitted overnight for observation. He recovered quickly from the concussion, but Oliver's recovery would take longer, with intensive rehabilitation required as well as surgery for his shattered patella. Miley sighed loudly as she thought about Mikayla, who was now a fugitive wanted for attempted murder. The police hadn't found a trace of her since she fled the scene over a week ago. It scared Miley, knowing Mikayla wasn't locked up somewhere, that she was still out there, as crazy as ever.

Miley placed a tender kiss on Nick's lips, silently praying that she would feel them move against hers. But it didn't happen. Nick lay there, just as he had since he was rolled out of surgery. They had induced a coma, to give his body a chance to heal from the trauma. It was terrifying how the roles were reversed, and now it was Miley waiting for Nick to wake up. The doctors said they had expected him to regain consciousness by now, but they were still optimistic. But with each passing day, Miley's faith diminished. She couldn't understand how so many bad things could happen to them in such a short time. It wasn't fair, and Miley couldn't find a way past her own despair.

"Please," she repeated. "Please wake up. I was perfectly miserable before you came along. You can't bail on me now."

She laughed in spite herself, but it still sounded hollow. She wanted desperately to pretend like things were normal, that everything was going to be okay. But she couldn't fool herself into believing it.

"I started writing this a while ago," Miley admitted out loud, strumming a few random chords. "I didn't really know where it was going. It kept changing, like we did. You changed me, Nick. You made me want to believe there was some good left in this world. It's hard to imagine though, that I could ever actually think that. Not when you're here. Well, you're not really here. I don't know where you are. But I need you to come back. We all do."

Miley didn't bother to wipe away the tears rolling down her cheeks, instead she took a deep breath, and took Demi's advice.

"_When I was younger_  
_I had to say goodbye_  
_And lose my best friend._  
_My world fell apart_  
_And I never_  
_Really tried to reassemble it_."

Miley's voice broke on the last line, and her hands froze on the strings. She looked down at Nick's peaceful face, and knew that she needed to tell him this, even if it wasn't guaranteed that he'd hear it.

"_And since then I swore that_  
_I'd never let myself forget._  
_And that was the day that I promised,_  
_I'd never let anyone_  
_Into my heart again._

_But, baby._

_You are the only exception_."

Miley's shoulders slumped and she sung the last note, squeezing her eyes shut to stop the tears from overflowing. She almost fell off the bed though, when she finally reopened them. She stared, disbelieving.

"Miley?" came the whisper that sent Miley over the edge.


	25. It's Not Time Yet

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.**

_Authors note:_ I decided to post this early, even without many reviews, because there was a cliff hanger at the end that people might have assumed was not what it was. So I wanted to elaborate that and keep the drama up. However, I would love some reviews to let me know people are reading this, and what they think of it :) Thanks!

_

* * *

_

PREVIOUSLY:

____

Miley's voice broke on the last line, and her hands froze on the strings. She looked down at Nick's peaceful face, and knew that she needed to tell him this, even if it wasn't guaranteed that he'd hear it.

"And since then I swore that  
I'd never let myself forget.  
And that was the day that I promised,  
I'd never let anyone  
Into my heart again.

But, baby.

You are the only exception."

_Miley's shoulders slumped and she sung the last note, squeezing her eyes shut to stop the tears from overflowing. She almost fell off the bed though, when she finally reopened them. She stared, disbelieving._

_"Miley?" came the whisper that sent Miley over the edge._

* * *

**CHAPTER 2:**

Miley didn't even respond, she just launched herself at the doorway, tossing her guitar aside. Miley tackled her to the ground, hearing a satisfying whoosh as the air was knocked forcefully from Mikayla's lungs.

"How dare you show up here? You almost killed him!" screamed Miley, trying to pin Mikayla's thrashing arms down.

"I wasn't trying to kill him!" she shouted back, trying to scratch at Miley's face.

"Security!" screeched Miley, planting her knee into Mikayla's abdomen. "Someone help me!"

Mikayla cried out in pain, as Miley struck her face with all the strength she could summon.

"Miley!" came Joe's familiar voice, fear and anger drenching it.

He seemed to appear from nowhere, streaking down the corridor to tear Miley off of Mikayla. He struggled to hold back the enraged girl, while Mikayla awkwardly sat up, clutching her cheek.

"Stop," commanded Joe, pushing Miley behind him.

Miley barely had time to regain her balance, before she saw Joe grab Mikayla by the shoulders and haul her to her feet. Miley could see him shaking with fury.

"Please, Joe," Mikayla begged.

"Save your breath, you crazy bitch."

"Joe," Miley's voice cut through his rage, trying to reach past the infuriation.

As much as she wanted to hurt Mikayla, and cause her pain like she had caused them, Miley knew she had to stop Joe from doing something he would regret. She placed a hand on his forearm, and he immediately lowered it.

Only then did Joe notice they were now surrounded. Doctors, nurses, visitors, other patients, as well as security; had formed an audience around them. He let Mikayla go and took a step back, and watched as she slumped against the wall.

Security moved forward and roughly grabbed Joe, taking him by surprise.

"Let him go," Miley demanded, trying to force her way between them. "I said. Let. Him. Go!"

Taken aback by the girl in front of them, the security loosened their grip of Joe.

"Take her. She tried to kill my boyfriend!"

"But miss, your boyfriend just had his hands around her throat," one of the guards questioned, still not releasing Joe.

"Rent-a-cop, stupid fu- " Miley cursed under her breath.

Joe smirked. Mikayla was trembling, her eyes as wide as saucers as she vacantly stared at Miley.

"Not him, you incompetent idiots. The one in the hospital bed. Behind me. The one who almost died because of her. And she's the one wanted for _his_ attempted murder!" Miley yelled vehemently, pointing at Nick through the room's window.

Both guards mouths fell into a large 'O' shape, and dropped their hands immediately; suddenly recognising Mikayla from the photo that had been plastered over recent news broadcasts. Joe looked expectantly at them, finally having to point to Mikayla to snap them into action. They hesitantly grabbed Mikayla, who admittedly looked relatively unthreatening. The sudden touch of the strangers sent Mikayla into a frenzy.

"Let go of me!" she screamed, trying to escape their hold. "We were meant to be together. Let me see him!"

"You're not going anywhere near him ever again," warned Miley, with malice and threat lining her words. "Get her out of here."

The guards dragged Mikayla away from the crowd, and she began wailing.

"Are you okay?" Miley asked Joe, throwing her arms around him.

Joe rested his chin on the top of her head, wrapping his large arms all the way around her shoulders.

"Yes. No. I just can't believe she came _here_. Of all places," Joe breathed, astounded at Mikayla's audacity. "I was coming back to stay with you and Nick tonight. I couldn't sleep. I was just at the nurses' station trying to convince them to let me visit, when I heard you. I came running."

"It's lucky you did."

"You totally had her," he joked.

"Oh yeah, because brawling with a knife wielding maniac was the best idea I've had in a while," Miley replied incredulously.

"It was a good thing I suck at persuading people. Imagine if you had of come home with me earlier, and she turned up and no one was protecting Nick."

Miley shivered at the suggestion. A member of staff approached them, asking them for their accounts of what had just taken place. Joe and Miley were informed that the police were on their way, and a doctor just had to sedate Mikayla because she was out of control.

Miley tried not to break down while she was explaining to the nurse, and when she had finished, she immediately excused herself and went back to Nick's side. Joe followed shortly after, and entered the room to see Miley clutching Nick's hand, her head resting on the bed. When she didn't look up as Joe shut the door, and he noticed the rhythmic rise and fall of her upper body; he grabbed the spare blanket and draped it over her gently. He took position in the other chair, and leaned forward, holding his head in his hands.

It was too much for Joe to handle. His best friend was fighting for his life, metres away. Miley was barely holding herself together. He had been barely paying attention to Demi. And now he had to worry about the upcoming tour and the meeting he was meant to be having about it in a few hours. Joe sat up, closing his eyes. He rubbed the back of his neck, the last couple of days catching up with him.

"Come on, Nick," he whispered. "Wake your lazy arse up. It's not time yet. It's not your time. It can't be…"

He didn't need to open his eyes to know Nick hadn't responded.

* * *

Miley squinted her eyes open. Joe was lounging awkwardly in a chair against the wall. The main lights outside the room were still dimmed, but she could see two police officers talking outside the door. She yawned loudly, not moving her head. She could feel pins and needles spread through her hand, and she tried to wiggle her fingers to relieve the pain. She felt her fingers move against palm like they were separated, and cringed at the strange sensation. She moved them again, and feeling came back to her hand. She cocked her head up, lifting it from its position on the bed. She traced her fingers against the surface of her hand again, but the feeling didn't match the one on her palm. Miley finally turned to look at her hand, and saw it covering Nick's, slightly intertwined.

She saw her fingers touching the back of Nick's hand, and his curled under the palm of hers. She felt the walls of her chest tighten as she cautiously tickled his hand. She saw and felt his fingers move beneath hers. Miley breathed in sharply, freezing in place.

"Nick?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, trouble?"

Miley turned her head towards the voice, and saw Nick leaning against the wall next to the window. He had a huge grin on his face, and he was only wearing the boardies he had on the first time she met him. She looked back to the other Nick, lying attached to machines.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Miley whimpered. "No, please. It seemed so real."

"Oh, quiet you. Get over here," he chuckled.

Miley stood up, reluctantly releasing Nick's hand from her grip. She shuffled towards the half naked Nick, who had his arms held out waiting for her.

"Why are you not wearing any clothes?" mumbled Miley, throwing her arms around his neck.

He laughed, and pulled her closer to him. Miley sweared she could feel the warmth of his bare skin as she touched him.

"Hey, I'm your imagination's version of me. You clearly think I'm hot and only want me for my body. And anyway, I'm kind of clothed. You, however; you're the one with all the clothes on. How is that fair to me?"

Miley sniggered, amazed at her subconscious nailing his affectionately arrogant mannerisms. _I shouldn't let myself indulge in this; this is going to hurt so much more when I wake up_.

"Don't worry about that," Nick soothed, reading her mind.

Which he obviously was, because that's where she conjured him up.

"I wish I could just stay here with you," Miley said wistfully.

"Miley," Nick said, suddenly serious. "You have to wake up."

"Just a little longer," she begged, craning her neck up to move her lips towards his.

"Miley," he repeated, his face so close to hers.

"Nick, I've been fighting this for a while. I haven't told anybody, but I guess this is me finally admitting it to myself. I don't know how I lived without you before. Please don't make me do it now. Not now that I know what it's like having you in my life."

Miley could feel Nick's lips turn up into a smile, even though she couldn't see them. She was too busy staring into his eyes, the eyes that could made her melt with one look. Miley hadn't seen them do that in a week, and here, now, the dream version of Nick was still making her weak at the knees.

"Miley, you have to wake up."

"Please, not yet," she whispered, finally pressing her mouth against his.

Miley could feel the electricity spread from her mouth right down to her toes, just as it had the first time she kissed him. His lips moulded to hers, and he let his hands roam over her body.

"Miley," Nick murmured, when he finally broke the kiss. "Now. You _have_ to wake up now."

"I don't want to. You can't make me. It's my dream, and I'm staying here. You can't tell me what to do!" Miley argued, stomping her foot like a child.

"Did you just stomp your foot?" asked Nick, momentarily distracted.

"Maybe."

Nick shook his head, smirking a little. He looked past Miley, to the real version of him in the hospital bed.

"For me?" he pleaded.

"How is waking up going to help you?"

"I need you to be there."

"Be where?"

"You need to wake up. That's what you told me isn't it? Well, now I'm asking you to."

"What?"

"Please, listen to me. Just like I listened to you."

"No!" yelled Miley, pushing Nick away from her. "No, you didn't. Otherwise this would be real!"

"I did Miley, please trust me. Wake up now, and you'll see."


	26. You Could Be In Scotland

**Author's note: **I own nothing except the plot.

Please read and review :) I would appreciate it heaps!

**

* * *

**  
PREVIOUSLY:

____

"I need you to be there."

_"Be where?"_

_"You need to wake up. That's what you told me isn't it? Well, now I'm asking you to."_

_"What?"_

_"Please, listen to me. Just like I listened to you."_

_"No!" yelled Miley, pushing Nick away from her. "No, you didn't. Otherwise this would be real!"_

_"I did Miley, please trust me. Wake up now, and you'll see."_

* * *

**CHAPTER 3:**

Miley forced her eyes open, groggily taking in the room around her. It looked exactly the same, only she was back next to the bed, and there was only one Nick in the room. Joe was still fast asleep. She eagerly watched Nick, waiting for some sign that he was waking up. She stared until her eyes started to hurt from focusing so intently. Miley squeezed his hand, hoping to stimulate a response from him.

"I can't lose him," she quietly said to no one in particular.

Suddenly there was a loud thud, and Miley quickly threw her head around to see Joe lying in a heap on the floor. He glanced around in a daze, confused as to how he had ended up there.

"Ouch," he grumbled, trying to untangle his arms and legs so he could stand up.

"Did you just fall off the chair?"

"Apparently," Joe answered casually, as if Miley's surprise was unnecessary.

Miley sniggered, shaking her head at him. She was too distracted by Joe to notice the elevation of Nick's heart rate.

Joe placed himself back in the chair, and stretched his arms out to the side.

"What do you think would suck more?" he asked Miley. "Falling out of bed only to discover you had been relocated to the middle of a lake during the night, or falling out of bed only to discover you had been relocated to the middle of an ocean during the night?"

Miley laughed.

"I would say lake," Joe continued thoughtfully, his brow furrowing together in concentration. "You could be in Scotland for all you know. What if the lake you were in was the home of the Loch Ness Monster?"

"Do you want me to answer that seriously?" Miley scoffed.

"Of course," replied Joe, gesturing his hands to wave off her sarcasm.

"Well I'm not going to."

"Miley…" he warned, looking at her expectantly.

Miley shook her head in defiance, chuckling softly.

Joe cocked his head, keeping a straight face as he waited for her response.

"Fine!" she gave in, exasperated. "Maybe you're in the middle or the Pacific or Atlantic Ocean. Maybe you're bobbing up and down in 50 foot waves, waiting for sharks to make a meal of you. Maybe you're floating in a massive body of water that is undrinkable so you're going to slowly die of dehydration. Maybe a foreign fishing trawler finds you and you're suffering from amnesia so you create a new life from scratch in an Eastern European country where you have to sell your organs on the black market for money."

"That's spirit!" grinned Joe childishly. "Maybe…"

Miley's heart stopped and the world froze around her, as Joe's voice became distant and incoherent. She looked down to her hand, still wrapped around Nick's as it had been the entire time. Miley frantically searched the room for a sign that she was in another dream. Joe was still sitting in the same spot, oblivious to Miley's complete lack of attention to him. A flash of blue sailed past the doorway, and Miley saw two police officers come to a stop at the window to Nick's room. _The police officers_, Miley thought dejectedly, _this is a dream_. She waited for the second Nick to appear, but he didn't. Miley letting out a deep breath that she didn't realise she had been holding. Then it happened again. Nick's hand moved. _Please don't let this be a dream_, she prayed.

"…and maybe the tidal wave was caused by the full moon that made the werewolves phase. And maybe-"

"And maybe Nick's hand just moved," Miley interjected.

"And maybe Nick's hand just moved," Joe agreed, not concentrating on what Miley had said.

"Joe?"

"And maybe…" he continued. "And maybe the wave- wait, what?"

* * *

Joe had finally caught on to what Miley had said and he had mindlessly repeated. He leapt to his feet, knocking over the plastic chair in the process. The police officers came flying into the room at Joe's sudden action.

"I think he's waking up," Miley said in a hushed voice. "Get a doctor."

One of the officers gave a curt nod, and she walked back out the door.

"What do we do?" panicked Joe, hovering very close to the bed.

"I don't know!" Miley exclaimed.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"What? I don't know. Who the hell cares right now, Joe?"

"Well people are going to ask later, and I just want to have the details right!" retorted Joe, angrily.

"2.27am," supplied the remaining police officer, in the highest pitched voice that either of them had ever heard come from a male. "You've both been asleep for just under an hour and a half. We were waiting to question you, the nurses suggested we leave you be for a while. We were just coming back to check on you."

Joe snorted, and then tried miserably to cover it up by turning it into a cough. But he was still laughing, so it became a very awkward coughing fit.

"Ignore him," Miley said apologetically, trying to stifle her own giggles.

The police officer frowned, as his cheeks turned a bright crimson.

"The patient is waking up?" asked a nurse that had just entered the room, who immediately started fiddling with the machines attached to Nick.

"His hand moved," Joe stated bluntly.

The second police officer slipped silently into the room.

"Can you hear me, honey?" the nurse asked Nick. "If you can, squeeze my hand."

Miley held her breath, as Joe moved to stand next to her. She clutched as his arm, her fingers digging into his skin.

"I need you to open your eyes slowly. It's going to be pretty bright. You're in hospital," informed the nurse, giving Miley and Joe an encouraging nod.

A small groan escaped Nick's lips.

"Easy does it. Nice and slow, you've been asleep for a while."

"Nick," Miley breathed, tears of joy now freely rolling down her face as she saw his eyes flutter open.

"That's it. Well done, honey. Are you in any pain?"

Nick swallowed a few times, and licked his lips. He squinted his eyes almost shut, trying to give them a chance to adjust. He gave a nearly imperceptible shake of his head.

The nurse wrote a few things down on his chart, checking his vitals and pressing buttons on the monitors attached to Nick. Nick eyes were still a little unfocused, and so far he hadn't moved his head enough to be able to see Miley and Joe next to his bed.

"Alright, everything looks good. I'm going to let you guys have a few minutes with him, while I go call his parents and the on call GP. Officers, maybe you can wait outside until they've had their visit?" the nurse suggested.

The first police officer murmured an agreement, and followed her partner to wait in the hallway.

"Nick, dude. We;come to the land of living!" grinned Joe, taking a step forward and sitting on the end of the bed.

"Joe," he laughed weakly, grimacing in pain. He turned his head, and his face lit up as he saw Miley.

Miley stayed still, still convinced this was another cruel prank her imagination was playing on her.

"Hey, trouble."

And then Miley lost it. The tears now poured over uncontrollably, her chest heaving in uneven sobs. She buried her face in her hands.

"Miley?" Joe looked at her concerned.

"I'm sorry," she managed between sobs. "This just really sucks."

"It sucks that I'm awake?" Nick rasped out, his voice husky.

"No, it sucks that I'm not," she tried to explain. "Coz I'm going to have to wake up and this will all go away."

Joe barked out a loud laugh.

"Miley, come here," Nick requested, turning his hand over to offer it to her.

"You're not asleep, you loser," Joe said, still laughing.

"I'm not?" Miley sniffed, trying to wipe away her tears with her hands. "Are you sure?"

"Miley," Nick said softly, finally catching her eye.

Miley stared into his deep brown eyes, and relief washed over her.

"Oh god, so I'm really crying in front of you both?" Miley said, suddenly mortified.

"Yeah, Oliver wasn't kidding. Being a girl with weirdo emotions and shit really doesn't suit you," joked Joe.

"Now will you get over here?" Nick gave Miley a small smile.

Miley quickly closed the gap between them, placing a gentle kiss on Nick's lips.

"You scared me," Miley pretended to scold him, before kissing him again.

"All I remember is Mikayla, and that room. And she went crazy. After that, it's all kind of a blur."

"I'll explain later."

"Miles, we should let the doctors do their thing," said Joe, gesturing to the waiting man with the nurse.

"Right," accepted Miley.

She leant back down and let her mouth cover his again. He lifted up his hand and cupped her face, softly rubbing his thumb against her cheek.

* * *

When they exited the room, Joe nudged Miley with his elbow.

"You guys are so in love, it's gross."

"Can you not say that?"

"Say what?"

"Just shut up, Joe," Miley shook her head at him. "What are you? 12 years old?"

"Oh," Joe teased. "Are you scared of the 'L' word?"

Miley opened her mouth to defend herself, when the police officers approached them.

"Sorry guys, but we're really going to need to get your statements now," the female cop said.

"No worries," Miley answered. "Can we just do it here?"

"That's fine, we've called it in, and we were told about your previous statements from the first incident. My boss said as long as you come down to the station in the next day or two to formally sign it, we can just do a draft now, while all the details are still fresh in your minds."

"It's not really something you could forget."

"I know, it still has to be done," she sympathised. "There's a small office just through here I've got permission to use. Follow me."

Miley and Joe trailed behind the officers. Joe prodded Miley in the ribs.

"Stop it."

"Sorry. Do you not _love_ it when I do that?"

"Shut up," Miley growled.

"You _love_ Oliver. You tell him you do."

"Ew, I don't love him like that and you know it," she said in a hushed voice, because the male cop had turned around and given her a quizzical look. "Anyway, be quiet already!"

"I think you _love_ Nick. You write him _love_ songs."

"I think I'm going to have to hurt you."

"Lack of denial! I win. Plus, there was an edge of defensiveness to that threat. Classic sign," Joe laughed.

"I'm not_ in_ _love_ with Nick," Miley said unconvincingly. "We haven't been together that long, anyway. It's too early."

"People get married in less time than you guys have known each other, and gone through a hell of a lot less. Anyway, you guys are perfect for each other. It's sickening to watch really. So who cares about society and its stupid expectations? We shouldn't have to live by their rules!"

"What are you on about?"

"That you're in love with Nick!" Joe sing-songed.

"No, I'm not," she argued.

They rounded a corner and the male officer held a door open for them. They entered a room with a table and a few chairs, and the female cop gestured for them to sit down.

"Well, in my experienced opinion, being his best friend and all; I think that he's in love with you," hissed Joe.

Miley felt the corners of her mouth turn up involuntarily, as she felt her stomach knot in excitement at Joe's revelation.

"See," Joe teased, a triumphant grin spreading across his face. "You're smiling. You know I'm right."

"There's always a first time for everything."

Joe just scowled at Miley, before turning his attention back to the police.

_I love Nick_, Miley thought, testing out how it sounded. _I'm in love with Nick_. It sounded good.

Miley sighed.

"Well, shit."


	27. Go Commando

DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything except the plot, and that stuff.

* * *

Previously:

"Well, in my experienced opinion, being his best friend and all; I think that he's in love with you," hissed Joe.

Miley felt the corners of her mouth turn up involuntarily, as she felt her stomach knot in excitement at Joe's revelation.

"See," Joe teased, a triumphant grin spreading across his face. "You're smiling. You know I'm right."

"There's always a first time for everything."

Joe just scowled at Miley, before turning his attention back to the police.

_I love Nick_, Miley thought, testing out how it sounded. _I'm in love with Nick_. It sounded good.

Miley sighed.

"Well, shit."

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

_A WEEK LATER_

Nick felt the corners of his mouth pull up into a smile, as Miley's fingers traced lines lightly up and down his forearm. He kept his eyes closed, enjoying the gentle tickling sensation.

"I know you're awake," whispered Miley.

"Uh uh," he mumbled.

"If you're not, how come you answered me?"

"Clearly I'm talking in my sleep."

"Clearly," she laughed.

Nick slowly opened one eye, and saw Miley smirking at him. She was lying on her side, next to him on the hospital bed. Her hair was loose, the soft curls falling around her face. She wasn't wearing any make up, but she was still the most beautiful girl Nick had ever laid eyes upon.

"Why are you here so early?" Nick yawned.

"It's sunny outside."

"Oh, right. Of course," he nodded. "I don't get it."

Miley laughed.

"Didn't feel like sleeping when I could be outside playing in the sunshine," she explained.

"Except for the part where you're now inside, kind of making your point null and void."

"Oh, well look who is awake and using his extensive vocabulary!" Miley teased. "Anyway, before you went all righteous on me, I was going to tell you I came in early because your doctors rang your parents last night, and you're coming home today. Your dad has to work, but Denise is at home getting stuff organised, and I'm on pick up duty."

"I'm getting discharged?"

Miley nodded. Nick sat up quickly, earning a grimace.

"Whoa, ace. Take it easy, it won't be for another hour when they do their rounds. I already spoke to the nurses."

"Well aren't you efficient," he chuckled.

"Aren't you lucky your going to nursed back to health by someone so capable?"

"You're going to be my nurse, huh?" Nick grinned. "The little outfit and everything?"

"If you're _really_ lucky…" Miley whispered, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at him.

"Nurse Miley," he said, biting his lip. "It hurts."

"What hurts, Nick?" Miley asked, playing along.

"My heart."

"Why?"

"I think it's broken."

"Why?"

"My girlfriend still hasn't kissed me this morning."

Miley threw her head back and laughed loudly.

"You're _such_ a loser!" she taunted him, still giggling.

Nick jutted out his lower lip, pretending to pout.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"The puppy dog eyes thing!"

"I'm not doing anything."

Miley couldn't help but laugh at Nick's attempt at innocence. His hair was getting long and the curls were flattened out from the hospital stay. His eyes were dancing with mischief, and his bare torso was visible since he had sat up. Nick had placed one arm along the pillow behind Miley's head, and the other was stretched out in the other direction. Miley pulled herself up to face him, letting her legs dangle over the edge of the bed. She reached her hand across his legs and leaned on it to stabilise herself. Nick moved his hand to hold hers, running his thumb gently across the back of it.

"Nick, I-" Miley started, but Nick interrupted her.

"Miles, I just want to thank you. And I don't know how to. You've been nothing short of amazing. Anyone else would have turned and run for the hills when Mikayla first gatecrashed the scene. And you stayed. Then and now. I will never be able to apologise enough for everything I've put you through."

"Some things are worth fighting for," she shrugged.

Nick smiled sadly at her.

"What's wrong?" Miley asked, brushing his hair back off his face.

"Nothing," he lied.

"That might have convinced someone else. It didn't convince me."

"Since when have you got me all figured out?"

"Are you telling me I'm wrong?"

Nick sighed.

"She's been arrested, Nick. She's going to stay locked up. The trial is just a formality because her defence appealed. She won't win. We can go away and the DPP will call us as witnesses if necessary. We come back, tell the jury what happened, and watch her get dragged back to where she belongs. She can't hurt us anymore. It's done."

Nick shook his head in wonder at Miley's ability to nail exactly what he was trying to hide from her.

"Is it, though?" he mused.

"Even if the universe decided to throw something else our way, I think we can handle it. As long as we've got each other, right?"

Nick's eyes smouldered with emotions at Miley's choice of words.

"Right," he agreed. "And we'll make the rest up as we go."

He leaned in towards Miley, and reached to run his fingers through her hair.

"It's us against the world," she murmured, her lips inches away from his.

_Tell him now,_ Miley thought. _Tell him you love him_.

Just as Miley was opening her mouth, ready to put it all on the line, Nick closed the gap between them and kissed her. His kiss was warm and gentle and Miley eased into it quickly. Over the last week since he had woken up, Nick had been careful when kissing Miley. He usually kept the exchange short but sweet, except this time Miley could feel his hesitance falling away. She parted her lips to let his tongue find hers. Miley felt his hand move from being entwined with hers, to moving across her back as he pulled her closer. She traced her newly freed hand up his arm, along his collar bone and then dragged her nails down his toned chest, stopping short of the dressing covering the stab wound. He shuddered under her touch. The kiss had passion and fire fuelling it, built up from the week of chaste interactions.

Nick finally broke away, both of them left a little breathless. He gently pressed his forehead against hers.

"A guy could get better very quickly with a nurse like you."

"That's what the hottie in the room next to yours said," joked Miley, ducking away from Nick.

"That's okay," he said, pulling her back closer to him. "I tell all the nurses that make out with me that as well."

Miley's jaw fell open in mock outrage.

"Don't act surprised. I'm ruggedly handsome and come off as vulnerable; I'm a babe magnet right now."

"You did not just say babe magnet," Miley almost fell off the bed in hysterics.

"So you're not arguing with the ruggedly handsome bit?"

Miley covered the face with her hands, shaking her head.

"You're impossible," she told him.

Nick gave her a lopsided grin.

"You love me," he said, casually.

Miley's breath caught in her throat, until she realised he was just making fun of her.

_Get a grip_, she scolded herself.

Nick, missing out on Miley's internal dialogue, leaned in to kiss her again.

* * *

"You could do this yourself, you know," came Miley's distorted voice, from behind the door.

Nick was towelling himself off from a quick shower, smiling to himself as he imagined Miley getting his clothes ready for him.

"You should be happy that I'm letting you choose what I wear. Isn't that what every girlfriend wants from her boyfriend?"

"Not this one. I want a boyfriend who's is perfectly capable of dressing himself."

"Hey, I'm the patient here! I haven't even left hospital and you're already complaining. You're the worst nurse ever."

Nick opened the door and stepped back out into his small hospital room, to see Miley standing, her hand on her hip, holding his hoodie in her other hand.

"Babe, I was joking."

"You're lucky you're half naked right now because that's the only thing distracting me from throwing something at your big head."

"I can be fully naked if you want…" Nick grinned, pretending he was about to drop his towel from his waist.

Miley didn't fall for it. She walked over to the window.

"At least let me pull the blinds first, I'm not an exhibitionist."

Nick laughed. He moved over towards the bed, grabbing a pair of black Calvin Klein boxer briefs and holding them up in one hand.

"These aren't mine."

"Oh shit, they're my other boyfriend's. Awkward…" Miley smirked at him, singing the last word.

"No seriously, they really aren't mine."

Miley's face fell. Then she burst out laughing.

"Yeah, they really are. Me and Denise had a great time packing your bag last week. And then I may or may not have decided that it was time for you to ditch the Mr Men jocks and so I bought you some new ones."

"See, you are trying to tell me what to wear!" Nick argued. "Did you really throw them out?"

"You have Mr Men jocks?" she asked, incredulously.

"Y-You just told me…" he stuttered.

"I was joking!" Miley cried, laughing hysterically. "I wasn't about to go through your drawers! Denise got your clothes, and then got here and realised she had forgotten to pack undies. Joe was trying to convince her that you would be quite content to go commando, and she wasn't too keen on driving an hour back home when they were planning on staying the night in the city. So I offered to race down to the shops and grab you some. And I liked these ones."

"Oh…" was all Nick could come up with.

"Do you have a pair saying Mr Happy?" Miley giggled.

Nick glanced sideways at her, remaining silent.

"You do!" Miley had to lean against the window to steady herself, she was laughing that hard.

"Close the door," he growled.

Miley absent-mindedly obeyed him, wiping tears from her eyes. Her laughter ceased immediately as Nick made good on his offer and let the towel fall to the floor. He swiftly stepped into the new Calvin Klein's and pulled them up. He let go of the waistband with a snap of the elastic hitting his skin. He turned to face Miley.

"What?" Nick asked her, puzzled by the look on her face, but amused by the scarlet colour her cheeks had now become.

"A bit of warning before the peep show would have been awesome," Miley answered, her eyes not moving from his body.

"Jeez Miley, make a boy feel like a piece of meat. My eyes are up here," he feigned offence, pointing to his face for emphasis.

"W-What?" she replied, shaking her head as she finally lifted her head to meet Nick's gaze.

"I call that 'the Johno effect'. My ability to make even the most intelligent of women incapable of producing a coherent sentence."

That snapped Miley out of it.

"Oh, get over yourself, hotshot," she said, rolling her eyes.

Nick just grinned at her. She walked towards him and handed him the hoodie she had in her hands.

"What, no singlet underneath?"

"I figured just a hoodie would provide easy access."

"Easy access, huh?" Nick said suggestively.

"Oh, please. For the nurses. To redress the wound. Sex fiend," she admonished him.

"That's what I meant. Get your mind out of the gutter, Stewart."

"Just put the damn thing on," Miley threw the hoodie at him, catching him in the face.

Nick was still grinning at Miley as he pulled his arms into the sleeves. He shrugged it onto his shoulders, and pulled the hood over his head.

"Do I look all gangster and shit?"

"The lack of pants really sets the whole thing off," chuckled Miley, moving towards him.

She grabbed the bottom of the hoodie and started fixing the zipper. Nick wrapped his arms around Miley's shoulders and kissed her softly on the forehead. When Miley had finished pulling up the zip, she pulled down the hood and she slipped her arms around his waist. She looked up at him, mirroring his smile.

Joe came bursting through the door, followed closely by Demi. Joe pulled up short when he saw the couple.

"Well that's adorable and everything, but why doesn't Nick have any pants on?"

Demi clapped her hand across her mouth to stifle the giggles.

"Hey, don't look!" scolded Joe, grabbing Demi and turning her around.

Nick just laughed, while Miley blushed again.

"What are you even doing here, Joe?" asked Miley, stepping out of Nick's embrace.

"You told me that Nick was coming home and you wanted a welcoming party."

"Yeah, at home, you idiot. Not at the hospital." Miley sat down on the edge of the bed and gave Nick some denim shorts to put on.

"Can I turn around yet? I feel excluded. And silly, facing the wall while you guys are talking," Demi piped in.

"Yeah, Demi. It's safe," sniggered Nick, buttoning the shorts.

Joe grasped Demi's hand in his, pulling her into his side.

"Looks like the whole crew is back," laughed the nurse, striding into Nick's room. "Where's Oliver?"

Miley grinned at the others. This nurse had been taking care of Nick during the day shift for most of the last week, and had become quite taken with Oliver. It didn't help that he mercilessly flirted with her for his own amusement, even though she was at least twice his age.

"He's meeting us later," replied Miley, trying to hide a smirk as the nurse's face fell in disappointment.

"Well, the doctor has written the prescription for yours meds and I've organised your discharge papers," continued the nurse, referring to the earlier visit by the doctor before Nick had jumped in the shower. "So, if you're ready, you're good to go. And I never want to see you in here again!"

They laughed at the nurse's attempt at humour, and Miley gathered up the last of Nick's things.

"Just remember to take it easy for a few days, and there should be a note in your papers about a follow up appointment," the nurse called after them, as they ambled down the hallway.

* * *

The sun hit Nick's face as he stepped outside. He stopped and took a deep breath, revelling in the freedom.

"We'll meet you guys at home, we told Denise we'd pick up some brunch on the way back," informed Demi, pulling Joe towards his navy 4WD Jeep.

"Since when are all of you tight with my mother?" laughed Nick.

"She loves us," Demi smiled as though Nick's question was redundant.

"Ah, love," breathed Joe, thoughtfully, looking in Miley's direction.

Miley had managed to avoid the topic all week since Joe had brought it up the night of Mikayla's second attack. She hastily said goodbye to them both and tugged Nick's arm in the direction of the car.

"Why are you driving my car?" asked Nick.

"Because I've been home once in the last two weeks, the rest of the time I've either been at your house, or in the hotel room Olly's dad booked for us all to use. And how do you think I got home, genius? I drove your car, and I clearly couldn't drive yours _and_ mine back," retorted Miley, with an edge of irritation to her voice.

Joe's comment had aggravated Miley, and it reflected in her reply.

"Whoa, Miley. I was just asking. I don't care. What's wrong?" he asked, draping an arm around her shoulders.

"Nothing," she said harshly. Noting her tone, she tried again, softer this time. "Nothing, I swear."

"That might have convinced someone else. It didn't convince me," replied Nick, turning Miley's words against her.

"Since when have you got me all figured out?" Miley used Nick's earlier retort.

Miley stopped next to the car, and opened the passenger door for him. Nick awkwardly climbed into the lowered SUV ute. Miley shut the door, and walked around the shiny black hard top tray and hopped into the drivers side, tossing the discharge papers on the back seat. Miley sighed, and put the key in the ignition.

"Miley?" Nick placed his hand on her leg, trying to calm her.

Miley turned to face Nick, reaching and taking hold of the gear stick. She silenced whatever he was going to say with a quick but passionate kiss.

She edged the car out the parking space, pretending not to notice Nick staring at her in concern.

"Let's go home."

"Wait, Miles. I know you do this shutting down thing when something's bothering you. I thought we were past this though. Come on, trust me."

"It's not like that, Nick."

"Then tell me what's going on. What did I do wrong?"

Miley finally took her eyes off the road to look at Nick.

"You didn't do anything wrong," she whispered, focusing again on driving. "You did everything right. Too right. Stupid boy."

"That doesn't make any sense, trouble."

"Exactly!" she exclaimed. Miley gripped the steering wheel tighter, not at all pleased as to how this conversation was going. "Just, leave it?"

"No, because it's clearly upsetting you and I want to help."

"You can't help."

"Why not?"

"Why are you so stubborn?"

Nick scoffed.

"Coming from you, little miss 'I won't tell you'. You were fine one minute, and now you're being all weird!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I not inform you prior to entering into this relationship that I'm not a robot and I might actually have moods and feelings and emotions!" Miley said, angrily.

"What the hell are you talking about now?" asked Nick, raising his voice to match hers.

"I'm not a robot. You're a robot," Miley childishly insulted.

"You're being ridiculous."

"Oh, and the compliments just keep on coming."

"Miley, seriously. Stop being annoying and trying to distract me. It's not working."

Miley mumbled under her breath something that Nick didn't catch.

"If you're swearing at me, I'm never letting you drive my car again."

Miley mumbled a bit louder, but Nick still couldn't hear.

"Miley Stewart, I will pull on the handbrake if you don't assert yourself in less than 10 seconds."

Miley didn't say anything.

"1, 2, 3-" Nick moved his hand from her leg to rest on the handbrake. "4, 5, 6, 7, 8-"

"FINE!" yelled Miley, slapping his hand away.

He grabbed her hand and didn't let her take it back. Miley remained silent for a few minutes, before she finally spoke.

"Can you at least give me until the end of the ride back to your place so if I need to quickly jump out and run, I can?"

"You're starting to scare me..."

"I'm not scary. You're hair is scary."

That distracted Nick for long enough to pull down the visor and peer in the mirror, trying to fix his hair.

"You're extremely frustrating, you know that?"

"Pretty much."

The rest of the car trip was quiet, until they pulled into Nick's driveway. Nick reached over to stop Miley from getting out of the car.

"Miley?"

"Nick, I love you," she blurted out, turning to look into the brown orbs that made her heart melt.

"What?"


	28. Can We Just Forget?

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing except the plot :)

Author's note: Would love a few more reviews to let me know you guys are still keen on me continuing this, or if you're getting bored :)

* * *

PREVIOUSLY:

_He grabbed her hand and didn't let her take it back. Miley remained silent for a few minutes, before she finally spoke._

_"Can you at least give me until the end of the ride back to your place so if I need to quickly jump out and run, I can?"_

_"You're starting to scare me..."_

_"I'm not scary. You're hair is scary."_

_That distracted Nick for long enough to pull down the visor and peer in the mirror, trying to fix his hair._

_"You're extremely frustrating, you know that?"_

_"Pretty much."_

_The rest of the car trip was quiet, until they pulled into Nick's driveway. Nick reached over to stop Miley from getting out of the car._

_"Miley?"_

_"Nick, I love you," she blurted out, turning to look into the brown orbs that made her heart melt._

_"What?"_

* * *

Miley flung the car door open and jumped out. She quickly got the papers and Nick's bag from the back and started walking up towards the house.

"Miley, wait!" called out Nick, struggling to catch up to her. "Please stop."

"No, you reacted exactly how I thought you would. I made a mistake, I'm sorry!" she yelled over her shoulder, still heading for Nick's house.

"A mis- A mistake?" Nick asked, faltering.

Miley finally came to halt and turned to watch Nick hang his head, looking down at his feet. She wanted to go to him, to launch herself into his arms, but she was too hurt and embarrassed.

"Nick, I just... I meant... I didn't..." Miley couldn't even finish her sentence, because she didn't know what she was trying to say.

"You took me by surprise," Nick said softly, still not looking up. "You always do."

"Nick!" shouted Denise, making her way outside with her arms open.

Nick finally lifted his head, but he looked directly at Miley. She gave a barely perceptible shake of her head, and gestured to Denise that she was going inside.

"Nick!" Denise shouted again, enveloping him in her embrace. "You have no idea how happy I am to have you home. We all are. Everyone is inside waiting."

Nick nodded and followed his mother. Just before they entered the house, Denise put her arms around her son.

"Sort it out later, please?"

"What?" asked Nick.

"Whatever is going on with Miley. You've got that look on your face. And I know you, you're about to march in here and try and fix it. There are a lot of people here who are excited to see you, Nick. Please, focus on that for now?"

How could Nick deny his mother that? So he nodded in agreement.

* * *

"It was good to see you, young Nick," said his grandpa, waving as he got into his car.

Nick's grandmother came bustling out of the house, pinching Nick's cheeks and giving him a sloppy kiss goodbye.

"Finally, they're all gone," Denise sighed, collapsing on the couch.

"You invited them all," whined Nick, heading for the stairs. "Where's Miley?"

"Upstairs talking to Joe. I think Demi might be up there too, but out on the back balcony talking to her parents on the phone."

"Thanks," said Nick, kissing his mother on the forehead, as his father sat down beside her.

* * *

Joe and Miley were sitting on Nick's bed, his legs lazily lying over her crossed ones. Miley had only had time to briefly tell Oliver earlier of what had happened, and he wasn't much help. So Miley had decided to go to who she believed to be at fault.

"You can't seriously blame me?" Joe had asked when Miley explained.

"Yeah, I can. You put the stupid idea in my head."

"Nope, I disagree. You said the stupid idea out loud. That's not my fault at all."

"So you do think I was stupid?"

"No, Miley. I honestly don't."

Miley began playing with the frayed edge of a hole in Joe's jeans. They didn't hear Nick walk up to the door.

"So you told him you love him. Who cares?"

"He doesn't! Not in a good way!"

"Did he actually say that?"

"He didn't say anything."

"Nick didn't really get a chance to," defended Joe.

"It doesn't matter. I'm going to tell him to forget about it. He already thinks I'm crazy because of the way I acted in the car. I was just so confused and on edge, that it came across all wrong. And then I blindsided Nick, and that's the last thing he needs right now. He's got two weeks to get back on tour."

"Two weeks until we're in Indonesia!" cheered Joe. "I can imagine it now. Rocking out on some of the sickest waves and then waltzing up the beach to Demi."

"You're an amazing listener," drawled Miley, not bothering to hide her sarcasm.

"Aw, come on Miles. You've thrown at lot at me just now."

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm usually better at this whole bottling up the feelings thing."

"Yeah, and look at how well that was working out for you."

Nick had to choke back a chuckle as he stood at the doorway, listening to their conversation. He was waiting to hear more when he felt a light tap on his shoulder and he almost jumped out of his skin.

"Eavesdropping, Nick?" whispered Demi.

"N-No," he replied unconvincingly.

"Whatever," laughed Demi, walking into Nick's bedroom. "Joe, it's time to go."

"Yes sir!" Joe leapt to his feet, thankful to be saved from giving the advice Miley was close to asking for.

He stood to attention and saluted Demi, who playfully slapped his arm. The truth was, Joe did feel a bit guilty for pressuring Miley about Nick, but he honestly thought Nick would have responded differently.

Demi hugged Miley goodbye, and kissed Nick on the cheek. Miley stood up to let Joe wrap his arms around her, whispering a quick apology to her. He did a complicated handshake and man hug with Nick. They waved goodbye and headed downstairs.

* * *

"Are you having a sleepover tonight?" Joe asked Demi eagerly.

"It is a pretty long way back to the city…"

Demi had been staying with Miley at the apartment in the city that Oliver's dad had organised with them. It was a two bedroom studio, so Nick's parents took one room, Demi and Miley shared the other, and Joe took the couch. On the occasions that Miley refused to leave Nick's side, Joe would take her bed. Demi and Joe had been virtually inseparable for the last few weeks, and they had been getting along extremely well. Joe's parents adored Demi, but tonight would be the first night she had stayed at his house.

"Then it's decided, you're staying!" Joe said gleefully. "Plus if you went back to the apartment, it would just be you and Oliver there."

"I didn't think of that," said Demi, mischievously. "Maybe I will stay there tonight."

"Not a chance," Joe told her, sliding into the driver's seat. "He hugged you for a moment too long when he left Nick's earlier."

Demi laughed, knowing Joe was just trying to stir her up.

"Whatever, Joe. You better not steal all the blankets."

"As if I would do that to you. I'll share because I'm a good boyfriend," replied Joe, putting his arm around the back of Demi's seat.

Demi looked at Joe disbelievingly.

"That is not your way of asking me out, is it?"

"Yes?" Joe posed it as more of a question. "That is not your way of saying 'no' is it?"

"If that's how you're asking me, yes."

"As in, yes, that's a no?"

"Yes. Wait, I mean no."

"To which part?" Joe was getting very confused.

"I don't know anymore." Demi gave up.

Joe carefully pulled into his driveway and put the car into park. He got Demi's bag out, and ran around the car to open her door. He took her hand and helped her out, and then whilst still holding her hand, bent down on one knee.

"I haven't even said yes to being your girlfriend and you're already proposing?" laughed Demi, who then tried to push Joe over.

"This is as grand a way I can think of to ask you since you weren't impressed with my previous efforts."

"Joe, what the hell are you doing?" shrieked his mother, who was standing in the front doorway. "Are you asking Demi to marry you? Did you get her pregnant?"

"No! Calm down old lady." said Joe, embarrassed.

"Then why are you on one knee? Where's the ring?" his mother continued. "Demi, honey. Don't say yes. He hasn't even got you a ring. And I'm certainly not old enough to be a grandmother, I still can get away with wearing a short skirt."

"You're kind of ruining it, Ma! Please, I love you. But go back inside!"

Demi was shaking with laughter, as Joe's face turned a brighter shade of red with each word his mother spoke.

"Please put me out of my misery," begged Joe. "Demi, I thought you were really hot when I first saw you. Then you turned out to be a really cool girl and you think I'm funny and you get along with my best friends. You make me happy and I really like you. I also don't like sharing but I do like showing off according to some people, and I want to tell everyone you're mine, and kiss you anytime I want."

Demi jumped on Joe and he fell backwards. She laughed as she pressed her lips to his.

"Just so we're clear, you're my girlfriend now?" Joe asked.

Demi mumbled a confirmation as she continued to kiss him.

"Kids, can you please come inside. I don't want our neighbours to start talking," called Joe's mother, who hadn't budged from the front door.

She now has a large grin across her face, as she watched her son happily throw Demi over his shoulder as she squealed. Joe spun her around once and then ran for the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nick settled himself in the position Joe previously occupied. Miley was standing next to the large bay window, staring into the darkness. She could barely make out where the ocean stopped and the sky started, and she was tracing her way down the stars when Nick broke the silence.

"I'm sorry… about earlier."

"Nothing to apologise for. I'm the idiot. Can we just forget it even happened?"

"I don't want to forget," Nick admitted, now sitting up on the edge of the bed.

Miley turned to stand facing him, watching him as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"It just, kind of came from nowhere."

Miley didn't say anything.

"You just, kind of. I don't know. Never do what I expect you to do. I honestly thought you were ready to break up with me, and instead you told me you loved me. You just play everything so close to your heart all of the time that I try and guess what you're thinking and I'm always wrong. So I had prepared myself for the worst, and then you tell me that."

Miley nodded, knowing Nick was had a point.

"It just seems like I'm always the one telling you how I feel, and if you do say anything, it's usually to someone else, or else not at all."

"I know," Miley agreed softly. "It's not fair. And I don't mean to. I just, that's how I've been doing it for so long, it's hard to just stop. And I know I shouldn't have said it, it's too soon and I don't expect you to say it back let alone feel the same way…"

"Miley," Nick tried to interrupt her rambling.

"… It was just that Joe said something and then it got me thinking. And once the idea was in my head, and I realised, I didn't know what to do. And I had no intentions of doing anything but then you kept asking…"

"Miley," Nick tried again.

"…I'm sorry I keep doing this. But you were the one who made me feel like this. You kept being all perfect and shit. You were always saying you're charming and then you have the nerve to react badly when your charm actually works on someone…"

"MILEY!" Nick finally shouted, standing up to grab Miley's shoulder and shake her a little.

Miley stopped midsentence and stared at Nick, stunned.

"Jeez. When I want to you to talk to me, I can't get a word out of you. Now when I want you to stop, you suddenly open up the verbal flood gates!"

Miley frowned at Nick.

"I just-"

"Miley. Seriously. Shut up."

And with that Nick repositioned his hands to her hips and pulled her in close to him. He kissed Miley roughly, with a bit more force than he intended. Her fingers linked themselves behind his neck, as she pressed herself against him. His hands moved around to grab her and lift her up, her legs securing around his waist. Nick reluctantly pulled his face away from hers, smiling as she involuntarily pouted at the loss of contact.

"Miley Stewart, you know I feel the same way. I lo-"

Miley clamped her hands over his mouth and Nick had to move his hands higher up her back to keep her from falling off him.

"What are you doing?" Nick tried to say, but Miley's hand muffled him and it sounded more like '_Waa ah oo ooing'_.

"If you were about to say what I think you were about to say- don't."

"But-" Nick started to protest before Miley cut him off.

"No. Nope. No way. I won't move my hands until you promise not to say it. If you promise, nod your head."

Nick shook his head.

"Nick, just nod your damn head."

Nick narrowed his eyes at his girlfriend, not understanding what she was up to.

"You're going to nod your head because even if you want to say it, you won't. Because I'm asking you not to. Not because I don't want to hear it, or I want to take it back. But because I don't want you to say it just because I did. I don't want you to have some notion that you are obligated or anything."

Miley could feel Nick smiling behind her hands as he nodded in agreement eventually.

* * *

"Don't you close your curtains?" asked Miley, snuggling into Nick's side.

Nick was lying on his back, one arm curled around Miley, the other resting behind his head. Miley had her head resting on his bare chest, wearing one of his tshirts. Nick smiled at the sight.

"Nah, because of the way the house is facing, the sun usually doesn't wake me up until 9.00am and most of the time I'm up by then anyway. And I like waking up to the view. And I think the view tomorrow morning will be the best ever."

"Why? Is the sunrise meant to be really good?"

"Something like that…" Nick grinned, facing the window but looking at Miley, who was oblivious to Nick inference.

"Does it still hurt?" Miley suddenly enquired, delicately drawing circles around the dressing on Nick's stomach.

"Not when you do that," revealed Nick. "But no. It doesn't so much hurt; it's just a bit uncomfortable. It just feels tight and when I move certain ways, it burns a little because the skins pulls."

"They said it would start scarring pretty soon didn't they?"

"Yeah, I think it might be starting to. I just need it to be healed enough that I can get back in the water," answered Nick, brushing the hair back that had fallen into Miley's face.

"Indo in 2 weeks…" said Miley, yawning.

"Are you excited?"

"Mmm hmm," Miley murmured. "And nervous. I start my traineeship with Connie. And you have your first event as a pro. It's going to be intense."

Nick was tired, but he was too keyed up about finally being home, and having Miley in his arms. He watched her eyes start to droop.

"Miley?"

"Mmm," she mumbled, already half asleep.

"I love you."

Miley's eyes snapped open.

"I think you're talking in your sleep again," Miley told Nick.

"If I was asleep, would I do this?"

Nick rotated onto his side so their bodies were flush. He pushed one of his legs between hers, and pulled her hip to wrap Miley around him. He covered her lips with his own, not wasting any time to part them and let his tongue danced with hers. Miley moaned into the kiss, suddenly very awake. Miley then rolled on top of Nick, being careful to balance her weight as she kneeled with her legs on either side of Nick's. Nick was conscious of Miley's efforts not to hurt him, but he pulled her down to him to kiss her again. Shifting the weight onto her arms which were now braced next to Nick's head, she tossed hair back over her shoulder. She let Nick lift her top up, before pulling it off and flinging it on the floor.

"You're so beautiful," Nick breathed, running his hands up and down her lower back.

Miley smiled shyly. Then they both let themselves get lost in the moment.


	29. With A Big Heart Around It

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except the plot :)

**Author's Note:** just an apology in advance, this chapter isn't too action/drama packed and there's not too much focus on Nick and Miley - but it was necessary to set us up for what's coming up as they get ready to go overseas to join the tour! :)

* * *

PREVIOUSLY:

_"Miley?"_

_"Mmm," she mumbled, already half asleep._

_"I love you."_

_Miley's eyes snapped open._

_"I think you're talking in your sleep again," Miley told Nick._

_"If I was asleep, would I do this?"_

_Nick rotated onto his side so their bodies were flush. He pushed one of his legs between hers, and pulled her hip to wrap Miley around him. He covered her lips with his own, not wasting any time to part them and let his tongue danced with hers. Miley moaned into the kiss, suddenly very awake. Miley then rolled on top of Nick, being careful to balance her weight as she kneeled with her legs on either side of Nick's. Nick was conscious of Miley's efforts not to hurt him, but he pulled her down to him to kiss her again. Shifting the weight onto her arms which were now braced next to Nick's head, she tossed hair back over her shoulder. She let Nick lift her top up, before pulling it off and flinging it on the floor._

_"You're so beautiful," Nick breathed, running his hands up and down her lower back._

_Miley smiled shyly. Then they both let themselves get lost in the moment._

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: **

"Ew, Miley! Put some clothes on!" hollered Oliver, slapping his hand across his eyes and stumbling in to Nick's room.

Miley stood next to Nick's bed, both her hands on her hips.

"Oliver. I'm not naked," she told him, raising her eyesbrows.

Oliver peeked through his fingers.

"Oh," he smiled impishly. "I just assumed."

"It's almost midday. You assumed that with Nick downstairs and me up here in his room, that I would be naked?"

"Well you have got that 'glow' about you," Oliver laughed, waving his hands dramatically in her direction. "Plus Nick told me what you guys got up to last night…"

"He didn't?" Miley gasped, cringing with humiliation.

"Nah," Oliver smirked. "You just did!"

"I hate you," Miley scowled, throwing a pillow at him.

Oliver just continued to grin at Miley.

"By the way, I know what I want for my birthday," Oliver said casually, grabbing Miley's bag and limping out the door. "I want my own Camero. Think of it as an exchange for my silence as well, then you can write it off as a life investment."

"I'm going to hurt you," threatened Miley, taking off after Oliver. "You're dreaming. Plus, you're birthday isn't for like 9 months."

"Thought I'd give you time to save."

If Oliver's knee wasn't still injured, Miley would have seriously considered pushing him down the stairs.

"And, that's cute that you know exactly how long until my birthday."

"I know because it's exactly 8 months after mine. Because I'm older, and smarter, and wiser, and prettier, and better than you in all aspects really."

Oliver scoffed, finally reaching the bottom of the stairs where Nick was waiting for them.

"Nick, who do you think is the smartest and prettiest? Me or Smiley?"

Nick smiled.

"Sorry bro, I'm going to have to pick my girlfriend."

"Ha!" teased Miley, elbowing Oliver in the ribs.

"Whatever, he's biased judge. It's a conflict of interest. I'll appeal to a higher authority on those grounds."

Nick wrapped an arm around Miley's shoulders, walking with her out to Oliver's car.

"I wish you weren't leaving," lamented Nick.

"I'll be back on the weekend. We're going to pick Demi up now. I'm just going to hang out back home for a while, get my stuff packed and everything organised for the trip. Then Olly is going to bring Demi and I back down here before you know it."

"Are you sure your parents don't want to stay here the night before we fly out?"

"Nah, I asked them. They're happy to stay in the motel in town and just have dinner with us all. Olly and Jackson are going to meet us at the airport to say goodbye as well."

"Sounds like a plan."

Denise was hovering next to the car, waiting to say goodbye.

"Thanks for everything, Denise," Miley said to her, giving her a quick hug.

"Anytime doll, I'll see you soon."

Oliver waved goodbye to Nick and hopped into the car. Nick opened the door for Miley, and she slid into the seat. She wound down the window, and leaned out to give Nick a kiss. She went to break away but he held her face and kissed her a bit longer. Oliver beeped the horn and the lovers separated, Nick grinning sheepishly.

"Love you," Nick mouthed, as Oliver rolled out of the driveway.

The smile that spread across Miley's face didn't move for the entire drive home.

* * *

"So, what happened?" squealed Demi, flinging herself into the backseat once she'd finally parted from Joe.

Oliver glanced sideways at Miley, knowing her cheeks would be burning with embarrassment.

"What happened when?" Miley replied, feigning naivety.

"With Nick? Did he say I love you back?"

Miley peeked at Oliver, who was staring straight ahead, but she could see the muscles in his jaw flex. Miley wasn't sure whether she should be discussing this in front of him, he had reacted oddly last night about it and fled the first chance he got.

"Uh," Miley hesitated. "Yes."

"Oh my god!" screamed Demi, bouncing up and down in her seat, clapping. "When Joe told me all about it I was beside myself, I was going to text you and ask but I didn't want to make things worse in case he didn't!"

"Joe has a big mouth," muttered Miley.

"I'm so excited for you! That's such a big step. We all knew it was coming anyway; you guys are so good together. Me and boyfriend agree…"

"Boyfriend?" repeated Miley, turning in her seat to face Demi.

"Yeah, it's official. Last night! He asked me. Wait until you hear what happened…"

Demi launched into a very detailed retelling of the story, Miley was relieved to have the focus shifted from her.

* * *

"Knock, knock," called Oliver, edging the door to Miley's room open.

"Why not actually knock instead of saying it?" laughed Miley.

"I'm a complex individual," Oliver shrugged. "Later, can you come with me to pick up my sunnies that you got me for Christmas? I might have left them at this chick's house a couple of nights ago and she's kind of holding them for ransom."

"Ransom?" Miley laughed, shaking her head at him.

"She keeps calling me and shit. Saying things like 'Oh let's go to the movies and I can give your sunglasses back then'. Or 'Want to come over and watch a dvd with me? You can grab your sunglasses too'. But if I just message her and say I'm coming to get them on my way out, she's like 'Sorry, I'm not home'."

"Why don't you want to see her again?"

"Miley, Miley, Miley," Oliver said, patting her on the head. "She's too close to the 'Zone'."

"You are not referring to the 'How I Met Your Mother' hot-crazy scale, right now?"

"Honestly, I always knew the scale existed. I probably made it up. They just gave it a name."

"So you're going to dump this girl because she's hot, but not hot enough to balance out the crazy?"

"This is why you have to be my best friend forever. You understand me and my complicated logic."

Miley laughed heartily.

"Did I mention the part where you're probably going to have to play the role of 'angry, cheated on girlfriend' when we get to her house?"

"Not again," whined Miley. "Last time I did that, you made me pretend for 3 months that I was your girlfriend. All because you wanted to date her friend, but you were worried you'd look like a complete asshole so you made me pretend I cheated on you."

"Oh, that's right," Oliver nodded, smiling jubilantly. "She felt sorry for me and we had a wicked few nights. Then I stopped answering her calls because I met that ballerina, remember?"

"Who could forget Tatiana?" chuckled Miley. "She was probably my favourite because I didn't really have to talk to her since she didn't understand a word I was saying."

"She was my favourite for the _exact_ same reason," Oliver agreed.

"You treat girls terribly," chided Miley, moving over on her bed so Oliver could sit down.

"I treat you like a princess, and you're a girl," he countered.

"You might actually hold on to a girl for longer than a week if you extended them the same courtesy," Miley suggested.

"Why would I want to do that? You're enough. It works out well, I get to have fun without the drama, and I have you at the end of it all. I can't find everything I want in one girl, so I separate it into two."

"I think you're kidding yourself about the drama. Are we, or are we not, going to some female's house later to recover your kidnapped sunnies?"

"I think you're over-simplifying it."

"That's your plan? For me to be your best friend/pseudo-girlfriend forever?"

"Why fix what ain't broke?"

"You are _such_ an idiot."

"Speaking of girlfriends. That's why I came up here just now. I want to apologise for being a jerk yesterday."

"Since when do you apologise for that?"

"Hey!" Oliver pouted, placing his hand across his heart. "That wounds me."

"No, it doesn't."

"You're right. Anyway, what I was trying to say before you rudely offended me. Miley, you're my favourite person in the whole wide world. And when Lily died, I was scared that I had lost you too."

Miley felt her eyes prick with tears.

"And up until recently, I only ever saw glimpses of the old Miley. And she never stayed long. But I've never seen you this happy before, and I know Lily would agree. You have the kindest heart, Miles. And you've kept it guarded and locked away from the world for too long. And I like Nick, I really do. But when you told me that stuff yesterday, I didn't know how to deal with it. I'm used to being the only one in your life, Smiley. I'm used to being the one you depend upon, the only person who can make it all better. And now that I've finally got the real you back, it feels like I'm losing you again."

The tears finally overflowed and fell down Miley's cheeks. Oliver wiped them away with the back of his hand.

"You're my best friend, Smiley. And yesterday, I realised, that I'm not always going to be the most important person to you."

"Olly," Miley sniffled, trying to compose herself. "I had no idea."

"It's okay. I didn't really say anything, so how could you know?"

"Listen here, you stupid boy. I love you, Oliver. You're my best friend. You're always there when I need you, and you're there even when I don't want you. Nothing; no boy or girl; or ocean or time difference; nothing you could ever say or do; will _ever _make me love you any less. You mean so much to me; you own the largest amount of real estate in my heart. Nick might be there too now, but he hasn't taken your land from you, and no one ever will. He's got his own title and claim, but on a separate part."

"The real estate metaphors are cute," Oliver complimented, wrapping his arms around Miley's middle.

"Do you understand though?"

"Yeah, I guess. I just never thought anyone would ever be good enough for you, not even me. Especially not me. I need to get used to the idea that I have to share you."

"There's enough room in my heart and in my life for both of you."

"Then I'm really happy for you, Miles. Honestly, I am."

"That means a lot to me, Olly. You know what you think matters to me."

"Look at what happened with that creep Jake Ryan."

"Exactly," Miley agreed, gently stroking Oliver's hair.

"Just so we're clear… If you had to get a name tattooed on you, it would be mine and not Nick's, right?"

"Hypothetically?"

Oliver nodded.

"With a big heart around it," Miley told him.

* * *

Miley could hear her phone ringing, but she was throwing things around her room trying to find it.

"Demi!" Miley shouted. "Demi!"

"What's wrong?" asked Demi, breathlessly, as she had just come running from her room.

"I can't find my phone," answered Miley.

"That's it?" Demi leaned forward to rest her palms on her knees, taking deep breaths.

"Yeah, why?"

"You made it sound like an emergency."

"Nope, no emergency. I was testing out your response time."

"Respond to this," Demi picked up the shoe next to her and flung it at Miley's head.

Miley swerved out of the way just in time, and the shoe landed in the suitcase which was lying open on the floor.

"Thanks, I was looking for that."

"This is the worst attempt at packing I've ever seen."

"This isn't packing. This is the 'selection' stage."

Demi walked over to Miley's bed, and shoved some clothes off it so she could sit down. The clothes landed with an unsual thud. Demi bent over to inspect, and sat back up holding Miley's phone.

"Hey, you're handy," joked Miley, reaching for the phone.

"Ooooh, 3 missed calls from Nick," Demi sang.

"Where have you been for the last 15 minutes while I needed help packing?"

"On the phone to Joe," mumbled Demi, smiling wryly.

"So you're not one to comment," Miley laughed.

"You're packing way too much stuff," informed Demi, picking up items of clothing and holding them up.

"We're going be gone for 3 months before the tour returns to Australia."

"Yeah, but think of all the stuff we're going to buy while we're overseas. Plus, we'll just combine our wardrobes then we have twice as much stuff to choose from."

"Why didn't I think of that?" moaned Miley, pitching clothes over her shoulder. "I hope I have enough money saved."

"You were earning decent money at the aquarium weren't you?" enquired Demi, referring to Miley's casual job as a habitat maintenance worker at a nearby marine conservation organisation.

"I was earning really good money, but I haven't worked there since Christmas. My parents gave me some cash too, but still."

"Well it's not like you have much to pay for anyway. The accommodation, flights, car hire, equipment, food and all the other expenses are taken care of by Connie's organisation. And Connie said we'll get an 'allowance' as she called it, because it's technically not a wage. It will still be enough to cover most things. And then the rest that you have saved will be play money!"

"Plus our toy boys are sponsored now, so we can hit them up for stuff. There's got to be some perks to dating pro surfers, doesn't there?"

"Damn straight. Speaking of toy boy, why don't you call him back while I cull this pile of clothes?"

"Okay, thanks," agreed Miley, heading for the direction of the door. "Wait, that goes in the 'yes' pile!"

Demi stopped just before she was about to throw a pair of shorts back in the drawers.

"You already have two pairs just like them ready to pack," argued Demi.

"Well, take that dress out and it will leave room for them."

"No way, that dress is sexy as. I want it in your suitcase so I can borrow it. Now go!" Demi hustled Miley out of the room.

* * *

On the first ring, Nick picked up.

"Hey, I tried calling you."

"_I know, sorry. I lost my phone in the mess in my room. It's like a clothing bomb exploded_."

Nick laughed, and sat back on his bed.

"_What are you doing?_"

"Nothing, I was bored," Nick admitted.

"_Demi don't you dare take that out of my suitcase!_"

"What?"

"_Sorry, Demi is helping me pack. I know I'm going to forget something_."

"No you won't. Plus you have a bit of time before we leave when you come here to figure out what you didn't bring."

"_That's true. Speaking of your place, is Denise still cool with Demi staying in the guest room?_"

"Yeah, but Joe's not," chuckled Nick, remembering his best friend's reaction.

"_Demi just said she didn't want things to move too fast_."

"And that's fair enough. We're all about head overseas together for who knows how long though. Is she having second thoughts about that?"

"_Oh, no way. She just decided that she would base herself at your place before we leave. It doesn't mean she won't stay at Joe's for a night or two. And we're all going to have separate hotel rooms anyway; Demi and I are sharing, Demi's parents promised they would book one at least one hallway away from us, and you and Joe will be wherever they put you._"

"Sounds reasonable. I'm not a fan of the idea of spending all my nights alone though."

"_You won't,_" Miley laughed. "_Connie's cool with everything._"

"Good. Because do you know what I've done for the last few nights that you haven't been here?"

"_Is this something you really want to tell me? Or is this something that happens in Nick's private time that I really don't need to know about?_"

"Stewart, you're despicable. I'm not talking about that," Nick could hear Miley cackling at him. "I've been sleeping on one side of my bed."

"_Oh, you are a strange boy!_" Miley teased him. "_Who sleeps on one side of the bed? You're a freak. You should be sent to a science lab to be experimented on. You're not safe to be out in public_."

"Sarcasm will get you no where in life," Nick retorted. "I meant, that since _that_ night, it's like I can't spread out because now that's _your_ side of the bed."

"_Oh_," Miley faltered. "_That's adorable. You weirdo._"

"Jeez, thanks. Love you too."

Nick smiled at how easily he could say that to her.

"_I've been sleeping normally. Using my whole bed. So thanks for the consideration in preparation for the future, but I kind of haven't been practising to share with you._"

"Well I wasn't exactly doing it consciously."

"_No shit. You can't do anything consciously when you're asleep. Because you're asleep_," Miley mocked him.

"Let's not mention this again, since you're in a cruel mood."

"_Aw, you sook. I'll pretend I'm sorry. But a__s if you wouldn't say the exact same thing to me._"

Nick had to laugh.

"True."

"_I'm going to go check out what damage Demi has done. I have to be finished tonight because I'm going out with the mother lady tomorrow for a 'girl's day out' or some shit_."

"Sounds right up your alley," sniggered Nick.

"_She was so excited when she finally had a baby girl. I honestly think she's disappointed with me though because Dad tells her all the time that she winded up with 3 sons pretty much_. _So I thought I'd give her tomorrow._"

"Fair enough. What time are you getting here on Sunday?"

"_I think Olly said we'd be there by dinner time. His dad wants to take me out to lunch to say goodbye. Jackson and Mrs Oken_ _are coming too._"

"That's cute."

"_It's funny. I'm the daughter that he never had, and the daughter my parents never imagined_."

"Call me tomorrow?"

"_Okay. I'll talk to you then_."

"Forgetting something?"

"_Probably. I haven't even started to pack uni stuff_."

"I didn't mean that."

"_Toothbrush?"_

"Nope."

He knew Miley had cottoned on to what he was hinting at.

"_Camera? Bikini? Sunnies? Passport? Oh shit, I really don't know where I put my passport_."

"Are you kidding?"

"_Of course. I love you_."

Nick's heart skipped a beat, even though he'd heard the words before. They weren't throwing them around carelessly, but it was exciting to practice saying them.

"You're so annoying, trouble. I suppose I still love you."

"_You better_."

"Go easy on Demi," Nick laughed.

"_Not likely_."

Nick was still laughing as he hung up the phone.

* * *

"What was the point of me packing your suitcase if you're going to pull it all out again?" Demi complained as Miley poked through her suitcase.

"I just want to see what you have, and haven't packed. There's too much room in here."

"So there's enough space to take me with you?" Miley's mother asked, entering the room.

"You wish," giggled Miley.

"Demi's going to have her parents around. Don't you want me there too?"

"I'm going to avoid my parents as much as possible, Mrs Stewart," interjected Demi.

"I'm going be an empty nester. All my kids have flown the coop. They've spread their wings and ventured into the wide world," Mrs Stewart continued dramatically.

"Impressive use of clichés," said Demi.

"I've got this covered. I've been packing my own bag since I was 12," Miley whinged.

"Then why did you let Demi help?"

"I was just asking myself the same question," Miley confessed.

Demi poked her tongue out at Miley.

"Fine, but darling daughter, your attitude just cost you. We're getting facials tomorrow."

Miley groaned as her mother stalked out of the room.


	30. Busted Out In A Tour Jeté

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing except the plot :)

_**Author's note:**_ Keep a mental note of Miley's dress, it will pop up in later chapters. If you want to see what I based it off, search for Lauren Conrad's Teen Choice '07 dress. As always, reviews are appreciated :) a thanks to the anoym reviewers who I can't respond to as well :) and those who have been reviewing for ages! :)

* * *

PREVIOUSLY:

"I've got this covered. I've been packing my own bag since I was 12," Miley whinged.

"Then why did you let Demi help?"

"I was just asking myself the same question," Miley confessed.

Demi poked her tongue out at Miley.

"Fine, but darling daughter, your attitude just cost you. We're getting facials tomorrow."

Miley groaned as her mother stalked out of the room.

* * *

**CHAPTER 7:**

"No," Miley said bluntly.

Her mother was holding up a bright pink dress with more ruffles in it than Miley could count.

"It's so cute though!"

"There is absolutely no way in hell that I am buying that, let alone wearing it."

She sighed in defeat and put the dress back on the rack, and gave Miley a sad look.

"Don't look at me like that! If you had of picked out a half decent dress, there might have been an actual chance I would have said yes."

"You've been hanging around Oliver and those boys too long," she told Miley, reaching for another dress. "What about this one?"

"When am I even going to need this?" moaned Miley, not even bothering to look at what her mother was holding.

"You, um… never know… you might have to…" she stammered. "Another ball! Or something! Yeah, that's when."

Miley's mother refused to make eye contact, shuffling off down to the other end of the store.

_That was weird_, Miley thought. _She usually gives up by now. What's she up to?_

"Plus, Nick might take you out for dinner for your birthday. It is your 21st while you're away after all."

"And where exactly do you think he could take me to that a dress like these wouldn't look out of place? People barely wear shoes when they go out."

"How about this?" Miley's mother ignored her. "It's not pink, it's not frilly, and it's not really girly at all except for the part where it's a dress."

Miley wanted to say no on principal, but this dress was actually really pretty. It was a deep peacock blue, in a matte silk material. It had a structured built in part corset, which would help keep the strapless sweetheart shape dress from falling down. It fell in a gathered bubble hem; it was short but not too short. A thin gold rope belt with a dainty Aztec style buckle sat partly sewn into the waist.

"I actually like it."

"Done. I'll buy it for you before you change your mind!"

"Why is it such a big deal that I get a dress?"

"Can't I buy something nice for my daughter without there being an ulterior motive behind it?"

"No," Miley laughed, watching her mother tap her foot impatiently as she waited for the cashier.

"You'll thank me later."

"That's what you said about forcing me to take dancing lessons. And I've never busted out in a tour jeté and gotten somewhere in life because of it."

Miley's mother glared at her.

* * *

"Don't forget to use your international SIM card to text me when I can call you," Miley's dad told her, giving her a bone crushing hug.

"I know, it's already in my phone just it's the only number I'll be using."

"And don't forget to scope us as much as possible!" added her mother.

"Skype, it's Skype," Miley reminded her, laughing. "I will. If you guys forget how to use it, just get Oliver to help you."

She gave her parents another hug and a kiss, before turning to Jackson. Her mother was starting to cry for the third time since they had arrived at the airport.

"Have a gnarly time, little sis," he whispered, lifting her up as he hugged her. "I'll miss you. I kind of got used to having you around all the time, being a pain in my ass."

"I feel so loved," she joked, punching him on the arm until he put her down.

"So, I'm thinking one present per week is a fair deal," suggested Oliver, taking his turn to say goodbye.

"That's very fair. I'll send you my address every time I get to somewhere new so you know where to send it," Miley teased.

"As if!" scoffed Oliver. "I meant you should be sending them to me."

"As if!" Miley mimicked. "I can't believe I won't see you for months."

"I'll strip for you on webcam if it will make the separation easier?"

"Oh, ew," Miley laughed, scrunching her face up. "I meant it was a good thing that I won't have to put up with you. Nah, seriously Olly, I've never spent this long away from you."

"Absence makes the heart grow longer," he said.

"It's fonder, you douche. Not longer," Miley corrected him, amused.

"That's why that never made sense to me," Oliver chuckled at himself, shrugging his shoulders. "I always thought a different part of the body would 'grow longer' when you saw someone you had been missing… Get it?"

"La, la, la. I'm not listening because you're revolting!" Miley stuck her fingers in her eyes.

Oliver just ginned at her, throwing his arms around her and hugging her closely.

"Okay, are you ready for this? You better enjoy it because this is as emotional as I'm going to get in public," he whispered to her. "Miss you already, Smiley."

"Lucky I got that all on tape!" Miley laughed, planting a kiss on Oliver's cheek.

She quickly said goodbye to Nick's parents and Joe's mother, before her own managed to squeeze in one last hug.

"See you in a few weeks!" she called, before getting nudged by Oliver. "Months, I mean. Months. But I'll see you on the internet, on the video thing."

Luckily Miley was too excited to be finally walking through the international departure lounge to notice her mother. Rolling their suitcases behind them, Demi and Joe presented their tickets and passport first, and Nick and Miley followed them. Distracted by the onslaught on people waiting to clear immigration, Miley failed to observe the relieved but smug smiles the other three shared.

* * *

"$10 says she caves," offered Joe.

"No way, man. Miley is as stubborn as they come. If she caves, my shout all night. She'll demand something in return before she says yes."

"Isn't that caving?"

"No, caving is giving in. Miley will negotiate her terms," laughed Nick.

The boys turned their attention back to their girlfriends, who were standing in the middle of their hotel room, arguing. They were standing about 4 feet apart, facing each other. Demi was pouting, with her hands on her hips. Miley had her arms folded against her chest, frowning as she listened to Demi.

"... it will be fun."

"No."

"But Miley!" Demi whined.

"I'd say yes..."

Demi's face lit up.

"...but I just don't want to," Miley shrugged, smirking as Demi glared at her.

"Still want to take that bet, dude?" Nick whispered to Joe, nudging him.

"Yes," he answered hesitantly.

Nick chuckled.

"I don't see why not, we'll be down there watching the boys anyway. And Daddy will pay us!"

"It's not about the money, Demi. It's just lame, I don't want to parade around like one of those losers we've always mocked. It was one of the first things you said to me when we met!"

"We're not parading," Demi countered. "We wear the promo gear and hand out a few stickers. Maybe pose for a few photos."

"And that's meant to sound better, how?"

"It's one day! Not even a full day!" Demi pleaded.

"Why do you want to do it so badly?" questioned Miley.

"I want to help Daddy. And if we do it, it gets us out of one day with Connie."

"You can't seriously be trying to get out of work already?" Miley laughed.

"That's a poor attitude, daughter," said Connie, strolling into the room. "I could hear you both arguing from down the hall. You left the door open."

"Hi Connie," the other three chorused.

"Boys," Connie looked at them. "Shouldn't you be, oh I don't know, in your own room?"

Joe smiled sheepishly.

"We were waiting for the girls before we went down and checked out the event site. Plus, this room has a balcony," he told her, lightly patting the railing he was leaning against.

Joe had his back to the balcony railing, resting against it. Behind him was a view of the main pool, framed by palm trees. Nick was sitting on the railing, his feet dangling over the edge. The room was on the second floor, just high enough to be out of sight, but close enough to be amongst the buzz of the resort. The balcony had room for two chairs and a small table, before double glass doors opened out into the room. It had a small couch and coffee table, and a large television in the corner. To the left was Miley's room, and to the right, an identical one that was to be Demi's room. The bed's were king size with crisp white linen, and full length mirrors lining the wardrobe doors. In the right corner near the door, was a small bathroom, with a shower and basin. The room was basic, but comfortable. Nick and Joe's apartment was very similar, but on the ground floor, and their doors opened out the the garden that led to the pool.

"We're guys, we unpack quickly," Nick supplied, prompted by Connie raising one eyebrow suspiciously.

Connie nodded, before turning back to the feuding friends.

"Now, what's this all about?"

"Daddy asked Miley and I to fill in on Saturday and do some promo work. All we have to do it wear a tshirt and hat, and walk around the event."

"He wouldn't have asked if he wasn't in a jam," Connie admitted to Miley. "I can understand if you don't want to, but I know he'd much rather have you girls do it, than any idiot that tries to worm their way into the scene using their superficial looks."

"That's exactly why I don't want to do it, I don't want to be associated with them," Miley explained.

"It's one day, Miley! Come on!" Demi begged.

"Let's think about this," Connie suggested. "The deal is, you guys work one day on the research, one day on the footage, and the third day on your school work. Granted you don't have a whole lot of uni work because you both managed to land this as your placement..."

Both girls had to smile at each other about this. A major component of their final year was a field placement, worth half of their credit points for the year, which meant a significantly reduced amount of assignments and work that they had to keep up with while they were completing the course by correspondence. Which meant that third day, would actually only require an hour or two of study.

"... And maybe the odd day here and there when I need you. I won't actually be around that much, you guys will have a lot of responsibility to work without supervision. I think helping your Dad out would be a good idea. You're going to be hanging around down at the events anyway."

"Events? No, no, no. No plural. Demi did not mention anything about multiples!" Miley disagreed.

"Um," Demi smiled awkwardly. "I didn't technically lie. Daddy hadn't said anything about more than one event... definitely."

Miley groaned. Joe and Nick were still on the balcony, thoroughly entertained.

"Take it as a compliment, Miles. You and Demi are wanted to represent our sponsors because you guys are hot," Joe laughed.

"Oh, so you're okay with your girlfriend being oogled and groped by surfers and groupies, are you?" Miley retaliated.

Joe's face fell.

"That's what I thought," she sneered.

Connie threw her hands up in the air.

"I give up, you two can sort it out. Either way, first thing tomorrow, you guys are on field research. I'll email you instructions," and with that, Connie left.

"I want to go to the beach," Joe whined, forgetting momentarily to be worried about Miley's comment.

"Well, I'm ready," Miley agreed.

"Okay, fine. You win," surrendered Demi, in a hushed voice. "Unless of course..."

Miley looked at her, knowing she was trying to play on Miley's morbid curiousity. Demi just grinned.

"What? Tell me!" demanded Miley.

"Daddy may or may not have mentioned a sponsor only party. A secret one. Happening tomorrow night, before the open of the event the next morning."

"So? We'll go with the boys..." Miley guessed.

"Wrong! They don't even know about it yet. And, there are no plus ones. It's all about 'bonding' and 'becoming a team', and getting to know everyone involved. So the surfers meet the reps, the reps fraternise the promo team, the promo team kick it with the higher level management, and the management know the surfers by name. We're not invited... Unless, we become part of the promo team. Hence, for a few hours we walk around the event pretending we're really excited to give people stickers."

"You're blackmailing me with a party?"

"Did I mention the part where it's a barefoot formal party? As in boardies and dress shirts? Dresses and no shoes? Oh, on a boat. A privately chartered one. And I know I brought nothing to wear, which means Daddy is going to have to send us shopping..." Demi continued.

"What was I thinking? Of course you're not blackmailing me. You're torturing me!" Miley cried, torn.

"Speak up, we're trying to settle a bet here!" Joe hollered.

"One day," Miley told Demi. "One day, and that's it. And I'm not wearing high heels when we do it. I will be fully clothed. And you're typing up and referencing my first essay for me."

"Deal!" squealed Demi, throwing her arms around Miley.

"Deal? What deal? What deal was struck?" Joe shouted from the balcony, earning a giggle from Nick.

"None of your business!" Demi shouted back.

"But we need to know who is buying the drinks tonight!"


	31. How I Imagined It

DISCLAIMER:

I own nothing but the plot :)

_Author's note:_ loving the reviews, I love the feedback and knowing whether or not you guys are keen on the way this is heading, or if you think it sucks! (Which, if you do, I'll take onboard.)

* * *

PREVIOUSLY:

_"Did I mention the part where it's a barefoot formal party? As in boardies and dress shirts? Dresses and no shoes? Oh, on a boat. A privately chartered one. And I know I brought nothing to wear, which means Daddy is going to have to send us shopping..." Demi continued._

_"What was I thinking? Of course you're not blackmailing me. You're torturing me!" Miley cried, torn._

_"Speak up, we're trying to settle a bet here!" Joe hollered._

_"One day," Miley told Demi. "One day, and that's it. And I'm not wearing high heels when we do it. I will be fully clothed. And you're typing up and referencing my first essay for me."_

_"Deal!" squealed Demi, throwing her arms around Miley._

_"Deal? What deal? What deal was struck?" Joe shouted from the balcony, earning a giggle from Nick._

_"None of your business!" Demi shouted back._

_"But we need to know who is buying the drinks tonight!"_

* * *

**CHAPTER 8:**

"If you push me in, I will break into your room tonight and shave off both your eyebrows," threatened Miley.

Joe giggled like a little school boy. The group had been out at a local bar all night, and it was now 2am and the alcohol and lack of sleep was catching up to them.

"I won't be there!" he sang, balancing on the edge of the pool. "I'm sleeping over at my girlfriend's tonight."

Abruptly, he jerked and looked in Nick's direction, wide eyed.

"Nick!" he hissed. "I have a girlfriend. A real live one! Not like the one I made up in Year 7 because you guys were teasing me that I liked Ashley Greene."

Nick literally fell over laughing, losing his balance and falling sideways into a bush. Miley burst out in hysterics, watching her boyfriend fumble around trying to climb out of the foliage. She kicked her feet causing the splash to hit Joe, as she sitting with her legs in the cool water.

"Hey!" he pretended to scold Miley. "Hey! Where is Demi?"

The four of them had just stumbled home after one too many pretty coloured cocktails, and it had taken them half an hour to walk the short distance from the front of the resort, past the pool, to their building. They had just paused for a break by the pool, and they hadn't noticed Demi was no longer with them.

"I found her!" came the muffled voice of Nick, finally dragging himself out from the garden.

Miley stood up, carefully avoiding Joe so he wouldn't get the chance to throw her in, and tiptoed over to where Nick now stood. There was Demi, passed out, hugging a fern frond.

"She's going to have to stay in your room," said Miley. "We can't get her up those stairs."

Miley glanced at her friend again, and started shaking with laughter. She pulled her camera out of her pocket, and snapped a photo.

"I want one with her!" insisted Joe.

He jumped in the bush, knelt down next to the unconscious Demi, and gave a big thumbs up. Miley took another photo, the flash almost blinding in the dark night.

"She's going to kill us," Nick laughed, helping Joe to get her to her feet.

Joe ended up gathering Demi in his arms, throwing her over his shoulder. He struggled to walk in a straight line to his room, entering it from the garden. Miley jumped on Nick's back, wrapping her legs and arms around him, and the followed Joe.

Joe laid Demi on his bed, and Miley assisted him with taking off her shoes. Miley considered getting her into something more comfortable to sleep in, but decided it wasn't worth the effort. By the time she had gotten a waste basket for Demi in case she felt sick when she woke up, Joe was asleep beside her. Miley was just about to turn out the light, when Demi rolled over, curling into Joe, mumbling something.

"What?" asked Miley, not sure if her friend was actually conscious again.

"No, Connie. I'm not eating it. I don't even know what sasquatch is, let alone if it's a legit vegetable!"

Miley's eyes almost bulged out of her head, and for the millionth time that night, she doubled over laughing. Miley walked out of their room still giggling, and saw Nick leaning against the door frame, waiting for her with his toothbrush in hand.

"Your place or mine?" Nick grinned, draping his arm around Miley as she pulled the door shut behind him.

* * *

"You know what? This is exactly how I imagined it. Maybe a few more flames, actually," Miley glowered at Demi.

"Imagined what?"

"Hell."

"Miley, my head still hurts. Please don't make me attempt to comprehend your sarcastic humour while I'm hung over," Demi implored.

Miley and Demi were unenthusiastically trying to find something to wear to the boat party tonight.

"It's your fault for drinking so much."

"I disagree. It was Joe's. And that stupid bet. Damn Nick for knowing you so well, and damn Joe for making eyes at the bartender so we kept scoring free shots."

"We _were_ getting free shots until you challenged the poor girl to an arm wrestle because she was 'hitting' on your man. Then we got kicked out."

Demi laughed weakly, before wincing and rubbing her temples.

"I'm just lucky Connie only wanted us to check out that rainforest, not do anything that required us to use our brains too much."

It was Miley's turn to laugh. It was the third tailor's that the girls had been to, and they still hadn't found anything to wear to the party. Granted, they weren't looking that hard, Miley was bored and Demi was battling.

"Oh!" Miley gasped suddenly, clicking her fingers. "I can wear that dress that I was forced to bring. Perfect!"

"No!" Demi cried, before squeezing her eyes shut in pain. "Too loud. I mean, 'no'."

Miley giggled as Demi rephrased her protest to a whisper.

"Why not?" Miley pushed.

"You, um. You can't because…" Demi struggled to come up with a plausible reason. "Oh, you can't because I want to wear blue!"

"Well, I'm the one with the dress and you're not so I think I win," concluded Miley.

"We'll find dresses," Demi objected. "And if we can't, we'll get them to make one!"

"They can't make two dresses in-" Miley paused to look at her watch. "Five hours."

"Five hour? Two dress? Yes, yes!" a little Balinese woman said excitedly.

Demi jumped back in surprise, as the woman seemed to appear out of thin air.

"Where did she come from?" whispered Demi.

"Long? Short?" the woman asked, holding a measuring tape up to Miley's legs.

Miley looked worriedly at Demi.

"Short?" Miley answered uncertainly.

"Yes, yes. I show you picture!"

The woman ran out the back of the shop, while Demi tried not to fall asleep on a pile of material.

"Look, look!" the woman tugged at Miley's hand, pointing to a book of photos and drawings.

"Hey, Demi. Some of these are pretty good," Miley told her friend, flipping through the pages.

Demi peered over her shoulder, stopping Miley on a picture of a black dress. The hem stopped mid thigh and gathered, it was figure hugging and strapless with a ruched bust, with a decorative ruffle subtly winding its way up the front of the dress.

"I thought you wanted blue?" Miley asked.

"What?" Demi replied, confused. "Oh, yeah. Blue, right. Well, you can't go wrong with black?

Demi gazed at the picture, squinting one eye shut, trying to imagine herself in it.

"Awesome, so I can wear mine then," Miley said.

"What? No!" Demi squeaked. "No, I'm getting one made, so you can too."

Demi turned to the shop keeper.

"You can make two by 5.30pm? We have to be on a boat by 6.30pm."

"Please?" Miley added, shaking her head at her friend's lack of manners.

"Please?" Demi repeated.

"Yes, yes. Come, come. I measure you first!" the lady confirmed, dragging Demi to a wooden block in the corner of the room, making her stand on it.

Miley continued to search through the book half heartedly, convinced that she would get Demi to agree that she could wear the dress her mother bought her. Then she stopped at a simple black mini dress. It hung loosely around the model's frame, with one shoulder strap with a bow like attachment where the strap joined the front of the dress. Miley smiled when she saw it.

"This one easy!"

The woman scared Miley, who had suddenly materialised next to her.

"I like it!" approved Demi.

"You don't care that it's black as well?" Miley checked, even though Demi immediately shook her head. "Oliver would be ashamed of me. Look what you've done, Demi! Made me get another dress I won't need."

* * *

Miley stood at the door, debating whether or not to wake Demi up. It was 3pm, and the boys were down at the event doing some official sign ups and a web interview for the sponsor. Demi and Miley had planned to meet them, but now that Demi was sleeping peacefully, Miley was seriously considering going on her own.

"I can feel you staring at me, you freak," Demi mumbled into her pillow.

Miley laughed, sitting down on Demi's bed.

"I can't believe we completely wrote ourselves off on our first night here," moaned Demi, sitting up.

"There was no 'we', Demi. Only you. We found you in a bush," Miley grinned.

"And I can't believe you didn't take me home! I had to wake up this morning, looking like death, with Joe next to me!" complained Demi.

"We wouldn't have got you up the stairs," said Miley, laughing. "Sorry if the circumstances weren't conducive to sexy time for you guys."

"I had to sneak out and run upstairs to our room before he could wake up."

"You mean run upstairs to our toilet?" corrected Miley, still giggling. "You paid homage to the porcelain gods for a good 10 minutes before Nick thought it would be better if he left."

"Oh no! I forgot he would have been there," Demi cringed. "I'm disgusting."

"Let's just go easy tonight, huh?"

"Agreed," Demi flopped backwards onto her bed.

"No way, get up. We're going to the beach before we pick up the dresses."

"Oh no."

"What?" Miley turned to see the colour drain from Demi's face.

"How am I going to survive on a boat tonight?"

* * *

Miley cocked her head as she looked at her reflection. She pulled her hair up, and then let it hang down. She quickly plaited it, then undid it. Sighing, she called for Demi.

"I like this getting your dress custom made caper," commented Demi, shimmying into her dress. "Can you zip me up?"

Demi exposed her back so Miley could pull the zipper up. The dress fit like a glove, and it looked stunning.

"Miley, why aren't you dressed yet?"

"I'm pretending I care what I do with my hair," Miley told her, twirling a few strands around her finger.

"Okay, don't freak out on me. But I have an idea. It's a little bit different…"

"Nope."

"You don't even know what it is yet!" whined Demi, pulling on Miley's arm and hauling Miley out of her room and into the bathroom.

"Let's straighten it!" squealed Demi, turning on the power to her straightening iron.

"That's genius, Demi!" Miley faked excitement.

"Really?" Demi said, taken aback.

"No. Why would I straighten my hair when we're going on a boat and it will probably get wet and windy and then be anything but straight?"

Demi doubtfully looked at her own reflection, nervously playing with her own straight hair.

"Oh, Demi," Miley realised she had hurt her friend's feelings. "That's just me, you know I wouldn't want you to go to that much effort when I probably wouldn't appreciate it like I should."

Demi peered at Miley, eyeing her suspiciously.

"How about a rockstar ponytail? All sleek and straight but pulled back, with a little bit of teasing?"

"I don't even know what you're talking about, but if it will make you happy… sure," Miley shrugged, indifferent.

Demi jumped up and down on the spot.

* * *

Nick gave a low wolf whistle when he opened the door to see Miley and Demi standing there. Miley was wearing her new dress, with a ponytail just at Demi had promised. She had barely any make up on; Demi had talked her into sweeping her eyelashes with dark mascara and applying the tiniest bit of black eyeliner, which made her eyes pop against her tanned skin. She was wearing bright blue thongs, which contrasted nicely with the black dress. Nick now noticed how much lighter her hair had become over the summer, and how much darker her skin had gotten.

Joe had a similar reaction, pulling his girlfriend into a warm hug. She too had on her black dress, with her straight dark hair tumbling down her back. She had a chunky gold bracelet on, and gold eyeshadow dusted across her eyelids. Joe took a step back to admire Demi.

"You are going to look awesome on my arm tonight," he winked at her, earning a punch from Demi.

Both boys had brightly patterned boardies on, courtesy of the sponsors of course. Nick had a buttoned up white dress shirt, with a thin black neck tie hanging loosely around his neck. Joe had a black dress shirt on, with the cuffs rolled to halfway up his forearms, the top two buttons undone. He had a sponsor's hat on backwards too, with a his fringe peeking out from underneath.

Nick wrapped his arms around Miley, lifting her up to kiss her.

"You look amazing," Nick whispered to Miley, gently placing her back down.

She smiled at him, and he knotted his fingers in her hair, pulling her face back to his. Miley leaned into the kiss, and started to tell Nick that they should get going. Nick instead took advantage of her mouth partially opening to slide his tongue past.

"Seriously, I will never get used to, or ever want to get used to, seeing you guys make out. Please stop!" beseeched Joe, a horrified expression on his face.

Nick just grinned, and Miley stuck her tongue out at him, grabbed Nick's hand and headed out into the hallway.

* * *

"You said a boat… Not a massive 50 foot, million dollar yacht!" cried Miley when she saw where the party was being held.

Even Demi looked a little surprised.

"Now aren't you glad you agreed?" Demi teased Miley. "Worth it?"

"We'll see…" Miley said unconvincingly.

The four showed their passes, walked down the gangway directly onto the main deck. The front of the boat was closed in, whereas the back was completely open. There was a DJ playing at the stern, which made the back section into a dance floor situation. The upper level was smaller with couches and chairs, and looked out over the front and back of the yacht. The bar was set up in front of the blocked of section in the enclosed part of the boat. The decking was made from a rich mahogany coloured timber, and the luxurious yacht was fitted out with all the trimmings. There were fairy lights hanging from all the overhead railings, twinkling like personal stars. It was decorated with black materials, and blue and yellow ornaments.

Just after they stepped onto the boat, they were ushered to the side to check in their shoes, and then asked to pose in front of massive signage emblazoned with the sponsor. They were then directed to the bar area, where they ran into Demi's father.

Demi's father began introducing Nick and Joe to people, and Demi seemed to know a few as well. Glancing around the deck, Miley noticed a rope cornering off a section of the boat which would most likely lead to the front deck that was off limits. Miley swiftly kissed Nick on the cheek and whispered that she would be back, and made her way over to the rope. Checking that no one was looking, she ducked under the rope and snuck past. Miley ducked at the windows so no one inside the helm could see her. Miley climbed over small wooden container, and settled herself to watch the starry sky above her. She stretched her legs out in front of her and leaned back on her arms. She peeked above her to make sure she was out of sight, sighing as she saw the waves splash against the hull.

"You're not meant to be up here, you know?"

Miley almost screamed in fright, as a tall figure came into view. His frame was silhouetted by the moonlight, and he towered above Miley.

"Then what's your excuse?" Miley fired back, hoping it wasn't anybody important.

A hearty chuckle escaped the hidden identity, and he crouched down to Miley's level.

"Oh, you're Aussie? Cool. Honestly, Little Miss Downunder? I'm hiding, just like you are," he admitted in a thick American accent.

His face came into view, and Miley was surprised to a young blonde male, with straight messy locks, and a mocking smile. His eyes danced with laughter as he saw Miley's frown.

"I'm Travis Brody," he introduced, sitting down next to her.

"Miley," she returned, scowling at him. "You better not have drawn any attention to yourself when you came up here. I put a lot of work into stealthily infiltrating this area, and I don't want you to have blown it for me."

"Whatever, 007. I saw your eyes dart around for half a second, barely hesitating to scoot under that rope that was doing a fairly half assed job of deterring people."

Miley laughed, elbowing him.

"So, Travis Brody- king of impromptu yet condescending nicknames. What or who are you hiding from?"

"A girl," he said simply.

"Interesting. Travis Brody - happy to scare the living daylights out of an unsuspecting girl, but only if necessary in order to hide from another," she teased.

"It's not like that. She's just... well, she's one of the promo girls who dresses like a tramp and probably only does it so she can hang out at things like this," Travis explained. "I'm not into that."

Miley glanced sideways at Travis, her mouth pressed into a thin line.

"Anyway, what are you doing out here?"

"Leaving..." Miley stood up abruptly, offended by Travis' comments.

"Oh," Travis looked at Miley with a confused expression.

Miley turned on her heel to walk away from him, but collided with someone else, stumbling backwards.

"Miley, right?"

Jesse gripped Miley's arms to steady her.

* * *

Just a quick note... Miley's dress - google Vanessa H's dress at the Hairspray premiere in LA, and Demi's is the one she wore to the JB 3D concert movie premiere in LA - in case people want visuals :)


	32. This Doesn't Make Us Friends

PREVIOUSLY:

_"So, Travis Brody- king of impromptu yet condescending nicknames. What or who are you hiding from?"_

_"A girl," he said simply._

_"Interesting. Travis Brody - happy to scare the living daylights out of an unsuspecting girl, but only if necessary in order to hide from another," she teased._

_"It's not like that. She's just... well, she's one of the promo girls who dresses like a tramp and probably only does it so she can hang out at things like this," Travis explained. "I'm not into that."_

_Miley glanced sideways at Travis, her mouth pressed into a thin line._

_"Anyway, what are you doing out here?"_

_"Leaving..." Miley stood up abruptly, offended by Travis' comments._

_"Oh," Travis looked at Miley with a confused expression._

_Miley turned on her heel to walk away from him, but collided with someone else, stumbling backwards._

_"Miley, right?"_

_Jesse gripped Miley's arms to steady her._

* * *

**CHAPTER 9:**

Miley stood motionless, until Travis spoke.

"Miley, do you know this guy?"

Miley finally registered who had a hold of her, and wrenched herself out of his grip.

"Don't touch me…" she hissed, stepping around him.

"Wait," Jesse pleaded, grabbing her hand as she stalked past him.

Miley stared at Jesse's hand, before menacingly looking up at his face.

"Are you hard of hearing?" growled Travis, forcing his way between the two. "Keep your hands off her."

"I just want to talk to her, man."

Jesse released his hold on Miley, looking at her sadly. Miley shook her head with disdain, turning her back and walking away from them both.

* * *

"Jesse, what part of that whole thing where I walked away from you made you think I wanted anything to do with you?" yelped Miley, when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

Miley was leaning on her arms against the railing of the boat, still a few metres away from the main party. She rotated her torso expecting to see Jesse, but instead it was Travis who dropped his hand away.

"Your eyes look like a stormy sky when you're angry. It's kind of unsettling," he shrugged.

"Shall I rephrase that? What part of the whole thing where I said 'I'm leaving' then I get bailed up by a guy I hate, then I walk away from you _both_ made you think I wanted anyone to come near me right now?"

"Angry eyes, plus mean attitude. Way more than unsettling," Travis tried to joke. "Disconcerting? No, not dramatic enough. Oh, I know! Alarming."

Miley narrowed her eyes at him, before deciding to ignore him and resumed her position looking back over the water. Travis scratched his head, gazing at Miley uncertainly.

"You're really upset, aren't you?"

"Anytime you want to vacate the area in my immediate vicinity, go right ahead, Travis Brody."

Travis threw his hands up in defeat.

"Sorry for caring," he muttered sarcastically. "I've known you all of 5 minutes and I'm the bad guy for trying to help."

"Please," Miley scoffed, turning to face him again. "You don't know me."

"I was trying to," he countered, crossing his arms over his chest. "What part of that whole thing did you not get?"

Miley raised her eyebrows and cocked her head, studying Travis. They remained silent for a few moments, before Miley furrowed her brow and took a step towards him. Her face suddenly softened, and she reached one hand up to rest on his forearm. Stunned by Miley's response, Travis left his arms crossed in bewilderment. And just as abruptly, Miley scowled at him and struck his chest with an open palm.

"Ouch!" Travis stumbled back a step.

"You're a jerk, Brody!"

"I'm a jerk?" he repeated, incredulously. "How the hell did I manage to piss you off so much?"

"Oh, I don't know," Miley replied sarcastically, lifting her finger to her lips, pursing them. "Because you try to scare me; then you offend me; then you interfere in something that's none of your business; then you refuse to leave me alone; and then you tell me it's because you 'want to get to know me'. I think that about covers it."

Travis opened his mouth to argue, but was interrupted by a steward.

"Excuse me, this area is off limits. Please return to this side of the rope and refrain from leaving the party area."

"School-ed..." mumbled Travis, following Miley past the steward who had a stern look on his face.

Miley let a giggle slip at Travis' comment, before remembering she was mad at him. _Am I really mad at him?_ Miley wondered. Miley knew she wasn't, she was frustrated by his presence at the moment. That was only because she was furious at the almost confrontation with Jesse. He was totally hitting on her, but he had no way of knowing he had offended her with the promo girl jibe, or that she was with Nick. _Nick_, Miley suddenly realised she had to tell Nick about Jesse. Before she got a chance to rush off and find him, Jesse appeared in front of her again.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me!" Miley whispered to herself, mentally slapping her forehead.

She bunched both her hands into fists, resisting the urge to unleash a torrent of verbal abuses at him.

"Do you have some kind of short term memory problem, dude?" Travis spat at Jesse. "Did you forget that she already told you to back off?"

Miley felt guilty for her lack of manners towards Travis, especially now he was standing up for her...again.

Miley hesitated, resting her head in her hands, before finally nodding.

"It's okay, Brody. I don't know what he could possibly have to say to me, so this should be interesting," she said, moving over to the side of the boat. "Thanks, though."

Miley gave him a small smile, an attempt at an apology. He returned it, morphing into a full blown grin. She was forgiven.

Travis altered his features to give Jesse a final glare before retreating to the party. Miley leaned against the railing, her arms crossed and her eyebrows raised in expectation. Jesse ran his fingers through his hair, shifting his weight nervously.

"Well, I'm glad we had this chat," Miley spat, turning her back on him. "It was really enlightening."

"What happened… that night? I only know what the media has said and the little bit the police told me when they questioned me. I know the basics, but I just can't understand it. In my head, the Mikayla I know and the Mikayla that did that, don't match," Jesse finally asked, quietly.

Jesse had such a forlorn look on his face when Miley faced him that she couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him. She pushed that feeling aside.

"She tried to kill us all, and she almost succeeded with Nick. What else do you need to know?" Miley said bitterly.

Jesse nodded once, casting his glance downwards to stare at his feet. Miley was slightly taken aback by Jesse's lack of confidence, compared to her previous interactions with him.

"I don't know what you want me to say, Jesse."

"I'm sorry for what she did. I'm sorry for not stopping her."

Miley stared vacantly at the person before her, disbelieving her ears.

"What?"

"I know what I did to Nick with the whole stealing Mikayla thing was shady. But that was small time, moving in on some other guy's girl, and I know I should have been sorry at the time but I honestly wasn't. But I swear, Miley. If I had of known… If I had any idea of what she was capable of…"

Jesse stepped back to lean on a wall, before sliding down into a sitting position, burying his face in his hands.

"I don't even know how I got here. She was just so full on, always telling me all the things any guy would love to hear. And I'd never really paid that much attention to her. And in the back of my mind, the whole, I was reminding myself she was with Nick. But she made me forget so easily when it was just me and her. And then I was in too deep. I don't even know if it was real, or if she just manipulated it all to feel that way. I wanted to break it off when everyone found out, and with the baby and everything. But I just got sucked back in. And then everyone started treating me like I was an animal, a bad person. And I couldn't convince them otherwise, so if they were going to treat me like that, why not at least live up to it?"

"You acted even more like a jackass because everyone was disgusted with your behaviour?"

Jesse looked up to see Miley's appalled expression.

"Like I said, I don't even know how I got here."

Jesse appeared sincere, and Miley was shocked at his confessions. She wanted to hate him, for everything he had done to Nick, and everything his girlfriend had put them through. However, Miley would be lying to herself if she tried to believe that looking at this broken man in front of her wasn't having some kind of effect.

"Anyway, I just wanted you to know," Jesse said, standing back up. "I don't expect anything."

Jesse started to walk away, before Miley rolled her eyes, cursing her internal war between letting him leave or stopping him.

_That's what makes you... you, Miley._ Lily's voice echoed through Miley's head. _That's the difference between you and the rest of the world. You have a hard time trusting people, but you always manage to give them the chance they need when everyone else thinks they least deserve it_.

Shaking her head as she looked toward the heavens, she heeded Lily's advice and called after Jesse. He stopped but didn't turn around.

"Just because I'm mature enough to accept your apology, doesn't mean I'm stupid enough to forgive you. This doesn't make us friends, okay?"

Jesse glanced over his shoulder, a tiny smile flashing across his face He gave a quick nod, and continued on his way.

* * *

"Hey, trouble. Where did you disappear to?" asked Nick, sweeping Miley into his arms.

Miley chuckled, leaning on his toned chest. She breathed in deeply, relishing in the comfort that Nick's smell brought. The stress of the last half an hour fell away as Nick drew gentle circles on the small of Miley's back. Miley absent mindedly played with Nick's tie, as he rested his chin on her head.

"What's wrong?" he asked, tilting her face up using his index finger.

Miley gave a barely perceptible shake of her head, looking down at her feet.

"Come on, Miley. I know you," he growled quietly, trailing kisses down her jaw.

Miley turned into his kiss, letting her lips embrace his own. Nick felt Miley's tongue waiting at the entrance to his mouth, and her body press against his when their tongues finally found each other. With one hand still on her back, Nick pulled Miley closer by slipping his hand to the base of her neck. Miley had her fingers knotted in Nick's collar, eagerly kissing him back.

"Miley!" Joe shouted, carving his way through the crowd to the couple.

Nick groaned without releasing Miley from the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her tighter, forcing Miley to focus only on the tingly feeling that was spreading from her lips, southward.

"Nick!" Joe tried to get his attention.

Miley reluctantly pulled away from Nick, who leant forward to rest his forehead on her shoulder. Miley laughed, nibbling at his exposed ear. This caused Nick's head to snap back up, swooping down to capture Miley's lips once more.

Joe cleared his throat once he realised Nick wasn't giving up anytime soon on his own.

"Miley!" Demi bounded up to the trio from the other direction.

"Babe, they're doing the awkward public display thing!" Joe whined.

Demi grinned evilly.

"Two... actually more like four, can play that game!"

Demi threw herself into Joe's arms, covering his mouth with her own. Joe was taken by surprise, but caught on quickly, kissing Demi back with fevor.

"Alright, you've made your point!" Nick scowled, releasing his grip on Miley.

He spun her around once, before slipping his arms around her waist from behind, holding her close once again. Demi and Joe, however, were not coming up for air. Miley looked around, before reaching for a piece of ice out of a finished drink that was nearby. Grinning at Nick, she dropped it down the back of Joe's shirt.

"What the hell!" he yelped, grabbing the hem of his top and shaking it so the ice would drop out.

Demi doubled over in laughter, watching her boyfriend jump around.

"No fair, Miley!"

Miley smirked at Joe, and Nick chuckled at his best friend.

"You suck," he pouted. "It's okay for you guys to do it, but when we do... you shove ice down my back!"

Joe poked his tongue out at them both, before collecting Demi in his arms and ushering her back to the dance floor.

* * *

Nick took a hold of Miley's hand, hauling her away from the crowd to another almost deserted part of the boat. He spun Miley around so her back was against the wall, his breathing now ragged.

He pushed her body into his, covering her lips with his own. They moulded to each other instantly, Nick's passion unrelenting and demanding. His tongue was begging for entrance, which Miley happily granted. As the kiss deepened and Miley caught up, she felt the shudder tear through Nick's body at her response. It felt like Nick's hands were everywhere, and Miley sighed with pleasure.

"Miley?"

Travis stood dumbfounded, too shocked to avert his eyes as Nick and Miley disentangled themselves from one another. Nick glared furiously at the stranger, while Miley's cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"Brody," Miley acknowledged awkwardly. "What are you doing?"

"I just saw you disappear around the corner with some guy, I wanted to make sure you were alright because I wasn't sure if it was that dickhead from earlier…" he admitted, glancing from Nick to Miley.

"What dickhead?" Nick asked Miley, genuinely concerned.

"I spoke to Jesse," Miley said, turning to Nick who became angry again. "It's okay. He just wanted to say a few things and I heard him out. I'll explain later."

"He has no right to speak to you!" Nick countered, putting his hands behind his head and locking his fingers together. "Why didn't you come and get me?"

"Sorry to interrupt… again," Travis started. "But-"

"Nick, this is Travis Brody. He helped me out earlier with Jesse. Travis, this is my boyfriend Nick."

"Nick Johnson?" Travis clarified, extending his hand to Nick. "You're on the team?"

Nick nodded in confirmation, cautiously shaking Travis' hand. Travis glanced from Nick to Miley, and then awkwardly at the deck.

"How could you not tell me?" Nick whispered, rubbing his hand soothingly over her shoulder.

"It could wait until we got back to the hotel," she shrugged, feigning indifference.

"Wrong. It's because you're stubborn as hell," Nick teased, wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her neck.

"Seriously Nick, if I had a dollar for every time you inappropriately made advances on Miley in public, I'd be so rich," Joe smirked, approaching hand in hand with Demi.

"Ignore him," laughed Demi, eyeing Travis. "I'm Demi Mun-"

"Demi Munroe. Mr Munroe's daughter," Travis finished for her. "And you're Joe Lucas."

"The one and only," Joe said gleefully.

"Thank goodness," Miley muttered under her breath, causing Nick to laugh.

"And you are?" Demi asked.

"Travis Brody," Miley supplied, noting how uncomfortable he seemed.

"Oh, right. Travis!" Demi feigned recognition.

"You have no idea who I am, do you?" Travis assumed, glumly.

Demi shook her head apologetically.

"I should have expected that. I'm not a hotshot surfer, or management's daughter. I am, however, out of my league. So I'll leave you guys to it."

Travis shuffled past Demi and Joe, looking over his shoulder just before he rounded to corner. His eyes bored into Miley's, a disappointed look on his face. Miley frowned at his sudden departure, while the other three were oblivious.


	33. Unseen Force

PREVIOUSLY:

_"Ignore him," laughed Demi, eyeing Travis. "I'm Demi Mun-"_

_"Demi Munroe. Mr Munroe's daughter," Travis finished for her. "And you're Joe Lucas."_

_"The one and only," Joe said gleefully._

_"Thank goodness," Miley muttered under her breath, causing Nick to laugh._

_"And you are?" Demi asked._

_"Travis Brody," Miley supplied, noting how uncomfortable he seemed._

_"Oh, right. Travis!" Demi feigned recognition._

_"You have no idea who I am, do you?" Travis assumed, glumly._

_Demi shook her head apologetically._

_"I should have expected that. I'm not a hotshot surfer, or management's daughter. I am, however, out of my league. So I'll leave you guys to it."_

_Travis shuffled past Demi and Joe, looking over his shoulder just before he rounded to corner. His eyes bored into Miley's, a disappointed look on his face. Miley frowned at his sudden departure, while the other three were oblivious._

* * *

**CHAPTER 10:**

"Don't make me lick your face," threatened Demi, throwing the shutters open.

She walked around Miley's bed, climbing onto it and sitting with her legs folded underneath her. Demi ran her fingers through her wet hair, trying to shake the excess water from it. Miley groaned and buried her face in the pillow.

"Seriously, Miley. We're meeting my dad in an hour."

Miley snapped one eye open, peeking at Demi. Sighing in defeat, Miley rolled onto her back and sat up.

"Where are the boys?" Miley asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Already down there of course. Dad is sending a car for us; it should be here in about 50 minutes. Apparently we get changed at the event, so we can just wear whatever for now."

Miley slowly nodded her head, still battling to properly wake up.

"Jump in the shower," Demi suggested. "We can talk while you do."

Miley raised her eyebrows at her friend.

"Oh ew, I meant I'll sit on the vanity and you can pull the shower curtain across. We need to multitask!"

Miley laughed, throwing her legs over the edge and standing up, stretching out her arms. She grabbed her bikini and a long singlet style dress in a bright coral colour, and padded into the bathroom. Grabbing a fresh towel and tossing it over the curtain rail, Miley stepped into the shower recess. She turned the handles and flinched as the water took a while to warm up.

"What did you want to talk about anyway?" Miley yelled over the noise of the shower.

"Last night," returned Demi, settling herself on the bench space next to the sink. "Nick told Joe that you spoke to Jesse."

Miley proceeded to explain the previous night's encounter with Jesse, with Demi chiming in at the appropriate times. When Miley had finally finished the story, she wrapped the towel around her body and pushed back the shower curtain to reveal an astonished Demi.

"He really said all that?" she breathed, dumbfounded. "How did Nick react?"

"He was mad that I didn't tell him straight away and he had to find out through Travis. But like I told him later, it wasn't really something that I wanted to discuss on the boat because I knew Nick would get angry. I filled him in later, and he didn't really care."

"He didn't?"

Miley shook her head. She gestured for Demi to cover her eyes, quickly fastening her bathers and adjusting them.

"As in, he cared that Jesse confronted me and tried to 'make himself out like the victim'- Nick's words. He didn't care about what Jesse had to say. Which is fair enough I guess. At the time, I felt kind of sorry for him though. It makes it harder to hate the guy when you know all that."

Demi removed her hands from her eyes and nodded in agreement, biting her lip in concentration.

"I get what you're saying Miley, I do. But I'm just not convinced you should go any further with this whole 'feeling bad for Jesse' thing. I don't trust him."

Pulling her dress over her head, Miley sighed.

"I know, Demi. I don't either. But you weren't there last night, he's just as messed up by Mikayla as we are," she shrugged, flicking her hair over and then quickly back again to loosen the wet curls.

"Well even if I don't trust him, I trust you. And Nick does too. That's what counts I guess."

Miley reached for the sunscreen next to Demi and quickly applied some to her face.

"Ready," Miley declared, effectively ending the conversation.

* * *

"Taking into consideration you're reluctance to agree to this, Miley," Mr Munroe began. "You both aren't going to be doing the usual stuff. Forget the trawling of the public, I want you both decked out and assisting the surfers in and out of the water. When they're getting photos, make sure they have our caps on. When they peel off their wetsuits, I want you standing there with a t-shirt for them to put on. If they are signing autographs, you're there given the fans free merch. If they're getting interviewed, make sure our media rep is nearby. Think you can handle that?"

Demi beamed, clearly enjoying the increased responsibility. Miley was also pleased that she didn't have to wander around like a mindless bimbo, but was wary of what Demi's dad meant by 'decked out'.

"Thanks girls. Go to the far tent and ask for Rico. He'll hook you up. Any drama, give me a yell. Rico should give you both two way radios and tell you which channel to get me on. Demi, I think it's Sienna who's doing the media gig, so look for her down on the beach. I've got to run, so good luck!"

Mr Munroe swiftly placed a kiss on Demi's cheek and smiled apologetically at Miley. They waved as they watched him rush off in the direction of the corporate section.

"Rico's a little Latino freak," laughed Demi, pulling Miley along with her towards the tent her dad pointed out. "Consider yourself warned. He's like 12 but insanely smart."

"He's 12?" Miley repeated.

"Not literally. He might be 17 or something. Rumour has it he finished a biology mid-term in less than one second… with time to recheck his answers."

"Whoa," Miley was impressed.

They ducked into the tent to be met by a short dark haired boy who was chuckling evilly.

"Rico," Demi greeted, patting his head.

"Demi baby," he grinned, hastily hiding something behind his back. "You finally decided to come on tour with me."

Miley smirked at the young boy's arrogance and slight accent.

"Not quite," she disagreed, reaching around Rico to grab whatever was in his hands. "I'm here with Connie working with her, helping out Daddy with some stuff, and hanging out with my boyfriend."

"Hey, give that back!" he yelled, trying to jump to retrieve what Demi was now dangling above his head. "I heard rumour of your betrayal of my love."

"Rico, why do you have a pair of women's bikini bottoms?"

Miley almost fell over laughing.

"For your information senorita, they are not just a pair of bikinis. They are Megan Abubo's!"

"She's pretty good! She's an American who's racked up a decent resume," Demi approved, before narrowing her eyes at him. "Wait, Rico. Does she know you have them?"

"You're here for your apparel?" Rico changed the subject, disappearing behind a rack of clothes.

"Gross, Rico. I'm telling her," Demi informed him. "We need radios too."

"Too easy, mi amor. This is all yours," Rico handed a bundle over to Demi. "And this is Miley's."

Rico finally noticed Miley, and his eyes lit up.

"She's taken too," advised Demi, snatching her clothes. "Don't even try it."

Rico glowered at Demi whilst he gave Miley her things.

"Nice to meet you," Miley took her package from Rico.

"I love Aussie women," Rico sighed, darting back to a table with electrical equipment.

"Abubo is from Connecticut," countered Demi, holding up a white singlet and inspecting it.

Rico produced the two way radios they required and added them to the piles at the girls' feet.

"I think my future father in law said he was hanging out on channel 11, Sienna will be 14 and everyone else you need to get to will be on 5."

"You still call him Mr Munroe to his face don't you?" Demi eyed him sceptically.

"Until the day you are declared Mrs Demi Suave and my wife until death do us part. Unless, of course, Miley wants some Rico loving?" He raised one eyebrow suggestively in Miley's direction.

"If you're some kind of kid genius, why are you working in the supplies tent at a surf comp?" Miley shot at Rico, laughing off his proposition.

"I am the Chief of Infrastructure and Communications Coordination."

"You're full of shit," Demi sniggered, walking out of the tent.

Miley waved happily to Rico who winked at her, and ran to catch up to Demi.

* * *

"I think I owe your dad big time," commented Miley, looking down at her outfit.

Demi squinted as she too checked Miley out, and then turned to inspect the approaching promo girls.

"Hell yeah we do!" she agreed, trying to avoid eye contact with the two brunettes headed their way.

Miley and Demi were wearing tiny cut off denim shorts, in a washed out light blue and a small logo embroidered on one of the back pockets. They each had a white singlet on, which were almost backless and exposed their tan skin. The bottom panel on the back had 'Team Rep' printed on it in a dark blue. The front of the top showed a modest amount of cleavage and their bikini tops poking out the top. There was a large printed picture covering the entire front of the singlet, the logo worked into a sunset of orange, red, yellow and black. They also had a black lightweight blazer they could wear, but it was much too hot to be wearing it in the sun. Hanging around their necks were their all access passes on the end of a lanyard, and they had both quickly tied their hair up so it wouldn't stick to the back of their necks in the heat.

Miley was quite happy with her outfit, snapping the clip of her radio onto a belt loop of her shorts. She looked up to see the promo girls standing in front of them, hands on their hips and a bemused look on their faces.

"You must be Demi and Molly," the first sneered, looking them both up and down.

The brunettes wore their hair down with a company cap, faces smeared with copious amounts of make up. Their tans were fake, and they were parading around in skimpy bikini tops and bottoms.

"It's Miley," Demi corrected. "And you are?"

"This is Amber, and I'm Ashley," she said, pointing to the second girl and then herself. "We're the top promo girls."

"Right," Demi drew out, unimpressed with this girl's attitude. "What can we do for you?"

"Mr Munroe wanted us to give you these," Amber handed over a box filled with hats, lanyards and t-shirts.

"They're for you to hand out," Ashley explained, as if Miley and Demi were unable to figure it out for themselves.

"Thanks," Miley took the box and rolled her eyes at Demi.

Demi placed the clipboard with all the team's info and schedule on top of the box, grinning at Miley.

"So, are you guys like our assistants or something?" Ashley mocked.

"Actually, we're working directly for Demi's dad down at the contest. We're helping out Sienna and the surfers on the beach," Miley retorted, smiling as both their mouths formed an 'O' shape. "Mr Munroe thought we'd be better use there."

"You're Mr Munroe's daughter?" enquired Amber, her eyes wide with shock.

"You're Mr Munroe's daughter?" Joe gasped, sidling up along side Demi. "You mean I've been fraternizing with my boss' baby girl? How could you keep something like that from me?"

Joe laughed as he teased Demi, relieving Miley of carrying the large box, tucking it under his own arm.

"You're Mr Munroe's daughter and you're going out with Joe Lucas?" Ashley looked like she was going to topple over with disbelief.

"Sweet, I'm famous already! Fan girls!" Joe said excitedly.

Demi glared at him, and he backed away to hide behind Miley.

"We're not fan girls," argued Ashley, her cheeks burning. "It's our job to know the team."

"You said we only had to learn the hot ones?" Amber said with a worried look on her face. "So we could get to them easier."

Ashley silenced her with a frightening stare.

"I'm on of the hot ones," Joe elbowed Miley. "P.S. Why does she look like she wants to kill you both?"

"Promo girls versus Rep girls, Round 1," Miley commentated in a hushed voice so only Demi and Joe could hear.

Joe burst out laughing while Demi managed a polite giggle, both of which irritated Ashley.

"Let's go, Amber," Ashley hissed, leaving with a fierce glare at the girls, before smiling in a flirty manner at Joe.

"Holy shit Miley, you were right. Promo girls are bitches!" Demi blurted out.

Miley just gave Demi a look that said 'I told you so'. Demi giggled, and slipped her hand into Joe's and lead him down towards the beach. Miley was about to follow them, when she spotted a familiar mop of blond hair heading in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Brody!" called Miley, jogging to reach Travis.

He browsed the crowd, searching for the source of his name. His eyes fell on Miley and his face lit up. He changed directions and started walking towards her.

"You should probably tell me your last name so I can participate in this tête-à-tête of last names," he grinned, taking in what Miley was wearing and nodding appreciatively.

"Why, when you already have an arsenal of nicknames at your disposal?" she returned.

"True, 007. You undercover as a promo girl at the moment?" Travis gestured for Miley to walk with him. "Oh, wait. Now I know how I offended you! You are a promo girl!"

Travis slapped his head as everything fell into place.

"Wrong. I'm helping out Demi's dad, and we were promoted. To 'Team Reps'," Miley told him, pointing to the back of her t-shirt. "I had the fortunate luck to meet the 'top promo girls'. Charming creatures."

"The last bit was sarcasm?" Travis guessed correctly.

Miley laughed as she nodded her head.

"By the way, I truly am sorry about last night. Jesse really pissed me off and you were kind of just there to cop it, and that wasn't fair. Oh, and the whole Nick thing. It was kind of-"

"Awkward?" Travis supplied, casting his eyes down.

"Yeah, I suppose it was. I introduced you to my friends and then you disappeared."

"You've got friends in high places. I can't exactly compete with that," shrugged Travis, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Compete for what? Just because I hang around with Demi and Joe, and that I love Nick, doesn't mean you can't be my friend. I don't like them because of who their dad is, or because they're sponsored. I'm not shallow."

Travis looked sideways at Miley, who didn't notice him wince at Miley's comment about Nick.

"Friends, huh?" he mused. "I guess we can start there. So did you meet Amber or Ashley?"

"Both!" she laughed, tossing her hands up in the air in exasperation. "It didn't go so well."

"See why I don't exactly want Amber crushing on me?" Travis chortled, steering Miley behind a rope to the company's private tent near the contest.

"She's a real sweetheart," joked Miley, pushing the tent flap open. "Anyway, Brody. What do you do around here?"

"Nothing as glamorous as you," he deflected. "I heard word that you work for Demi's mother as well?"

"Yeah, I'm finishing my degree this year."

Miley looked around the tent, recognising most people from the boat last night. The atmosphere was buzzing, with people rushing around checking computer screens, gathering equipment, yelling on phones or watching the water.

"What is this place?" she asked.

"Headquarters," Travis answered, sweeping his hand around. "This place is the unseen force behind what you witness out there."

"Wow," Miley breathed, taking in scene. "This is insane."

"You get used to it," he said casually, taking a seat in front of a flashing computer screen.

"Does this happen at every event, or just the one's we run?" Miley leant over Travis' shoulder to look at what he was doing.

"Every event to some degree, but the one's we partner in on requires all of this, sometimes more," Travis was tapping away at the keyboard and suddenly a live stream popped up of the beach.

"So you're a computer whiz?" she queried, peering at the video.

"I manage the live broadcast on our website. The upload, the editing, the maintenance, the feedback…"

"That's pretty cool, Brody-" Miley started to tell Travis, until a ear piercing beep exploded from the radio on her hip.

"_Miley, do you read me? Copy, Over. Roger and out_," crackled Joe's voice.

"_No Joe, it's 'Miley do you copy me? Over and out.' And if she heard you, she'll say 'Roger that' or something," Demi corrected him. "And you still have the button pressed in so she can probably hear this_."

Travis and Miley laughed.

"Demi, I can hear you. And Joe. What's up?"

"_Where are you? The first heat starts soon_."

Miley looked at the time on the computer and realised she's been hanging out with Travis for half an hour, and there were only a few more minutes before the competition started for the day.

"Shit. Sorry, I'm on my way. Where are you?"

"_Next to the blue flag in front of the judge's platform. What have you been doing this whole time?"_

"Just chilling with Brody. Turn away from the water and wave," Miley instructed.

"_That guy from last night? And what? Why? Joe, turn around and put your hands in the air_."

"Yeah, he's with me now and we've got a live feed from the beach. I can see you on the screen," laughed Miley, as Travis spotted them and pointed them out to her. "Be there in a sec."

She attached her phone to her shorts again, and headed out of the tent.

"See you later, Brody!" she called, earning a few stares from the other people who were surprised anyone even acknowledged the usually unassuming tech assistant.

* * *

Miley ran out onto the sand, darting in and out of the crowd trying to get to where Demi and Joe were.

"Where are you in such a hurry to get to?" asked Ashley scornfully, stepping into Miley's path.

"None of your business," Miley said, stepping around the half naked girl.

"When I see you walking off all cosy with Travis, it is my business," she contested, moving to block Miley again.

"Oh, for crying out loud. Ashley, I've done the psycho non-girlfriend thing. Been there, done that, got the scars to prove it. Literally. Now please, get the hell out of my way."

"I just want to make sure you know the rules around here. Don't think you can just rock up here and because your friend is 'Daddy's Little Girl' doesn't make you can strut around here thinking you're top shit."

Miley rolled her eyes and laughed in Ashley's face.

Ashley screwed her face up in outrage, before stamping her foot and storming off. She screamed for Amber, who immediately appeared at her side, and they walked off whispering to each other.

"No matter what you said, you know your existence would threaten her, don't you?" chuckled Nick, snaking an arm around Miley's waist and leading her down the beach to Demi and Joe.

"That's a bit harsh," Miley rebuked, craning her neck up for a kiss.

Nick obliged, softly pressing his lips to hers. He smiled when Miley pouted as he pulled away again.

"Not harsh. True. You make every female in the world envy you without even trying. You're beautiful, smart and funny. You're everything any guy could imagine wanting to call his," he whispered to her as they reached Demi and Joe.

"Okay. What do you want?" Miley grinned.

Nick put his hand across his heart and pretended he was outraged.

"Can't a guy just tell his girlfriend all the reasons he loves her?"

Nick removed his hand from her waist and linked his fingers with hers. Miley rested her cheek against his arm, feeling the heat transfer from his bare skin to hers.

"That's all your reasons?" Miley screwed her face up.

"Nope, not even close. But it's enough for your big head for now," laughed Nick, kissing her forehead.

Miley smiled at him.

"What?"

"Nothing," she shrugged. "I just ended up liking you a lot more than I had originally planned."


	34. As Hidden

PREVIOUSLY:

_Nick obliged, softly pressing his lips to hers. He smiled when Miley pouted as he pulled away again._

_"Not harsh. True. You make every female in the world envy you without even trying. You're beautiful, smart and funny. You're everything any guy could imagine wanting to call his," he whispered to her as they reached Demi and Joe._

_"Okay. What do you want?" Miley grinned._

_Nick put his hand across his heart and pretended he was outraged._

_"Can't a guy just tell his girlfriend all the reasons he loves her?"_

_Nick removed his hand from her waist and linked his fingers with hers. Miley rested her cheek against his arm, feeling the heat transfer from his bare skin to hers._

_"That's all your reasons?" Miley screwed her face up._

_"Nope, not even close. But it's enough for your big head for now," laughed Nick, kissing her forehead._

_Miley smiled at him._

_"What?"_

_"Nothing," she shrugged. "I just ended up liking you a lot more than I had originally planned."_

* * *

**CHAPTER 11:**

"I'm so tired!" moaned Demi, collapsing onto her bed.

Miley crawled up next to her, yawning. They had spent the last four days trying to manage helping out at the comp and working for Connie. Plus they had crammed in time to spend with their boyfriends and exploring what the local culture had to offer in the way of shopping, eating and history.

"One more day," Miley mumbled, closing her eyes.

"Two," corrected Demi, trying to stretch her arm so she could grab her pillow.

"I thought we leave the day after tomorrow? Remember, today was the finals and tomorrow is our last day here. Because we fly out on my birthday remember?"

"No, our tickets said-"

"You're so exhausted you're delirious," interrupted Nick, sauntering into the room. "We leave not tomorrow, but the next day. Don't you know your own best friend's birthday?"

Nick chuckled softly, but shot Demi a warning glace. Demi's eyes grew wide and she clapped her hand over her mouth in shock.

"I don't even know what I'm saying," she agreed, looking apologetically at Nick before casting her eyes back to Miley. "How could I forget that you have to spend your 21st in transit?"

Joe bounced through the door, grinning idiotically. The boys had bowed out in Round 2 and 3, so they had spent the last two days a lot more relaxingly than the girls had.

"Hey, guess who's staying at our resort? That Travis kid. I just ran into him and he agreed to help us with-"

He froze when he saw Nick and Miley were also in Demi's room. He smiled guiltily in Miley's direction, before stammering an incomprehensible ending to his previous sentence.

"Help with what?" asked Miley, not missing a beat.

"Nothing," her three friends answered it unison, earning each of them a suspicious glare.

"I don't believe you. You guys don't even know Travis so why would he be helping you with anything?"

"Fan page," Nick lied, going with the first thing that popped into his head. "We want to set up our own web sites now that we're going to be attracting a lot more attention, and Demi came up with the idea that we should ask Travis. It's no big deal; I just wanted to surprise you."

Miley rolled her eyes at Nick, and they both knew she didn't believe him.

"Whatever. I'm going to go jump on the net and talk to Oliver," she muttered, exiting the room.

Nick, Demi and Joe exchanged looks of relief that Miley let it go so easily.

* * *

Miley stretched her arms out, collecting Nick in the face. He grumbled a few curses and rolled over onto his stomach. Miley seized the opportunity to wriggle free from his embrace. She fumbled for her phone, and squinted at the screen. It was 4.30am, and dawn was slowly approaching. It was still dark outside at the moment however, but Miley felt wide awake.

Swinging her legs over the side of the mattress, she placed her feet on the cool floor and tip toed over to where her dress lay strewn across the chair. She pulled it over her head, and stepped out onto the balcony. The air was damp with humidity, and even though they had been here for almost a week, she still was having trouble adjusting. Today was to be their last day, they flew out to the next event tomorrow- on Miley's birthday. Connie said Miley and Demi were only needed for a few hours to finish up a few things, all of their homework was under control and the comp had finished yesterday. That left the rest of the day free, and so her friends had promised her they would do something tonight to celebrate her birthday since it would be hard to tomorrow. Looking over the pool, its underwater blue lights illuminating the water, Miley felt a familiar feeling of sorrow wash over her.

She'd spoken to Oliver a few times on video chat, and even called her parents to talk them through getting onto Skype. Two days ago, Miley found a short email from Braison as well. It was just a quick update to tell her he was extending his trip, and that he wished her a happy birthday. Although she loved Nick, and Joe and Demi... she felt lonely when she thought about turning 21 tomorrow. Miley felt so far away from home. She wished that she was flying back to Australia instead, so she could be closer to her family. Closer to Lily. This would be her first birthday without her cousin, her best friend.

As much as fun as she'd had lately, even though she'd been the happiest she'd been since Lily's death, Miley still couldn't shake the ache that filled her heart whenever she was alone. There were times when she got scared, and she just wanted to put her guard up again and run away from everything. Miley found it hard to convince herself that none of this would disappear, because she feared the hurt if it. Miley tried not to slip back to the place she'd fought so hard to get out of, but there were still times when her thoughts drifted to Lily and she found it hard to let those feelings go. Then Nick would put his arms around her, and she felt safe again. She couldn't forget the past, and the pain of losing Lily would never go away. Miley knew she had to stop holding to what she didn't have. She could be angry that Lily was killed in the accident, or she could be happy that Lily lived at all.

In their last conversation, Miley had tried to tell Oliver about her feelings. That she was worried about her birthday, because she knew that's when she'd miss Lily so much that it would most likely physically hurt her, and she wasn't sure how she'd handle that without him there. He'd been quick to dismiss her anxiety, and told her to put her faith in people. That they'd come through when she least expected it.

* * *

So now, as she stood on her balcony in the early hours of the morning before her birthday, her thoughts drifting to Lily, Miley made a conscious decision to distract herself. Slipping her dress back off, she pulled her bikini on and tied it quickly, before putting her dress back on over the top. Miley grabbed her guitar and a piece of paper, trying to make as little noise as possible. Nick stirred in his sleep, but didn't wake up. Noting his lack of clothing and Joe's tendency to arrive unannounced, Miley grinned as she dragged the sheet over his body to cover the important parts. Slipping out quietly, Miley peeked around Demi's open door. When she discovered the bed still made and no sign of the couple, she laughed to herself. _So much for taking things slow_, she thought. She made a mental note to give her friend hell about that later.

Miley eased herself gently down onto the edge of the pool. She dropped her feet into the cool water, picking up her guitar and resting it on her thigh. Miley hummed a few chords, matching it on the instrument. Taking a deep breath, she surrendered herself to the drowning thoughts swimming around in her head.

* * *

A few hours later, the sun was well at truly rising. There was scribbles covering every inch of the paper, and Miley's fingers flew across the strings as she nutted out the last few chords. So deep in concentration was Miley, that she didn't notice Joe approaching her from behind.

"Another love song?" he teased.

Getting a fright, Miley yelped in alarm at the sudden invasion. Looking around her, noticing for the first time that it was now light, Miley smiled awkwardly at Joe.

"Demi still asleep?"

"Yeah," he nodded, settling himself beside her. "You were right when you told Nick all that stuff before we came here."

"What stuff?"

"You know... about not rushing it? Things are so good between us. I really like her, Miley."

"I know you do, Joe. I like seeing you happy."

Joe smiled as he nudged Miley with his shoulder.

"It's 7am. Want to get some breakfast now, or wait for our better halves to get up? Actually, I take that back. The best thing about Nick is you."

"It's that time already?" laughed Miley, rolling her eyes at Joe.

"How long have you been out here?" asked Joe, ruffling his own hair to make it stop sticking to the side of his head.

"A while," Miley admitted.

"What were you working on?"

"It's nothing."

"Can I hear it?"

"It's not finished."

"Can I hear it?"

"It's not very good."

"Can I hear it?"

"A please would be nice."

"Please?"

They both laughed, and Miley nodded. Miley knew Joe wouldn't judge her harshly.

"_Remember those walls I built?  
Well baby, they're tumbling down.  
Found a way to let you in,  
But I never really had a doubt._

_It's like I've been awakened.  
Every rule you had me breaking._

_Hit me like a ray of sun  
__Burning through my darkest night.  
__You're the only one that I want._  
_Think I'm addicted to your light._

It's like I've been awakened.  
Every rule you had me breaking.

_I swore I'd never fall again,_  
_But this don't even feel like falling._  
_Gravity can't forget_  
_To pull me back to the ground again._

_It's like I've been awakened.  
Every rule you had me breaking._

_You know you're my saving grace_."

* * *

Miley screwed her face up in embarrassment, and Joe just poked her in the ribs.

"When are you going to serenade Nick with this one?"

"Um, I don't think I am. Can you not tell anyone you heard it?"

"What?" Joe asked incredulously. "It's really good though. You should share it."

"Nah. This just helped me get some stuff in my head sorted out. It's not just about Nick, you know?"

"Lily?" Joe said her name so quietly that Miley wasn't sure he'd even said it- she was surprised he figured it out.

"Lily," repeated Miley. "How did you know?"

"You don't keep yourself as hidden anymore as you might think. Somewhere along the way, you started letting your guard down. Now you don't even notice."

"Well that's dangerous, considering shutting people out used to be the thing I didn't notice I was doing."

"No, you still shut people out," Joe laughed, being honest. "I suppose it's that Demi, Nick and I aren't just 'people' to you anymore, so we don't count."

Miley gave a low chuckle, shaking her head at Joe.

"You're kind of smart when you want to be, huh?"

"I like surprising people," he shrugged. "What does Lily have to do with this though?"

"I just needed this. It might make tomorrow easier."

"It's your 21st birthday Miles, it shouldn't be hard."

"It will be without her."

Silently, Joe took the guitar from Miley's hands and placed it next to them. He wrapped a strong arm around her, and tried to pull her close.

"Thanks," she whispered, resisting him. "Let's go get something to eat."

Joe was right, she was getting better at letting her new friends in, but she was still Miley. She didn't like to depend on anyone because it made it worse when they disappeared from your life. And Miley still believed they would all leave her eventually.

* * *

Miley tapped her foot impatiently. She was waiting for her very late friends. They had spent the day lounging on the beach, and then late this afternoon Nick got a phone call from Demi's dad. Mr Munroe required the boys to attend a very last minute team debriefing to get their instructions for the next event, as there had been some changes. Apologising over and over, Nick had left her with Demi, promising they would be back by 6pm. Demi had let it slip that they had booked a small catamaran to have dinner on, and it set sail at 6.30pm so they be out on the water for the sunset. Checking her phone, noting the lack of any communication from anyone, she saw the digital clock on her screen click over to 6.24pm.

Miley expected Demi to burst through the door at any second. She'd sworn she would only be 20 minutes when her mother had called and asked her to bring a copy of the disc she'd saved her research onto. Apparently Connie was meeting with another possible financial backer, and she'd forgotten to bring part of the presentation. Miley told Demi that she would go with her, but Demi insisted she wait for the boys. That was half an hour ago. So Miley stood in the empty room, feeling dejected.

She gave a quick twirl, running her fingers over her dress. Demi had been right when she said it was the perfect chance to wear the dress her mother had demanded she purchased for Miley. The colour suited Miley's skin tone, which was now a shade darker from spending time in the sun. She'd let Demi attack her hair, which now cascaded in soft waves past her shoulders. If her skin had gotten darker, her hair had gotten just as light. Miley had also allowed her friend to put a small amount of make up on her, mostly on her eyes. Her skin was almost flawless, so she didn't need a lot anyway. Now her eyes were framed with bronze shadow and black eyeliner, and framed with thick lashes coated in mascara. Miley thought it was over the top and whinged that she would rather just throw on a cotton dress over her bikini and play on the boat bare footed, but Demi had been adamant.

Fed up with waiting, considering she'd secretly wished they didn't even have to celebrate at all, Miley locked the room behind her. She wandered out down the hall and took the stairs to end up in the reception. Too busy scanning the room for any sign of Demi, Joe or Nick, Miley didn't see the person she was about to walk straight into.

Colliding with someone, Miley apologised quickly.

"That's okay," came Jesse's deep voice, giving her a small smile.

Miley didn't know what to say, so she just awkwardly returned the smile.

"You look great. Are you going out?"

"I was meant to be," Miley said bitterly.

Jesse stood before her in cut off denim shorts and a black t-shirt. His hair was damp, and for the first time, Miley noticed how incredible his eyes were.

"Meant to?"

"I don't know where Demi got to, and Nick and Joe aren't back from the team meeting yet- Wait. Why aren't you at the team meeting?"

"What team meeting? The finals were yesterday, we don't have any more of that stuff until the next event," Jesse looked at Miley in confusion.

"That doesn't make sense. Demi's dad said…"

"I don't know what you're talking about. But look, I was just here hanging out with that guy-" Jesse pointed to someone sitting by the pool who looked vaguely familiar. "- and he's on the team. We've just spent the last hour drinking by that pool. And I know some of the other guys back at my hotel were doing the same thing. They weren't at some non-existent meeting."

Miley cast her eyes downwards as she tried to figure out why her friends were lying to her.

"I don't know if you know, but Amber and Ashley have this thing about chasing after the surfers…" Jesse suggested reluctantly, as though he would have rathered he didn't have that information to share. "And I saw them here earlier."

Remaining silent, Miley tried to steady her breathing. Plastering what she hoped was a nonchalant smile on her face, she met Jesse's gaze.

"Some birthday. I'm just going to go now. Thanks," Miley turned away from Jesse and started heading back to her room.

"Wait! Birthday? It's your birthday?"

Miley halted and looked over her shoulder, nodding.

"I know we're not 'friends' or anything, like you said. But look, you're all dressed up with nowhere to go. How about we just go get a drink or something? Saves you waiting like a loser for the others, who I'm sure have some kind of half decent excuse that they'll make up."

Miley opened her mouth to refuse the invitation politely, but looked at her phone again. It was now 6.52pm. They'd missed the boat. Her friends and boyfriend were M.I.A with what seemed to be false alibis. It was just a drink, and it was better than waiting by herself. Miley let the words tumble out of her mouth before she could rethink them.

"Sounds good."

* * *

Grinning, Jesse followed Miley out of the entrance and onto the street. Just as they exited the resort, Travis came running from the direction of Miley's room. He had a phone in his hand, breathing raggedly. The phone started to ring, and he came to a stop and pressed it to his ear.

"She wasn't there! Yes, no I know I was late. The video thing you had me doing took a little longer than I thought! I'll find her. She can't be far. Why can't you ring her? Just pretend you're on your way and find out where she is, and then I'll go get her. I don't know, I'll come up with something! Ring me back."

Travis looked around frantically for Miley, stressed that the plan was now in disarray.

* * *

Nick looked at Demi and Joe, who were waiting with expectant expressions.

"Travis has lost her. She wasn't in her room."

"But I just left her there!" cried Demi.

"Her phone's off," added Oliver, walking up to Nick. "I just chucked my number on private and tried calling. She's turned it off."

"What's going on?" asked Braison, approaching the group.

"We can't find Miley," Joe supplied.

It was Kevin's turn to move towards where the group had gathered, swatting a balloon from his path.

"What do you mean you can't find her?" he queried.

Nick glanced around, his eyes falling on each of their worried faces. They had spent so long organised this surprise 21st birthday party for Miley, with all of her family and friends here to celebrate with her. Braison had interrupted his trip; her parents had flown over yesterday; Oliver, Jackson and Riley had arrived this morning; Kevin's flight landed a few hours ago; even Rico was here. It was Travis' job to make Miley think they had forgotten her, and then bring her here to the party. She had no idea who was here waiting for her, and Nick wasn't going to let her miss this.


	35. Almost Killed Her Too

PREVIOUSLY:

_"What's going on?" asked Braison, approaching the group._

_"We can't find Miley," Joe supplied._

_It was Kevin's turn to move towards where the group had gathered, swatting a balloon from his path._

_"What do you mean you can't find her?" he queried._

_Nick glanced around, his eyes falling on each of their worried faces. They had spent so long organised this surprise 21st birthday party for Miley, with all of her family and friends here to celebrate with her. Braison had interrupted his trip; her parents had flown over yesterday; Oliver, Jackson and Riley had arrived this morning; Kevin's flight landed a few hours ago; even Rico was here. It was Travis' job to make Miley think they had forgotten her, and then bring her here to the party. She had no idea who was here waiting for her, and Nick wasn't going to let her miss this._

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

Miley stirred her colourful drink. She watched as the deep ruby red merged with the vibrant orange, two separate layers effortlessly combining. Miley sighed resignedly, pushing the glass away.

"You don't want to be here, do you?" Jesse asked softly, noticing that Miley hadn't been listening to him at all for the last few minutes.

"No," admitted Miley, shrugging apologetically.

"Oh," Jesse faltered, trying not to appear offended. "That's okay, we can go…"

"It's not you, Jesse."

"Then, um…"

"I just want to go home."

Miley tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, her eyes still staring blankly at her cocktail.

"You don't mean the hotel…" Jesse guessed.

"I mean home. Australia. This was a big mistake."

Miley closed her eyes and raised her head. When she reopened them, she glanced around the bar they were in. Bamboo was the main theme, with thatching and various nautical objects scattered around. There was a constant hum of people chatting, most of the smiling. They were obviously having fun, but Miley just wanted the ground to swallow her whole.

"Don't say that, Miley. You obviously belong here."

"I'm not convinced."

Jesse looked at the sad beauty thoughtfully. He had no idea why he was going to so much effort to comfort the almost stranger sitting beside him.

"I am. You might not belong with him, but you belong here. On this tour, working with the boss' wife. And the boss, I suppose. You've kind of made your mark, even if you don't realise it. People talk, Miley. And you've created a fan base within the surfing brotherhood on your own. Regardless of whose arm you're on."

Miley pressed her lips into a thin line, processing Jesse's information. It was good to know that she'd made an impression on people in her own regard. But Jesse's remark about Nick was echoing in her head.

"You don't know anything about Nick and me," Miley said defensively.

"I know he's not here right now," shot back Jesse, and Miley winced at his harsh tone.

"He might not always be there when I want him, but he's always there when I need him…" Miley muttered, casting her eyes back down.

"Then where is he now?"

"I just said-"

"Don't pretend you don't need him now, Miley. I don't know why, but I know that you do."

"Don't pretend you know me," hissed Miley, caught off guard by Jesse's perceptiveness.

"I'm not trying-"

"Stop," Miley interrupted, holding up a hand. "I'm leaving. Don't follow me."

"Miley, I'm sorry!" Jesse called after Miley, as she stalked out of the bar.

He slammed his hand down on the table in frustration. Just as he was about to chase after her, Amber and Ashley sashayed into the venue. He caught their eye, and they made their way over to the table, smiling coyly and they slid into the empty seats.

* * *

Braison was impatiently tapping his hand on his forehead, as if he was willing his brain to come up with the solution.

"You're going to get a bruise if you keep down that," commented Oliver.

"It will match the one around your eye, if you don't shut up with your smart arse comments."

Oliver couldn't help but smile at the similarity in the mannerisms between Miley and her brother. It had been so long since he'd seen Braison; he'd almost forgotten how alike they were.

"I vote we go back to the hotel, split up, and look for her. She wouldn't have gone far," reasoned Kevin.

"If she sees one of us though, it will ruin the surprise," said Riley, raising his eyebrows.

"If she doesn't turn up, it will ruin the surprise," laughed Jackson, amused at Riley's absurdity.

Demi shook her head, while there was no time for their antics; she could picture Miley being very close to these boys. She didn't have friends like that back at home, so going on the tour was no big deal to her, especially because Miley, Joe and Nick were the best friends she had recently. But she wondered if Miley had trouble leaving these people behind.

"I think you should stay here," Oliver said to Miley's parents. "The rest of us will go, and bring her back here when we find her. Can you keep trying to call her? And my dad should be here any minute, so someone needs to be here when he arrives."

Oliver added the last part when he saw the protests form on their lips. They eventually conceded and nodded, promising to hold fort at the party.

"Kevin, you go with Demi. Braison, you can come with me. Jackson, you go with Joe. Riley, you go with Nick. That way there is one person in each pair that knows the area well enough not to get lost-"

"You and Braison don't really know this area though," observed Demi, finding a fault with Oliver's pairings.

"Ah, but Braison is a seasoned traveller who could find his way out of a paper bag and I'm just that awesome that it will be impossible for me to disorientate myself."

"Finding your way out of a paper bag is a phrase for people being idiotic… As in, 'you couldn't find your way out a paper bag' which is a simple thing to do-" Demi started to correct Oliver.

"Irrelevant! And stop hanging around Miley, you're starting to think its okay to tell me when I'm wrong," Oliver joked.

"Which is often," added Jackson, causing the others to crack up.

"I don't know how you guys are laughing when Miley is missing," came the sombre voice of Nick, who had been quiet so far.

Everyone settled down and turned to face him.

"Let's go," he said softly, heading for the door.

* * *

Miley watched the grains of sand pass easily through her fingers. The darkness cloaked her, the moon glowing across the water. Miley recognised the dull ache of loneliness fill her, and she wrapped her arms around herself. She wasn't cold; she was trying to hold herself together.

* * *

"This was the worst idea ever," lamented Nick, his hands linked at the back on his head, staring around the blur of unfamiliar streets.

"Come on, bro. We had no way of knowing Miley would go AWOL. We'll find her. We always find her," encouraged Riley.

Sighing, Nick followed after Riley who had taken off in the direction they'd already been 3 times.

* * *

Demi looked at her phone for the thousandth time. Kevin was talking to a hostess, trying to ask her if she'd seen anyone matching Miley's description. The woman only spoke broken English however, so it was hard to communicate. Kevin thanked her, and returned to where Demi stood.

"She hasn't seen her."

Demi peered up at Kevin.

"I just feel like this is worse than Miley just not being in her room when Travis went to get her."

"What do you mean?" Kevin asked her.

"I don't know. If she just went for a walk, or something, shouldn't she have gone back to the hotel? Except Travis has been keeping guard and there's been no sign of her."

"Are you trying to say you think something's happened to her?"

Demi shook her head.

"She's just good at disappearing. And it's never for no reason. Maybe the whole part where we made her think we forgot her wasn't very well thought through. It is her first birthday without her cousin, after all. Maybe this is getting to her more than we expected?"

Kevin nodded slowly, lost in thought.

"I don't think anyone thought of that."

* * *

Oliver threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Seriously, Miles. Quit playing Houdini all the time!" he cried aloud.

"Are you in love with my sister?" Braison asked suddenly, stopping midstep.

"What?" Oliver's jaw hung open.

"I know she has a boyfriend and everything, but I would have put money on it that I would have gotten home from my trip and you guys would be together," shrugged Braison, acting very casual.

Oliver stuttered for a second or two, before shaking his head and looking incredulously at Miley's brother.

"I love Miley, I do," he started. "More than I love anyone."

"But-"

"But, I'm not _in love_ with her," continued Oliver, realising he had to clarify himself. "She's my best friend. She's annoying, frustrating, sarcastic and a pain in my ass. And Miley will always be one of the most important people in my life. I just want to see her happy. And Nick makes her happy, Braison. I wouldn't give her up to just anyone. If Nick wasn't half the guy he is, I'd straight out tell him he didn't deserve her. And if he hurts her, I'll kill him."

"Good to know you're looking after my little sister when I'm not around," grinned Braison, brushing off the seriousness of Oliver's statement. "And, good to know I'll never have to have you as a brother in law."

"Yeah," laughed Oliver. "Plus, you know about me and Lilly."

The last part Oliver added very quietly.

"Yeah, I know. She wouldn't have minded if you got together with Miles though. She just would have wanted you to be happy, the same thing as what you want for Miley."

"It hasn't been that long…"

"Dude, don't lie. You've hooked up with about a million chicks since Lilly."

"It's too soon for anyone to mean anything even close to what Lilly meant to me," mumbled Oliver, feeling awkward about the heart to heart they were having.

"I forgot what a girl you were once you get going," teased Braison. "Those days, the four of us, they were freaking awesome."

Oliver nodded, smiling.

"Now, where in the hell has my idiot sister got to?"

Braison smirked at Oliver, punching him lightly to signal that the previous conversation would be held in confidence. He stepped around a beggar, tossing him a few coins, before entering another bar. This one was decked out with way too much bamboo, and there seemed to be a lot of tourists here. They weren't far from the resort, maybe a few minutes stroll, and Oliver recognised a few people from the competition in Queensland.

"I think that guy is on the team with Nick and Joe," said Oliver, pointing out a fair haired boy sitting at a table in the corner. "He'll probably know Miley. We should ask him if he's seen her."

Braison grunted in acknowledgement, making his way over to that side of the room.

"Excuse me," Braison asked politely. "Sorry to interrupt, but do you know a girl called Miley?"

Ashley and Amber turned to look at the stranger.

"I don't know why people are so obsessed with that poor excuse for a girl. She's not even hot. And she thinks she's so smart," sneered Ashley.

"It's like that's all that people, can like, talk about. Miley this, Miley that. Why do you even want to know? You're dead sexy; you could do so much better than her." Amber finished, raising her eyebrows at Braison.

"She's my sister," Braison said bluntly, unimpressed.

"She's my best friend," added Oliver, a look of disgust forming on his face.

Both girls' mouths formed an 'O' shape, unable to talk their way out of this one.

"Yeah, man. I know her. She's my teammate's girl. If you're looking for her, I can't help. But Jesse, he was here with her tonight. He's over there, at the bar," the fair haired boy gestured, offering an apologetic smile.

"Thanks," Oliver said, nodding at him.

Braison and Oliver turned away from the trio and Oliver nudged Braison.

"Dude, this is bad. Nick is not going to be happy when he finds out about this. He _hates_ Jesse."

"Is that the dude that-"

"Yeah," Oliver confirmed, he knew Braison was referring to the Mikayla incident and so he didn't need him to finish his sentence.

Braison let out a low whistle.

"He knows me; maybe you should take the lead again. I'll hang back. He's less likely to get Hulk style angry if he doesn't see my face."

"I get green when I see your face too, only it's more like a 'going to be sick' green," Braison jeered.

"You and your sister are just as unfunny as each other," hissed Oliver. "Just go talk to the douche."

Braison nodded and Oliver settled himself against the far end of the bar.

* * *

Miley turned her phone over in her hand. She'd switched it off ages ago, because the only people who would probably try to contact her, she didn't want to talk to. Miley allowed herself to wonder how many times Nick had tried to call her, but then scoffed at herself for even thinking that he tried to call her at all. He's the one who ditched her, lied to her.

"Happy Birthday to me…" she whispered to the waves.

* * *

"So, you and Demi?"

A smile spread across Joe's face and a slight tinge of red appeared on his cheeks.

"Dude, you're in love," laughed Jackson, shining the torch app from his phone down towards the sand.

"Whatever," Joe dismissed, shaking his head at the older boy. "Has Miley always had a thing for disappearing?"

"She's always been independent. Miley was never afraid to be by herself, but ever since Lilly died, sometimes I think that maybe she's trying to be alone even when she doesn't want to be."

"What do you mean?" Joe asked, as he scanned the foreshore.

"I don't know. Like it's a physical manifestation of her trying to shut people out."

"A say what?"

Jackson laughed.

"She expects people to leave her. So to her, it's easier if she leaves first. At the first sign of doubt or disappointment, Miley bails. Don't get me wrong, Miley is brave and strong. But Lilly dying almost killed her too. I don't think the loss Lilly will ever leave Miley."

"I've never lost anyone like that," admitted Joe. "It's hard to imagine what she went through."

"I don't pretend to understand any of that. I just understand Miles. Most of the time, anyway."

"She kind of does what you least expect, so if you think about what you would expect everyone else to do, then think of the complete opposite, you can almost predict what Miley would do because she'd do the opposite of the expectations. You just have to be careful you don't expect the opposite straight away because if you do, then think of the opposite again, you're right back to the original thing that everyone else would be doing and not what Miley would do."

Jackson stared at Joe blankly.

"I have no idea what you just said."

"I said, she kind of does what you least exp-"

"Stop, just stop. Don't repeat it. I don't think I can get through it twice."

Jackson shook his head in wonder at Joe, laughing despite himself. His phone buzzed and the light when out, so he checked the message that came through.

_Nick, dude. Don't b mad. Every1 else, u're less likely 2b half as mad as him. But still- we have info. M was a bar earlier w/ Jesse. She left the hotel 2 secs b4 Travis got there, if J is telling the truth. She left about 20 mins ago, same time we hit the streets. Every1 double back, she can't b far. Make sure u keep every1 in the loop. - Oliver_

"Oh, shit!" exclaimed Joe, reading over Jackson's shoulder.

* * *

Miley whipped her head around. She could have sworn she just heard Joe curse. There were two figures standing a bit further up the beat. One was too tall to be Nick or Joe, and she couldn't make out if the other one was actually Joe. She tucked her legs up and rested her chin on her knees, not bothered by the sand sticking to her. Part of her wanted to call out to them, see if it was any of her friends. Another part wanted to remain by herself. All of her wanted to see Lilly one last time.

"You know you're my saving grace…" Miley sung quietly.

* * *

"I'm actually going to kill him!" yelled Nick, texting Oliver furiously trying to find out exactly where he and Braison were.

"Calm down, dude."

Nick scowled at Riley.

"Sorry, dude… sorry if I'm angry because my girlfriend just went to some bar with a guy I can't stand and now she's still missing!"

Riley looked taken aback at Nick's scathing tone.

"We'll find her. Getting all worked up isn't going to help do that though," Riley muttered.

Nick sighed, his shoulders dropping.

"Sorry, Riley."

Riley nodded in acceptance of Nick's apology, giving him a small smile.

"I reckon she'd go to the beach."

Nick glanced at Riley, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Joe and Jackson are already covering down there," Nick reminded him.

"I know. But really, Nick. Do you think she's going to be anywhere else?"

Nick conceded because it made the most sense that that would be where she was.

"Let's go."

* * *

Demi bit her lip. It was now almost 8pm, and they still didn't know where Miley was. She shook her head when she had read Oliver's message, finding it hard to believe Miley would go anywhere with Jesse.

"Maybe he was just in the right at the right time?" suggested Kevin, and Demi decided to believe that was the case.

"Where do we go now?"

"I don't know," Kevin said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Where would you go to hide?"

"Somewhere I felt safe."

"Where would you feel safe?"

Demi paused to consider this.

"Miley would go to the beach. It wouldn't matter if it was dark, light, raining or otherwise. She would always end up there."

Kevin nodded.

"Lead the way."

* * *

Braison buried his face in his hands.

"Come on, Oliver. We're meant to know her best. Where the hell would she have gone?"

"Braison… who always won hide and seek? Who has a track record of disappearing into thin air, never to be found until she wanted to be? We don't stand a chance."

Braison groaned.

"She's so goddamn stubborn."

"And headstrong."

"And presumptuous."

"And smart."

"And annoying."

"And loyal."

"I hate my sister."

"I hate you sister too."

They stood in silence for a minute or two, their faces showing the physical strain of trying to figure out where Miley could be.

"She's at the beach," they said in unison.

Braison grinned at his friend.

"Why didn't we think of that before?"

"Because we were trying to _find_ her. We weren't thinking _like_ her, thinking like she would if she didn't _want_ us to find her," concluded Oliver.

"It really creeps me out when you go all logical on me."

* * *

"Did you hear that?" yelped Joe.

"Hear what?"

"Shhhh!" Joe cocked his head.

"I swear that was Miley singing!"

"Dude, Miley hasn't sung in ages-"

"Shhhh!" Joe scolded, before whispering again. "She sings all the time now, anyway."

"Since when?"

"Is that a person down there?"

Jackson peered in the direction that Joe was pointing.

"That could be anyone!"

"No, nah uh. No way. She was singing Miley's song. The one she only showed me. It has to be Miley, come on!"

Joe took off down the beach, Jackson in tow. Coming from behind them, Demi and Kevin hurried towards where they had just been standing. Nick and Riley approached from the other end of the beach, not yet aware of the others. Oliver and Braison were a few minutes away, bee lining for the same stretch of beach.

* * *

Miley stood in the middle of the beautifully decorated room. There were millions of fairy lights hanging all around, and layers of delicate white material extending out onto the deck. There was a perfect view of the beach, and on the opposite site, a slideshow of photos including baby photos, photos of her family, Lilly, her friends and ones as recent as yesterday. Tears welled in her eyes, and she swallowed thickly.

She turned back to the people watching her anxiously. There stood Nick, Joe, Demi, her parents, Kevin and Travis. To the left of them, Oliver, Jackson, their dad and Riley were grinning. To the right, Braison and her parents waited patiently.

"I can't believe this," she mumbled, overwhelmed.

Nick stepped forward, sliding an arm around her waist.

"We'd do anything for you, Miley. This is nothing…"

"I'm so sorry," she whispered to him, apologising again.

She'd been embarrassed when her friends had converged on her at the beach, even more so after they explained what was waiting for her. She'd begged for forgiveness over and over again, apologising for her immaturity. Demi, Joe and Nick had in turn apologised for lying to her, but she'd shaken her head vehemently. She was the one who was ready to believe the worst in them, and for that she felt terrible. They brushed off her guilt, and they'd quickly made their way to the hotel where her party was waiting for her.

She ran towards her family and friends, and was lost in a sea of embraces. She squealed when she got her parents, smothered Braison in kisses again, jumped up and down when she finally got a chance to properly reunite with Jackson and Riley, and was equally excited to see Mr Oken. Miley shyly gave Demi's parents a hug each, and revelled in the warmth of Kevin's arms around her. Joe grabbed her and lifted her up and spun her around, kissing the top of her head affectionately. After begging to be put down, Miley buried her face into Demi's shoulder as they hugged. Travis gave her an awkward one armed embrace, before she returned to Nick.

"I think your attention is required," Nick inclined his head towards where Braison stood in front of a microphone.

Miley stepped forward, eager to hear her brother, because she knew how much he hated public speaking.

"Is this thing on?" Braison yelled into the microphone, the speaker echoing feedback.

"I think that's a yes," chuckled his mother, pretending to cover her ears.

The rest of the crowd gather behind Miley, and Nick slipped his hand in Miley's.

"Okay, so… How about that ride in? I guess that's why they call it Sin City…haha."

A chorus of laughs met Braison's awkward one.

"No, but really. This is going to be short, but I can't guarantee the sweet."

Another round of laughs.

"I want to wish my baby sister a happy 21st birthday. She finally got here, literally and figuratively. Miley is more than my sister. Miley sees me at my worst and best, and loves me anyway. Miley is my partner in crime, my midnight companion. She knows when I'm smiling, even in the dark. She is my teacher, my defense attorney, my publicist, even my shrink. Some days, Miley's the reason I wish I was an only child. But most of all she is the person that will never ever leave my side. And I know, no matter what, she'll always be there for me when I need her. I'm so proud of her, and I know Lilly is too. Happy Birthday, Miley."

It was all Miley could do not to burst into tears. She felt Nick place a tender kiss on her temple, then gently nudge her forwards towards her brother.

Braison collected her in his arms, and pulled Miley close.

"Sometimes, when I close my eyes, it's like she's not gone."

"She's not. Lilly never will be. She'll always be standing here with us, even if we can't see her."

"Thank you," Miley whispered into her brother's chest.

Miley closed her eyes for a second, and felt a weight lift off her heart.


	36. She's That For You

_PREVIOUSLY_

_"Sometimes, when I close my eyes, it's like she's not gone."_

_"She's not. Lilly never will be. She'll always be standing here with us, even if we can't see her."_

_"Thank you," Miley whispered into her brother's chest._

_Miley closed her eyes for a second, and felt a weight lift off her heart._

* * *

**CHAPTER 36: She's That For You**

One year later

"I can't believe it was just 12 months ago that we were searching all over a foreign country for you," commented Demi, eyeing herself critically in Miley's mirror.

"So much can change in such a short time," Miley replied from her position on her bed.

Demi turned slowly, correctly expecting the forlorn look Miley had on her face. She shook her head and sighed, smoothing out the nonexistent wrinkles in her dress.

"It's ridiculous that even after all this time though, I'm still standing here, like I've done time and time before, trying to convince you to come somewhere you _should_ already be going."

Miley scowled at her best friend, rising to her feet to fix the straps on Demi's backless gown. The soft black fabric felt amazing to touch, and Miley nimbly adjusted the dress so it now hung perfectly on Demi's petite frame. The full skirt reached the floor, and the material draped elegantly across her chest. Demi gave a cheeky twirl, her grin matching.

"You're a knockout," smiled Miley, biting her bottom lip and chewing on it thoughtfully.

"I know for a fact there is a certain red dress hanging in your closet, dry cleaned and ready to wear," Demi raised her eyebrows to make it clear what she was suggesting.

"I bought that a while ago, Demi. You know things are different now."

Miley couldn't help but glance at the where the garment bag would be hanging, allowing herself the briefest moment to imagine what she would look like wearing it tonight.

"Kevin wouldn't have invited you if it wasn't okay," Demi tried arguing.

"I'm so happy for Kevin and Danielle. You _know_ I am. _They_ know I am. I want to be there to support them, but I just can't do it."

"Because you're scared," blurted out Demi, finally saying out loud the sentence that she'd been biting her tongue not to say since she found out Miley wasn't going.

"I'm not scared," Miley said too quickly, too haughtily.

"You're scared you're going to see him. And realise that you still love him."

Miley cast her eyes down and busied herself with packing things into Demi's clutch. She tried to hide the beat her heart skipped when Demi hit too close to the mark. She thought she'd been doing well, convincing everyone else that she was over him and that it was slowly working on herself too. _Him_, she thought. _I can't even think his name_. It had been at least 3 months since anyone had dared speak his name aloud around her.

"Sometimes things have to fall apart to make way for something better..."

"You did not just steal a Ted Moseby line. Least you could have done was whip out a Barney one liner," Demi tried to joke, sensing the tension between them now.

Miley just shrugged, handing the small bag with delicate beading over to Demi's waiting grip.

"You're making a mistake."

"It's just a wedding," Miley tried to brush off.

"I'm not talking about 'just the wedding'."

Demi was looking pointedly at the brunette. Oliver had tried. Joe had tried. Jackson had tried. Riley had tried. God only knows how many times Kevin had tried. None of them had managed to get Miley to come to the wedding. Now all except the groom were waiting downstairs for Demi to finish getting ready, all resigned to their lack of success with Miley's infamous stubbornness.

As she reached for the door handle, twisting it slowly and pulling it open, Demi cast a glance over her shoulder.

"I know this is kind of becoming your thing. Flipping a switch and realise what you _should_ be doing at the last minute – and I hope you do it this time too. Coz Miley, you're my best friend. But you're being selfish. I get that you have stuff going on and that tonight would be hard for you. But what make you, you... is that you give a shit about everyone else before you even think of yourself. And the Miley I know, wouldn't want to let Kevin down tonight."

With that, Demi all but slammed the door shut behind her.

* * *

"Did you just slam a door?" Joe asked as his girlfriend descended the stair case. "Holy shit, you look hot. How did I get so lucky?"

"Thank you," Demi replied shyly, accepting Joe's compliment with her usual blushing, before giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. "And yeah, I did. I tried to take the dramatic approach with Miley. I lectured her, then I slammed the door. I feel terrible, I went pretty hard on her. But hopefully some tough love snaps her out of it."

"She still being a pain in the arse?" questioned Braison, strolling in the front door. "By the way, you stole my car park Joe."

"Sorry man," Joe grinned sheepishly. "Thought you wouldn't mind my own version of valet parking."

Braison shook his head laughing, peering out the window at Joe's car pulled up the closest to the door. He turned back and took in the group in front of him. Oliver, Jackson, Riley and Joe were all in suits, and Demi was in a formal dress, and they all looked eager to leave.

"I seriously thought by getting ready here, she'd just come," stated Oliver, tugging at his tie.

"Really?" scoffed Braison, raising one eyebrow. "Have you met Miley?"

Oliver just shrugged, sighing deeply.

"You guys should get going," Braison suggested.

Nodding in defeat, the five of them headed for Joe's car.

* * *

"Miley?" Braison called, entering her room without waiting for her to answer.

He laughed as he saw his sister scramble to hide her guitar.

"Give it up, loser," he told her, taking a seat next to her.

"What do you want?" Miley asked gruffly, giving him a dirty look.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" Miley looked at him quizzically.

"Acting like it's not killing you that you're not going to the wedding."

Miley picked up her pillow and hugged it closer to her chest, tossing her head back and shaking the strands of hair from her eyes.

"It would kill me more to be there," she said finally, playing with a loose thread on the pillow.

"Do you want to know what I think?"

"No," scowled Miley, narrowing her eyes. "But I bet that's not going to stop you from telling me anyway."

"I think," Braison continued, ignoring Miley just as she'd expected. "That you're being a jerk."

"How am I being a-"

"I'm not done," Braison interrupted. "And, that there isn't any balloons in here so this is an epic fail of a party."

"What party?" Miley screwed her face up in confusion, momentarily forgetting to defend herself.

"This pity party. You are obviously throwing yourself one. Coz no one else seems to want to be invited. You're wallowing in self pity, perhaps a touch of self loathing, and it doesn't suit you."

"Now who's being a jerk, you insensitive pri-"

"Just shut up and listen, Miley. I've had enough. You've been acting like you're okay for the last 3 months and I don't think you've noticed, but you're fooling no one except maybe yourself. I get it, Miles. Your heart got broken. Try and deny it all you want, but the fact you're still hurting means you're not over him. So you either need to go tonight and get some closure, and let yourself move on. Or go tonight, and tell him the truth."

* * *

Miley steeled herself, blinking back tears that she'd been holding back for months. She'd only cried once, when he'd kissed her for the final time. They had driven to the airport in silence, both knowing that as soon as they got there, that it was over, that it was done. She told everyone that she'd come home to sit her exams, and that seemed to placate them. But her family knew at once that there was more to it, so they weren't surprised to hear from Oliver the real reason she came home. About three weeks ago, Demi had flown home too, and a few days ago, had shown up unannounced on Miley's doorstep. Miley knew Kevin was getting married today, she'd got the invite when they were all still on tour. She'd met Danielle countless times, and had been bursting with excitement for the couple when they announced their engagement. Danielle was originally from Melbourne too, which was why the wedding wasn't taking place in Queensland. Demi and Miley had their dresses made in Paris when Connie had taken them on a surprise trip while the boys were in Tahiti, a special treat for Demi's birthday. But then a couple of months later, everything had changed.

At first it started as small arguments over nothing. They were spending less and less time with each other, caught up in their own lives and having trouble finding room for the other in it. Eventually the cracks deepened, made more obvious by how easily Demi and Joe seemed to make their relationship work. Finally, the night came when they both decided they couldn't do it anymore.

"I don't want to make you miserable anymore," Miley had whispered, causing her physical pain to even form the words.

"It's just not working," he'd agreed, his voice wavering. "And I don't know how to fix it."

"Maybe it's just not meant to be," Miley heard herself lie. "It it was, it wouldn't be this hard."

He'd rubbed the back of his neck as he'd done a thousand times before, and Miley thought to herself how much she'd miss that.

"I'll take you to the airport in the morning," he'd offered, rejecting her protests that she'd already organised a car.

Demi had taken the news worse. She'd cried, sobbing into Miley's shoulder, begging her to stay.

"You guys can work it out, I know you can!" Demi sniffled. "Please, don't go."

Miley had gently pried her friend's hands from her own, whispering that it was too late, and she couldn't stay.

Joe had barely said two words, his eyes betraying all he didn't dare say. He knew they had been having problems, but he didn't ever even entertain the thought that they wouldn't be together forever. He'd told Miley to take care, and that he'd speak to her soon. It was all he could do, he was too shocked to even try and stop her.

Standing at the boarding gate, she struggled not to fall to knees and beg him to ask her not to go. But still, he remained silent and distant until the final call echoed around them.

"I don't know what I'm going to do without you," he whispered, before pulling her close and covering Miley's mouth with his own.

Just as quickly, he released her and practically fled; walking away quickly and he didn't look back once.

The memories played like repeat in her mind as she sat in front of Braison, who was patiently waiting for a response from her.

* * *

"I'm so nervous," breathed Kevin, his hands shaking uncontrollably. "I think I'm going to pass out."

Nick chuckled, placing a firm hand on Kevin's shoulder.

"Bro, you're marrying the love of your life. In an hour, the girl of your dreams is going to stand before everyone you give a shit about, and for some insane reason, tell you that she's going to stick around forever."

"Comforting words," Kevin smirked, not willing to openly appreciate Nick's attempt to lighten the situation. "Judging by that, your best man's speech should be a real treat."

"You have no idea," agreed Nick, fiddling with his cuff links.

Nick's phoned alerted him to a new message that he'd received, and he picked it up to view it.

_She's not coming. Just in case you want to know. – Joe_

"Don't know why he thinks I care," spat Nick, as Kevin snatched it from his grip.

Reading it quickly, Kevin's face fell in disappointment.

"Well, I care, even if you are going to continue pretending you don't," Kevin said with a harsh tone. "I asked you to talk to her. You know if it came from you, that she would have said yes."

"I haven't spoken to her since Baja," Nick said quietly. "I said I needed some distance, and she put thousands of miles between us. I think she made it pretty clear that it was over, for good. I owe it to her to let her be."

"Please," scoffed Kevin, placing the phone down on a side table and taking a seat on a chair. "You and I both know that the cutting of all ties with her was for your own benefit. Somewhere along the line, you got it in your ugly head that you thought it would be easier if you just acted like she never existed. Otherwise, you would ask me how she is every now and then. You wouldn't leave the room when Joe mentions her name. You wouldn't avoid Demi. You'd speak to Oliver longer than 2 minutes on the phone. You've tried to erase her from your life because you couldn't face the fact that you never wanted to let her go."

"Do you think that maybe I did that because she _broke my heart_?" Nick shouted. "The minute she left, I wanted to make her come back. But that's not how it works, Kevin. Maybe you got your happily ever after, but it doesn't always happen like that for everyone! So yeah, maybe I do it because it's easier for me. I want to move on, Kevin. And it's hard when everyone around me makes sure that everywhere I go, everything I do, she's still there somehow! I can't go anywhere without a reminder of her and it _kills me_!"

Nick's outburst took Kevin by surprise. It was the most he'd ever divulged about his break up with Miley. Kevin hadn't found out about it until Joe told him the day after she'd boarded a plane bound for Australia. Ever since, according to Joe and Demi, Nick had alternated between isolating himself from everyone, and acting like nothing had happened.

"If this is how you feel Nick, why the hell haven't you done something about it?" Kevin asked gently, watching the closest thing to a brother he would ever have, pace the small room.

"What exactly was I meant to do, Kev?" Nick said bitterly. "It was messed up... our relationship got so messed up. We both tried, but there's only so much you can take. If I chased her, fought for her, for us... again... what was going be different? It just never seemed to line up for us, nothing was ever easy. It just gets to a point where you got to accept that giving up might be the best thing, for both of you."

Kevin remained quiet as he processed what Nick was saying.

"I don't know," Nick mumbled as he began calming down. "I honestly thought she'd be better off without me. I wasn't even worried about myself, about what was going to become of me. All I knew, is that I wanted her to be happy. And if that wasn't with me, then I would give her up. I'd do it for her, even if it was the hardest thing I've ever had to do."

"Give up..." Kevin repeated. "Why the hell did you give up on her?"

"I had to."

"No, you chose to," countered Kevin, getting to his feet. "But you were lying to yourself if you thought you could do that, Nick. There's some people, that no matter what they do, you'll never ever give up on. And she's that for you, Nick. You love her too much; you'll always love her too much, to ever be ready to give up on her."

Nick pressed his forehead against the cool glass of the window, leaving his arms by his sides, looking every bit of the defeated man he was.

"I want what's best for you, Nick. And trust me, if I thought it wasn't her, I'd be telling you to move on. But I know what this has been doing to you the last few months. You're never going to really give up on her, Nick, are you?"

Taking a deep breath and swallowing hard, Nick gave an almost imperceptible shake of his head.

"She's the one, Kevin. I can't imagine having to live the rest of my life without her."

* * *

"You look weird in a suit," jeered Miley, trying to hide her anxiety behind a facade of humour.

"Don't act so nonchalant," Braison teased. "You're the loser going with her brother as her plus one."

"Ew," Miley pulled a face. "That sounds disgusting when you say it like that."

"I love that Demi gets to say 'I told you so' again. You really need to stop pulling the dramatic last minute entrance card every time."

Miley punched her brother in the stomach and watched as he groaned in pain, his hands leaving the steering wheel for a fleeting moment.

"Just shut up and drive, idiot."

* * *

"Do you know, watching you fall to pieces just now... actually made me feel much better. I feel much more together and in control. So, thanks."

"You're not welcome," Nick sneered, once again playing with his cufflinks.

"So, what are you going to do about this?" pressed Kevin, checking his reflection in the mirror.

"Right now? Nothing," Nick admitted, resisting the urge to ruffle Kevin's hair just to annoy him. "There's some kind of matrimonial ceremony that might be impeding any grand plans I have to go win back the heart of any damsel."

"Still, you manage to be so dramatic and sensationalise the situation, deflecting the core emotional issues that are underlying here."

"Don't pull your psychobabble bullshit with me."

"They're on their way!" cried Nick's mother excitedly, poking her head into the room. "You need to get out there!"

"Here goes nothing," grinned Kevin, taking a deep breath and leading the way to the alter, Nick following close behind.

* * *

"I know I told you to drive fast, but these aren't the streets of Thailand, Braison!" screeched Miley, holding onto the dashboard as the car swerved through traffic.

"I'm obeying all road rules!" he retorted, barely flicking on his indicator as he skidded around a corner. "Well, most road rules. I'm obeying_ most_ road rules!"

Miley closed her eyes and silently prayed that she'd get to Nick before it really was too late.


	37. Dare to Believe

_PREVIOUSLY_

_"I know I told you to drive fast, but these aren't the streets of Thailand, Braison!" screeched Miley, holding onto the dashboard as the car swerved through traffic._

_"I'm obeying all road rules!" he retorted, barely flicking on his indicator as he skidded around a corner. "Well, most road rules. I'm obeying most road rules!"_

_Miley closed her eyes and silently prayed that they weren't too late._

* * *

CHAPTER 37:

"I can't go in there."

Brasion sighed in exasperation, grabbing Miley by the elbow and practically dragging her through the church doors.

"Let go of me!" Miley hissed, furtively glancing around.

A wash of people masked their entrance, everyone was being hustled inside as the bride's arrival was anticipated any moment. The two of them slid in unnoticed to one of the back pews, and Braison craned his neck, easily spotting Demi and the others closer to the front.

"Shut up already," Braison grinned, enjoying the agony that was Miley's. "It's far beyond the point of no return with this plan."

"This was a bad, bad plan."

"No such thing. It's all about how you execute said plan. All plans are good, some are just pulled off a little better than others."

Miley glared at her brother, but had no time to slap the back of his head as she so sorely wished to do, because the gathered crowd rose from their seats and all turned to look back down the aisle.

Struggling to focus on the bride, Miley couldn't contain her huge smile as she saw Danielle enter with her father. She looked like a true princess, a gown in ivory with a huge train. Even the veil couldn't hide her happiness, and it appeared as though it was only her arm linked with her father's that was stopping her from taking off into a run down the aisle to her waiting fiancé. Miley kept her eyes locked on the woman in white, following her to the alter until Miley didn't have a choice but to move her gaze so that the two men in suits standing at the front were now in her vision.

Kevin seemed as though he was on the verge of tears, his face conveying absolute terror and undeniable excitement. Miley suppressed a chuckle as she saw Kevin visibly relax as soon as he was reunited with his love, and her hand slipped easily into his when Danielle's father offered it to Kevin.

Nick was standing side on, and Miley knew that from that position, she would remain unseen. Unconsciously, she twirled a ringlet around her fingers, before shaking out her curls as they tumbled around her shoulders. Her tan was deep from spending months in the sun, it had barely faded since her return home. Her eyes had more sparkle in them today than they had since her feet touched Australian soil, and she'd smiled more than she had in the last 3 months. Miley clasped her hands together and rested them in her lap, her brilliant brown skin and her black fingernails contrasting nicely against the rich red of the fabric of her dress. The sweetheart neckline of the bustier cinched in her already tiny waist, before flowing out into a long skirt. The dress was simple yet elegant, and fitted her like a glove. Her nervousness prevented her from noticing the looks of awe she had received when she slipped into the church.

The ceremony was a blur for Miley, she was completely distracted by how close she was to Nick, and it wasn't until there were shouts of encouragement and a loud applause that Miley realised Kevin had kissed his new wife. Everyone filed out, ready to form a guard for the couple to depart from the church through, and by some miracle, Miley managed to sneak out and stand towards the back, once again hidden from view. Briefly losing sight of Nick, Miley looked around in a panic, afraid he would appear by her side and she wouldn't know what to do. She felt a hand on her arm, and she froze with fear.

"So, you turned up after all," came the smug voice of Joe, and Miley felt her heart resume beating.

"It seems that I did," Miley said quietly, still very unsure of her decision.

"I half expected you to storm the church at the exact moment the priest said his part about 'speak now'."

"That only happens in movies, Joe."

"Have you been paying attention the last couple of years, Miles? That shit happens to you, to us," he laughed. "You do a spectacular late entrance, I'm kind of disappointed."

"Shut up, idiot."

Joe chuckled, adjusting the collar of his shirt and ignoring Miley's glare.

"They'll be a while getting the professional pictures done. In the mean time, we can go to the reception place... and you can explain yourself."

"I don't have to explain myself to anyone," Miley retorted childishly, but offering no protest as Joe wrapped his arm around her shoulders and lead her towards where Braison was now standing with Demi, Oliver, Jackson and Riley.

"Doesn't mean you're not going to," Joe stated casually, squeezing Miley gently.

Miley took a deep breath, feeling anxious.

"Miles, do you remember that night in Bali? Well, more like morning... and I found you by the pool?"

"Yeah," she answered uneasily, not sure where Joe was taking this.

"Well, remember how I said you don't even notice that you started letting your guard down around us?"

Miley nodded silently.

"Please don't put me back in the category of 'just people' that you shut out."

Miley glanced sideways at her friend, startled by the genuine concern on his face.

"You know you still mean the world to me, Joe. That never changed."

"Then why don't you trust me? Trust Demi? Trust Oliver? You've been lying to us all, trying to make us believe you're doing okay. You had none of us fooled, Miles. You showing up here today, like this, has proven that."

"It's not like that, Joe. I didn't mean to hurt anyone."

"Come on, Miles."

Knowing she had only seconds left before they reached the group, Miley grabbed onto Joe's hand and pulled him up short. She let out a sad sigh, and opened her mouth a few times to speak, before she finally managed to get something out.

"I thought I would be okay. I thought I was okay. But no matter how much I tried convincing myself that we broke up for a reason, that it just wasn't working anymore... the thing is, I just don't work without him," whispered Miley after a long pause.

"So tell him."

"What if he doesn't want to hear it?"

"Make him listen anyway."

* * *

"My face hurts," whinged Nick, rubbing at his cheeks.

"Just a few more," begged the bride, tugging at Nick's suit sleeve. "Please?"

Nick was ready to protest until he saw the severe look on Kevin's face, warning him to heed his new wife's demands.

"Fine," Nick mumbled, throwing Kevin a dirty look.

When the photographer finally let them go, the entire bridal party piled into a stretch limo ready to cross town to the venue where the reception was being held. Nick turned his phone over a few times in his hands, distracted by his own thoughts. Kevin noticed that Nick was oblivious to the attention Danielle's cousin and maid of honour was paying him, which made him smirk. Scooting across the bench seat after a giving his wife a quick kiss, he wedged himself between the girl batting her eyelids at an unresponsive Nick.

"Call her," suggested Kevin, causing Nick to jump.

"What?" he asked absently. "Nah, I can't."

"Why not?"

"She didn't turn up to _your_ wedding, Kevin. It's clear that whatever I feel for her, it's not reciprocated. She never lets anyone down; so by her not rocking up today, that makes a pretty big statement."

An argument formed on Kevin's lips but Danielle silenced it when she called him back to her side.

"See, and today is not the day to be doing any of this anyway. Just let it go, Kev. That's what I'm going to try and do..."

Kevin shook his head sadly, the broken look on Nick's face was perfect contradiction to his words. His voice had sounded empty and hollow, and Kevin hated that he had just married the woman of his dreams, and got to spend the rest of his life with her. And Nick has resigned himself to the fact he may have lost the one person that ever meant, or ever could mean, everything to him.

"And for the first time, it's my honour to introduce Mr and Mrs Grey!"

The room exploded into applause as Kevin and Danielle walked hand in hand, their faces lit up with matching grins. Miley was on her feet with her friends, standing around the circular table that they'd been placed at in the corner of the room. She smiled down at the place card with her name written in amazing calligraphy, pleased that Kevin still kept her a place even though she said she wasn't coming. They'd squeezed Braison in next to her, and Demi stood to her left.

* * *

Demi had immediately apologised to Miley for her harsh words, before scolding Miley for taking so long to come to her senses. Joe was wrong; she hadn't had to explain to herself. Demi and the boys all wore knowing smiles as she had approached them, and Oliver had merely reproached her for the drama he said she seems to thrive on now.

"You think I want things to be this way?" Miley had spat. "I wish things were as easy as they were before, well, before everything."

Oliver had raised his eyebrow at her, before pulling her in for a hug. He whispered a half assed attempt at an apology.

"Let's go put an end to this soap opera that is your life," he joked. "You and Nick are meant to be together, you always were."

Miley had screwed up her nose at the softness in Oliver's tone, but his lopsided smile was enough to know that he was both serious and teasing her at the same time.

* * *

Nick's heart stopped. As he followed the newly married couple into the extravagantly decorated room, he could have sworn he could see Miley standing between her brother and his best friend's girlfriend. His eyes roamed over her, taking in her tanned shoulders, her tiny waist and the length of the red gown that he knew covered long, lean legs. His step faltered, and he saw the smile disappear from her face. He panicked, and cast his head forward again and quickly strode past her, aiming directly for his seat at the bridal table at the front on the room. He didn't dare look back.

* * *

Miley locked eyes with Nick. She had run over various probable scenarios in her head on the trip over from the church, trying to plan out this exact moment. But now that it was here, now that Nick was here and he _saw_ her, she froze. She felt the smile she had previously been wearing fade, and her hands started to shake. His mesmerising brown eyes, that used to look at her with complete adoration, now appeared alarmed. Before Miley had a chance to react, he took off towards where Kevin and Danielle were now being seated. He didn't look back.

* * *

Nick rubbed the back of his neck, willing himself to look up. Everyone was now seated, and he could barely make out the top of her head. He saw Joe, Oliver, Jackson and Riley chatting easily to each other, but Demi was facing the other way. Demi was talking to her. She was really here. The realisation that he hadn't been hallucinating crashed over Nick with a force that almost made him dizzy.

"Nick!" hissed Kevin. "Are you okay? You look like you're going to pass out!"

Kevin's voice seemed distant, and Nick tried to steady his breathing.

"Nick?" Kevin repeated, elbowing his best man in the ribs.

Danielle leaned forward to look past her husband to Nick, who was sitting to his right.

"Nick, honey? Are you going to be sick? What's wrong?"

Nick finally raised his head, and gestured in Miley's direction. He swallowed thickly, his tongue felt swollen and his mouth dry.

"Oh, shit!" cried Kevin with glee. "Oh, shit!"

He clambered out of his seat, dragging Danielle with him. He made a beeline for the table that held the girl who was making Nick react like this, and he couldn't help but watch Kevin gather Miley up in his arms.

"You came!" smiled Kevin, wrapping his arms around Miley. "I didn't even see you at the church. Were you there?"

"Of course I was there," Miley said shyly. "I'm sorry for being so rude and ever saying I wouldn't be."

"Miley," chuckled Danielle, taking her turn to hug the girl. "It doesn't matter. You're here now."

"Hi Braison," grinned Kevin, shaking his hand. "So you're officially a wedding crasher?"

"Hey!" defended Braison. "Did you want my idiot of a sister here or not?"

The group burst out laughing, and Miley took the opportunity to steal a glace back at Nick.

He was staring at her with such intensity that is was disconcerting.

* * *

"Do you think you should go now?"

"Pretty much," Nick answered, not paying attention to anything but the girl in the red dress, assuming the person speaking to him was referring to her.

"Okay, here's the microphone. Just flick that switch and call Kev and Dani back to the table so you can start."

"Wait, what?" Nick asked, turning to face the bridesmaid who was extremely close to his face.

"Your best man's speech?" she said, puzzled. "What do you think I meant?"

Nick looked at her blankly, unable to form a coherent thought. She snatched the microphone back from his hands, and called for the attention of the crowd. The bride and groom made their way back to the bridal table and took their seats, before the microphone and floor were handed back to Nick.

He stood there for a few moments, blinking and staring at the expectant crowd. He heard them start whispering, wondering what was wrong with him. He looked down to his left at Kevin and Danielle waiting patiently for him to start. Nick reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. He carefully unfolded it, but the words he'd spent weeks writing, blurred before his eyes. He tried to remember it from all the times he'd practiced it in front of the mirror.

"You watch movies about true love. You read about it in books. People sing about it all the time. But what is love? Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Corinthians 13:4-8."

Nick stumbled over the reference. He couldn't remember what came next, and his eyes couldn't focus on the page in front of him. His trembling hand slowly crumpled the white paper in his fist, and he let it fall to the table.

"When I first met Danielle, I couldn't believe Kevin had gotten so lucky," Nick paused as the crowd chuckled. "Kevin and Danielle, you give the rest of us hope. Hope to dare to believe that we might one day find someone to share our lives with, just as you found each other. Some people wait their whole lives to feel the way you guys do today."

Nick finally let his gaze rest on Miley, who was watching him intently. Her hands were clasped together on the table in front of her. He could see her knuckles were turning white. She was biting her bottom lip like she did when she was nervous.

"To Danielle and Kevin," Nick toasted, raising his glass. "May we all be as brave as them, to take a leap of faith and risk falling, because we found someone who makes us feel like we can fly."

A thunderous applause rang in Nick's ears as he raised his drink to his lips, and he felt Kevin clap him on the back, barely giving Nick time to lower his glass before he was pulled into a bone crushing embrace.

* * *

Each breath Miley took felt laboured. Her chest was rising and falling with effort. She looked on as Kevin whispered into Nick's ear, finally releasing him from a long hug. Nick gave Danielle a quick kiss and a genuine smile, before he stepped away from the table. Miley cast her eyes down, fighting the panic that was growing inside. She closed her eyes, blocked out the noise of the room, and begged the darkness to take her.

When Nick finally reached her, she was staring at her feet. He could feel the eyes of everyone at the table on him, but he just stood by her for a few moments. He revelled in how close he was to her, he could smell her perfume that he knew so well. Of course he knew it, because he bought it for her. And she was still wearing it just as she had every day when they were together, and even every day since.

"May I have this dance?" he whispered, extending his hand.

She tilted her head up, her eyes blazing. She glanced out to the floor where Danielle and Kevin were having their first dance as man and wife. Miley placed her hand in Nick's offered one.

* * *

Miley could hardly breathe. Nick's hand was at the small of her back, holding her against him with their fronts pressed against each other. Her head was placed against his shoulder, and his chin was resting on the top of her head. They swayed with the music, both feeling like they were stealing this moment from borrowed time.

"Love always perseveres..." whispered Nick into Miley's hair.

Miley lifted her head away from Nick's shoulder, and worked up the courage to look in his eyes. Immediately she wished she hadn't, because it almost did her in.

"Just tell me that I'm not too late," Nick almost begged, cupping Miley's face.

Miley stared into his warm, loving brown eyes. They were looking at her the way that made her feel like she was the only girl in the world.

"It was never over for me," said Miley, on the verge of falling apart. "I loved you from the start and I never stopped, even though I tried to. I can't do it, Nick. Losing you is not something I can handle."

A smile barely had time to form on Nick's face before he crashed his lips into Miley's.


	38. And You've Got Your Heart To Reclaim

**CHAPTER 38: **_And you've got your heart to reclaim_

* * *

"I thought this kind of thing only happened in movies?" whispered Miley, her eyes sliding to her left, to where her brother stood.

"This kind of thing could only happen to you. I hope you've learnt your lesson," Braison smirked, tugging on her elbow. "No more late entrances or you end up looking like a fool."

Miley willed her crimson cheeks to return to their normal tanned state, cringing as she felt hundreds of pairs of eyes on her. She eased into the pew next to Braison, desperately wishing that she had better timing.

Of course she had tried to sneak into the church, failing as the huge doors creaked open to reveal everyone in place. Of course she had entered the moment the priest said 'or forever hold your peace'. Of course, the first person she locked eyes with was the one person who she was still not sure she was ready to face. Luckily Kevin's beaming smile had convinced her that despite it all, it was worth everything to be there for him and Danielle today. Miley didn't have time to dwell on Nick, because he quickly averted his eyes and turned away from her again.

* * *

The rest of the ceremony was beautiful, and as they exchanged the vows they'd written themselves, Miley was overcome with emotion. She was so tired. As two people stood there, declaring their love for each other, she felt drained. Miley had been fighting the turmoil within herself for three months, fighting against what everyone else knew to be true. She loved Nick. Her skin was itching, almost crawling, as though her body was aware of how close she was to him.

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"What the hell are you doing Miley?" hissed Braison, a confused look on his face.

She felt her lungs constrict. She felt her heart squeeze. She was acutely aware of every single thing that felt like they were assaulting her senses. The church became unfocussed, the air thick. Noise started to drown out, the edges of her vision darkening.

"And you may kiss your bride!"

The crowd erupted into applause as Kevin pulled Danielle into his arms. They were on their feet, hooting and hollering. No one noticed Miley collapse to the floor.

* * *

Nick blinked twice. He heard the doors groan open, and turned to see who could possibly be rude enough to turn up this late to a wedding. He froze in place as he saw the ethereal beauty glide into the church, clad in a form fitting red dress that he recognised. She'd shown him it when they'd returned from Paris, as excited as Demi was to show the one she too wore today to Joe. He felt his mouth turn dry, and his hands get clammy. After all this time, she could still make him weak at the knees, like some romantic literature cliché.

Fearing his heart would betray his head, and his feet to carry him to her without being able to control it, he turned to face the priest. Kevin looked ecstatic, not at all offended by the interruption. He tried to sneak a look to Nick, but Nick pointedly ignored it.

Nick looked for her as they filed out of the church. They were being taken away by the limos to get photos of the wedding party, so if he didn't find Miley now, he might miss his chance. Who knew if she was going to be at the reception? He wasn't even sure what he was going to do with this chance, all he knew was that he had to get to her.

* * *

Braison bore the weight of his unconscious sister, taking her out a side door to get her away from the masses of people. He sat her on a little bench next to the cemetery, gently slapping her. Miley moaned, her eyes opening slowly.

"Shit, Miley. What the hell?"

"It was more than I could take..." she mumbled, taking concentrated breaths.

Braison crouched down in front of her, resting his elbows on her knees.

"Now, I'm seriously worried," he started, sighing deeply. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea."

Miley shook her head, laughing humourlessly.

"It was an awful idea," she confirmed. "But, I need to do this. We've both made so many mistakes. But the worst one was ever thinking we were better off without each other. I'm not better off without him. I don't know if we can fix it. I don't even know if he wants to. But I have to do this. One last time, because if I don't..."

"Miles, I know. Okay? I get it..." nodded Braison. "I'm just worried that maybe we pushed you too much. I guess I just saw how much you were hurting, and figured Nick would fix it all. But, this needs to be about you. Coz you're the one that is going to have to live through what happens after this..."

Miley stayed silent for a moment. She contemplated what her brother said, and reflected on her initial hesitance to ever let anyone in... until Nick came along.

"When Lilly died, a part of me died too. My heart was missing this huge piece, and I didn't know what to do. I was worried that if I gave away any more of it, I'd die. Because you can't live without a heart. Can you?"

"Uh, I don't really underst-"

"Just wait. So these walls went up. They were solid. They kept people out, kept people away. But I was lucky enough that there were a couple of people who found ways around those walls. And they started chipping away at them, from the inside out. I was so scared that people would leave me. I couldn't be left behind again."

"Miles, you... you... I mean, even with those 'walls' – you just _feel_ so much more than most people. I know when those walls went up. I also saw you when those walls were down. The real you, the Miley that was best friends with Lilly, she doesn't have walls."

"I know, I know. But it's shit scary, Bray. It had worked for so long... now I was risking getting hurt again. Back to my heart analogy. See, being around these people, learning to trust again? Going on the tour, finishing school... all of that. I rebuilt that part that Lilly took with her. It's not the same heart, but it was almost whole again. Except, until it was too late, I realised I'd given away another part of it, a different part. Nick has my heart, and I don't want it back. But, if I have to rebuild it again, mend it again... then I can. It will be hard – but I know I can do it. I'm not the same person anymore. I don't want to be that person. So whatever comes, next... I'll figure it out. I will."

* * *

Nick clinked his knife against his glass. He did his best to avoid looking in the left hand corner of the room. He knew Joe, Demi, Oliver, Jackson and Riley were sitting there. He knew Braison was sitting on that table too, next to his sister. He'd done well so far, managing to avoid her. She hadn't made any moves to see him. He'd been busy with family and friends, graciously making small talk with them all.

"I'd like to say a few words tonight. Actually, Kevin made me, but let's pretend I'm doing this of my own free will and am not being blackmailed..."

A chorus of laughs echoed around the decorated room.

"This is actually the first time I have made a speech and it is true when they say that's its nerve racking. I only feel slightly better knowing that I am not the only person in the room who is apprehensive, but then again she has just married my brother. Weddings are about the people getting married. They're a chance for you to watch the besotted couple gaze into each other's eyes with love, lust, nervousness, exasperation and commit to a life of joint tax returns and parents evenings. Forever. Very serious business, really."

Then Nick made the mistake of looking up from the paper in his hands. Like a magnet, he was drawn to her, and his breathing hitched. He tore his eyes away to look back at the words he has practiced a million times. Only now, they were swimming, a blur of ink against the white background. He shook his head, trying to regain his composure. It wasn't working, and he could feel himself panicking as the people in the room waited for him to continue.

He couldn't form a coherent sentence. So instead he raised his glass, and tried to quickly end his moment in the spotlight.

"To Kevin and Danielle. Who have surrendered their hearts, and agreed to spend the rest of their lives by each other's side."

He promptly slammed his drink to the table and stalked out of the room.

* * *

"Get inside," commanded his mother, hand on hip and glare in her eyes. "Now."

"I just need a second!" Nick seethed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Nicholas, I said get inside now. For three reasons, you will not dare to disobey me right now. The first being I'm your mother, and there's a room full of family in there and I, nor Kevin, do not want a scene. That was the second. And now for the third – get over yourself. That girl is just as scared as you. You are not the only person in this. Neither is she. See us all in there? The people who care about you? Care about her? We're just as invested in this. So, get inside now. They're about to take their first dance as husband and wife. And you will ask Miley to dance with you."

Nick must have looked as shocked as he felt, because his mother wore a self satisfied smirk. She turned on her heel and marched inside, leaving a bewildered Nick with no option but to follow.

* * *

She felt like a deer in headlights. She could have sworn that he was making his way to her. His step faltered on the edge of the dancefloor. That was all it took. One second for her to blink, and suddenly all she could see was Danielle's skanky cousin pressing her body against his. He allowed himself to be swept away by her, allowed her to put her hands all over him as she guided his lower down her back. She felt hot tears prick her eyes, and as he cast a glance over his shoulder at her, she couldn't help but let one fall.

"Come on, pretty lady. All you can do now is to pretend for a little bit longer that you're okay."

Miley looked up to see Jackson offering his hand to her. She took a deep breath, and patted her cheeks with her fingers to clear away any sign of her distress. Miley nodded, and let Jackson pull her into his strong arms. They swayed across the floor, and she laid her head against his chest, the closest thing to hiding she could manage right now.

He felt rage build up. Rage and jealously. He knew he shouldn't have let the girl in his arms right now swoop in. His hesitation cost him the chance to have the right girl in his arms. But she was in another's. Her head wasn't pressed against the right chest. But he couldn't bring himself to disentangle himself, to cut in, and tell her all the things that were on the tip of his tongue. He couldn't bring himself to be brave.

"May I cut in?"

Miley looked up to see Kevin waiting next to herself and Jackson. With a kiss to her forehead, Jackson released her to him.

"Sorry I was late..." she said feebly.

"You came. Let's leave it at that, shall we?" Kevin brushed the topic aside. "Now, tell me. Have you told Nick that you're still in love with him yet?"

Miley tripped herself up a little, not expecting his blunt questioning.

"I..I.. Uh, I- " stuttered Miley, her breathing becoming uneven.

"Oh, give it up. You're both as bad as each other. I can feel his eyes burning holes in the back of my head right now."

"I..I.. Uh, I- " she repeated.

"Rendered speechless. Must note this one. Well, Miley. I'm glad you're here. Now I've got a wife to get to. And you've got your heart to reclaim. Go."

* * *

It burned. He could feel the alcohol trickle down his throat and it burned.

"Another."

The bartender nodded, pouring Nick another shot.

He slammed it back, relishing in the warmth coursing through his body. He could feel it starting to take effect, and he welcomed the numbness that it brought.

Just as he was about to order another, he felt her presence. He didn't have to turn to see her, to know she was there. She approached the bar, rested her arms on the bench. The hairs on his arms rose, and it was all he could do not to reach out and touch her.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see her staring straight away, refusing to look at him. Her hair was in loose, unkempt waves, like he'd seen so many times when she'd wake up in his arms in the morning. Her dress hugged her, showing off the curves he'd traced over countless nights. She opened her mouth to speak, parting her perfect rosy lips that he remembered moving beneath his own. No words came out. She tried a few times, but failing to summon the courage to start.

He felt his fingers twitch, aching to link with hers. It was more than he could take.

He could hear her unsteady breathing. He could see her internal war.

He missed his chance again.

Danielle cousin threw herself in between them, gleefully ordering another round of shots. He didn't get a chance to politely decline, he didn't a chance to ask her to leave. By the time he craned his neck around her to speak to Miley; she had already started moving away. He felt a pang of regret, her eyes were sad. They held more sadness than he'd ever seen. She looked resigned, looked defeated. He wanted to scream at her to say something, say anything. She just shook her head almost imperceptibly, and turned away from him.

He grabbed the small glass and emptied the contents into his throat hastily. He muttered some form of rejection to the cousin, and tore off after her.

* * *

"Where are you going?" he yelled harshly, feeling the alcohol fuel his anger.

"You appeared to be busy," she said, turning to face him.

"Don't give me that rubbish. After all this time, you're going to pretend _that_ is your reason?"

"What do you want me to say Nick?" she asked softly, dropping her hands to her sides in defeat.

He was standing in front her, close enough to grab her and pull her into him. But he didn't.

"Why did you come today, Miley?" her name slid off his tongue, like it hadn't ever stopped being there for the last 3 months.

"It's Kevin's wedding?" Miley replied as more of a question.

"Why did you come today, Miley?" he demanded with more force.

"I just told you?" she spat back, matching his tone even though she wasn't at all mad.

"Why did you come today, Miley?" yelled Nick, his voice thundering.

"Why are you being like this, Nick? I don't know what you want me to say!"

His brow furrowed, his mind was hazy. He didn't know why he was being so mean to her. He loved her.

"If you don't know what you're meant to say, then I don't know why you're here."

The words left his mouth before he even realised what he was saying. Her face told him that he'd made another mistake; she looked as though she'd been slapped.

"Of course, I didn't know what to say. How was I meant to even start? But, thankfully, I know now that even if I had of said it, it wouldn't have mattered," her voice broke. "You've just made sure that whatever I was going to say – I will never say to you again."

She felt the walls come up. She knew he was hurt, angry even. She should have pushed through, should have not been a coward and told him even though he was being a jerk. She should have screamed at him the truth. But it was never easy with them, was it? She got scared, so she retreated behind the flimsy walls. Hurt him, before he got to hurt her. That had to be the only way to protect herself from letting him completely break her.

He watched her head back towards her table. He watched her grab her bag. He watched her say goodbye to everyone. All the while, he didn't move. He couldn't move. He couldn't think. She didn't love him anymore.


End file.
